Team 7: Ultimate
by SinisterofRAGE
Summary: What if Naruto and Sasuke had been trained under Kakashi before becoming Genin? How would this affect the rest of the Naruto world? It may not start out as much, but it will delve into something much more significant. Stronger! Smarter! Naruto and Stronger! Team 7 Pairings: NaruHina, SasuSaku and more on the way!
1. Prologue

**_A/N: This is my first attempt at a Naruto story and it probably won't turn out good. Any feedback is appreciated, whether it be constructive criticism, props, or anything. However, flames will be ignored. Now without further ado, lets get into the story!_**

 _Chapter 1: Prologue_

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki wasn't your average everyday orphan. He was, as every orphan was, without a guardian. He was, as every orphan was, lonely. He was, as every orphan was, sad. He wasn't, as almost every orphan was, looked at with pity and kindness however.

No Naruto Uzumaki was looked at with total disdain and hatred. Simply walking down the streets incurred several cruel beatings or belittles. He had no idea why, but the entire population of Konohagakure no Sato seemed to hate him for being him. He had very few precious people, in fact the only ones he could name of the top of his head were Hiruzen Sarutobi, or as he had dubbed the Sandaime, jiji, Ayame, a girl who helped her father run a nearby ramen shop, and Teuchi, the father of said girl. It was sad actually, a boy his age, eleven, being hated by everyone.

Naruto looked glum as he walked over to the Hokage tower. His usual bright cerulean eyes filled with mischief and happiness were dull and sad, and his blond spiky hair covered his eyes. He was glared at by the people of the village; however they weren't dumb enough to do anything to him so close to the Hokage. Even the Anbu that were supposed to watch him, but usually slacked off, were paying attention.

Naruto walked through the doors of the tower and straight past the secretary; however he earned a glare from her at doing so. She hated him too, although she would at least appreciate it when demons respected her. She wasn't trash like him.

He walked up the stairs of the bleak tower before he turned, looking at the double, wooden doors in front of him. He sighed and pushed them in, speaking in a timid voice.

"Jiji?"

The man sitting at the desk looked at Naruto with shock. The man was light skinned of average stature with greyish to white spiked hair and a small goatee. He had pronounced cheekbones, a few wrinkles, and a wart near his left nostril and a few liver-spots. He wore the usual hat of the Hokage and a haori, along with a red, full-length kimono that was tied using a white sash. He was smoking a pipe at the moment.

However, the man was shocked by Naruto's clothes. The black shirt with the red spiral in the middle was in tears, and his orange shorts had been nearly torn apart. It made the Hokage seriously wonder if the Anbu he sent to guard Naruto did their job, and even more than that, if the villagers of Konoha had all but lost their mind. He understood them not understanding much about fuinjutsu, but this was ridiculous.

"Come, Naruto."

The boy walked into the room, not releasing any of his usual brashand hyperactive behavior. In fact, he appeared to be scared. He ignored the oval room, that while usually filled with stacks of unfinished paperwork, was clean and the large window behind the old mans back.

He began to talk. "Jiji, why do people hate me? What have I ever did wrong to them?"

Hiruzen sighed. He couldn't tell the boy about the Kyuubi, even if the three whisker marks per cheek gave it away quite easily, it would be foolhardy; however he couldn't just leave him there wondering.

"Naruto they are not wise. They do not see you for you, but only for a creature that used to live in the village. They are blinded by hatred, and take it out on you."

"But why me!?"

"I have no idea. Even I don't know everything."

Naruto frowned as he sat down on the hardwood floor with tears starting to appear. "Why me…"

Hiruzen frowned at the boy. He truly pitied him, and in a way he was his only true precious person. It pained him that he had to lie to the boy, especially when he had so few that cared about him, but he had no choice. As Hokage, he had to make tough decisions for the safety of the village and its people.

"Naruto how was your day at the Academy?"

"Bad, there were these big jerks that picked on me and then I had to spar with Sasuke, and of course he won, so all the girls fawned over him. AGAIN!"

' _It comes with being an Uchiha. Girls fall for the dark look, it's weird though. Naruto's personality, if he matured some, would be good for many girls_ ,' the Sandaime thought, chuckling to himself. However, he noticed that talking about the Academy seemed to cheer Naruto up, as he had begun to yell, so he pressed the topic.

"Make any friends?"

"Well…no, except for Shikamaru and Choji."

And just like that the vibe was killed. He really wished Minato was here, it would help so much. The man could relate to Naruto in many ways.

"I'm sorry about that Naruto, however I may have something that can cheer you up."

Naruto immediately went back to his normal behavior, an exceedingly hyper, short, blonde haired brat. He ran over to where the Hokage was, bouncing up and down with excitement and anxiousness.

"What is it? What is it?"

"Calm down Naruto," the old man chuckled out before he opened the drawer to his desk. He grabbed a small card from the desk drawer and signed Naruto's name on it.

"Naruto, you said that you wanted to become the Hokage in the future, right?"

Naruto nodded, still wanting to know what his gift was.

"Well, this card gives you access to the shinobi library. Now originally I wouldn't let you have this card until you were a shinobi, however you seem to be in a bad situation, so I'll let it slide. Grab something you think may be helpful. The basics on shuriken and kunai throwing, a taijutsu style, chakra theory, maybe some jutsu and I think you may have a natural knack for fuinjutsu. Also, if you want to be Hokage you have to be well educated in politics, meaning get a few books on that. Also, get a change of clothes with this money, it should help. No orange. Shinobi are not supposed to stick out like a sore thumb, especially on stealth missions."

"No way, I'd rather die with orange on me than without!"

The Hokage sighed and just handed Naruto money, looking strictly at him.

"Okay, but the shops don't let me go in them."

"Well, for the library just say the Hokage is allowing you to since I control it. As for the shops, there is one shop you could enter, called Higarashi Shinobi. Go there, it should be helpful. Also just incase, you can do a henge once you learn how to in the future."

Naruto nodded excitedly, before rushing out of the room. He was going to go to the library immediately, and then focus on training. He was going to rub it in that Uchiha's face when he got to the Academy tomorrow.

The Hokage smiled genuinely. Now if only he could get those Anbu straightened out, and make sure that he could help the boy along. While he didn't have enough time on his hands to personally train the boy, he knew one person who would love to train him. That person was none other than the Fourth Hokage's prized student, and strongest Jonin in the village. The man who's an S-Rank ninja in all bingo books and copied over a thousand jutsu. However, that person would also take in one more small pupil, Sasuke Uchiha. If the last Uchiha didn't receive training from the best of the best, the village council will throw a troublesome fit.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto pushed open the doors of the library, smiling all the time. He frowned when he saw all the books however. He hated books, absolutely loathed them. If you gave him a jutsu or other cool new technique he would be all for it, however books were the bane of his existence. They were, simply put, evil beyond belief.

He walked through the library, trying to find anything of use. As he walked down the 'Shinobi Basics,' aisle he found a book that looked helpful.

"'The Guide to Being a Good Ninja.' That sounds awesome."

Naruto grabbed the book before continuing on his journey. By the time he had reached the fuinjutsu aisle he had several books and scrolls in his hands, all on exactly what he was told to get. However, his luck, which was actually quite good to get this far and not get caught, had run out.

"What are you doing here _demon_ ," sneered a lady.

He turned to face the black haired lady. She had caramel eyes, which just screamed out hatred, and wore a red dress.

"The Hokage said I could be here, I even have his card," Naruto said, pulling out the card swiftly as if he could pull things from midair.

The lady frowned. She knew the Hokage and the boy were close, although she had no idea why such a sacred person like the Hokage would want to protect something that was worse than filth. Still, the Hokage would support the boy over herself so she could do nothing but have fits about the demon being in her library. She would definitely lose business over this.

"Fine, but if you ruin any book you're gonna pay for a new one," she said, stalking away, obvious anger in her steps.

Naruto smiled and continued on his journey to make him a better Shinobi.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto had gotten all of the books that he needed. Now he was headed to the Higarashi Shinobi shop. While he knew it wasn't in the civilian shops section, as they rarely had decent shinobi gear, he didn't know where in the shinobi shopping section it was in. He hoped that he would pass it on his walks through the area, but that in itself was doubtful. Looking up was painful as all he saw was hateful glances being sent his way.

While the shinobi seemed to not hate him as much the ones that did hate him, they still hated him with a burning passion. The amount decreased, but the pressure increased. He would show them. He would show all of them that he could be the best ninja and Hokage ever. Everyone would respect him then.

He continued his search for the place before spotting the shop. It was surrounded by small tress and had a katana as its logo. He walked inside the shop to see a massive array of weapons that made him drool.

He was never much of a person for weapons, he liked relying on kunai and shuriken as his main weapons, but the sight of this many was attracting, but he wouldn't use any of them.

"Excuse me, are you lost?"

"Yeah, could I get about 100 kunai, 150 shuriken, some training weights, a sealing scroll, smoke bombs, ninja wire, and some explosive tags?"

"Sure," the girl cheerily responded.

She quickly grabbed the items before putting them on the counter and counting up the cost of Naruto's items.

"All-in-all this will cost… 15000 yen."

Naruto groaned. That was the exact amount Jiji had given him, and he had wanted to save the majority of it. However, apparently now he could not. He had to get better; he wasn't good enough to be a ninja as it was right now. Getting better could save his life in the future.

"Here you go."

Naruto smiled and grabbed the items. He could barely carry everything, including the books he still had from the library. He would manage though. He didn't want to seem weak in front of his first friend; well he would consider her to be a friend. He smiled at her before rushing off yelling a quick, "Bye!" over his shoulder.

Tenten smiled and waved at the eleven year old. She couldn't wait until he became a ninja.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto had briefly stopped at his house to get everything settled in. He had only staid long enough to put down the things he wasn't going to use before he rushed off to one of the villages training grounds, weights on his legs and arms of course. He actually didn't know of many, only training ground 42 and training ground 30. He knew there were more, but he had never found them.

He decided to take training ground 42 as it was closer to the village, surprisingly as it had the higher number. He had quickly settled down. It was still early in the day, and he had enough time to train. As of now he was reading the basics on throwing kunai and shuriken. He had to slap his forehead at how simple it was. All this time he had been gruffly throwing the kunai, but he was supposed to let it flow with a flick of his wrist. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed that.

He grabbed the 20 shuriken and kunai he had brought with him, ten of each, before looking at the tree that stood in front of him. He smiled at it, before realizing something. He needed targets. He frowned at that, there was no way for him to actually make any. He just had to shrug it off. He'd get something next time.

He took all the shuriken, five in each hand, before launching them the way the book told him to. While it wasn't as good as he had hoped he had hit more than his usual three out of then. He had actually hit five.

"YATA! This is great! By the end of the day I'll be able to hit all of the shuriken and kunai!"

And so began Naruto's first day of self-preservation training.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto awoke with a groan the next day. He had stayed up late last night training hard. While he hadn't been able to hit all of the shuriken he had improved, as he had with the kunai. He had read up on politics, which bored him to no end, and on chakra theory and how to improve your chakra control. He had even learned why his **Bunshin (Clone Technique) ** was so bad. He had too much chakra and not enough control. He had begun to practice that, however spinning a leaf on his hand, as was the first step to basic chakra control, had been unsuccessful so far. Lastly, he had found a scroll that actually suited him with taijutsu. While he usually just fought like a brawler, this taijutsu was useful, as it felt comfortable when he practiced and it was all about lethal strikes. All-in-all his training had been going good so far, with little low moments.

Naruto quickly threw on his brand new clothes. He wouldn't wear the old ones anymore or more like he couldn't as they were torn to shreds. These were the only clothes he had, and he planned to take care of them. He went into the bathroom and quickly got ready before rushing out into the kitchen. He didn't know how to cook, he realized as he walked in the kitchen.

He would have to fix that soon. He had also learned that eating food healthily helped you get taller, and since he was short for his age, he would start to eat right. He hated being teased about his height and planned to fix it.

He just grabbed some bread and stuffed it in his mouth. He didn't have enough time to have ramen today, which truly saddened him. After all, ramen, in his opinion, was the food of the Gods.

He ran, or more like fast walked as the weights were heavy, down the street, ignoring the glares adults sent his way. He was happy, ecstatic even, and nothing would bring him down. Why, you may ask? Because now he could rub everything he learned in that Uchiha's face.

To be honest Naruto didn't hate Sasuke. In fact, he wanted to be friends with the boy, as they both knew the curse of loneliness. Although Sasuke had once had parents, his whole clan was ripped away from him in one night. That atleast put his situation on par with Naruto's. However, since they died Naruto felt like he should be his friend. Not only so they could support each other, but because Sasuke reminded Naruto of himself. Naruto wanted to remove that look of darkness and anger plus the sadness deep within in his eyes.

Naruto ran into the huge building, past the secretary. The Academy was quite large and was comprised of several buildings which were erected over time. The building could be identified by the tree in front of it which has a swing on it and more so, by the giant sign with the kanji for, 'Fire,' on it.

Naruto walked into his classroom, smiling at the teacher. He was earlier than usual, which surprised Iruka, the teacher, greatly. Naruto usually came in late, to catch everyone's attention.

The classrooms were large and had high ceilings. In front of the blackboard in the front of the room was a podium, situated far from the students' desks and put in a position where the teacher could view everyone at once.

Iruka Umino was a man of average height and build. He had brown hair that he kept in a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar that ran across the bridge of his nose. He wore the standard Konoha shinobi outfit complete with a forehead protector, sandals, and flak jacket.

"Why are you here so early Naruto?"

"I just felt like it," Naruto said, smiling.

He quickly walked to the back of the class. Only three other people were here, Mizuki, Sasuke Uchiha, or as Naruto had dubbed him, teme, and Hinata Hyuga. Mizuki had shoulder-length, white hair that had a slight tint of blue to it and green eyes. He wore the standard attire of a Konoha-nin, including the flak jacket and forehead protector, which was worn like a bandanna.

Hinata had dark blue hair and fair skin. She had the customary white eyes of her clan, the Hyuga clan, which had a tinge of lavender in them. Her bluish-black hair, with the blue being an undertone, was in a short, leveled hime-cut style just above her forehead, with chin-length strands framing her face. She wore a cream-colored hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem, with navy blue pants.

Sasuke was a fair-skinned ninja who had onyx eyes and black with a slight bluish tint chin-length hair. His hair was spiky in the back with bangs. The bangs roughly framed his face. He wore the traditional Uchiha clothing: a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha crest on the back and white arm warmers, along with white shorts. His face was almost always blank or scowling.

Naruto took out the one book he had brought with him to school as he waited for everyone to trickle in the class. It was a book on fuinjutsu, the only book he hadn't been able to get to when he trained yesterday. As he began skimming through it he smiled. The book, 'The Art of Sealing,' written by this guy named Jiraiya, had a warning on the first page. It said, "You must have perfect handwriting to use fuinjutsu!" in all capital letters. This was what made Naruto smile. He had the perfect handwriting, Hiruzen had told him so, as did Iruka. It was surprising considering the fact that he didn't like to write unless it helped him fight.

That's what made fuinjutsu perfect for him.

He hated writing, but he loved fighting. Fuinjutsu allowed you to write and use that writing in battle for unlimited effects. It gave a prankster like Naruto many ideas. All he had to do was learn it. He continued to read, until Iruka had called his name. Class had started, even though it felt like five minutes to him, when it really had been an hour.

"Naruto, class is starting, please put the book away…wait."

The entire class stared at him as if he had grown a second head. Even Sasuke raised a brow.

"What, am I doing something wrong?"

"YOU'RE READING!" they hollered at the blonde.

Naruto blushed, slightly embarrassed at the fact they thought he disliked reading. It wasn't false, but he could handle it when necessary.

"I don't like reading, but I admit it can be helpful," he mumbled. This caused the entire class to stare at him with a questioning gaze before looking at Iruka, who began teaching a boring lesson.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto was bored out of his mind at the moment. Iruka was teaching the history of Konoha, and while Naruto liked this part of the day the best, at least the part when they were inside the classroom, however, he had promised the Hokage that he would be better than all of the previous Hokages, and doing that meant knowing your history.

This surprised the person who sat next to him, Shikamaru Nara. The boy had a surprised expression; however it was usually one of laziness or irritation. He had shoulder-length black hair tied in a spiky ponytail and narrow brown eyes. He wore a simple pair of silver hoop earrings. He wore a green lined mesh T-shirt under a short sleeved gray jacket with green edges, adorned on both the sleeves and the back was a circle with a line through it. He completed his clothing style with brown pants and blue shinobi sandals.

"You're actually paying attention to this Naruto?"

Naruto looked at Shikamaru, a bored expression on his face.

"Unfortunately."

"Troublesome," Shikamaru said, however Iruka noticed their conversation and yelled at them.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, stop talking!"

The two were laughed at by the rest of the class, but they just shrugged it off. However, Iruka wasn't done with them.

"Shikamaru, who did the first Hokage battle after the creation of the village?"

It was something Iruka did often. If he ever caught you not paying attention he would ask you a question on the topic, to make sure that the embarrassment would make you learn more as you didn't want to look like a fool. It worked, on almost everyone, however three boys, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Chouji just didn't give a crap.

"Madara Uchiha," Shikamaru responded in a bored tone.

Iruka just frowned. The boy wasn't wrong, but such lack of enthusiasm wasn't good for a ninja. However, the boy was a Nara, so it was expected of them to be lazy, the entire clan, at least the males were.

However, Iruka still had to peg Naruto.

"Naruto, who was Madara Uchiha?"

Iruka knew he had Naruto. The boy never truly listened, but something was off about today. If he could get him this time Naruto may actually start trying in school. He wasn't expecting the answer Naruto gave.

"Madara Uchiha was a legendary shinobi and a former leader of the Uchiha clan. After allying with his rival, Hashirama Senju, also known as the first Hokage, their two clans created Konohagakure to achieve peace in the world. He eventually came to an impasse with Hasirama and defected from the village. However, he came back with the Kyuubi no Yoko to battle Hashirama for the position of Hokage. He lost, and died in the battle."

The entire class froze at the answer. Naruto answered a question…correctly. NARUTO! The dead-last, the loser, the orphan, the freak. He answered a question correctly when he rarely paid any attention in class.

"C-correct," Iruka said, stumbling over his words to express what he had just witnessed..

He turned and continued to teach, although he promised that he had to keep a closer eye on Naruto from here on out. It seemed he was more intelligent from what he let on before.

 **XXXXXXX**

It was time for lunch, and Naruto had decided to go up to the roof to eat. He had brought a small bento that he bought early yesterday for himself to eat. As he sat down on a nearby table he looked around. He began to eat before he heard a shout. His head snapped up and he saw some bullies picking on the Hyuga in his class, not that he knew that, to him she was just some girl. The bullies were in the grade above his. He growled when he saw that. Who did they think they were? They didn't have the right to bully her.

He marched over there and shouted, "Hey leave her alone!" The bullies turned and glared at Naruto before breaking out into raucous laughter.

"You think you can hurt us, dead-last?"

Naruto growled. "Just leave her alone."

The bullies smiled.

"HOW ABOUT NO!"

The three bullies charged, all lifting their fists to punch Naruto. However, Naruto dodged the first one before punching him in the gut. He didn't turn fast enough however, and was hit from behind by another one. He turned, growling before jumping in the air. He came in with a flying side kick that landed straight in one of the boys' chest, sending him to the ground groaning.

He still had two more to deal with however, as they began to use combination attacks against him.

' _These guys fight well together_ ,' Naruto thought, however he wasn't the only one paying attention to the fight.

' _Amazing_ ,' thought Hinata.

' _The dobe can fight this well? Maybe he isn't as bad as I thought before._ ' Sasuke thought, a quick smirk gracing his face. It seemed as if Naruto could become a potential rival to him in the future.

One boy came in alone, getting bold at them keeping Naruto on the ropes. He threw a straight punch, preparing to knock Naruto's block off. However, Naruto jumped backwards, forcing the boy to hyperextend his elbow.

The boy hissed in pain and dropped to the ground; however Naruto came in with a swift low kick to the boys' side and left him groaning on the ground. However, he was hit from behind by the last boy, also the most polished taijutsu fighter among them.

"What's your name kid?" the boy asked, slightly interested at the so-called dead-last that took down two of his friends.

"Naruto Uzumaki, what about you?"

"Aisku Yakke, nice to meet you," the boy said before charging.

During this charge Naruto took in Aisku's appearance. He wore a dark blue shirt, with a black vest over it. He had brown eyes and brown hair, with bangs that fell over his eyebrows. He wore dark brown pants, with shinobi sandals on his feet.

Aisku threw a roundhouse kick at Naruto's face; however the small boy ducked under the kick, only to be caught by a hook kick to the face that sent him tumbling.

' _I've heard of this style. He uses Karate, and that technique. That was a roundhouse kick hook kick combination, he's good_.'

Aisku charged again, bringing his fist up to guard his face. Naruto lifted his leg, preparing to lash out with a side kick; however the boy grabbed Naruto's leg and held it in place. He then swung it to the side, sending Naruto off balance. As the blonde fell Aisku smashed a knee into his forehead, drawing blood.

Naruto spat some blood out of his mouth, trying to look like he was fine, but truly his head was spinning. This guy hit hard, very hard. He had never been hit this hard, even by the villagers that tended to beat him.

Naruto looked up to see a fist coming towards his face, however he ducked, albeit it barely. He saw an opening, but he knew he would have to capitalize on it immediately to get passed the older boys defense. He swung up for an elbow smash towards Aisku's head, however the older boy ducked. Naruto smiled at seeing that and brought his elbow down into the back of Aisku's head. As the boy stumbled Naruto brought his knee into Aisku's face, knocking the boy out.

"Take that!" he shouted, smiling as Aisku whom fell to the ground.

Again he felt the eyes of many people on him. It was unnerving. While he liked attention they were staring at him as if he was a completely different person. He turned his face down and walked back over to where Hinata was.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-y-yes," the girl responded shyly.

Naruto then looked at her intently, causing her already rosy cheeks to burn.

"You're in my class right?"

"Y-y-y-yes, I'm Hinata Hyuga," the girl said, still a little shy around the blonde.

"Nice to meet you Hinata-san. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, believe it!"

Naruto then frowned at the girl. "You know, you shouldn't let those guys pick on you like that."

The girl looked saddened at that. "B-b-but there s-s-so b-big, how am I s-s-supposed to fight against that?"

Naruto smiled. "By getting stronger! I'll help you too."

The girl smiled and nodded timidly.

"Well then, follow me Hinata-chan, you have made yourself a friend today, a friend who will one day become the Hokage."

The girl smiled. She liked this boy. He was nice and didn't look down on her for being timid. She truly hoped she could be his friend.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

It had been two months since Naruto had gotten his gift from the Sandaime. Said boy groaned as he slammed his fist into the log again. It was part of his morning workout, which consisted of 300 pushups, 200 punches on the tree with each arm, 200 kicks on the tree with each leg, and 50 laps around the entire training area. It was insane quite honestly, especially because he wore weights throughout the entirety of the practice. By the end of the workout he was dead tired.

To rest his body, not his mind, he studied chakra theory, politics, and fuinjutsu afterward. The only time he wasn't bored during this period was when he studied fuinjutsu, however that was because he was strangely attracted to it, as if its topics were hypnotizing. While it didn't scare him, it actually gave him a strange comforting feeling, although a strange feeling of hatred arose whenever he studied it, he wasn't sure what it meant either.

The last part of the day was probably the most hectic. He practiced his taijutsu style, worked on improving his chakra control, trained on his kunai and shuriken accuracy, and practiced his fuinjutsu. While fuinjutsu was much easier it was also more complicated, and while it wasn't hard, it took the most time, not including chakra control, as he had to make sure every stroke was perfect. Jiraiya, the writer of the book he was reading, hadn't gone into detail about what happened when a fuinjutsu was improperly, or sloppily, written but he had said that it was something no one, not even the Shinigami himself, deserved to encounter.

However, his training and academic aspects of life were not the only things that had improved. He shot up like a rocket since he started eating healthy. He now could look Sakura in the eye, whom was two inches shorter than Sasuke and still growing. His relationship with Hinata had skyrocketed. While he hadn't been over to her house he had learned more about her and her clan. To be honest he liked her, but disliked the policies of her clan. While he didn't know much about it, she had told him there was a wedge between the main and branch families, although he did not know what caused it or what that wedge was. He had taken to calling her Hina-chan now, which made her blush every time he did so. She stilled called him Naruto-kun, but he wasn't opposed to the name, he rather liked it. She was his 4th friend, third in his age range and class, anyway.

He also had made friends with Shikamaru and Chouji. Well, friend was a strong word, more like very good colleague. He hung out with them a lot, and had taken to their habit of cloud-watching. It was interesting, seeing how the clouds moved. It was actually a good way of stress relief for him when he felt sore from an earlier training regimen.

However, if anything hadn't changed over the course of the two months it was his relationship with his crush, a pink haired girl named Sakura. He had had a crush on her since they were in the third year in the academy, and it wasn't a one week type of crush. No, it was on a deeper level. It was not love, although Naruto, being as dense and unintelligent in the ways of dating as he was, thought it was. He still called her Sakura-chan, much to the girl's dismay, and still asked her out on dates, though way less frequently.

Needless to say he was rebuffed every time.

The girl was a die-hard Uchiha fangirl. It was the one thing he didn't like about her. She never noticed him, and even while he had improved and was by no means the idiot he once was she still considered him to be one. Her insulting nickname of Naruto-baka, was still what she called him. He had been told by Chouji and Shikamaru that he should quit while he was ahead, but he just couldn't. She was alluring with her lookes and grace, and he was a novice to feminine attraction. As Hinata was too shy to be anything more than a friend, although he would not deny the Hyuga was cute since she started growing her hair out instead of having a bowl cut.

Sakura had taken to physically rebuffing his dates now. Whenever he asked her out she screamed at him and punched him, hard. It broke a little bit of him every time she did so, but he was never a quitter, and swore that he could change her train of thought about him eventually.

However, Naruto no longer had time to practice. It was time for school, the hell spawn that it was, and he had to go. He had woken up particularly early today to train briefly. He sighed as he looked at the goggles he had begun to wear in public. They Hokage had given them to him when he was still very young, and they had been his only companion through his many years of hardship. They were something to reminisce of how is old life was, as it was beginning to change very rapidly.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto burst into his class, nearly late. Villagers had tried to stop him from reaching the Academy today, forcing him to make an arc around the village to avoid them. He smiled as the bell rang the second he busted in. His devilish luck was still active, and he definitely was making use of it.

"You made it on time Naruto, barely," Iruka said, smiling at the blonde. He had gotten used to the change in Naruto over the course of the two months.

Naruto smiled back, although he felt a distinct chill spread through his body as Mizuki, Iruka's helper, nodded at him with a small smile. Something about that man had always set Naruto off, although he took that as a sign that he may rig his grades as the majority of the academy teachers did.

"Take your seat."

Naruto did as told, and sat next to his closest friend, Hinata.

"N-N-Naruto-kun, w-where were you? Y-y-you were almost late today" She asked.

Naruto smiled sheepishly at the girl, rubbing the back of his neck. She still hadn't got over her stuttering problem, though she was improving. "I ran into some problems on the way here."

"Troublesome," he heard Shikamaru mumble in front of him.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Okay kids, time for the taijutsu sparing portion of the day," Mizuki said. "As Parents Day is coming up you all will be sparing with each other, as to get ready to show off everything you have learned we will have you spar each other, to make it more interesting."

Naruto nodded. Today was his chance. His chance to finally beat the Uchiha. For the past month all they had done was spar with Mizuki, but now he was going to be able to spar Sasuke, as long Mizuki called him out to spar Sasuke, he just had to rely on his luck again.

"Okay, as per usual, ladies first. I want Sakura and Hinata to spar."

Naruto frowned as Mizuki called that out. He didn't know who to cheer for. On one hand he had his childhood crush, while on the other he had the person who had become one of his most precious people; it was truly a hard choice. He had no idea which one to pick.

However, it seemed it was not needed as the fight ended in about 10 minutes. Out of all the girls, Hinata was the best at taijutsu hands down. While it may be she was the only clan girl, who trained, who didn't fast for the Uchiha, or the fact that she was slightly harder on the majority of the girls for hurting Naruto, especially Sakura, it didn't matter. She could undoubtedly beat all of them, even if she was shy. Sakura however, put up a better fight then he expected. It seems she's been training more instead of always fawning over Sasuke. Though she undoubtedly still harboured feelings for the Uchiha, she wasn't much of a fangirl anymore.

And so the fights continued, all the girls being pathetic at taijutsu. They had the capability of being good in taijutsu, but it was the fact that, with the exception of Hinata and perhaps now Sakura, ALL of the girls in the class were undoubtedly fangirls, which hindered their growth.

"Well that was…great," Mizuki said, forcing out the word great however it only sounded guttural. "Boys next. Kiba and Chouji, you're first."

Chouji had spiky, brown hair, swirl marks on his cheeks, and had a more robust physique. He wore black shorts, a long white scarf, a short-sleeved, green haori over a white shirt with his clan's obligatory kanji for "food" on it, small, hoop earrings, and his legs and forearms were wrapped in bandages.

Kiba had messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, and nails. He also had distinctive red fang markings on his cheeks, as per his clan's rules. He wore dark grayish pants that reached his calves and a grey, hooded fur-lined coat, with the hood usually placed on his head, over an apparent plate of armor and fishnet undershirt.

"Sensei," Kiba began, "can we use chakra in our fight?"

Mizuki actually took time to think this over. The girls didn't use it, but then again the girls didn't have enough experience to use it as the majority never trained. The boys however, they trained. And they all had clans that helped them train; therefore it would not be to dangerous.

"I will allow it, however if I deem it to dangerous I will stop the match."

Kiba nodded and glared at Chouji who was eating a bag of chips. Kiba growled. "Begin."

Kiba's body was enveloped by a large cloud of chakra and he crouched on the ground, as if he were a canine. His teeth elongated even further, his fingers and toenails grew to claw-like length, and his eyes became wilder with his slit-like pupils thinning.

A dog barked behind Kiba. It was a small puppy with white fur and resembled a Great Pyrenees. Its eyes were squinted, appearing closed, and he had a dark brown nose, as well as dark brown patches on his ears and a dark outline around his mouth.

"Don't worry Akamaru. This will be over quickly."

Kiba charged Chouji, his claws raised. Chouji ducked under the swipe, barely dodging it, before stumbling backwards.

"W-wait Kiba, there is no need for violence."

"Yes there is Chouji!"

Kiba charged again, however this time Chouji was prepared. His arm began to enlarge, growing to gargantuan sizes.

"Bubun Baika no Jutsu (Partial Multi-Size Technique)!"

Kiba dodged the overgrown fist partially, only allowing it to clip his side. However, the force of the blow was great and sent him to the ground. Chouji looked hesitant but still charged the downed Kiba. Kiba looked up, determination in his eyes, before he raised his claws again. He charged Chouji in response, before lashing out with his claws. He was faster than Chouji and because of that, when Chouji dodged his shirt had two diagonal slash marks on it. Chouji fell backwards as Kiba rushed in and put his claws to his neck.

"Yield," Kiba said.

Chouji nodded and looked at Mizuki. "I-I yield."

Mizuki nodded. "Kiba wins."

Chouji walked away from the circle looking down in shame, while Kiba sauntered off cockily.

"It's okay Chouji, you'll get him next time," Naruto said patting his friend on the back.

"Y-y-you did g-g-great out t-t-there C-Chouji-san," Hinata said, hiding behind Naruto slightly.

"Its fine Chouji, winning is too troublesome."

Chouji nodded as his friends comforted him. It made him feel better about the loss. Still, next time he would rather win.

"Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki," Mizuki said with a calm face, however inside he was grinning like a madman.

' _Show him up Uchiha_ ,' Mizuki thought his thoughts filled with unreasonable hatred.

Sasuke walked into the circle as did Naruto. They glared at each other, their dislike for the other, or anger at the other for showing them up all the time, being revealed.

"Prepare to lose, Sasuke-teme," Naruto said, crouching into his fighting stance.

"Hn. Dobe," Sasuke responded also falling into his own Uchiha fighting stance.

"Begin!" Mizuki ordered.

Naruto rushed Sasuke immediately, his punch ready to be thrown. However, Sasuke swatted his fist to the side and tried to punch him in the gut. Naruto grabbed his fist and pulled Sasuke in for a knee to the stomach, which was blocked by Sasuke's free hand. The two growled at each other before breaking apart to gain more clarity.

That moment quickly ended as Naruto rushed forward, his hand clearly wanting to strike the Uchiha in the chest. Sasuke twirled to the side, getting behind Naruto and attempting to lash out with a spinning hook kick, however Naruto turned in time and caught the kick with both of his hands, although it hurt.

Naruto growled. He was on the back foot. While after only a week of seriously training he knew he wouldn't be on Sasuke's level he thought he would be doing better than this. The Uchiha was toying with him to try and make him look like a fool. While it wasn't exactly working as he had hoped, in fact it was helping Naruto as a few of the girls were wondering when he got that good, it was still showing the fact that Sasuke was a great fighter, as Naruto had defeated some of the more capable boys in the class before.

Sasuke jumped and span in midair, twirling his caught leg around in Naruto's grasp as he came in with a sweeping kick to the head. Both of Naruto's hands were preoccupied, and he was to close to dodge. Naruto was hit straight in the face, spitting out blood, and making him stumble. He got his equilibrium back and glared at Sasuke.

"Nice one teme, let's see if you can stop this!"

Naruto charged Sasuke, cocking both of his fists back. Sasuke dodged both strikes, however Naruto wanted this. He clasped his hands on the back of the Uchiha's neck and brought him down into his knee, snapping Sasuke's head back, and forcing blood from his nose.

Sasuke stumbled and Naruto took advantage of it. Naruto grabbed his chin and pushed back on it, forcing Sasuke to the ground, however the young Uchiha span and kicked Naruto in the side, forcing him off of him. Naruto stood as Sasuke did, both looking at each other with in a new light.

' _Sasuke isn't invincible,_ ' Naruto thought. While he didn't think he was, compared to all the other Academy students Sasuke seemed invincible.

' _The dobe is an actual challenge! You've earned some of my respect Naruto_ ,' Sasuke thought, before he crouched preparing to strike.

However, they were not the only two looking at this battle.

"These two kids are amazing," Mizuki said, looking at them in awe. "When I was an Academy student I wasn't near this level."

"How is Naruto keeping up with Sasuke-kun," Sakura said. Apparently, she hasn't seen Naruto spar with anyone that could actually challenge him.

Sakura had bright pink hair, large green eyes, and fair skin. She had a rather large forehead and wore bags to cover it, which helped. She wore a red qipao dress with white circular designs, with short sleeves, with a zipper, and tight dark green shorts.

"What do you mean Billboard Brow, clearly Sasuke-kun is mopping the floor with Naruto-baka." stated a blonde haired girl.

The girl was fair-skinned, and average in height with blue eyes. She had long, blonde, waist-length hair, which was worn in a high-ponytail with bangs covering the right side of her face. She wore a pair of small silver hoop-earrings and purple, fairly revealing clothing. She wore a short purple vest like blouse with a raised collar, a purple apron skirt that was cut off at the sides and bandages on her stomach and legs. She also wore purple and white elbow warmers.

"You heard me Ino-pig!" Sakura shouted back at the girl.

The two butted heads before everyone muted them out.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hokage-sama, you want me to train the blonde and the Uchiha," a man with silver hair said.

"Yes, Naruto has much potential. Possibly more than any of the other prospects, with his only fierce competitor being Uchiha Sasuke. And since Sasuke is an Uchiha, you're the only one who can train him once he unlocks his Dojutsu."

"Hokage-sama," said the man. "While I am all for teaching the boy-" ' _Especially as he is my sensei's son_.' "Wouldn't the counsel get angry as they want me to train the Uchiha alone."

The man was fit and relatively tall, with spiky silver hair and one dark-colored eye. He wore a navy face mask that covered his from his chin up to the bright of his nose. He wore the standard attire for a Jonin with short metal-plated gloves. He wore his forehead protector on a simple blue band that was titled to the left to cover his left eye. He also wore a chain necklace.

"That is when it is time for them to graduate. Besides, the boy is already spoiled, he doesn't need private tutoring. Also, he's the top of the class. Its just I need you to train him as well so no debates turned catastrophes will occur."

Kakashi was jumping for joy…mentally of course. He got to train his sensei's son and his deceased best friends cousin. It would be great, for him, Naruto and Sasuke on the other hand; he may not like Kakashi's training from slacker hell.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto blocked Sasuke's punch before attempting to slam his elbow into Sasuke's face. However, the raven haired boy avoided the blow and lashed out with a pushing front kick in attempt to push Naruto out of the circle. Naruto latched onto his leg as he was hit in the chest, dragging Sasuke along with him. They both tumbled over and shot up immediately, ready to go for another round.

"Break it up!" Mizuki ordered.

The two let go of each other, surprise written on both of their faces.

"There was no winner, it's a draw."

While the girls in the class seemed to have problems with this, the boys were happy. Now Sasuke may not act like a stuck up asshole to everyone.

"Tch," Sasuke mumbled before stuffing his hands in his pockets and walking away.

 _If the dobe can go toe to toe with me, I have to step up my training regimen as well,_ Sasuke thought while in his seat.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

It had been five hours since today's class had ended, and Naruto was exhausted. He was still punching the tree, trying to finish up his morning workout even thought it was well past the time he should have finished it. He had already studied fuinjutsu and politics, and practiced his chakra control. As of now, all he wanted to do was sleep, but he had to finish his physical exercises first.

He continued until he heard two voices behind him.

"What the? Why is the Dobe training with us?"

''Look's like he's gonna pass out if he doesn't take a breather.''

He turned to see Kakashi walking up to him, a smile hidden behind his mask, and Sasuke walking up behind him.

"Who are you? And why'd you bring teme?" Naruto asked, dropping into his fighting stance.

"Woah, Woah, calm down gaki, I'm here because I want to help you both out some."

"Why bring us here together then?'' Sasuke cut in rudely.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi, S-ranked Jonin in Konoha. Sandaime-sama ordered me to give you two private training sessions as he said that you two had the most potential out of every other prospect in your age group.''

Naruto and Sasuke's eyes lit up at the relevation, they were being trained by the best Jonin in Konohagakure no Sato.

Naruto looked at him pointedly. He highly doubted he just randomly saw him and decided to train him, but who was he to refuse? They were part of the village, he could tell from their headbands, and the Jonin was offering to train him. It would be idiotic not to accept.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the man who's gonna become Hokage, DATTEBAYO!"

* * *

 **A/N: How did I do on my first official Naruto Chapter? Did I do decent, horrible, amazing, in between or all of the above. Tell me in the review section, I would greatly appreciate it if you did. The reason I made Sasuke get trained alongside Naruto was because it would make them become friends quicker. And this isn't named Ultimate Team 7 for nothing! Stay tuned for the next Chapter.**


	2. Becoming a Genin

_Chapter 2: Becoming a Genin_

* * *

It had been a month since Kakashi had started training Naruto and Sasuke, and while the two still don't see eye to eye, they found respect from one another.

Naruto groaned as Kakashi told him to run another lap. The man was not even paying attention to Naruto or his training. He was more into his smut, which Naruto believed was called Icha-Icha. From what Naruto could deduce from the cover it was a book about something that he had not learned in class yet. He would have to check up human biology with the old man, as he saw that the man and woman on the cover seemed to be doing weird things and wearing very revealing clothing, and most importantly they were connected at the hip.

Sasuke was being drilled into the ground by running through trees avoiding jutsu that Kakashi's clone was hurling at him. The Uchiha was hard pressed to dodge, and what made it even worse was that the boy was wearing the same amount of weights that Naruto was. It was absurd, no wonder the blonde got significantly better in two months of training.

However, Naruto had more important things to think on, like what Anko was doing. The woman caught onto what Kakashi was doing and decided to tag along. She loved scaring the living shit out of fresh gaki's, plus the extra training would make them even more awesome.

She had left saying that she was preparing her "Training from Hell," supposedly. He highly doubted it could be training from hell, however from the way Kakashi paled and the way Anko grinned, he was starting to doubt that. No sane person who knew Anko would not blame him.

Naruto continued to run his fiftieth, sixtieth, seventieth lap? Naruto could not remember. He had been running so much his legs burned and he would kill to do anything, ANYTHING, other than what he was doing right now. He looked back at Kakashi, who somehow knew he was finished and waved his hand at Naruto, signalling him to do another lap. Naruto groaned until a kunai flew by his cheek, shallowly cutting it.

The blonde turned towards Anko with a nervous expression.

"A-Anko-sensei," He asked quite nervous.

"Hey gaki! Time to meet my training from hell, then back to Kakashi and then you get to hit the sack, but until then it's training time, follow me."

Naruto nodded and followed Anko. She headed quite the distance, before she landed upon a gate with a sign on it that said, ''The Forest of Death!" Naruto stepped back when he saw it.

"So gaki, first off welcome to my home, or dubbed by us, 'The Forest of Death,' or dubbed by the people who have died in here, 'That Crazy Bitches Home,' their thoughts of course. Now, thus place is just awesome. Despite the dull metallic fence that surrounds it to keep the many dangers lurking within contained, there is a river in the forest. However, the most important thing is the radius of the forest. It's about ten kilometers. You may ask why this is the most important, well that's because you're going to running it, while dodging attacks from me, and all the giant tigers, leeches, bears and other criters that lurk in this forest, isn't that fun?"

"It seems you're giving me training like what teme is doing over there with Kakashi-sensei. I can agree to the people that called you 'That Crazy Bitch,'" Naruto mumbled, however Anko heard him.

She drew a kunai and began leaking killing intent. In all reality she was not angry, she knew he was just complaining, but it was to much fun to tease him.

"What was that brat," she whispered lowly.

Naruto backed up slowly, very slowly.

"Nothing, Anko-sensei!" He shouted out.

She smiled. "Good, now get going gaki!"

As soon as Naruto took off Anko was at his heels, purposely going slower than him.

' _He's rather fast for a small little brat_ ,' She thought as she kicked him into the forest. "Stop trying to cheat gaki!"

"But you didn't even tell me where the entrance was," Naruto grumbled before he lunged to his right.

A giant tiger stood there, saliva dripping from its mouth and fangs and a look of desperation in its eyes.

"Great, a wild, starving, giant tiger. It would be my luck."

He had to roll to the side to dodge some kunai that were thrown at him by Anko before he stood up and sprinted off into the forest, followed by Anko and the tiger. He jumped over a fallen tree branch to see a giant centipede next to it, and from the looks of it just woke up.

' _Shit_!'

The centipede lunged towards Naruto, apparently hungry after it's nap. Naruto rolled into a ball in midair and landed on its back before drawing a kunai. He slammed the kunai into it's back before he jumped over its dead corpse and continued his running. He continued to run before the giant tiger appeared in front of him again and he knew, he just knew that Anko was behind him, preparing kunai. The tiger lunged just as Naruto ducked. The tiger flew over him and Naruto used the kunai he used to kill the centipede and stab it into the tigers gut, causing it to gurgle out blood as it's gut was pierced. Blood flowed from the wound as it did from the tigers mouth. Naruto groaned and left the kunai there, looking at his now bloody clothes.

' _These are my only pair_ ,' He thought before he used the tigers body to shield himself from a barrage of shuriken and kunai. ' _Crazy bitch_.'

Naruto threw the corpse of a tiger away before taking off running again. He had done this for a little over an hour before he was told to stop by Anko.

"Y-y-y-you crazy b-bitch," Naruto said trying to catch his breath.

"Aw, I love you too gaki," she said before she rubbed his cheek with hers affectionately. She then proceeded to grab both of his arms and force him to hang on to a tree.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)," Anko said after she bit her hand, drawing blood, and flowed through the hand seals: Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, and finally, Ram. A small, yet intricate seal appeared on the ground below her hand before a puff of smoke appeared from it. When the smoke cleared there were two snakes where the seal once was.

"You called us, Lady Anko," the snakes asked.

Naruto was immediately fearing for his life. Snakes that could talk. That was not a good sign.

"Yes. Ariko, Manabe, I want you to try and eat that boy over there," she said pointing at Naruto. "If he tries to slack off feel free, otherwise just scare him."

The snakes nodded and coiled around Naruto.

"I want 300 pull-ups brat, GET GOING!"

"These snakes won't eat me, you don't have the guts," Naruto roared back at her.

Anko smiled sadistically while Kakashi appeared next to her.

"Trust me Naruto she does, she has no problem with it. Sasuke, drop and give me 300 push-ups, then sprint through the forest while dodging projectiles from me."

Sasuke groaned and did as told. As long as the training got him stronger, he would do it without hesitation.

From the seriousness in Kakashi's tone of voice Naruto got to work. He knew the man was rarely serious, at least he had been told so by Anko during their little death chase. He was mainly a lazy bastard, however he was a very powerful bastard, although Anko thought it was just a guise.

Naruto however began to pull-ups anyways as the snakes playfully bit the air near his shoes, worrying him greatly. However the entire time he was shouting one thing, "YOU CRAZY BITCH!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

"Kakashi-sensei! Anko-sensei!"

The two jonin walked out from the nearby trees, both with smiles on their faces…well Anko had a smile; Kakashi was doing his traditional eye smile.

"Yes Naru-chan," Anko said.

Naruto growled at the woman but continued to talk to them. "I want a jutsu."

Kakashi's eye smile deepened. "We thought you might say that. So we got a jutsu, a basic one, but a jutsu nonetheless."

Naruto was immediately more engaged in the conversation. "What is it?"

''Before I hand you a jutsu scroll, I need to know what your elemental affinity is. Take this sheet of paper and channel your chakra into it. If it burns to ash, then you're fire, dampens then water, crushes then earth, cuts in half then wind, and if it wrinkles then lightning. I myself am a lightning type, now I want both of you to do so,'' explained Kakashi as he tossed the two academy students chakra paper.

Naruto channeled chakra into his paper and as a result the paper split in half, then dampened much to his amazement. Sasuke's paper on the other hand wrinkled, then burned to ash. It seemed Sasuke's primary affinity was lightning, which was a shock in of itself. The Uchiha clan main affinity is fire, and it was rare to see and Uchiha with a lightning affinity.

"As I thought, Sasuke just like me. But to already have two elements is amazing, especially when you aren't even a genin at the moment. Okay Naruto, here's your jutsu. It is called **Suiton: Teppodama** (Water Release: Gunshot)."

Kakashi threw him the scroll that the jutsu was contained in and Naruto grabbed it and opened it, revealing its contents to himself.

After a few seconds of reading Naruto understood the basics of the jutsu. Basically, all he had to do was knead chakra and convert it to water, and finally spit it out in the form of condensed balls. It was a high-speed water ball attack that possessed a lot of power to kill. It also held a warning on it. It was best to use where there were areas of water, however you could use your own water supply, inside your body, to create the technique, however you would want to keep a high level of water in your system to do so, as using to many could prove fatal, as you would die of dehydration.

"It is a C-rank jutsu, so it's pretty good, around low chunin, high genin level. Get started," Kakashi instructed.

Naruto smiled at Kakashi.

"You got it sensei; I'll have this down by the end of the day."

''What about me, I want a Jutsu as well,'' Sasuke complained.

''I haven't forgotten about you, Sasuke. Here's a C-rank Jutsu as well. It's called **Raiton: Raikyu** (Lightning Release: Lightning Ball).''

Sasuke skimmed through his jutsu with sharp eyes catching every single description. The Uchiha had to knead his normal chakra then change it into lightning chakra after doing the respective hand signs. Then an orb of lightning will form around his hand, with the center at his palm. The jutsu is meant to be thrown at those with minimal to medium speed. It can shock opponents from up to five meters at a time. The downside is that if you perform the jutsu incorrectly, you'll electrocute yourself on accident. The attack power is dependent on how much chakra you put into the jutsu, it can range from just a mere shock to possible death.

The Uchiha smirked a little. He was starting off at a good start with another jutsu to add to his relatively small arsenal.

''Hn. Thanks,'' The Uchiha said as he zoomed to an area where Naruto couldn't see him. Kakashi did his signature eye smile.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

It had been months since Naruto and Sasuke had received new jutsu's. Naruto groaned as he laid his head down on his table. Iruka was giving another lecture, and to the same person. When would he realize that none of the boys in the class ever truly listened to his lectures, only the girls did? After all they had to look good for their Sasuke-kun, however Naruto still thought of him as more of a teme than anything else. Though he had to respect the Uchiha, as the blonde orignially thought Sasuke got everything easily and didn't work for it. In the end, it was the exact opposite. Sasuke worked for everything with a work ethic that rivaled his own.

Naruto frowned as Iruka started to scan over the class to see if any of them were paying any attention. He sat upright as he passed his area, as he did not want to get in trouble. Once Iruka stopped looking his way he laid his head down on the table again and began to nod off.

"Naruto-kun, y-y-you should r-r-really pay a-a-attention," he heard a gentle and soft voice whisper.

Naruto smiled at Hinata. "Sorry Hina-chan. It's just that this is so boring. We're getting the Genin Exams tomorrow, and reviewing basic stuff like this is so dull."

Hinata looked the same as she did earlier in life; she even wore the same clothes only they were a larger size, with only her hair being longer. However, things had changed about her. The major change was that she was no longer exceedingly timid. While she did not voice her opinion all that much, and was still very reluctant to go against anyone, her stuttering had happened less and less in her sentences and she seemed more confident, even if only slightly, in herself.

Naruto meanwhile had changed a lot. He wore a sleeveless dark orange shirt with dark orange bandages going up the entirety of his right arm. On those bandages was the blue Konoha leaf symbol, which was directly on his shoulder. He sported black, baggy pants that reached his black shinobi sandals. There was a black belt holding up the pants which had a weapon holster attached to it. Lastly, he wore a short two-tailed dark orange scarf around his neck, with mesh armor underneath his entire outfit. He had also grown to near eye to eye level with Sasuke. The blonde was still a bit shorter, though he would catch up eventually.

However Naruto had not just changed in terms of clothing. No his personality had changed also, as well as his skill. While he still tended to act rather brash, hyperactive, and sensitive, he also had his moments of genius, and silence. He also had gone leaps and bounds in his skill. When he first started his training with Kakashi he was not even genin level but now he was high genin-level, or in a rival sense of things Sasuke's level.

"Naruto-kun I-I-if y-y-you want to be H-H-Hokage you have to pay a-a-attention in class. Hokage's have t-t-to manage t-t-the A-Academy after a-a-all." Hinata whispered.

"I know Hina-chan. I can't forget. You keep reminding me," Naruto said as he pouted at her. Hinata just smiled faintly and started paying attention in class again.

Naruto instead decided to scout out all of his possible teammates that would be useful. Of course there was Hinata, Chouji, and Shikamaru but he knew he would not get them. Call it a gut instinct but he doubted they would be on his team, no matter how much he truly wanted them to be. There was Shino, who was actually someone Naruto found rather creepy. He was exceedingly silent, even quieter than Sasuke and Shikamaru combined, and that was saying something.

Shino was fair-skinned and actually the tallest out of everyone in the class. He had dark, bushy, brown hair and dark, narrow eyes. He wore a sea-green jacket with a high, upturned collar with dark sunglasses. He wore brown pants that stopped just above his ankles leading to his standard blue shinobi sandals.

Then there was Sakura and Ino. Naruto only wanted Sakura, as he still had a crush on her, although something about that crush was changing. Although she stopped physically rebuffing his date offerings, she now resorted to completely ignoring him, just like the villagers do. However, he couldn't deny that she'd become more of a kunoichi if anything in the past months. She was hardly fawning over Sasuke anymore due to being told off by Sasuke that he only wanted strong kunoichi to be by his side, not fangirls or weak kunoichi. She is definitely the second best kunoichi in the class, after Hinata of course. She had even caught Sasuke's attention when she went toe to toe with Hinata for a few minutes and trashed Ino in a sparring match.

People had told him to give up on her, and that she was not even girlfriend material but he refused to do so.

There was Kiba, who had, like Hinata, only increased his size and still wore the same style of clothing. Lastly, there was, begrudgingly, Sasuke. While Naruto would not deny that Sasuke was a very skilled and competitive rival he also could not deny, nor would he attempt to, that Sasuke was a complete asshole. He did not listen to what anyone said bar Kakashi, and more often than not ridiculed you for appearing weak. He barely changed since last year besides growth. The only thing that changed about him was that he wore straps around his arms instead of arm warmers. His and Naruto's weights were in the form of resistance seals, which were incredibly useful. Apparently their 50-50 record had not humbled him in the slightest.

Iruka frowned at the class. None of them were truly paying attention, save Sakura and Hinata. They were too excited about tomorrow, when the Genin Exams took place. He knew this would happen, and honestly he could not get angry at them. He had done the same thing after all.

With that Iruka just let class end early today, after all, no point in teaching them, plus they got out early today anyways so it truly did not matter. The other classes would be getting out soon too. As the class walked out he saw Naruto and Sasuke glaring at each other, and they were surrounded by girls. While he could tell the majority were fangirls he also saw Sakura and Hinata in there trying to defuse the upcoming fight. With that in sight Iruka walked up to the brewing fight.

"Is there a problem here," he asked in a stern voice.

Sasuke replied with his usual, "Hn."

Naruto actually answered. "Yes, teme thinks that he can beat me in a fight, and just asked me to a full on fight. Too bad he doesn't know he's gonna lose and I'm gonna make my wins one higher."

Ino screeched out a, "NO WAY NARUTO-BAKA!" and was soon chorused by the rest of Sasuke's fangirls.

Iruka was just about to speak when he saw a grin come to Naruto's face, the prankster grin. It was well known around Konoha that Naruto was a prankster in heart and soul and loved pranking people. Luckily the Hyuga's did not know who sold their underclothes out to the public with their names on it, or else Naruto would have been six feet underground already.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry for insulting the great Sasuke, Ino. Ya know, he said that he wants to go on a date with you sometime."

With that Naruto grabbed Hinata and ran as Ino blushed madly and gave Sasuke a massive glomp.

"Really Sasuke-kun, oh I've been waiting for this. I have everything set up…" her speech was cut off by the rest of the fangirls realizing what was said and starting to fight over Sasuke, who was thinking one thing. ' _Damn you Naruto!_ '

XxX

Naruto sighed as he walked down the village. It was night and he had had a boring day. Nothing truly interesting had happened, except for his prank on Sasuke. He would regret that soon. However, the day was still boring even considering that. His training with Hinata went great, as per usual, and she managed to shut down a couple of his tenketsu. Things would be interesting tomorrow, and that was more than likely killing his good vibe.

With that he continued to walk around the village before coming upon something he was not expecting. It was Sasuke. The ever brooding Uchiha was walking down the streets with that same superior look he usually had. However, only a person like Sasuke, who had lost everything they cared about deeply, or Naruto, someone who had faced the harsh realities of life, would ever see the sadness that deep in Sasuke's eyes. It was very well hidden, so much that Naruto doubted that even Iruka had noticed Sasuke's sadness. He was willing to bet that very few had, and those few, if he knew their names which he thought he did, he could count on one hand.

"Teme, you look down. Some fangirls rape you today?"

Sasuke looked up and saw Naruto standing in front of him, his prankster smile on his face. Sasuke growled.

"They might have if I didn't know **Kawarimi** (Body Replacement Technique). As for you, you SET THEM ON ME!"

Sasuke drew a pair of kunai and growled however Naruto's grin only widened.

"I'm afraid you're so called 'cool' persona did that. But you know if you want me to get them I can, I'm pretty sure Ino or Sakura's house is right-"

"Sakura's not a fangirl anymore, Naruto. I've helped her train when she helped me a bit on my chakra control. As for you,'' Sasuke stopped. Naruto was cut off as Sasuke tried to jam a kunai into his foot, not a lethal blow, just enough to make Naruto stop talking.

"I swear to Kami if you do that I will shove your face so far up your ass you'll be shitting from your mouth for years."

"Oh, big bad Sasuke thinks he's so scary," Naruto instigated.

''Hn.'' was Sasuke's only reply.

Sasuke growled and threw his kunai which Naruto blocked by throwing a shuriken at it. The two charged each other both with a fist raised. Sasuke let his fly towards Naruto's head, however Naruto's punch was a fake and he caught Sasuke's fist and sent a front kick towards Sasuke's groin. Sasuke looked shocked for a moment before he jumped in the air, avoiding the kick as Naruto stopped it so he did not hyperextend his knee, and slammed his feet down on Naruto's foot, making the blonde haired shinobi-to-be lose his balance and fall to the ground.

Sasuke tried to punch Naruto's head; however the blonde turned his head to the side before he slipped his legs under Sasuke's armpits and pushed, sending the Uchiha flying off of him. Sasuke landed a good distance away, but as soon as he landed Naruto was already charging. Naruto's legs tensed before he jumped in the air and attempted a flying side kick, however Sasuke rolled away just in time before going through handsigns.

" **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu** (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)."

A massive fireball sprang from Sasuke's mouth towards Naruto, heating up the area. Naruto frowned.

' _Yeah, that's not good_.' Naruto thought as he flew through his own handseals.

" **Suiton: Teppōdama** (Water Release: Gunshot)."

Naruto opened his mouth and out sprang a liquid bullet that slammed into Sasuke's fireball, extinguishing it and causing a cloak of steam to descend over the area. Sasuke tensed and kept his eyes wandering, never keeping them in one place to long, in a mad search to find Naruto, however Sasuke did not look behind him, and Naruto was behind him.

"Peek-a-boo ASSHOLE!"

Naruto slammed his foot into Sasuke's back causing him to fall, however Sasuke turned on his fall and grabbed Naruto's foot, slamming into the ground next to him. As the cloak of steam arose the two arose before landing a punch square in the others faces sending both of them stumbling backwards.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

The Anbu had already been sent to see who was sending out such high chakra signatures at such a late time and were surprised when they came upon two boys who were not even genin. It was rather interesting to see genin shoot off jutsu that they should not be capable of doing yet.

"My money is on the Uchiha. Anybody wanna go against me?" one Anbu member asked.

"I do," said a man.

The Anko member turned at a near invisible speed, lashing out at the man with a kunai, however his attack was halted when his wrist was grabbed, by none other than Kakashi.

"Woah there Fox, calm down," Kakashi said in his usual bored tone.

Fox, the Anbu member, growled at Kakashi. "Don't sneak up on me senpai, it's annoying."

Kakashi eye smiled. "Right. But just so you know, its gonna be a tie. I taught them myself for nearly a year."

"Doubt it. The Uchiha will win."

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

As soon as Kakashi said that Naruto decided it was time to let lose.

"Sorry bout this Sasuke, but I'm gonna hit you with everything I've got! **Fuuton: Kūki no Uzu** (Wind Release: Air Vortex)."

''Hmph, then so will I. **Katon: Kita no Jutsu** (Fire Release: Aerial Explosion Technique).'' Sasuke jumped high into the air and released undetectable flammable gas in the air to counteract the Kuki no Uzu.

Naruto slammed his hands on his stomach and from his mouth came a giant spiraling ball of air. It was launched towards Sasuke, and grew in size as it came towards him. Sasuke frowned when he got a good look at it. It was now larger than he was, and he doubted he had a strong enough Katon jutsu to beat it besides his current jutsu, or strong enough to absorb it. So the Uchiha generated lightning chakra in his hand to ignite the flammable gas, creating a massive flame to counter Naruto's jutsu. The flame grew even more intense due to the wind in Naruto's jutsu.

 _Shit!_ Thought Naruto as his jutsu was effectively countered by a deadly Katon Jutsu. '' **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Shadow Clone Technique).'' 20 Naruto's appeared around the original and charged towards Sasuke while the original used a Kawarimi to escape.

Sasuke saw the clones Naruto had produced and was a little shocked. It seemed the dobe had much more chakra than what normal people his age should have. Granted, he had more chakra than everybody in his class bar Naruto, he didn't have nearly as much as Naruto possessed. The Uchiha estimated that he had enough chakra for three more decent jutsu before he would have to push his body to the limit.

'' **Raton: Raikyu**." A ball of electric chakra formed into Sasuke's right palm. The Uchiha pumped more chakra into it, then he cocked his arm back to give him leverage when he throws his jutsu. Finally, the raven let his jutsu fly.

The clones were annihilated on the spot from the jutsu whilst Naruto charged through the smoke to engage Sasuke in a Taijutsu battle. The Uchiha charged back at his rival with ferocity. The two hit eachother with a swift but powerful fist square in the face. The duo rolled over on the ground, glaring at eachother with intensity.

"You know Sasuke I don't get you," Naruto began as he stood up completely. "You have everything you could ever want in this village, a nice house, money, girls throwing themselves at you, everyone basically worshipping you, yet you always refuse them. I could understand it if you accepted them all and acted like a stuck up asshole, which you do act like by the way, but you always refuse everyone, why?"

Sasuke growled. "None of your business."

"YOU BEST DAMN BELIEVE IT'S MY BUSINESS! If we're on the same team I won't be able to cooperate with you as you always want to do things by yourself. I understand that at certain times you need to do things by yourself, but unless you explain it to me I can't really help you now can I!?"

Sasuke had a shocked, yet still defiant, expression on his face. He had not expected someone to care about him so much, unless of course they were his fangirls, but he knew for a fact Naruto was not one of them. It was strange, yet comforting. However, he had no right to try and force it out of him. Who did he think he was? He had never lost his entire clan before and be forced to relive that over and over, forced to by none other than your own brother. Who did he think he was?

"You have no right to order me around!" Sasuke roared, however Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shirt and lifted him into the air, but his hands fell to his sides when Sasuke slammed both of his arms on them and forced his down. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH! You don't know what it's like to lose everyone, EVERYONE you hold precious to you be ripped away from your idol in one night! You've never been forced to relive that through a genjutsu for 72 HELLISH hours! You can't help me."

Naruto was shocked at the relevation. "Its true, I have no idea what its like. I've never had anyone from the beginning. However, we've always been enemies, but you know something Sasuke I've always wanted to be FRIENDS with you! Ever since that day I saw you sitting alone on that pier I realized you were like me, you were alone and sad, covered in grief! I wanted to befriend you so we could support eachother! Yet you always rebuked me, and told me I was incapable of doing anything, just accept me for who I am!"

"Why should I even bother being friends with you!? You're weak," Sasuke hollered.

"So a weak person just went blow fo blow with you in combat. What does that say about you?" Naruto teased, he couldn't resist it.

Sasuke growled and slammed his fist in his palm. "You wanna for round two?"

"As long as you don't mind losing this time," Naruto hissed.

Sasuke was about to punch Naruto until his hand shot out, for a handshake. "But as friends this time okay?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto's hand before looking back up at Naruto. Did this guy really want to be friends with him? A person who had looked down on him his entire life? The Uchiha barely knew Naruto, other than the fact he was in his class, a hardworker, alone like him and a great rival, not that he would ever admit it.

Sasuke looked back at Naruto's hand. He had been rather bored lately, after all, all he did was train by himself or with Naruto and Kakashi While that had its perks he still did miss companionship, after all his only friends were in the clan, and they were all dead. Plus, from his point of view, Itachi had killed his family for three reasons. One, to test his power, two, he always hated the family, and three to make Sasuke live out a life of loneliness. Therefore, why should Sasuke play by Itachi's rules? Itachi would not play by his. He would also have more allies to take down Itachi when the time was necessary, and by that he meant deal with the grunts. Sasuke shook hands with Naruto. He would no longer live in Itachi's shadow.

"Fine."

And with that, their second fight began anew.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto groaned as he awoke from his very long nap. He had gone to the Academy early, as he was too excited to wait and fell asleep while he was there. As he awoke he saw Hinata sitting next to him, as well as Sasuke sitting to his side, glaring at all of the fangirls that were swarming the desk. It seemed he was still sore from his bout with Sasuke, though most of his cuts and bruises were already healed.

"I thought you wouldn't want to let everyone know we're friend's teme," Naruto commented.

"It was the only seat that didn't have another one open next to it, dobe" Sasuke responded.

"Sure," Naruto said, however the dreaded fangirls had heard Naruto's earlier comment and processed it by now.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN FRIENDS NARUTO-BAKA?!"

Sasuke smirked. "Good luck, dobe."

"What do you-OH MY GOD!"

Sasuke's fangirls had literally dragged Naruto away by the hair to berate him with questions about how he became friends with their Sasuke-kun and how they could, also including the common insult on how he could never become friends with someone of Sasuke's status. They began to ignore everything he said afterwards; not believing a loser and orphan could ever become friends with someone as prestigious as on Uchiha. They did not know they were giving up on free advice, as Naruto would have been more than happy to tell them, if only to make Sasuke's life horrid.

Naruto walked back over to his seat only to see the fangirls fighting over it, with Sasuke and Hinata looking absolutely annoyed at the entire thing, although Hinata tried to conceal hers. Naruto sighed and easily got away from the girls and sat in his seat, however they noticed this and glared at him.

"What are you doing Naruto-baka," they began to hiss, however the loudest one was Ino.

"I'm sitting in my seat," Naruto mumbled tiredly.

"AND WHO SAYS YOU GET TO SIT NEXT TO SASUKE!" Ino screeched, making all of the boys hold their ears. Ino cocked her fist back and threw a punch at Naruto. However her fist was caught by a pink figure.

''Leave Naruto and Sasuke-kun alone,'' Sakura spoke up.

''What're you doing, Billboard Brow?'' Ino asked, trying to break away from Sakura's iron grip.

''I've realized that punching Naruto won't solve anything. He just sat in his seat, no need to beat him just for doing that. Leave Sasuke-kun alone, he doesn't want to be bothered with fangirls, I learned that months ago.''

Ino was released from Sakura's grip and heeded her words. "Thanks Sakura-chan.'' The pinkette promptly nodded when unexpected props came from an unexpected person.

''Hmph. Thanks Sakura,'' Sasuke said casually. This got the pinkette to blush a bit, before going back to normal. ''It was nothing much.''

It was at that moment that Iruka walked in, ironically.

"Everyone sit down," he said in his usual stern voice. The fangirls gave one more scathing glare at Naruto before finding a seat, obviously as close as they could get to Sasuke.

With that done Iruka looked at the nearby Mizuki who nodded. Iruka nodded back and waved his hand upwards. The entire class stood and walked out the door to the training grounds.

"Okay, first off it's the kunai and shuriken throwing part of the exam. You will have five of each in your hand and must hit your targets, scoring at least a six or above to pass this part of the exam."

As everyone went Naruto became even more disappointed in the fangirls performance. Every girl, save Hinata and Sakura, got a four or lower, and Naruto was pretty sure the fours were just luck. Hinata scored an eight, completely blowing all of them out of the water bar Sakura, whom had scored a 7, especially considering the fact that Hyuga's were usually taijutsu orientated fighters and did not fight at long range. It was then the boys turn. This was much better as Shino scored nine, Kiba scored eight, Shikamaru, being lazy, only scored six, enough to pass although Naruto knew he could have done better, Chouji scored a seven, however that was when all the decent, or exceptional in Shino's case, scores ended. Sasuke went up, and as expected, his fangirls cheered for him. When he was given the kunai and shuriken he threw them all simultaneously, each landing with a bull's-eye.

"Nicely done Sasuke, perfect score," Iruka said. "Lastly, Uzumaki Naruto."

Sasuke walked away smirking all the while, while he fangirls fawned over him, however when he passed Naruto he said one thing.

"Dobe."

"Teme."

Iruka handed Naruto his kunai and shuriken, however instead of the usual standing in place and throwing them Naruto ran in a circle so he got dizzy before throwing them at the wooden post. He scored a eight.

"HAHA, NARUTO-BAKA CAN'T BEAT MY SASUKE-KUN!" Ino roared, forcing everyone to cover their ears at the sound of the shrill voice of a banshee.

"She has a slight point Naruto. You could have scored a ten, why didn't you," Iruka asked.

"Because, in combat we won't have the luxury of our enemy standing still, therefore I made myself dizzy to counteract this affect," Naruto said.

Sasuke growled at Naruto; however what he said made sense. He should have thought of that. He was an Uchiha after all.

Iruka nodded. It made sense, and was quite true; still the old Naruto would not have thought of this and only threw the kunai and shuriken, matching Sasuke. He wondered who'd helped the boy mature or train.

"Okay, next up, the written exam."

They walked back into the Academy and sat down, Sasuke sitting next to Naruto who sat next to Hinata. As the exam was passed out Sasuke looked fine as did Hinata, however Naruto looked dead.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked over at Hinata, looking at her timidly.

"Y-y-you can u-u-use my answers if y-you w-w-want," she offered.

Sasuke and Naruto both looked at her, surprised, although for different reasons. Sasuke because this girl was willingly offering NARUTO a way to breeze pass all of the questions, as Hinata was one, if not the smartest, not counting Sakura, girl in the class. However, he then became aware of Hinata's crush on Naruto. Naruto on the other hand, was surprised because Hinata was willing to sacrifice her own clan's honor, if she got caught, and her only purity to help him out. It was sweet of her.

"Thank you Hina-chan, but I can't do that. It's too much to ask."

Hinata nodded but looked away sadly. Naruto noticed this and felt a strange sadness overtake him as he noticed her sad, for some reason he hated seeing her like that even more than he usually did. He gave her a side hug.

"Truly thank you Hina-chan, you're a great friend."

Hinata began to blush madly and think the same lines over and over again in her head, all along the lines of, ' _Naruto-kun is hugging me! Do not faint! Do not faint_!' She managed to stay conscious and subconsciously scooted closer to Naruto, although he did not notice.

Naruto removed his arm and started the test. As soon as he saw the first question his head hit the table. He knew he would fail this right off the bat.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto was surprised as he turned his test in, and the class finally sighed. He had taken three hours alone to complete that test, while the rest of the class finished it within an hour. But, Naruto was well, Naruto and while he was middle of the pack in terms of brains he still hated studying and because of that he did not study during his late night yesterday, resulting in a brain fart which resulted in him freaking out. However, he was positive he managed to scrape by, if only barely.

However now was the final part of the test, the jutsu portion. Naruto watched as many people went into a nearby room, some coming back with headbands, and some coming back with sadness all over their faces.

"You're going to fail dobe," Sasuke whispered while smirking.

"In your dreams," Naruto responded.

Sasuke just smirked before going back to his usual brooding attitude. Naruto frowned at that but then shrugged. It would take time, he was actually opening up faster than Naruto thought he would.

It took a while, but Sasuke's name was finally called and after a couple of minutes he came back with a headband, followed by Hinata who did the same thing. Naruto's name was called afterward.

"G-good luck Naruto-kun," Hinata said.

Naruto began walking down the steps and gave Hinata a thumbs up. "Thanks Hina-chan."

With that Naruto walked into the nearby room. He stood in front of Iruka and Mizuki, both of which looked at him sternly.

"Perform a **Kawarimi** (Body Replacement Technique) Naruto," Iruka said.

Naruto did so and switched places with Iruka. Iruka nodded and switched places with Naruto before looking at him again.

" **Henge** (Transformation Technique)."

Naruto transformed into the third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Once Iruka nodded Naruto let the jutsu dispel, returning him to his normal form, enough time to prepare for the one thing Naruto knew would be on the test and something he was dreading.

"And finally do a **Bunshin** (Clone Technique)."

Naruto decided to do the Kage Bunshin instead of the regular one to pass. A perfect replica of Naruto appeared beside him.

"Well, albeit barely on the written portion, you passed the Genin Exam with an average of 90 out of the maximum one hundred you could have gotten. Great job Naruto," Iruka congratulated.

Naruto smiled as Iruka handed him his headband. It had light blue cloth with the metal plate with the Konoha leaf symbol in the center of the metal plate. Naruto smiled and tied it around his forehead.

Naruto walked outside proudly, surprising everyone. They were honestly not expecting him to pass, save Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Chouji. However as the last people came in and out they had no time to wonder how Naruto passed as they had to go and take their own tests, some coming back with sadness all over their faces. Naruto sighed as Iruka came out, absolutely pleased with the outcome of the test.

"With that we will announce the Rookie of the Year, who is Sasuke Uchiha, with a close runner-up being Naruto Uzumaki."

The entire fanbase of Sasuke cheered, celebrating his victory over Naruto, however the boys were impressed. Naruto had climbed the ladder up to Sasuke's level fairly quickly. They wondered what was next from him.

"And with that you guys are dismissed, congratulations."

The class began to filter out of the classroom until Mizuki walked up to Naruto and led him away.

"Naruto I have some information for you."

"What is it Mizuki-sensei?"

"Do you want to learn how to make better **Bunshin** (Clone Technique) , ones that you could use effectively?"

Naruto looked bored.


	3. The Real Genin Exam

_Chapter 3: Real Genin Exam_

* * *

"I know that already, that's how I passed the exam," Naruto stated. Mizuki continued to smile though he cursed himself mentally.

"There are more jutsu's on there though,'' Mizuki tried to goad.

"Really?'' Naruto questioned.

That was to say Mizuki's anger was justified of course, which it was not. In fact, while his anger was not justified, almost the entire village of Konohagakure felt the same way. They all hated Naruto, all for something that was in no way his fault, but they thought he was the reincarnation of _it_. That was not to say their fear was not justified, if only slightly. After hearing the stories of what happened when people like Naruto lost control, it was only right of them to fear him at least. A person who did not was strange indeed.

"Yes, however the technique is heavily guarded, too heavily guarded for anyone without your exceptional skills to reach. It's in a scroll, in the Hokage tower. I'll meet you outside the village at night time to see how you're doing. Once you're done learning it we'll return the scroll and continue to practice it."

Naruto paused. Sure, he was a sucker for a new technique, but something about this did not seem right to him. Call it a fledgling danger sense if you would, but something was fishy here. After all why would you need to guard a jutsu that should be open to shinobi? More so, why could only Naruto, a preteen who was not even on par with many chunin, be the only person to get the scroll without getting caught? It made no sense. Originally Naruto would have jumped at the chance, however Kakashi and Anko had beat, literally beat, one lesson into him in particular over the last year more than any other. If something seemed suspicious, don't trust it. In the end, Naruto's love for jutsu, won out.

"Okay sensei. I'll get the scroll and learn a jutsu. But, what happens if I get caught?"

' _That's the best part. Nobody will believe what you have to say, they'll believe me. Then you'll get executed for treason, not even the Hokage will be able to stop it. The shinobi side of the council will overrule him, if they recognize that the boy has no use as a Jinchuriki. Even if you do somehow manage to get the scroll I'll kill you in the forest_.' Mizuki thought darkly.

"Don't worry, nothing bad will happen to you, it'll all end up fine," Mizuki said. Naruto nodded and jogged off after the conversation had ended, leaving with a, "See ya later then Mizuki-sensei!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto walked up to Kakashi smiling and pointing to his headband. "Look here Kakashi-sensei, I'm a ninja now." Kakashi looked over at the boy, smiling once they saw the forehead protector on his…well forehead.

"Congratulations gaki. You're a ninja now, meaning that your training will get intensified. And I assume Sasuke's a ninja as well?"

Naruto looked at Kakashi as he were an idiot. ''Of course he is."

''Naruto, I may not be able to train you anymore due to the council wanting me to train the Uchiha alone without any distractions. Hopefully I end up being your Jonin sensei, but that may not happen.''

Naruto frowned at that. To him it just sounded like more of the Uchiha special treatment Sasuke was always getting. It frustrated him to no end. The fact that somebody like Sasuke could get everything he wanted without having to move a muscle, all because of his damn bloodline and the fact he was the last of his clan. If this clan was so great and powerful why was Sasuke the last one of them anyway? How did one UChiha alone take out such a great clan? That alone made Naruto think that Sasuke didn't deserve all the special attention he was getting.

"I see sensei…so my new sensei is the only one who will be training me from here on out huh," Naruto mumbled looking at the ground, his golden bangs hiding his eyes.

"Don't worry Naruto. I'll still be able to stop by sometimes and train you. I won't be disappearing completely. Plus, I do have some say on what genin I get to raise, and while I technically only have two spots of people I can choose from, you should know for a fact that one of those spots belongs to you, so I may be able to train you."

Naruto perked up at that. "Does that mean you can keep training me sensei?"

"Yes, Naruto yes it does."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke groaned as he fired off another Katon jutsu. Those were exceedingly taxing on his reserves, but it mattered not. After all, he was an Uchiha! They were born to be on top, with no one having the power, nor the courage, to oppose them. While he appreciated his newfound friendship he found in Naruto, his training came first and foremost. He should probably go to Kakashi for more additional training. With that in mind he kept up his training, starting his Uchiha-specific style of taijutsu. He bobbed and weaved, pretending there was an opponent before unleashing a barrage of hits. He had to keep getting stronger and more powerful.

'' **Katon: Housenka** (Fire Release: Mythical Phoenix Flower Jutsu)!''

To eventually kill his brother.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tenten sighed as her sensei, Might Guy, continued to push them even harder than usual. While Tenten would admit her sensei was nothing short of powerful, he was also rather…eccentric was the nicest word she could use to describe him. In fact he had infected one of her teammates with his, strangeness. Only her and Neji Hyuga, who she had to admit looked very attractive but was a total asshole, were the normal ones in their squad.

In fact, Guy was there now, doing 300 laps around their training field, on one hand. It was nothing short of insane. Still, it did help him, physically and she assumed mentally. He was too absorbed in his so-called 'youth' to get an accurate reading on it.

Guy was tall and well-build with high cheek-bones, unnaturally thick eyebrows, and had black hair in cut in a bowl style. He wore a hideous green jumpsuit, with orange striped leg warmers and the standard Konoha flak jacket, though it was unzipped. His forehead protector, which should have been on his forehead, was tied around his waist with a red cloth, like a belt.

However, that was not the end of her nightmares. No his mini-clone was also there, doing the same style of training as the sensei. It was Rock Lee, a boy who was supposed to have been a dead last who is now undoubtedly stronger than the majority of their graduating class as of now. Guy's training allowed him to bloom into a taijutsu-specialist ninja, much like Neji. However, if there was anything Tenten disliked about Lee, it was who he looked up to. It was Guy.

Lee possessed the same unnaturally thick eyebrows Guy had, and large, rounded black eyes with prominent eyelashes. His hair was cut in the same bowl-cut style as Guy, and he wore the same attire, the green jumpsuit, orange leg warmers, red forehead protector worn as a belt, everything. The only difference was the bandages he wore around his hands and wrists.

Tenten sighed as she began running her laps.

"I wonder what Naruto's doing," she mumbled as she remembered her run in with him a year ago at a weapon's shop.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hinata dodged another strike from her younger sister Hanabi before moving in for the kill. She lashed out at Hanabi, barely managing to hit her chest before following up with three palm strikes that stopped Hanabi's arm movement. As Hiashi called the match and walked up to his daughters along with the Hyuga elder, he smiled. His daughters were growing strong. However, that also meant that they would have to fight for the position of clan head soon. That was something he did not want happening to soon. The weakest one would be branded on put into the branch family, despite their near royal blood. It would be a sad day when that happened. However, until then Hiashi would train his daughters to become powerful ninja, for the Hyuga's sake, not for the village.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto hopped outside the village gates with the massive scroll in hand. It was rather easy to steal the scroll from the Anbu, which was surprising. Maybe they thought nobody would try to and their guard was down, or they were preoccupied with something? Or, in the worse case scenario, they had caught Naruto and asked the Sarutobi what they should do, which would most definitely in Naruto getting a stern talking to, in the least. Naruto ignored these thoughts however; as he jumped down from the rock he was on and looked over at the nearby forest. He smiled at the possibilities.

Naruto sprinted off into the forest, showing good chakra control by using small bursts of it, miniscule so the Anbu or any other ninja nearby would not notice, to get far into the forest. Once he had reached a good distance away he sat down and opened the scroll. What he found was beyond his expectations.

The **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Shadow Clone Technique) was the first jutsu he found. It was the exact same jutsu he used on the Genin Exam.

All in all Naruto thought it would be a very useful jutsu, plus it was B-ranked, which was the highest rank jutsu he would know. He also read that it was a kinjutsu, meaning it was a forbidden jutsu, although it seemed to be only because of its high chakra cost. That mattered not though, after all Naruto's chakra reserves was abnormally high, higher than even the Sandaime's, which meant it was the highest in the village.

He then read the different variations of the Kage Bunshin. He found a jutsu called **Kaze Bunshin no Jutsu** (Wind Clone Technique). The description is what caught his attention the most. Who ever the bunshin comes in contact with, the opponent is cut in several various places. Considering how much chakra he possessed, it would be a very efficient jutsu for him.

He quickly got to work on using them, forming the cross handseal he had to make before gathering up chakra. The chakra formed quickly, a large burst of it; however that also meant it was much harder to control.

" **Kaze Bunshin no Jutsu** (Wind Clone Technique) ," Naruto roared. Two puffs of smoke appeared next to him, and when they cleared two more Naruto's were there grinning.

"Success," the three cheered.

"Congratulations Naruto," Mizuki said.

Naruto looked up at his supposed caring sensei, smiling at him gleefully. "Hey Mizuki-sensei, thanks for the tip on the jutsu, it's awesome. Now I can create another variation of the **Bunshin** without anyone being able to ridicule me. It's thanks to you that I'll be able to be a capable ninja!"

Mizuki smiled. "Really now? Then I have something to ask of you Naruto."

"What is it Mizuki-sensei," Naruto asked.

Mizuki walked into the moonlight, removing the giant fuma shuriken from his back and beginning to spin it wickedly. Naruto frowned at the sight. He now knew the answer Mizuki would give.

"DIE!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The entire village of Konohagakure was up in arms. Somebody had stolen the Scroll of Seals right under the Anbu's noses. It was absurd. The Anbu were supposed to be the best of the best, the guardians and assaulters of death that kept the village safe. How on earth did somebody manage to steal a scroll that was filled to the brim with kinjutsu and powerful ninjutsu that was so heavily guarded? It made no sense. No one but an extremely high level shinobi should have been able to do it, key word should.

Still, the village had sent shinobi in every direction to search for the scroll. It was a massive hunt, and the Anbu who failed at guarding the scroll were searching even more furiously than the others. That was a given though, after all they would most likely be executed for their blunder, if it was an enemy shinobi, which was what it was thought to be. If it wasn't they would must likely just be severely punished and put under surveillance for a while, obviously the more preferable of the choices.

Iruka jumped through another tree branch as he checked the perimeter of the village. He hoped he found the perpetrator soon, if only to bring him to the so-called 'justice' of the Leaf Village, after all, there was no true version of justice in the shinobi world. Everyone killed and everyone hated, it was the law of shinobi, kill or be killed.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto dodged another toss of a fuma shuriken, albeit barely. He looked upwards before he jumped into the air using chakra to propel him higher, even if it didn't do much. However, he was soon met by a kunai-wielding Mizuki who lashed out at him with the kunai. Naruto scrambled in midair, blocking the slash with his hands, which began to bleed. As soon as they landed Naruto shot backwards, followed closely by Mizuki who launched several shuriken at Naruto, however Naruto drew a kunai quickly and deflected the shuriken. However, Naruto soon realized he was not near a high enough level to be taking on a trained chunin and was kicked in the side, sending him flying into a nearby tree.

"Mizuki-sensei…why?" Naruto asked, however what he heard was not what he was expecting.

"Why," Mizuki mumbled. "DID YOU JUST ASK ME WHY!? You, you are a demon! Have you ever wondered why people looked at you with hatred, why every year on October 10th; the day the Kyuubi no Yoko attacked you were assaulted and beaten? Why the Yondaime Hokage died mysteriously on the same day you were born? It's simple! You are the Kyuubi no Yoko! You are the Nine Tailed Fox! But I don't care about that. No I care only about power and what better way to get power than to steal it from under your so-called leader's nose. You, you were just a scapegoat, and a scapegoat that happened to be hated, so no one would care about your death!"

Naruto stood, frozen, at that. He did not care about what Mizuki said about power, but he did care about the beginning and ending of his little speech. He was the Kyuubi no Yoko in human form? No, that was impossible. In the history books it said that the Yondaime Hokage defeated and killed the fox, it was impossible for him to be it. Then again, he had also read that it was impossible to kill a Bijuu, and that was why they had survived so long, terrorizing humanity. He didn't know which one to believe. However, if that did explain one thing it was why the people of the village glared at him with such disdain. They thought he was the reincarnation of the Kyuubi, plain and simple. They hated him, despised him. They wanted his blood split. Naruto began to shake, hyperventilating. While he did not even realize it Mizuki had slowly but surely broke down Naruto's mental barriers he had created with one short speech. No one caring for him, not caring whether or not he existed, people thinking he was nothing short of a demon that deserved death, it was too much for a boy his age to take.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"NOW DIE NINE TAILED FOX!" Mizuki roared throwing his final fuma shuriken at Naruto's head. Naruto was paralyzed, unable to move. His body wasn't functioning. It wasn't moving when he commanded it to. It just stood there, to deep in shock to do anything.

That was until his hands suddenly began flowing, without him even noticing it. He finished his handseals and slammed his palm on the air in front of him. "Fuinjutsu: Yōyū Tetsu no Shīru (Sealing Technique: Seal of Melting Iron)!"

Naruto removed his hand and formed the seal for the Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone) just as the fuma shuriken made contact with the seal that was floating in midair. The seal was not his, in fact it was a seal made by the author of the first sealing book he had read, Jiraiya, however that did not mean it was not a powerful seal. No it was powerful indeed. As soon as the shuriken made contact with the seal it burst into flames. By the time it had moved past the seal it was just melted iron, as prophesied by the name.

A massive amount of clones appeared around Naruto, around thirty in all. They all charged, including Naruto. They began to fire off a hail of kunai and shuriken as they neared Mizuki; however the chunin avoided them all quite easily, as they still had the accuracy of a genin.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mizuki ducked under a wild swing from a clone before getting hit in the back by two more. It wasn't that he wasn't capable of avoiding Naruto's hits, they weren't up to his skill level, but there were too many. A large amount of numbers could overwhelm even the most powerful of opponents, or opponents that outmatched you.

Mizuki ducked under another clones punch before pulling out two kunai, one per hand, and spinning like a top. Instantly the closet Naruto clones were destroyed, vanishing in a puff of smoke and swirling death. Naruto, who was hiding in the bushes and did not even see what Mizuki was doing, was suddenly bombarded with a headache and cried out in pain. He had gotten a splitting headache, for a reason he did not know. He began to think on it.

' _I don't have a medical disease; I've never had any of those, strangely. I don't have any mental problems, so why would I get a headache now of all times. Plus, why did that headache come with memories of what Mizuki was doing even though I can't see him. Do the clones send memories back to the user? No, that's impossible…isn't it_?'

However, Naruto thought about it to long, plus his cry directed Mizuki to his location, and was nearly hit with a barrage of kunai and shuriken to the head. He ducked under it; however it did take off a few stray locks of hair. He jumped into the heavily cloaked bushes, now fully prepared to fight back against Mizuki, to save his life.

Naruto hid in the bushes as Mizuki landed, looking around. You could see that he was angry just by the way he was furiously glancing around. He had the eyes of a madman, an enraged madman. That was something Naruto had seen before, which made him realize that this was not the time to joke around and let the enemy do what he wanted.

Mizuki began to fly through and seals before ending on the tiger seal, clear signs for a Katon jutsu. Naruto's eyes shot up at that, he couldn't let him finish that jutsu, or else Konoha would flock to this spot in an attempt to find out what was going on, meaning that Naruto would get caught, and that was considering they didn't find the chakra blasts they were sending out already.

"Time to die, Nine Tailed-"

A kunai and shuriken being thrown from two trees made Mizuki stop his jutsu to dodge before he smiled cruelly.

"DUMBASS!"

Mizuki gathered his chakra up again before two Naruto's snuck up behind him and latched onto his arms, preventing him from forming any more handseals.

"The hell!?" Mizuki roared, however as three more clones charged in from the sidelines and landed punches Mizuki forgot about how this was happening, he only knew that he was going to kill Naruto, slowly and painfully.

The second clone punched Mizuki in the face, or at least the clone thought so, in reality he found himself actually punching another clone, which dispersed in a burst of smoke. Mizuki had switched places with it using **Kawarimi** (Body Replacement Technique) , appearing next to the clone with two kunai in either hand that he used to "kill" every clone near him. It was smart, and something Naruto was not expecting, however he was slightly prepared now.

Naruto flew through handseals, knowing that as he gathered this much chakra people would take notice of him. However, he would rather people take notice of him than get killed, he couldn't keep up with Mizuki that much longer after all. He was getting tired, and fighting someone who was way above his level was not a pleasurable experience.

Naruto slammed his hands on a nearby tree to do hand signs and whispered. " **Fuuton: Kuki no Uzu** (Wind Release: Air Vortex)." Mizuki appeared before Naruto just as the blonde released one of his prized jutsu's.

The air blew Mizuki back with surprising force, and it forced the Chunin to do a **Kawarimi**. The blonde put his hands together in a seal that resembles that of a Bunshins. " **Kaze Bunshin no Jutsu** (Wind Clone Technique).''

Fifty wind clones surrounded Naruto and charged Mizuki. The Chunin hit one of the clones with a kick and was surprised to see that hitting the clone left a few cuts on his knee. Blood started to draw from the wound and the other clones used that as an advantage.

The other 49 remaining clones pounced on Mizuki, all dispersing when they made contact. When all of the clones were dispersed, Mizuki was covered in cuts and bruises from the slicing of the winds.

"I-I did it," Naruto said, stumbling over his own words. The blonde fell to the ground in exhaustion. The bout with Mizuki was exhilirating. Iruka then showed up with surprise ridden all over his face.

"Naruto, why would you steal a forbidden scroll? Do you know how much trouble you could be in when you return?'' Iruka lectured.

''I was tricked,'' Naruto started, catching Iruka's eye. "Mizuki told me to take the scroll so I could learn some new Jutsu."

"It seems you've defeated Mizuki on your own. Good job, I'm very proud of you! Leave the scroll for the Anbu to collect when they get here in a minute.'' Naruto nodded at Iruka's words and followed his academy sensei back to the village.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto walked out of the Hokages office quite tired. He had barely gotten any sleep last night, after the event with Mizuki. After explaining what happened to the Sandaime, he went straight to bed after Sarutobi warned Naruto to never steal the Scroll of Seals again. Apparently the council had tried to get him executed for doing so and Hiruzen had barely been able to save him. The Hokage called him back up to talk to Ibiki, who had some questions for him, the very next day. Naruto shivered as Ibiki tried to get information from him, despite the fact that what he did could be called child abuse. Even though Naruto had already met the head of the Intelligence and Torture Division of Konohagakure, he was still terrified of him. Even more so he loved to prank him. Naruto gave the man one thing though, he was loyal to the village, if his treatment was anything to go by. He was worse than Anko had been when she helped train from time to time, which was saying a lot.

Naruto sighed as he walked through the streets. It was the day of graduation and people were still glaring at him, however soon he would be a ninja and there would be no point in him dealing with them. After all if they didn't want to accept him as a part of this village then he wouldn't accept them as a part of his life. He sighed as two grown men walked up in front of him, both with wooden clubs in their hands and malicious intent in their eyes.

"Well look at this Fruto, the little demon out here all alone."

"Yeah Ruuto, what luck we have. It's time for his daily beating."

"Wait Fruuto, we shouldn't do that, after all he's about to find out who is own his ninja team, I mean look at that headband, he is a ninja now."

The two men smiled and raised their clubs.

"TO BAD WE DON'T CARE!"

They swung the clubs down with a lot of force behind the attacks; however Naruto channeled chakra into his arms and stopped the two clubs with his hands.

"You two are annoying," Naruto said, before disappearing. He reappeared behind them, hands reaching into his kunai pouch. From it he produced nothing, severely shocking the two grown men, who then began to growl. They thought he was making fun of them. However, in all honesty, Naruto was just so tired he forgot his kunai and shuriken.

' _Ugh, now I have to beat them up personally_ ,' Naruto thought before knocking the clubs out of their hands with a quick palm strike to their pressure points. The man growled and charged, throwing wild punches, however Naruto dodged each and every one of them. Compared to Kakashi and Sasuke those punches were moving at the speed of a snail, at least to Naruto's perception.

The blonde decided to end it then and there, as he was attracting a crowd. He grabbed Fruuto arm before slamming his knee into the man's gut. As the man held his stomach in pain Naruto jumped into the air and did a tornado kick right to his temple, knocking him out and throwing him to the ground. Ruuto growled before charging Naruto, with intent to kill, however Naruto ducker under the swing before making handseals.

Naruto slammed his palm into Razz's gut harshly, nearly penetrating the man's skin. He tried to groan and shout out at the boy, but found he couldn't soon after. Razz realized that his body was paralyzed.

Naruto looked at Razz. "The seal will deactivate whenever I feel it necessary, when I let up the chakra I'm sending into it, or if I get knocked unconscious or sleep. Good luck with doing nothing until then, oh and by the way it's hot outside, and if you get an itch, well it's gonna be a dick."

Naruto then walked away, still with that irritated and smug look on his face, along with his obvious sleepiness. He forgot to go get kunai and shuriken again. However, as he walked past the crowd that had come to watch the demon get slaughtered, and were surprised to see the demon brat had defeated two grown men right in front of their eyes, they all made a path for him, but it wasn't in respect, it was in fear. Naruto looked at the eyes of the people. They feared him now, badly. If anything, him defending himself just made him even worse in the eyes of the civilians, and Naruto could even see some shinobi in there. Naruto sighed.

There was no winning with these people.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Naruto-kun," Hinata called. Naruto looked up at her and smiled as he entered the room. She was sitting next to Sasuke, which was surprising. He thought they weren't friends, however he could tell Sasuke was thankful, judging by the way every time he glanced towards the door he inched closer to Hinata. He was probably worried about his fangirls ruining his life again. Naruto decided to be nice and sat on the other side of him.

"Hey Hina-chan." Naruto said as he sat down. He then looked at Sasuke. "You know, if you want to make it less troublesome for you to protect yourself from your fangirls, just sit at the very edge of the rows. That way one person is all it takes to defend you, and even if they don't that's only one fangirl you have to deal with."

Sasuke scoffed. "Why would I run from them?"

Naruto sweat dropped. "Then why are you looking at the door in fear right now?"

Sasuke hit Naruto on the head, causing Hinata to giggle. While the two had just become friends recently they acted close, and personally Hinata hoped it remained that way. While she didn't really know Sasuke that much she knew that he was a lot like Naruto. It was just the one choice that both of them made that made them so different. The choice whether or not to be boisterous or the choice to be a loner. Of course, Sasuke was now reversing his choice a little, though not completely.

The door to the room opened, Ino and the rest of Sasuke's horde of fangirls.

"The cavalry arrives," Naruto murmured, his classic prankster grin coming to his face. However Hinata glared at him sternly.

"Naruto-kun, d-don't be mean t-t-to S-Sasuke-san. He doesn't deserve to h-h-have those f-f-f-fangirls r-r-rape him."

Sasuke snorted before looking the other way.

Naruto's prankster grin still did not fade. Naruto was about to get out of his seat and move to a new one when Sasuke grabbed his arm, placing a kunai at his neck.

"I swear to Kami if you move from this spot, I will annihilate you."

Naruto grumbled at sat down, although when he looked around the room he saw all of Sasuke's fangirls glaring at him. Apparently they weren't happy with his cowardice, then again, it was either him or them, and in his mind he was not willing to give up his life for any of them, except perhaps Sakura.

Sasuke smiled at that before he looked around the room along with Naruto. He was immediately freaked out. He felt like a lamb surrounded by starving, hungry wolves, and they were surrounding him. Fangirls like Itachi and Fugaku had said were the bane of every Uchiha's existence.

Hinata looked at Naruto pointedly, who just smiled at her.

"Naruto-kun…"

"Come on Hina-chan it was funny."

Hinata just sighed with a light blush on her cheeks. She never could stay mad at him, no matter what he had done.

All commotion ended when Iruka walked into the room.

"Okay kids first off I would like to say…" Naruto zoned Iruka out at that. It was quite obvious that Iruka was just spewing nonsense for his goodbye speech, even Sasuke and Hinata knew it. However, Naruto had a more detailed reason. He knew that some of these students would be sent back to the academy or kicked from the shinobi program all together. After all, they still had to go through the _real_ Genin Exams.

After Iruka finished his speech and began talking about the teams and at that time Naruto zoned back in, although he had missed the first couple of teams, also known as the first, second, third, fourth, fifth, and sixth teams.

"Team 7," Iruka began. "Will be composed of Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno."

Naruto slammed his head on the wooden table and threw his fist into the air, confusing everyone in the room, while Hinata just had a depressed look in her eyes.

"What is it Naruto," Iruka asked.

"Well, the good things: I'm good, and begrudgingly so is Sasuke. Also we have Sakura-chan on our team. Bad things: Hina-chan isn't on my team." Hinata smiled at that. It meant that Naruto wanted to be on the same team as her.

Iruka just sighed. "You can't win them all Naruto. Oh yeah, your Jonin sensei is Kakashi Hatake."

"Hells yeah!"

Sasuke just smirked. It seemed his Jonin sensei was his and Naruto's private sensei, Kakashi Hatake.

Everyone again looked at Naruto.

"Something to say Naruto?" Iruka asked, his eye twitching.

Naruto shrunk into his seat. Iruka just sighed in finality.

"What's so special about this Hatake guy anyway Naruto?" Sakura asked.

Naruto looked at Sakura like he was crazy. "You haven't heard of him?" Sakura shook her head. Before Naruto could answer, Sasuke spoke up for him.

"Well then, allow me to enlighten you. He's the top Jonin in the village in every aspect except Taijutsu, but there are some quirks to him. He's lazy, he doesn't get serious much, and he's often chronically late for some lame excuse."

Sakura looked at Naruto and Sasuke with a questioning glance. "How do you two know all of this?"

"He's our private sensei, but it looks like it won't be so private anymore now will it?"

Sakura smiled. It seemed she would be getting the same Sensei that brought Naruto from a dobe weaker then herself, to a person in Sasuke's calibre. Though she had improved great deals since she ceased being a Sasuke fangirl, she was undoubtedly the weakest person of Team 7. Hopefully her new sensei could get her up to her teammates level.

Sakura just went back to paying attention to Iruka at that point.

"Team 8, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuga, your jonin sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi."

While Kiba and Shino showed no reaction Hinata just faintly smiled. She could see the logic in the team after observing the boys skills earlier on. They would obviously be a tracker type of Genin squad.

"Team 9 is still in action from last year so moving on to Team 10. Its members are, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka. Your jonin sensei is Asuma Sarutobi. Any questions?"

No one had any. "Well then I will leave you until your jonin senseis arrive," Iruka walked to the door and opened it before giving the genin-candidates one last thing.

"No matter what happens, know you have made me proud." And with that he shut the door.

As the genin prospects began to talk Sakura walked over to Naruto and Sasuke as Hinata left to go talk with her teammates. Sakura sat down where Hinata was sitting, right next to Sasuke, with an aura of superiority around her.

"So does anyone wanna go over area of weakness and strength so we can properly function as a team?'' Sakura asked.

Sasuke smirked at the kunoichi's mental prowess. She had really improved from where she had been almost a year ago. If anything, she was intelligent, feisty, pretty now that she cut her hair, pretty strong... Sasuke was getting ahead of himself.

"Great idea Sakura-chan! My strengths are my Chakra reserves, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, speed, physical strength and stamina. I'm mediocre when it comes to Fuuinjutsu. My weaknesses are Genjutsu, weapon accuracy, anaylitical skills and perception as I can't seem to spot too many traps.'' Naruto admitted.

"Hn, Sakura. My strengths are Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, speed, physical strength, weapon accuracy and perception. I'm decent on Genjutsu and my stamina, my Chakra reserves are pretty good. I have mediocre analytical skills, and my weaknesses are of my arrogance, and tendency to overuse my chakra,'' Uchiha Sasuke admitted. To think that Sasuke would admit his fallacies is astounding.

''My strengths are perception, analytical skills, Chakra control and Genjutsu. I'm decent on Ninjutsu, physical strength, weapon accuracy and speed. Mediocre in Taijutsu and my weaknesses lie in Chakra reserves, and stamina.'' Sakura explained.

Soon Jonin started filtering into the room, taking their genin. However, the only ones that looked noteworthy were Team 8's jonin sensei, and Team 10's jonin sensei. Team 8's leader was Kurenai Yuhi. She was fairly tall and had light skin with a slender build. She had long, black, shoulder-length untamed hair, and very unique eyes that were red with an additional ring in them. She wore make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow. She wore a red mesh armor blouse with only the right sleeve visible, and her entire outfit would remind someone of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs were also wrapped in bandages and she wore the Konoha forehead protector on her forehead with the standard blue shinobi sandals.

Team 10's sensei was Asuma Sarutobi. He was tall, with brown eyes and short, black spiky hair, and a beard. He wore the standard Konoha ninja uniform with the sleeves rolled up half way, the flak jacket, and regular shinobi sandals with the forehead protector on his forehead. Around his waist there was the Twelve Guardian Ninja sash that had the kanji for "Fire" marked on it, the sign of twelve ninja handpicked by the daimyo to guard him. Finally he wore a pair of black bangles and bandages wrapped around the arms of his sleeves.

Eventually Team 7 was the last team in the room.

"WHERE IS HE!?" Sakura shouted loudly. Sasuke and Naruto covered their ears before looking at Sakura with slight annoyance.

"I told you Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei is late for anything other than an A or S-rank mission by at least two hours," Naruto said, but Sakura just ignored him.

"Err; whatever!"

Sasuke just groaned. She was overreacting but she was also right. How could a jonin that was supposed to be the best of the best be two hours late to EVERYTHING other than A or S-ranked missions. It made no sense. It made Sasuke wonder how Kakashi even got his position as the best jonin in the village.

Their cries were answered soon after as a man walked into the room, Kakashi.

"Yo," Kakashi said, however he was interrupted with a, "What the hell?" by Sakura. Needless to say Kakashi just looked at her and yawned, not really caring what she said.

"Let's see, other than Naruto and Sasuke my first impression of you is…I hate you."

Sasuke's eye twitched, it was the first thing he had said to him. Naruto smiled, and Sakura face planted. She stood preparing to yell at Kakashi, but she saw him walking out the door.

"Meet me on the roof of the academy as soon as possible, and by that I mean in five minutes, also known as two minutes. Go." Kakashi then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Cheeky bastard," Sasuke muttered under his breath as he stood and walked out the room, followed by Naruto and Sakura.

As per Kakashi's promise he was at the academy rooftop in two minutes, which rather surprised Naruto as he thought he would be two hours late, again. It wasn't abnormal. As Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto sat down on the steps in front of Kakashi he began to speak.

"Hey, I'm Kakashi Hatake. Now, let's get straight to the point shall we. Introduce yourselves, like hopes, dreams, likes, dislikes, stuff like that."

"Can you go first?" Sakura asked.

"Okay, I guess I'll go. I'm Kakashi Hatake. I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes… My dreams for the future… Hmm… As for my hobbies… I have lots of hobbies…"

Naruto smiled as Sakura put her head down, realizing that all he did was tell them his name. However, Naruto was going to rain on Kakashi's parade.

"His name is Kakashi Hatake. He likes reading his smut, salt-broiled saury and miso soup with eggplant. He dislikes anything fried or sweet, and people who say his smut is bad. His hobby is reading his smut all the damn time. And I don't know his dreams."

Kakashi growled at Naruto. "I shouldn't have told you and Sasuke that."

Naruto just smiled and Sasuke snorted. Kakashi sighed and pointed to Sakura.

"You first."

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like training and trying to become stronger as well as hanging out with my friends," she started. "I hope to become a very competent or great Kunoichi one day." She giggled again. "My dreams," she blushed a little, thinking about Sasuke before changing her expression. "Are to achieve my goal and be a stand out Kunocihi.''

' _Is this really the same Sakura. My words must've gotten too her_ ' Sasuke thought with a smirk.

' _Amazing_ _,_ ' Naruto thought.

"As for your dislikes…" Kakashi stated.

"People who don't strive become something great."

"I see," Kakashi said slowly, looking at her with intrigue, before pointing towards Sasuke. "Your turn Sasuke. Just because I already know you doesn't mean they know you."

Sasuke sighed. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything besides training and getting more powerful. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and kill a certain someone," the last Uchiha muttered darkly.

' _Who could it be that he wants to kill? Maybe the person who slaughtered his clan? I'll have to ask later_ ,' Sakura thought.

"Teme," Naruto mumbled. Sakura was about to intervene and stop it before Sasuke muttered, "Dobe," under his breath. The two butted heads, lightning shooting between their eyes.

"You wanna say that again!" they shouted in unison, a hair's length from going to blows. Kakashi just sighed and pushed them apart.

"Break it up. Now, you Naruto."

"But you know me already."

"They don't."

"Sasuke does."

"NARUTO!"

Naruto laughed. "Fine. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, training, and my precious people. I hate the three minutes it takes to get ramen ready and arrogant pricks. Finally I have two dreams. The first is to become the greatest Hokage that way people will look at me like I'm somebody, somebody important. And the last dream is to start a family of my own…" Naruto trailed off at that, reminded of the fact that he had neither mother nor father.

Kakashi frowned. If it wasn't an S-rank secret he would have told Naruto who his parents were, and also told him about the Kyuubi.

"Well then, meet me at training ground 7 tomorrow morning at ten. Also, don't eat breakfast; it'll just make it worse."

Kakashi then disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto smiled. Tomorrow was the day, the day he would see if he was truly worthy of becoming a genin.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto yawned as he awoke. It was ten thirty, or at least that's what the clock said. He hoped out of bed without any care that he would be late for the meeting he had today. He sluggishly got ready before checking over his weapons, fully awake now.

"Perfect," Naruto said as he put his shuriken, kunai, and paper bombs inside his pouch. He then sealed the rest of them into a scroll that he slung around his waist. He would have sealed them onto his clothes or body, but he knew that Kakashi was well versed in fuinjutsu, so if he noticed that Naruto had done so he could cause problems with the seals. After all, Kakashi was year's worth of experience ahead of him when it came to the skill, no matter how talented Naruto was in it.

Naruto left his house, and headed over to Ichiraku's to get some food for later. After all, sealed food stayed fresh as long as it wasn't in there for over a week. This would only be a day so it was fine. Still, Naruto wasn't going to eat, as Kakashi had told his team not to. He assumed the test Kakashi was going to give them was about how to fight under difficult situations like starvation. Or he could have them do an eating contest, as Kakashi may be to lazy to even bother fighting them; he certainly had been that lazy when training Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto walked into the shop with a smile on his face. "Hey, old man, Ayame!"

Teuchi came walking out from behind the shop, his eyes twitching.

"Whoever just called me-oh? Hello Naruto."

Naruto smiled at the middle-aged man. Teuchi had blackish-gray hair and wore a white robe with a white chef's hat on his head.

"Hey Naruto, what can I do for you?"

"Five bowls of miso ramen please, I'm gonna need it."

Teuchi nodded and got to work on making the food while a young, teenage girl walked out from the back to check on her father.

"Father, I heard a brats obnoxious voice and I hade to come and save you from the big bad Naruto," the girl teased.

The girl was slender, with long brown hair and eyes, with fair skin. She wore a white robe with the sleeves folded, and a dark blue apron with ribbon ties at the top and a bright white bandanna.

"Ayame-neechan, that was mean," Naruto mumbled, poking his fingers together with a glum expression.

Ayame just chuckled and pattered Naruto's head rather affectionately. "You know I don't mean it," she said. Naruto responded with a rather boisterous, "I know Nee-chan," and settled for double checking his tools as he waited on his food. Ayame watched him as he did so, looking at him curiously.

"Why are you doing that Naruto-kun?"

"Kakashi-sensei is my Jonin sensei. I learnt it yesterday. He said to meet us at training ground seven, and I personally think it is going to involve fighting, plus a ninja should never be without his tools."

Ayame smiled at Naruto, clear pride on her face.

"Very true, Naruto-kun."

"Here ya go brat," Teuchi said setting down the five bowls of ramen. Naruto quickly sealed them into the massive scroll on his back and smiled at Teuchi. "Thanks old man. I'll be heading off now."

"NOT WITHOUT PAYING YOU DAMN BRAT!"

"Come on give me a freebee. I am your best and favorite customer."

"And best customers have to pay too," Teuchi said snatching the required money from Naruto.

"Stingy," Naruto mumbled, however Teuchi managed to hear it.

"No ramen for the rest of the day."

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto grumbled as he walked up to Sasuke and Sakura whom were jogging laps as a warm-upwhile discussing battle strategies.

"So, Sasuke-kun, what should we do if we have to fight Sensei? Any Idea's?"

"I think we should wait until Naruto gets here before discussing this since Naruto's late and all."

"Of course I'd be late, after all, Kakashi-sensei is two hours late to everything, which you two apparently forgot," Naruto said as he walked up to his teammates.

"Tch, I didn't forget dobe, I just had nothing better to do."

"Sure Sasuke, whatever helps you sleep at night," Naruto teased, however Sasuke didn't take well to this and growled at Naruto.

"Don't insult Sasuke-kun, Naruto."

Naruto looked at Sakura with sadness and nodded and just walked away towards another tree.

' _Damn it Sakura. Apparently she doesn't seem to realize Naruto and I are friends and do this all the damn time. Still, I need to plan on how to beat Kakashi_.' Sasuke thought as he closed his eyes and continued to be in deep thought.

His thoughts were interrupted however as Kakashi appeared in front of them all, with an eye smile.

"You're late again," Sakura commented.

"Sorry, but a black cat crossed my path so I decided to take the long way around."

"560," Naruto mumbled under his breath.

Kakashi sweat dropped. ' _He's still counting how many times I give the same excuses? How has he not gotten confused yet!?_ '

"Anyways, you are all here, meaning we don't have to wait on anyone-" Kakashi paused, expecting an outburst. None came, surprisingly. "-so, we will begin your survival test begin in about a minute."

"Survival test," Sakura repeated. "We took those in the academy. Except not against a Jonin of your calibre."

"Exactly," Kakashi started. "You see, the academy was just to figure out which students had the potential to be ninja. However, this is the test to see who deserve to be ninja. Each jonin has their own right to choose how they desire to test their potential genin and I have chosen the survival test. Basically all you have to do is get these two bells from me," Kakashi said, pointing to the bells attached to his waist.

"Doesn't seem too hard," Sakura said.

"He's an S-rank Jonin, Sakura," Sasuke commented.

"I know that Sasuke!"

Kakashi sighed. "Enough. The point is, I will be defending these bells, and your objective is to get them. You have my permission to do anything necessary to get the bells, including lethal force. You have until six, which is six hours. I hope you make use of those hours. You must have a bell to pass this test. If you don't then you will be tied to those wooden stumps and have failed the test. Now, before we begin is there any questions, comments, concerns?"

"When you say lethal force, we're completely allowed to attempt to kill you right? No consequences," Naruto asked.

"Yes, but why would you want to kill me Naruto? I'm your precious sensei."

"Years of lazy training can do that to a person," Naruto chuckled darkly. Sasuke nodded in agreement with Naruto, his eyes turning blazing crimson with a tomoi for a split second.

Kakashi stepped back, officially afraid of his blonde and Uchiha student. ' _Naruto acts like Kushina. And that is not necessarily a compliment. And Sasuke involuntarily flashed the Sharingan for a split second though he probably doesn't realize_ ,' Kakashi thought, slowly taking more steps away from his pupils.

"Wait, sensei, there are only two bells, which means at least one of us will fail." Sakura said.

Kakashi nodded. "Correct Sakura. Anything else?"

"Sakura, he means even we are enemies in this test," Sasuke stated. He just wanted to start, to test his power against his sensei at full throttle. It'll tell him how far he is from reaching Itachi's level.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun." Sakura said.

"What's the percentage of passing this test," Naruto asked, curious as it seemed as people had taken this test before. It was to well thought out for Kakashi. After all, genius he may be he was also a lazy bum.

"Thirty-three percent chance of passing."

' _The odds are that highly stacked against our favor_ ,' Sakura thought. _'Hopefully we can pull through.'_

' _This will be harder than I thought_ ,' Naruto thought. ' _I thought it was like a fifty percent chance of failing._ '

"Last question. Why did you tell us not to eat?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi eye-smiled, one that made Naruto proud. After all, it was a prankster smile. "So it would be more difficult for you."

Sakura's eye twitched thoguh she contemplated it and realized it made a bunch of sense, while Sasuke did nothing, although Naruto was smiling and frowning at the same time, which resulted in a weird look on his face.

Everyone was silent for a moment, officially ending the questioning session.

"Well then, if there are no more interruptions. Begin!"

The three students disappeared.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Well they've got the hiding part of a ninja down," Kakashi said as he walked around the training ground. While he knew where they were hiding, to your average genin they would be invisible. Kakashi sighed. He had to draw them out somehow. The question was how. He could just reveal that he knew where they were, but that would be no fun, after all it would basically be rubbing the fact that he was stronger and better than them in every way, shape, and form in their face. While he was lazy he did not like to crush people's spirits, especially if they were from his village.

His thoughts were interrupted as three shuriken sprang from Naruto's location.

' _Ever the impatient one_ ," Kakashi thought. ' _I'll show off a bit_.' Kakashi dodged the kunai all while digging into his supply pouch. From it he drew…a book. It was one of his porn novels, the Icha-Icha series.

Naruto's eye twitched as he saw the book. ' _Is he mocking me!?_ '

Naruto growled and formed the familiar cross handsign. " **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!" He roared.

Fifteen clones sprang to life around him. Naruto pointed to three locations and his clones spread out in groups of five to those specific locations. Naruto however, went to a different location. He went towards Kakashi.

"Foolish Naruto," Kakashi said as Naruto charged him, kunai in hand.

Naruto just smiled and drew smoke pellets from his kunai pouch. He threw them at Kakashi who jumped away, although now there was a large purple cloud of smoke concealing the other from view. Naruto used this to wrap an explosive tag around his kunai. He then drew another kunai, without an explosive tag wrapped around it, and threw them both at Kakashi, or at least where he saw him land.

Kakashi was indeed in the same place, and when he saw the two kunai come flying through the smoke cloud he frowned. He would have expected something stealthier from Naruto. Then again, he still remembered somewhere Naruto's clones were around, plotting his demise.

Kakashi dodged the kunai, noticing the explosive tag on the first one almost too late. He barely finished the handseals for a **Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu** (Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique) before the explosive tag lit and exploded.

As the smoke created by the explosion cleared Naruto saw no trace of Kakashi, just a small crater and rocks blown everywhere.

"Where is he," Naruto pondered as he looked around. However, his question was soon answered as his ankle was grabbed. Naruto looked down at the hand, to see part of Kakashi's arm and his hand sticking out of the ground, wrapped around Naruto's ankle.

"Oh fuck me," Naruto mumbled.

"Language Naruto," he barely heard Kakashi say before he was dragged underground. As Kakashi popped out from underground he looked at Naruto, whose head was the only thing visible, as the rest of his body was trapped underground.

"One down," Kakashi said and walked away.

As Kakashi slipped into nearby bushes, Naruto smirked and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

' _Look at Naruto, why would he blatantly charge him like that. He got defeated by Kakashi-sensei like he was nothing, though he must've had a plan_.' Sakura thought.

Sakura stood and began to search around for Sasuke, determined to find the last Uchiha and partner up with him to take down Kakashi. However, what she found was not what she was expecting.

"S-Sakura, help m-me," said a wounded Sasuke. There were senbon, kunai, and shuriken sticking out of him at all angles, and he was bleeding profusely with one eye swollen shut.

"S-S-Sasuke-kun," Sakura stuttered out, horrified at the sight.

"S-S-Sakura."

Sakura then realized it was a Genjutsu. First off, Sasuke wouldn't have asked for her help. Second off, Kakashi wouldn't do that to Sasuke.

Kakashi canceled the genjutsu and eye smiled from the Shadows. It seemed Sakura was better than he had expected.

"Kakashi Sensei, show yourself!'' Sakura shouted, trying to get a raise out of the Hatake.

As Kakashi took off into the trees to look for Sasuke, he thought on it. ' _These guys were called the ideal team, but they don't work together at all. They're horrid at it. The only two I think could work together are begrudgingly Sasuke and Naruto, and that's if you get rid of their rivalry. Their exactly like me and Obito. This is gonna be troublesome. I don't wanna fail sensei's kid, but I will if I have to_.'

Kakashi landed on the ground as five shuriken flew by and into him, causing him to tip over. As Kakashi hit the ground he transformed into wooden logs revealing he had used the substitution jutsu.

Sasuke cursed, sprinting away at full speed, sending chakra blasts into his feet to go faster. His attack had failed, Kakashi had avoided it and now knew where he was, and was no doubt chasing after him. Sasuke cursed as once he appeared through a clearing he was hit with a punch to his side, sending him sprawling away and into an even more visible area.

Sasuke stood to see Kakashi rushing towards him, boredom in his eyes. ''Kai (Release)!'' The resistance seals on Sasuke withered away, to make Sasuke feel much lighter and faster.

"I'm on another level compared to those two; don't think you can beat me, WITH THAT LOOK IN YOUR EYE!" Sasuke roared as he charged.

Sasuke drew a kunai attempting to slash Kakashi, however the man jumped over the strike and lashed out with a dual kick to the head, slamming Sasuke's head on the ground. The Uchiha touched the ground with his hand and spun around, flipping away from his sensei while launching shuriken.

" **Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu**!'' Sasuke exhaled a large flame at Kakashi. The inferno consumed him, though when the flame dispersed, Kakashi was no where to be seen.

Suddenly, Sasuke was pinned to the ground by Kakashi himself. The Uchiha's face hit the ground face first.

' _Maybe that was a bit to rough._ '

As Sasuke shakily stood Naruto appeared flying through handseals and racing towards Kakashi. "Fuinjutsu: Mahi Shiru (Sealing Technique: Paralysis Seal)."

Kakashi smirked and dodged the jutsu, slamming his knee into Naruto's gut. As Naruto held his stomach Kakashi slammed his elbow into Naruto's head before kicking him in the chest. Naruto was sent sprawling as Sasuke stood and charged Kakashi. Kakashi jogged backwards, fending off Sasuke's attacks before Naruto quickly joined Sasuke in his barrage, although Kakashi still blocked their strikes.

Naruto jumped in midair, making handsigns. " **Suiton: Teppodama** (Water Release: Gunshot)!"

Naruto belched out a bullet of condensed water; however the attack hit Sasuke instead, soaking the Uchiha, as Kakashi swung him into the attack. Sasuke growled at Naruto who waved his hands in apology.

"Sorry."

"Why you little-"

"Um," Kakashi said.

Sasuke forgot all about Naruto, and continued his assault on Kakashi. However Naruto did not join Sasuke, preferring to plan.

' _He's stronger, faster, and more experienced than we are, not to mention smarter. We're all around beaten by him. There's no way we can win this fight. But we have to. I refuse to lose_.'

Naruto threw some shuriken before making the cross handseal. "" **Kaze Bunshin no Jutsu** (Wind Clone Technique)!"

Four clones appeared next to Naruto, and as they charged, Naruto charged behind them in a zigzag pattern. Kakashi groaned as he was grabbed by a Naruto clone from behind. That clone dispersed, leaving a tear in Kakashi's flak jacket. Sasuke smirked at that, and launched a punch at Kakashi; however Kakashi switched places with a clone that was charging, causing that clone to disappear. Kakashi than launched three shuriken at the other three clones that had changed trajectory, easily defeating them before kicking Naruto in the chin.

Kakashi then jumped over an attack from Sasuke and landed behind him, back kicking him into a tree. The two remaining clones charged Kakashi however he took them down quickly before turning around. As he did so he noticed Naruto had disappeared and Sasuke was charging him. Kakashi was about to charge back but decided to wait on Sasuke. Kakashi sweat dropped as Sasuke came in with a direct punch.

' _Foolhardy_.'

However, as soon as Kakashi caught the punch Sasuke twisted trying to flip the man over. It would have worked, had Kakashi not have as much experience as he did. As Sasuke flipped him he grabbed Sasuke's other arm and threw Sasuke, turning himself upright in midair. As Kakashi landed on his feet, Sasuke had landed on his head, spinning around on the ground. Sasuke sneered and stood preparing to reengage Kakashi, however as fifteen clones of Naruto, five from each location Naruto had sent them to earlier, appeared boxing Kakashi in a triangle shape, Naruto came down and grabbed Sasuke, sprinting away before the Uchiha did anything foolish.

"Put me down Naruto!" Sasuke hissed. Naruto complied, putting Sasuke down. However, Sasuke noticed that an Sakura was also here. They were at a large tree in the center of the training grounds.

"Why did you do that!?" Sasuke demanded. Naruto looked at Sasuke with an incredulous look.

"You really thought you could take him?"

"I did better than you."

"I wasn't going all out."

"Neither was I!"

Naruto just groaned and rubbed his forehead.

"Look Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei is a S-rank Jonin; he won't be defeated by three genin, no matter how skilled they may be. Even if they are more skilled, his experience more than makes up for it, and he hasn't reached the age when even experience can't help you. Face it, Kakashi is to good for us to beat, even if we combined our efforts."

"What are you getting at," Sasuke asked, now intrigued.

"While it may be true that we can't beat him, even if you, Sakura, and I worked together, we have a better chance of beating him if we do work together. Therefore, I request a truce, at least until we get the bells."

"Humph. I see no point in this."

Naruto growled. "Sasuke, are you an idiot!? WE CAN'T BEAT KAKASHI-SENSEI WITHOUT TEAMMING UP!"

Sasuke growled and slammed his foot on the ground. "Who do you think you are Naruto? I can do this!"

Sasuke growled until a hand pushed him away from Naruto. It was Sakura.

"As much as I hate to say it he's right Sasuke-kun. Our best bet is to team up. Kakashi sensei probably thinks I'm the weakest link since I haven't really done anything. I'll show him some of my Earth Jutsu. Sasuke, you ignite the mud with a flame, then Naruto should use a wind jutsu to spread the fire. I'll go behind Kakashi and trap him. Then we hit him with everything we've got. Agree?"

Sasuke growled and looked away, grumbling a begrudged, "Fine, I'm in."

''With ya 100%,'' Naruto remarked.

"Well that was entertaining."

The three candidates looked upwards to see Kakashi standing on a nearby tree. "Are you ready?"

"Hell yeah," Naruto said and threw three shuriken at Kakashi. Kakashi dodged the shuriken; however Sasuke jumped up towards him, engaging in a midair spar. Obviously, Kakashi won, throwing Sasuke to the ground; however as Naruto quickly made a clone that cushioned his fall before throwing even more weapons at Kakashi. Kakashi weaved through the hail of weapons, before he heard something whistling. He turned to see even more weapons coming at him, courtesy of Sakura. He groaned and jumped over them, avoiding the attack. Kakashi landed nearby.

'' **Doton: Doryu Taiga** (Earth Release: Earth Flow River)!" Sakura shouted while placing her hands on the ground, making mud around the area Kakashi was standing. The maneuver threw Kakashi completely off guard, capturing him for a moment.

"Now Naruto and Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto and Sasuke weaved through handseals, preparing to unleash fury onto Kakashi.

' _Impossible, they can't can they!?_ '

" **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**!"

" **Fuuton: Kūki no Uzu** (Wind Release: Air Vortex)!"

The Katon and Fuuton jutsu combined to create a giant withering vortex of fire.

"A collaboration jutsu!" Kakashi roared, quickly making handseals while his feet were still stuck in mud. The flame ignited the mud and the area all around Kakashi was set on fire. " **Kawarimi**!" The Copy ninja was replaced with a log as he backed away from the two male Genin.

'' **Doton: Doryuso** ( Earth Release: Rising Stone Spears)!" Sakura shouted as about a hundred stone spears erupted from the ground, nearly impaling an even more shocked Kakashi. This forced the Jonin to go airborne.

" **Suiton:** **Mizu no Tatsumaki** (Tornado of Water)!" The water cyclone formed a typhoon around Kakashi's figure as he was about to make his escape. Due to the water being laced in pure chakra, Kakashi is rendered unable to escape it.

" **Raiton: Raikou Hitofuki no Jutsu** (Lightning Release: Lightning Blast Technique)!'' The final attack in the team combo roared on towards the cyclone. The lightning bolt electrocuted the water in the cyclone, making it five times more deadlier.

When the Jutsu ended, Kakashi fell to the ground in tatters and a few cuts, but relatively unharmed. He had used the **Sharingan** (Copywheel Eye) to lessen the jutsu from the inside. If he hadn't, the Jonin had to admit that he would be in worse shape.

Sakura smiled at hers, Sasuke's and Naruto's handiwork before throwing more weapons at Kakashi. The Jonin in return moved at blistering speed towards his Genin.

In almost an instant, Naruto and Sasuke were pinned to the ground with a kunai at each of their necks.

"Sakura, give me all the information you know on the hidden leaf or I kill both Sasuke and Naruto."

Sakura stood their frozen. She had no idea what to do. How could she? She had the choice of either betraying her village or letting two people die. It was an impossible choice. Kakashi got off of Naruto and Sasuke soon after that, allowing them to stretch and prepare to attack again.

"Calm down, the test is over."

Naruto stood up, and looked at the sun, realizing that according to the sun the test was indeed over.

"We failed didn't we."

"No you didn't."

Naruto looked at Kakashi curiously. "But we didn't get the bells."

"You didn't have to get the bells to pass. Allow me to explain. This test is not meant to see if you can get the bells, in fact, none of you have the ability to get the bells as you are now. This test was meant to see if you had the potential to work together."

"What do you mean," Sasuke asked, confused.

"This test was to see if you three could work together to defeat an adversary. It was about teamwork. The core to any ninja squad is teamwork, meaning if you don't have that you will die, early on in your mission. However if you do, an A-rank mission can be as easy as a B-rank mission. Teamwork is the key to any shinobi squad. I wouldn't go as far to say as it's more important than your own individual skills, but it is very important. You all have individual skills. Naruto is great at close combat and ninjutsu, Sasuke is also great with ninjutsu and close combat, along with mediocre analytical skills, while Sakura has amazing analytical skills, has potential in the genjutsu and medical fields, and is great at making up strategies. If you combined this you would be a fearsome team, however if you have no teamwork any jonin could easily dispatch of you. The team work you pulled off with tehe three consecutive jutsu's was flawless, if I were a Chunin or even a regular Jonin, I would've been dead from the combo."

"Okay, but what about the thing you just did to Sakura-chan," Naruto asked.

Kakashi smiled. "That was my final test. In the ninja world you may run into situations like that, when you either must betray your village or leave your allies to die. I realize that it is a tough decision and there is no right answer, but remember this: In the ninja world, those who break the rules are trash, that's true, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash."

Naruto nodded, fully accepting the words. Sasuke just gave his usual, "Hn," and Sakura nodded.

"Good. Now that you get that, let's get going. Our first mission is tomorrow."

* * *

 _A/N: You all probably think I'm over powering Team 7 aren't I? Well I'll have you know that they are only using C-rank Jutsu at most. B-rank and up has yet to come. The teamwork, if they worked together, is flawless. Stay tuned for the next Chapter of Team 7: Ultimate. Peace._


	4. Mission to the Land of Waves

_Chapter 4: Mission to the Land of Waves_

* * *

Naruto groaned as another ball slammed into his face. They were currently doing a teamwork exercise, throwing a ball back and forth at each other, of course this being only Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura. However, there was one problem with this exercise, they were blindfolded.

Naruto groaned. "Oh my Kami. This is ridiculous, do we have to keep doing this Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes, Naruto. Teamwork can prove the difference between life and death on the battle, therefore until I deem you all successful in this we will not be doing any sort of extensive jutsu training, or weapons making, at least, not until we reach a good enough level of teamwork," Kakashi responded.

Naruto groaned even more, throwing the ball to where he remembered Sakura to be.

"Sakura-chan, catch."

Sakura nodded and put her hands out. She felt the ball impact on her hands, and clasped down on it, catching it. She smiled as she found herself to be successful.

"Sasuke-kun, catch the ball."

She threw it, gently, too gently on accident. Kakashi sighed. He could understand her if she wanted to make sure Sasuke could catch the ball, but she was throwing it too gently for it to even reach Sasuke. It also meant that Sasuke wouldn't even get to touch the ball before it reached the ground. Kakashi then decided now was the time to up the challenge. He shot forward, grabbing the ball and twisting it in midair; he then fired it directly at Naruto, who was not paying attention as Sakura had not called his name.

As the ball flew towards Naruto there was one thing that allowed him to realize the ball was coming towards him. The speed. The ball was letting out a whistling sound, allowing him to realize the ball was coming towards him, however it mattered not. Even though his hands were up he didn't have enough strength to catch the ball and was sent flying backwards, rubber burning his hands. However, before he hit a nearby tree he channeled chakra into his arms and legs as he slammed his feet into the ground. By doing so he managed to maintain his balance and stop the power behind the blow, although his hands were burning.

Naruto dropped the ball and ripped off the blindfold, glaring at Kakashi with an unearthly rage.

"What the hell!? Sakura-chan doesn't have the power to do that unless she used some sort of Earth Jutsu! What did you do Kakashi-sensei?!"

Sasuke took off his blindfold, confused, as did Sakura.

"Dobe, what are you talking about," Sasuke asked. "And why didn't the ball go to me?"

Naruto frowned as he glared at Kakashi who was eye-smiling. "Well," Kakashi began. "Sakura did not throw the ball hard enough; therefore I decided to improve the speed of the ball. I just lost control over it a bit," Kakashi said, eye-smiling innocently.

Naruto growled at him, reading the lie that was expressed all over his face. However, Kakashi didn't seem to care.

"Naruto, Sasuke, go to the Hokage tower. Sakura, stay here, I have something I want to talk to you about."

Naruto and Sasuke nodded, taking off in two separate bursts of speed, looking like blurs to the untrained eye, however to a person of Kakashi's caliber they would think they were moving in slow motion. Along with the fact that anyone could tell they were racing each other there with their weights on.

"Kakashi-sensei, you wanted to talk to me," Sakura asked, looking at Kakashi with wonder.

"Yes, Sakura, I was wondering when you learned how to do Earth Jutsu?''

Sakura sighed, she knew this was coming. "I learned them from scrolls my Grandfather gave me before he died. When I was 9, he told me that if I ever decided to become a shinobi and wanted to learn a jutsu, I should read the scrolls. And since Sasuke-kun told me he didn't want weak Kunoichi or fangirls at his side, I've decided to train about a year ago. That's why I am the Sakura you see before you."

"Interesting story, I'm glad you decided to train, now this team is even better."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Is everyone in position," Kakashi asked over a headset. The responses came in immediately.

"Yes sensei, can we go now," the three asked, all with annoyed expressions on their face. They had done this mission three times already, mainly because the damn cat had escaped as soon as it was brought back to the tower, each and every time. And people thought jonin were useful, yet they were too lazy to stop the damn cat.

"Then go."

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all sprang from their hiding places like an eagle descending on it's pray. The four-legged creature hissed and jumped away from them; however, with two quick bursts of chakra-enhanced sprints, Sasuke and Naruto caught it, Naruto cutting off the path in front of it, and Sasuke behind it. The creature sprang towards the left; however Sakura appeared through foliage, arms outstretched. She clasped her hands together, just as the creature fell, avoiding the hands, however Naruto was prepared. With a chakra-enhanced leap he fell onto the figure with a loud, 'oomph.'

Naruto slithered his arms under his stomach, grabbing a furry creature before lifting it into the air, a defeated look on its face.

"Caught," Naruto said as he looked at the thing. He was seriously debating skinning the cat already. He had come to hate the furry creature.

"Has it been identified by the ribbon?"

"Ribbon confirmed," Naruto sighed.

"Mission successful. Head back to the Hokage tower."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Oh, my baby," said a rather…large lady. She was hugging the cat very tightly, squeezing the life out of it.

"Here is your money, times three for the trouble," the woman said as she placed the money on the desk. The Hokage nodded kindly as the woman left the room, only to receive piercing glares from the three genin.

"What," Sarutobi asked.

"That blasted cat, Tora or whatever, better, and I mean BETTER, count as three D-rank missions," the genin hissed. "If it doesn't…" the let the sentence drag out, each one drawing a kunai from their pouches.

"Let's just say we'll be having cat for dinner."

Sarutobi gulped. He made a mental classification to wait a LONG time before giving Team 7 the, 'Capture Tora,' mission, again. With that done he smiled sagely.

"Yes, that will count as three missions, here is your share," the Hokage said, handing out the money. Naruto took his money with greed in his eyes, as did Sakura, however Sasuke just took it calmly, after all, he had an entire bank filled with money because of his clan. Compared to that, this was poor people cash, even though he didn't deny the more money the better. Kakashi just smiled and took his money. While he wouldn't gain any significant change in his funds, this was equal to the amount of a C-rank mission. Of course, there would be more if the village didn't take part of the cash to keep the economy running smoothly.

"Any other missions for my squad Hokage-sama," Kakashi asked.

The Hokage nodded. "Cleaning the Inuzuka kennels, painting old George's fence, picking weeds from Ms. Rusk's garden, or carrying the groceries of Ms. Ural."

Kakashi smiled and began to think on which one to accept. Since this was going to be marked as three missions and his goal was four missions per day, as in one week that would mean he had reached the requirement for the Chunin Exams, 20 D-rank missions. Then, he could focus on training his team wholeheartedly for the exams, with a couple of missions mixed in here or there.

"No," Naruto said. "Unless we do something worthy of our caliber I refuse to take any more missions for the rest of the day."

Kakashi sighed and ignored what Naruto thought, still intent on choosing a mission.

"We'll take the painting mission, Hokage-sama."

Naruto groaned as Sarutobi nodded.

"Get to it then, Kakashi."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto smiled as he caught the red ball headed towards his face. They, his team, were doing the same exercise they were doing two weeks ago, although it was much more advanced. They were still passing the ball towards each other, but they no longer said each others names and they were a much further distance away from each other, around three buildings worth. They were still blindfolded, however what made that more difficult was the fact that Kakashi kept rotating, or completely changing, the direction of the ball, proving it to be more difficult than before, and he was using a fair bit of strength to do so, allowing them to adapt to focusing chakra in key points of their body better.

' _It's time_ ,' Naruto thought, throwing the red ball in the air. He flowed through handseals before smirking.

" **Fuuton: Reppūshō** (Wind Release: Gale Palm)!"

' _A jutsu_?' Sakura thought, as she was the only one who heard him aside from Kakashi, as Sasuke was to far away.

Naruto slammed his palm on the ball as it appeared directly in front him, just as his jutsu activated. The jutsu sent out a burst of wind from his palm that sent the ball flying towards Sakura; however Kakashi reacted in time and kicked it toward Sasuke. Sasuke was prepared though, even if he didn't know the ball was coming towards him. As soon as he felt the wind touch his palm he channeled chakra into his arms, catching the ball without moving. However, he had a much harder time than he usually would catching the ball, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sasuke began. "Why was this ball harder to catch than the other ones you've redirected? And don't say you didn't redirect it, neither Sakura, nor the dobe have the strength to put this much force on the ball."

"Mah, mah Sasuke. You just had to reveal my secrets didn't you? Everyone take off their blindfolds."

The genin did so.

"Well, the reason it was harder to catch was because Naruto here added a jutsu in to power it up, and of course the added force from me redirecting it just proved to make it more of a challenge."

"But why would Naruto add a jutsu to his pass," Sakura asked, walking up to Kakashi.

Kakashi waved his hand, signaling to the two boys to come over. As they did so Kakashi looked at Naruto.

"Do you want to explain?"

Naruto shrugged. "Sure, why not. Basically, Kakashi-sensei asked me to make this training exercise harder as we had already mastered it completely. So I added a Fuuton jutsu into my pass, although from my memory it wasn't towards the teme, it was towards Sakura-chan."

The two nodded.

"Why you though," Sasuke asked, a hint of spite in his voice. "I could've used a Katon Jutsu to make it much hotter to catch."

"Because of my Fuuton capabilities. You see, although I don't know why, I have a talent for Fuuton jutsu, although I still can't use any higher level ones yet, but still, Fuuton jutsu can speed something up or shred it to pieces. The one I used was to speed it up, which proved to be more of a challenge for you to catch, wasn't it teme?"

Sasuke just growled and looked away, clear annoyance on his face. Naruto smirked as if he just won a tournament, holding up the 'Peace' sign. Sakura just sighed at their behavior. She still loved Sasuke, but had come to accept that Naruto and Sasuke were best friends and rivals, meaning they would always act like this, no matter how much she wanted to make Naruto shut up at times.

"Exactly," Kakashi said. He then looked up at the sky before saying, "Well, it's time for or daily missions, let's get going." The jonin then took off in a sprint towards the Hokage tower, followed by Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. This was another part of their training you see. It was endurance training. Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke had to try and keep up with Kakashi, who was using minimal amounts of chakra, without pumping any chakra into their legs to speed them up. It would allow them to not only move faster when using bursts of chakra, but move faster when they didn't proving to be a win-win situation. And of course, Naruto and Sasuke's weights played a factor as well.

The team reached the Hokage tower in record time, sprinting up the stairs, or in Kakashi's case running on the side of the wall, and breaching his office.

"We are ready for a mission Hokage-sama," Kakashi said, smiling at his genin. While they were panting, it wasn't as bad as they were when they had first done this exercise, which was when they were on the floor basically dying, and they had lost track of Kakashi.

"Well Kakashi-san, you really are working young Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, and Sakura-chan," Sarutobi said, smiling at their fatigued faces.

"They still have a lot of work to do," Kakashi said.

"Tch," Sasuke remarked, getting a laugh out of the Hokage.

"Well, onto more important topics, we have several missions for you, like getting Lady Daimyo's cat-"

"Hell NO!" the genin of Team 7 roared, each of them drawing a kunai and throwing it at the desk. While this could be considered an act of betrayal, neither the Anbu in the room, nor the Hokage moved. They understood why the were acting like that too after all. They too had done that mission as genin, and by the end of the day wanted to skin the cat alive, and all the other Genin teams wanted too as well, even though Hiruzen did it when another lady was the Daimyo's wife, and had a different cat. He was beginning to think those things were cursed.

"Well then," Hiruzen said, laughing at them. "We have-"

"No," Naruto started. "I refuse to take any more of these kid-dy missions. This is just charity work, not fit for something of my status. I want a C-rank mission or higher, or else I'm not moving from this spot."

"Naruto, you can't just-" Kakashi began, but Sasuke cut him off.

"I agree. I want something of higher ranking too. This isn't helping us get stronger or any field experience. This is the crap Academy students do as preparation for being Genin." Sasuke voiced as well.

"As do I," Sakura said. "This won't do any good if a war were to happen right now without any field experience."

Sarutobi groaned. It was that time, the time that every genin eventually demanded. The C-rank mission. It was a coming of age ritual basically. Eventually the genin would get bored with D-rank missions and would fight for a C-rank or above, although they only ever got C-rank. Still, Team 7 had done it faster than any other teams this year had.

"Kakashi-san do you think they are ready for a C-rank?"

"As ready as they'll ever get," Kakashi said, shrugging. C-ranks still involved very little threats, usually escorts to nearby villages or taking out a minor bandit problem, nothing your standard genin couldn't handle. Plus, his Genin were not your average Genin. Alone, they would have to be around mid Chunin level and in Sakura's case, low Chunin level.

"Well, the only one we have currently is escorting a bridge builder to his home in Nami no Kuni (Land of Waves)."

Kakashi nodded. "We accept."

Naruto smiled and cheered, as Sasuke just smirked. Sakura however had the most expressed reaction, excluding Naruto. She gave a bright smile, although afterwards she showed a hint of doubt in her decision, still not quite confident in her abilities.

"Sakura, are you all right," Sasuke asked, looking at the pinkette with curiosity.

"Yeah, Sasuke-kun. I'm just not sure if I'm ready for a mission such as this or not as I'm the weakest link on the team. But why are you asking," the girl responded, as he doesn't talk to her often.

Sasuke frowned. "Of course you're ready for a C-rank mission. You have us. Me, Naruto and an S-rank Jonin. Just because you're the weakest on the team doesn't make you weak, you're a great Kunoichi. You've earned my full respect," he said before turning away and looking at the Hokage. Meanwhile, Sakura's heart soared, high above make-believe clouds. She blushed at the flattery and the fact that Sasuke believed in her.

"Send in the bridge builder," Hiruzen said.

The door opened quickly afterwards, to reveal a grey-haired, bespectacled man with a large beard and dark eyes. He wore a sleeveless v-neck shirt with an obi, pants and a pair of sandals. There was a towel around his neck, and he wore a pointed hat on his head. Lastly, he had a bottle of bear in his hands.

"You give me brats to protect me? The girl looks like she's completely useless, the broody one looks like he has a mental problem with life, and the blonde one looks like he couldn't harm a fly. They better be good enough," the man insulted.

However, when three kunai impaled his bottle of beer, courtesy of Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke he gulped.

"Can you do any better?" Naruto and Sasuke whispered silently.

The man shivered, although he wasn't the only one. Hiruzen also shivered, although for a different reason. The team talking at the same time and saying the same thing over and over again was creepy. Kakashi however seemed fine, as he was used to it.

"Well, Mr. Tazuna, I'd be careful what you say. These three are very capable, and very irritable," Kakashi said as he walked out of the room.

"Meet me at the sough gate at 12 o'clock tomorrow."

And with that Kakashi left the room, however his voice carried up the stairs. "Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, training time, again."

The three Genin cheered, although Sasuke's and Sakura's was less enthusiastic then Naruto's, though for different reasons respectively.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto groaned as Team 7 and the old man, Tazuna was his name if he recalled correctly, waited on Kakashi. Normally Naruto wouldn't have even arrived early enough to be bothered by Kakashi's tardiness, however as this was his first C-rank mission he wanted to get it underway already, even if it was just protecting some smug bridge builder.

"Why did you come here early Naruto?" Sasuke asked looking at him. "You knew Kakashi would be late. All of us but the old man did. I came to get in some last minute peace and quiet as those… _demons_ …know where I live," Sasuke said.

Naruto nodded. While he didn't understand Sasuke's pain personally, having fangirls chase after you endlessly wasn't fun, at least from what he observed. When he was younger he would have killed for that, but after seeing the craziness their supposed love for the Uchiha had caused them to do, he was happy he didn't have fangirls.

"I am just excited for the mission, that's all, honestly," Naruto said. "Why did you come early Sakura-chan?"

Sakura rubbed the back of her sheepishly. "I'm the same as you."

"Hey brats, where is that sensei of yours? Isn't he supposed to be a, elite Jonin or something? Doesn't that mean he should be on time? I'm an important contact you know," Tazuna grumbled.

Naruto just looked at him tiredly. "Too many questions, and I don't give enough fucks to answer them. Still, he is running unusually late."

Sakura just shook her head and apologized to the man. While he may be annoying, he was still a paying customer and they shouldn't ruin that. He could have hired a different village after all.

"Sorry I'm late," Kakashi said, appearing behind Naruto, and causing him to jump in the air with surprise.

"BASTARD!" Naruto roared throwing a punch at him, however Kakashi easily caught it.

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard it before Naruto. Are we all ready to go?"

"Tch, you shouldn't be asking that, you were late after all," Sasuke said, just shaking his head as he walked out the gate, followed by Tazuna and Sakura, Naruto not far behind. Kakashi stood there confused.

"What I say?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Naruto roared, after he slapped his Fuinjutsu book closed. He had been studying the subject for hours, and while he may love the subject, he was going to snap if he read one more complicated intermediate level seal. Of course it didn't help that Naruto disliked reading to begin with. "This is so BORING!"

"We get it Naruto," Kakashi said, looking back at his student with a dramatic sigh written all over his face. Was his student always this hyperactive?

"Then do something about it," Naruto said, kicking a rock. It landed in a small puddle, although no ripples appeared.

' _Strange_ ,' Naruto thought, but ignored it, continuing on his walk.

' _That's not normal. Ripples should have spread through the puddle, especially considering the power behind Naruto's kicks. Plus, it hasn't rained in weeks, so why would there be two random puddles on the ground? Unless…what idiots_.'

As soon as the group passed the two puddles the puddles rose from the ground, solidifying into humans. They had used a genjutsu to seal their form, hiding from the group.

The shorter one of the duo had shoulder-length, wild dark-brown hair and dark eyes. He wore a gas mask that covered the lower of half of his face and a large, clawed gauntlet on his right arm, which had a chain coming out of it that attached to the others gauntlet. He wore a camouflage suit with bandages around his waist, dark-colored, knee length sandals and a ragged black cloak.

The other wore roughly the same thing; however one thing they wore brought out something unique to them, at least it was the first time the genin and Tazuna had ever seen such a thing.

They both wore Kirigakure headbands with slashes through them.

However, just because they had never seen one before didn't mean they didn't know what it meant.

' _Rogue ninja_ ,' the genin thought, taking up a position around Tazuna, Sakura and Naruto on his sides with Sasuke in the front.

The ninja ran towards them, although Kakashi hadn't noticed it until it was to late, and he was wrapped in chains almost instantly.

"Target one, eliminated," the two men whispered creepily.

They yanked on their chains, ripping Kakashi to shreds. Sakura looked horrified, and her face paled though she tensed up ready for a fight. Sasuke and Naruto had different reactions. Sasuke's expression was that of silently controlled rage. He was ready for a fight as he viewed the rogue ninja as Itachi; a person who ripped something from him. Naruto had a look of pure fury on his face, as if he was a demon that was going to slaughter all who stood in his way to avenge his sensei's demise.

" **Kill them boy, prove them to be weaker than you are. You are my host, MY VESSEL**!" Naruto heard a voice scream in his head. Naruto thought still had enough semblance of control to ask an important question.

' _Who are you_?'

" **KILL THEM CHILD**!"

Naruto was soon overcome by the voice and disappeared in a flash. He reappeared next to the taller one of the men; however he didn't look the same. His whisker marks were thicker and longer, his nails had become claws, his canine's were protruding from his mouth slightly, however there was something more ominous about his transformation.

His crimson orbs and the large amount of killing intent he was releasing. It had paralyzed Tazuna, and Sakura. They couldn't move as they were experiencing the most pure form of fear. The fear a prey had when running from a predator. Red chakra formed around him as if it were Yuki.

Sasuke's Sharingan started blazing crimson when his mentor was 'killed'. Though he wasn't the type of person to have emotions, Kakashi was like a surrogate father to him though he would never admit that. Two ebony tomoi (comma) appeared in each of the Uchiha's eyes.

Naruto lashed out with his clawed hand, claws ripping through flesh, and blood splattering over the ground. The man's throat had five slash marks on them, and blood was pooling on the ground and in Naruto's hands. The man tried to scream in pain but found he couldn't, not that it would have mattered as Naruto thrust his hand through his chest soon afterwards. Naruto pulled his hand out quickly, turning to face the other man, who was shaking in his boots, but it wasn't from fear.

"GOZU!" the man cried, charging Naruto, clear intent to kill him in his eyes.

He was however interrupted by a enraged Sasuke. The Uchiha with brutal efficieny pinned the other end of the chain to a tree. The Uchiha then pinned the man to the same tree via a kunai to the shoulder. The man didn't have time to scream as Sasuke quickly took the chain, wrapping it around the rogue Chunin's neck before pulling it. Blood erupted from the man's mouth and he choked to the death on his own weapon. The chain left an imprint on his neck afterwards, meaning it was snapped in the process.

Naruto kept looking around, a sadistic look in his eye before he spotted his team and Tazuna. He smiled before he raised his hand and tensed, preparing to launch at them. Sasuke's own killing intent flared while he glared back at Naruto with his crimson eyes. Before the blonde could attack, his world soon faded into nothingness and he fell to the ground, unconscious. Instantly the killing intent vanished coming off of Naruto vanished.

Kakashi was behind Naruto, a serious look on his face, along with a worried one. That had been the Kyuubi in charge then, he knew it. Naruto wouldn't do such horrendous acts; he wasn't the type of person to do so. Kakashi then looked at Naruto with worry. The seal must have weakened for it to have happened, or Naruto became aware of the Kyuubi and was starting to accept it. Neither were good things.

Kakashi picked Naruto up and put him on his back, sealing the two dead men in a scroll before looking at Tazuna, Sasuke, and Sakura. It seemed the only person who kept his cool was Sasuke, though the realization that he just killed somebody dawned on him.

"Are you guys okay?"

Sakura however didn't answer. Instead she ran to a bush and retched all over the ground. The Uchiha looked away with an aloof expression, however deep down Kakashi knew he was trying to cope with just killing someone. Tazuna looked pale and backed away from Naruto, fear entranced in his eyes. Kakashi sighed; the man and Sakura had a right to be scared. They shouldn't have been forced to see that, but Kakashi had to assess how much control the Kyuubi had over Naruto when he was in the berserker state.

"Sasuke, go help Sakura out. Tazuna, we need to have a chat."

The man nodded as Sasuke ran towards Sakura. The Uchiha fully realized what he had done and retched over it as well.

''S-Sasuke-kun? Y-you're eyes. T-they're crimson," Sakura managed to get out. In truth, she was fearing Naruto and Sasuke at the moment, especially the former. The killer intent Naruto and Sasuke produced together was paralyzing. However, Naruto's way of handling things was incredibly brutal, hell even Sasuke's method was brutal.

"I know," The normally brooding Uchiha said full of emotion. "When Kakashi-sensei was supposedly killed, I felt rage and turmoil. That's how I unlocked my Sharingan. As much as I hate to admit it, you three have grown on me. Kakashi was like my surrogate father in a way. Naruto is my bestfriend even if we don't admit it and kinda like a brother. You're my other bestfriend, Sakura. If anyone of you were killed, I would go berzerk just like Naruto did. Now I'm trying to cope with the fact I just ended someones life a few minutes ago."

The relevation made Sakura widen her eyes a bit. Sasuke cared about her deeply, even if it wasn't the way she would've preffered. The pinkette blushed, but quickly forced it away so she won't be caught.

"Thanks, Sasuke-kun." The pinkette stated while hugging the Uchiha. To her surprise, he didn't push away, instead he looked content. "I'll help you cope with it." The Uchiha just graced a small smile.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Tazuna why were those ninja after you?"

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about," Tazuna lied, although it was rather blatant that he was bad at it.

"NO GAMES TAZUNA! You nearly cost my team their lives, and caused them to witness something they shouldn't have had to-" Tazuna interrupted him.

"That demon boy killing those two-" Kakashi interrupted the man right back.

"Call him that again and I will slit your throat, call this mission a failure, and say you ran off into the forest with a case of madness," Kakashi warned.

Tazuna stepped back, shame in his eyes.

"I pretended to die to see if this occurrence would be ninja attacking ninja, or ninja attacking bridge builder. I found it to be the latter, now, why were those ninja after you?"

"Gato," Tazuna whispered.

"Gato, as in the head of the Gato Company, one of the richest men in the world?"

"The very same. You see, while he may be a great businessman, he is also an illegal drug dealer, and recently came to Nami no Kuni (Land of Waves). He quickly took over the ports and has our small island in a stranglehold in terms of economy. All of our money goes to his absurdly high taxes, and we can't trade as he refused to let any ships leave, and few enter, and the ones that do work for him."

"That does not excuse you paying for a C-rank mission. This should have easily been a B-rank."

"I would have liked to pay the money for that, however the entire town came together with the money, just barely scrapping by a C-rank, it was the best we could afford."

"I see," Kakashi said. He looked at Sasuke and Sakura who were looking at him for leadership, as well as Naruto, only they were looking at him with intrigue. It was the exact opposite of what Kakashi had expected. He had expected Sasuke and Sakura to share the view of the villagers about Naruto, or at least Sakura. Perhaps Sasuke really did help her out.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto groaned as he awoke, only to be faced with an unfamiliar setting. He was in a sewer, with water flooding the ground, reaching up to his ankles. There were pipes along the ceiling, some blue, and some red leaking the aura he had felt not even moments ago.

Naruto then felt it. Whatever that aura belonged to was somewhere nearby, very close in fact. Naruto wandered the sewers, still trying to figure out where he was and where that aura came from, only to reach a large room with a metal cage and a piece of paper that had the kanji for 'Seal' on it.

"What the hell?"

A set of crimson eyes appeared and bore down on him, along with large, canine teeth.

" **Welcome vessel, TO YOUR MINDSCAPE**!"

The creature's massive roar sent water flying into the air and Naruto had to guard his head and channel chakra into his feet to stand, and then again he was still sent skidding backwards.

"Who are you," Naruto asked the massive creature, just as a form came into view.

It was a giant kitsune with red-orange fur and red eyes. It possessed the upper-body structure of a human, complete with opposable thumbs on its clawed hands. It seemed to be shrunk down, although Naruto assumed that if it wasn't and stood at full height it was the same height as the Hokage Monument, which was saying a lot. Naruto dared say a full grown man was smaller than one of its eyes. And even then, Naruto felt it's size was still being limited.

" **I AM THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE**!"


	5. Naruto's Dilemna

_Chapter 5: Naruto's Dilemna  
_

* * *

"Th-The-the Kyuubi no Kitsune," Naruto mimicked.

Kyuubi looked at Naruto as if he was an idiot. " **No I'm your MOTHER, of course I'm The KYUUBI NO KITSUNE**!"

"No need to get all huffy," Naruto said.

The Kyuubi growled and slammed one of its paws on the cage, although the bars didn't even shake, however the water inside and outside the cage was sent flying.

" **Do not mock me, BOY**!" The almighty Bijuu roared, its eyes snarling.

Naruto looked at the creature skeptically. "You can't hurt me can you? There's a seal preventing you from doing so."

Kyuubi growled.

Naruto smiled. "So I was right. Unless I go in that cage or get too close you can't exactly harm me. You're...wait…that would mean that you're sealed inside me, meaning this is my mindscape."

Kyuubi snorted. " **My aren't you the perceptive one. Yes, this is your mindscape, and yes I am unfortunately sealed inside a weak runt like you**."

"I wouldn't call myself a weakling."

" **Sure, to a low level genin you and your squad are pretty damn powerful. Yet compared to something like me, you're just trash not even worth scratching**."

"What's that supposed to mean you damn fox?" Naruto roared.

" **You know what it is mortal. Now, unless you have something important to say, GET OUT**!"

Naruto growled and walked up to the cage, not close enough to be hit with Kyuubi's claws however.

"Look, since you're living in MY mind, don't you owe me or something," Naruto brazenly asked.

The Kyuubi looked at Naruto as if he was absurd, however there was something in his eyes, something akin to respect, although it was the least synonymous link to the word. This Mortal dared challenge him?

" **It's not like I'm in here because I WANT to be. If I had a choice you wouldn't even have met me, hell, you wouldn't even know my name. That damned Fourth Hokage did this, not me, so blame your problems on him**."

Naruto tilted his head. "What does the Fourth Hokage have to do with this?"

Kyuubi looked at him strangely, before it snorted. " **I don't have to tell you anything. Go pester someone else**."

Naruto growled. "What did you say to me you overgrown fur ball?!"

The Kyuubi turned its body away from Naruto, showing the boy his nine tails that slammed into the cages bars.

" **I don't care about what you think brat. You're not even a speck of dirt on my claw, and until you reach that level, we have nothing to talk about, unless of course you're going to release the seal. Then you can do that, I'll devour you, and both of our problems will be solved**."

"How would my problems be solved?" Naruto asked.

His response was silence.

"Hey I'm talking to you!"

More silence.

"Damn fur ball," Naruto said, kicking the cages gates. However, the second he did so he came face-to-face with a claw and a snarling face, along with a burning crimson orb in the Kyuubi's mouth.

" **Don't ever call me that. I'm not familiar with you, nor have I accepted you as someone worthy to talk to me, I could kill you if I so desired. Take one more step forward and I'll slice off your head**."

Naruto backed away, afraid of the fox in his gut that looked at him as if it wanted to devour him whole after spilling his insides. He fell on his bottom, looking at the Kyuubi with eyes full of fear and anxiety.

"What are you," Naruto mumbled as his body began to fade.

" **A Bijuu**." Was his response before he disappeared.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto awoke with a start, still thinking he was in his mindscape before a hand laid itself on his shoulder. Naruto looked up to see Kakashi eye-smiling down on him.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto asked.

"Welcome back Naruto," Kakashi said, before he sat down next to the boy. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm feeling fine, slightly light-headed, but fine."

Kakashi nodded before he went back to his own thoughts before patting Naruto's head. "That's good Naruto."

Naruto looked at Kakashi, wondering what was going on and why he was acting strange.

"How are you still alive," Naruto asked, looking at Kakashi.

" **Kawarimi**."

XxX

As the group walked through the marsh Kakashi walked over to Tazuna.

"Tazuna, where exactly is your house? We will need to know as undoubtedly higher level ninja will be after you."

Tazuna nodded. "It's in a village near here, a couple more miles."

However, before Kakashi could respond Naruto threw a kunai at a nearby bush. This action caused everyone to jump in tensity, ready for a battle.

The Jinchuriki walked over to the bush. He pulled away the leaves to see a shaking white rabbit that was almost impaled with a Kunai.

"Baka!" Sakura screeched. "It was just a rabbit, you probably acted like you were in the mood to kill something again," Sakura hissed. Sasuke shook his head at Sakura's words as he too had killed. So indirectly, she was speaking to him.

Naruto stood their frozen. He had killed. He had killed, under the Kyuubi's influence, but he had still killed. Naruto stood their frozen and looking at his hands, a horrified look on his face. While they may have looked clean to anyone who looked at them, to him they were covered in blood. They were crawling in it. His nails were red and blood flowed freely on his clothes. Naruto screamed, falling on his hands and a horrified look on his face.

Sasuke wanted to do the same as he could relate to the blonde. However, he now understood what being a Shinobi really required. It was either kill or be killed. Sasuke had to get his revenge before he would roll over and die. Plus, his brother had did it to his whole entire clan without remorse, so if he could cope, so could Sasuke.

Kakashi sighed and glared at Sakura, who stood their not understanding what she had done. Kakashi walked up to Naruto and put his hand on his shoulder. With that one simply gesture Naruto sat their on the ground, tears flowing from his eyes. He was bawling, and no one knew exactly what to say, that was until Sasuke looked closer at the rabbit that had actually come up to Naruto's leg and began nuzzling him in a sign of comfort.

"Wait, those types of rabbits don't live here normally. The colors off, and it's not winter yet, which means…" Sasuke let the sentence drag out.

"Substitution!" Kakashi hissed, grabbing Naruto and Tazuna before pulling them to the ground.

"Get down!"

Sasuke grabbed Sakura and shot to the ground as a massive cleaver flew over their heads before embedding itself in a tree. A figure jumped onto the cleaver. The figure was tall and noticeably muscular with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows. The figure was undoubtedly male. He wore a mask made of bandages over the bottom half of his face. He wore a forehead protector that had a slash through it the sign of a rogue ninja, which was sideways on his head. The man was shirtless, with his chest only covered by a belt to which he attached the cleaver when he wasn't using it, wearing baggy pants with the striped pattern that was typical of a Kirigakure ninja and mimetic wrist-warmers that extended up to his elbows, with matching leg-warmers.

The blade he held was an intimidating sight without him. It had two cut outs, a circle close to the top and a semi-circular one nearer to the handle, that made the sword look like it was for decapitation. It had a notch that allowed a strap to be wrapped around the weapon, making it easier to carry, as if looked exceedingly heavy. It had an extremely long handle which was also detachable to further aid transportation and could reattach for combat.

"Who are you," Sasuke questioned, however his nerves were unprepared for Kakashi to start leaking massive amounts of killer intent.

"Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, get into formation."

Sasuke and Sakura immediately jumped into the formation around the bridge builder. The former unleashed his newly acquired Dojustu which caught everyone's attention bar Sakura. However, Naruto and Kakashi decided they would comment upon it later.

"Zabuza Momochi, or would you prefer to be called the 'Kirigakure no Kijin' (Demon of the Hidden Mist?)" Kakashi asked.

"I don't really care, Kakashi Hatake, otherwise known as, 'Sharingan no Kakashi (Kakashi of the Sharingan,)' or, 'Kopi Ninja no Kakashi (Copy Ninja Kakashi.)'"

"Why are you here?" Kakashi asked.

"I think you know. I'm here for the bridge builder."

"A man like you is working under scum like Gato?"

Zabuza shrugged. Kakashi got it then. "He protects you from the hunter-nin that are after you, doesn't he?"

Zabuza just hopped of the sword, yanking it from the tree on his way towards the ground before landing easily. "Kirigakure no Jutsu (Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu)."

Kakashi growled and grabbed his forehead protector as mist began to roll in, cloaking the area.

"Oh, so I get to see it, the famous Sharingan, used by the man who wields 1,000 jutsu."

Sasuke paused at that. Kakashi had the Sharingan? Impossible. The Sharingan was only able to be manifested in Uchiha; someone who wasn't in the clan shouldn't be able to use it. The only logical explanation if that man was telling the truth was that Kakashi…was a long lost Uchiha clan member. Meaning, that Sasuke had family still, he wasn't the last Uchiha.

"The Sharingan," Sasuke whispered before his body froze all thoughts of his dojutsu forgotten. He felt it now. The killing intent of the two jonin level ninja. It was intense, two intense for him to handle. They were clashing ferociously, and he just couldn't bear it. The killing intent was too high, pressuring him to much. Sasuke drew a kunai and began to slowly bring it towards his neck. Death would be so much simpler. NO! Sasuke realized he's handled worse killing intent with Itachi and Naruto. If he could go through both then he could handle this.

A laugh echoed through the air. "Look at the boy Kakashi. He's basically pissing his pants. If anyone I thought it would be the blonde brat, but the raven haired one is pathetic."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

"Eight points. Lungs, liver, larynx, jugular vein, spine, collar bone, kidney, heart, which will be my kill point?"

Sasuke reared the kunai back and put it back into his weapon pouch. He still looked frightened, however his Sharingan blazed even brighter. The Uchiha was determined, and prepared for battle with the enemy nin.

"Sasuke, Sakura, calm down," Kakashi ordered. "I won't allow my comrades to die. I'll protect you with my life. Trust me."

"Are you so sure, Kakashi," Zabuza said, appearing between the genin of Team 7 with his sword drawn.

Naruto reacted instantly, swinging a kunai directly at Zabuza's head. However, Sasuke jumped backwards, pulling away Tazuna and Sakura. Zabuza blocked the strike with his sword before kicking Naruto in the chest, sending him flying towards a tree. Naruto coughed before he impacted with the tree. That kick was strong, and it had hurt a lot.

Kakashi pulled up his headband immediately and channeled chakra through his body, blowing away part of the mist. That was when everyone saw it, the Sharingan in Kakashi's left eye, with three tomoi spinning in it.

"The famous Sharingan," Zabuza said.

"What is this Sharingan?" Naruto asked. "Everyone keeps saying it but I have no idea what the hell it is."

"The Sharingan," Sasuke said. "A rare power, that resides in the eyes. The user of the visual jutsu can instantly see and comprehend any genjutsu, ninjutsu, or taijutsu and reflect the attack back on the attacker. The Sharingan is a special, rare form of dojutsu. However, there is more to the Sharingan than that, a hell of a lot more. Look at my eyes right now. I possess the Sharingan as well."

"You got it right boy, but you only scratched the surface." Zabuza said. "Sharingan can analyze an opponent's technique, and then copy it to the smallest detail."

"I just said that," snarled Sasuke.

"Team 7 stay out of this fight," Kakashi called before launching three kunai at Zabuza. The rogue ninja blocked the kunai before charging Kakashi. He tried to slash him; however Kakashi jumped over the attack and lashed out with a kunai that pierced Zabuza's neck. A liquid splattered all over the ground.

It was water.

' _ **Mizu Bunshin** (Water Clone_ ).' Naruto thought as the water splattered over the battlefield.

Naruto decided to take this chance to sprint back over to his squad, although he saw their visible flinch and glare when he stopped next to them.

A shadow appeared behind Kakashi as the Zabuza in front of him exploded into water, surprising Kakashi. The shadow cleared to show Zabuza, swinging his sword to bisect Kakashi.

"Die!"

The attack swung true, cutting Kakashi in half and splattering more liquid onto the ground. However, it was clear as day that this Kakashi was also a Mizu Bunshin (Water Clone) as the body of Kakashi exploded into water.

Kakashi had instantaneously copied Zabuza's jutsu and used it against him.

' _He saw through my illusion and copied it in an instant. He must be quite skilled with the Sharingan to do that, as usually the jutsu hinders the Sharingan's abilities_.' Zabuza thought as he turned around, however it was too late.

"You're finished," Kakashi said as he put a kunai to Zabuza's neck.

Zabuza chuckled ominously. "Finished. You don't get it do you. I'll never be defeated by a mere copy-cat ninja like you. Nice try."

The Zabuza in front of Kakashi exploded into water before another appeared from behind him, sword at the ready.

"I don't know how you acquired S-rank ninja status. You should know I'm not that easy to fool!"

Zabuza swung his sword quickly, however Kakashi managed to duck under the strike without losing a hair. Zabuza slammed his sword in the ground before launching a powerful side kick directly at the still recovering Kakashi, who because of the fact he didn't have time to recover from his dodge, was sent flying from the kick. Zabuza smirked, not that you could see it, before he grabbed his sword and chased after Kakashi, preparing to kill him. He stopped quickly however as he noticed something shiny on the ground.

"Makabishi spikes, nice try. Slowing me down won't work though."

Kakashi impacted with the field of water in front of them, and Zabuza growled before flipping into the water himself. Kakashi surfaced slowly, taking quick examination of his surroundings.

' _This water, it's so dense, so heavy_.' Kakashi thought, however his thinking time was interrupted as Zabuza appeared behind him his hands going through a jutsu.

" **Suirō no Jutsu** (Water Prison Technique)!"

Zabuza put one arm near Kakashi's head as a sphere of water shot upwards an encased Kakashi.

"An inescapable prison of water Kakashi, how will you survive? This prison is made of water, but harder than steel. It's hard to fight when you can't move. Now, onto your little friends. **Mizu Bunshin**!"

Water rose up next to Zabuza forming a water-made clone of him. The clone walked towards Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, before stepping onto dry land and stopping.

"You think wearing a headband makes you a ninja? When you've hovered between life and death so many times that it doesn't faze you, you may be called a ninja. When you've become so deadly that your profile has been entered into my bingo book, then you may have earned the title ninja. But to call upstarts like you ninja is a joke. You're just brats."

Zabuza disappeared, reappearing in front of the trio before swing his sword, the blunt side of it, towards them and sending the three flying, however Sasuke grabbed onto Tazuna at the last moment, saving the bridge builders life.

"I think I'll play with you for a while," Zabuza said as he walked towards them again.

"Run!" Kakashi said. "This battle ended the moment I got caught. He's using power to keep me locked in this prison, so he can only fight with that clone. But, the clone can't go far from the real body, so run!"

' _Running will lead to our deaths. You're right this battle ended when you got caught off guard. So why not start another one_ ,' Sasuke thought before charging Zabuza and launching shuriken at him.

Zabuza just growled in annoyance before batting the shuriken away with his sword. However, before Zabuza could see again Sasuke jumped in the air, coming down on top of him but Zabuza had expected this.

"Easy," Zabuza thought, grabbing Sasuke's throat the second the boy yelled out one name.

"Naruto!"

Zabuza threw Sasuke just as another boy, Naruto, appeared right next to him, hand aiming for his gut.

" **Fuinjutsu: Mahi Shiru** (Sealing Technique: Paralysis Seal)!"

Zabuza easily dodged the strike before kicking Naruto into Sasuke's body. The Uchiha with his Sharingan however, avoided Naruto's flying body.

"Sasuke! Naruto!" Sakura shouted. The kunoichi started to do an Earth Jutsu, when she realized that there was no Earth to do her Jutsu on.

 _'Damnit, I'm essentially useless,'_ Sakura thought.

Naruto and Sasuke stood up, however Naruto took a couple steps forward and drew a kunai before pointing it at Zabuza. This action surprised not only Sasuke, who was preparing to launch another attack at Zabuza, but also Tazuna and Sakura.

"Hey you, the freak with no eyebrows. Put this in your bingo book, 'The ninja that will become Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves…he never backs down! His name's Naruto Uzumaki!'"

Zabuza just chuckled, but anyone could see Naruto was dead serious.

' _Maybe I misjudged this kid_ ,' Tazuna thought.

' _There's the old Naruto. Whatever possessed him is gone, the real Naruto is back. Let's show Zabuza that. Besides, once Naruto himself figures out what possessed him, I'm sure he'll tell us_. _I've also killed and had the same rage he did, just mine was more controlled._ ' Sasuke thought as he too drew a kunai.

"Sakura, stay back, Naruto and I will handle this. There is no Earth for you to do jutsu on. Besides, we don't need another casualty since Kakashi is trapped."

"Alright Sasuke, let's get wild!" Naruto roared.

"Big words for a little man, you think you can play my game?" Zabuza asked.

Naruto smirked. "Your game? Sorry, but you're playing ours."

Zabuza burst into laughter. "You really haven't learned anything have you? Still playing your little game, pretending to be ninja. When I was your age, this hand had already crushed many opponents."

"Zabuza, The Demon of the Mist," Kakashi said.

Zabuza chuckled. "I'm honored. I was in your bingo book after all; truly it warms my nonexistent heart."

"Long ago," Kakashi began. "In Kirigakure, also known as the Blood Mist Village, before a student could become a ninja there was one final test."

"You know about the graduation exam?" Zabuza said.

Naruto looked confused. "So, we had graduation exams too."

Zabuza chuckled again. "Did you have to kill the other students to pass?"

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all paled.

"Imagine it. Young ninja like you, eating together, training together, and then comes the final exam, when you change the rules. Kill or be killed. You can't stop while you opponent still breathes. He was your friend, he shared your dreams! But now, he was a threat."

"Ten years ago," Kakashi said. "The graduation exam…changed. One year before a dark evil filled the school with terror."

"What terror?" Sakura asked. "What evil?"

"Without pause or hesitation, a young boy who wasn't even a ninja, approached the class and took down over 100 other students."

"It," Zabuza said. "It felt so…GOOD!"

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all paled, realizing what Kakashi meant. Zabuza was that boy; he was a true-blood killer.

"You're nothing."

Naruto growled and charged. "Whatever. **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!"

Multiple Naruto's appeared from thin air, surrounding Zabuza, and causing him to raise one of his ridiculously small eyebrows.

' _Shadow clones in these numbers? Impressive_.'

The clones drew a massive amount of shuriken before launching them at Zabuza, followed by an armada of smoke pellets. While Zabuza either blocked or avoided the shuriken that bombarded him from both sides, the pellets soon obscured his vision, not that it mattered.

"I'm used to fighting without sight boy!" Zabuza roared.

Naruto smirked as he came down from the sky and Sasuke came at Zabuza from the front.

" **Fuuton: Kuki no Uzu**!"

Naruto flew through the handseals before slamming his hand on his stomach, basically vomiting up the ever-growing ball of air.

" **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu**!" Sasuke roared, sending the spiraling ball of flames towards the ball of smoke.

Naruto however wasn't done, and threw something into the air vortex that it shredded before continuing on its merry way. The vortex and ball of flame impacted with the smoke cloud at the same time, causing a massive explosion of fire. However, the attack didn't stop there and it pushed through the cloud, headed directly towards Zabuza.

' _Shit_ ,' the man thought as he felt his clone collapse. ' _I can't stop that without using two hands_!'

Zabuza pulled his hand from the watery prison before flowing through handseals. However, that didn't happen as Kakashi kicked Zabuza before diving underwater as the firestorm reached the lake. A massive explosion of steam occurred, hiding the battle from view.

As the steam cleared it showed the lake that used to exist gone, revealing Zabuza who was lying against a tree and Kakashi who was sitting before the man, kunai to his neck.

"Game over."

"Damn," Zabuza thought thinking back on what happened.

As soon as he had landed from Kakashi's kick two kunai slammed into his back before he was kicked into a tree and chained to it with kunai. Kakashi then slammed his head back on the tree, stunning him before putting a kunai at his neck.

Two senbon flew through the air, impacting with Zabuza's neck.

Kakashi looked up at the perpetrator, glaring at him suspiciously before realizing the uniform the person wore. The person had long black hair, pale skin and large, dark-brown eyes, a slender frame, and looked to be short for his age, which looked to be around Sasuke's. The person wore a standard Kirigakure pinstriped outfit which stopped at their knees. Over that they wore a green haori with white trimmings, and around their waist there was a brown sash with a fringed trail wrapped around his waist twice. They wore light-brown platoon sandals with straps in the same color as their kimono and nail polish on their fingernails and toenails in matching blue-green color. There was a black forehead protector with the Kirigakure symbol on it, and there was a hunter-nin mask on their face.

"Ah, a hunter-nin. I assume you are here for Zabuza," Kakashi asked.

The hunter-nin nodded. "I must thank you. I have been hunting him for awhile now, and you defeating him made my job much easier."

Kakashi nodded. "Glad to help."

The hunter-nin jumped down from the tree they were perched on before lifting up Zabuza's body onto their back.

"I will be leaving now."

With that the hunter-nin disappeared. Kakashi smiled at that before putting his headband back over his now-closed left eye that contained his Sharingan.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Taz-" his sentence ended as he fell to the ground unconscious.

Tazuna, Sasuke, and Sakura looked at each other strangely. They then looked at Sasuke, as he had the most knowledge out of the group on the Sharingan.

"The Sharingan is meant for those who are part of the Uchiha clan, my clan. From the fact it wasn't in both eyes its obvious Kakashi is not part of the clan. Therefore, the strain he must go through when using it must be great and therefore he must rest after using it, as his body isn't used to the strain."

The trio nodded accepting it before Naruto made shadow clones to carry Kakashi.

"Let's get going Tazuna. We don't want to stay out here for long."

Tazuna nodded and began to lead the way, followed by Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, who were still quite perplexed by the enigma their sensei truly was.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto frowned when he walked into the village Tazuna was from. It was…poor to put it in a kinder state. Honestly though, it was dilapidated, like it had lost all hope. Buildings that looked like they should be well-built and strong looked pathetic, and moldy, barely holding on by a thread. Naruto could have sworn one good punch would send them crumbling to the ground. There was feces and urine on the street, with children that were quite literally only skin and bone. You could see the veins and bones bulging from their skin. Dead children were on the streets, rotting quickly, and the smell was filled with decay, proving more dead bodies were around than Naruto would care to see.

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto all retched outside the town when they saw it. It was…pitiful to see this happening to people. As they walked towards Tazuna's house they couldn't help but ask what happened to the place.

"Gato happened," Tazuna said. "The economic stranglehold he has us in is making people resort to drastic measures. Our people have given up on all hope, and it's tearing us apart. We're turning against each other too, some people are turning to Gato to solve their problems, and the strange thing is he's helping them. He's actually pulling people in only to use them to get back at the village. It's despicable. That's why I need to complete this bridge, so our town can have hope again."

Naruto looked at Tazuna seriously. "What makes you think Gato won't take control of the bridge too?"

Tazuna looked at Naruto questioningly. "Aren't you going to kill him?"

Naruto shook his head. "That's not our job. Our job was to escort you to Nami no Kuni (Land of Waves), technically if we left now we would still get paid as we accomplished the mission. We're doing you a favor by protecting you so you can finish this bridge. Gato is not our problem either. Unless they threaten any of us specifically we have no requirement to protect you from, or kill, Gato, at least not any longer since we are in Nami no Kuni. More so, from what Kakashi-sensei told me about the situation, you lied about the scope of this mission, meaning that really we should have canceled this mission the second you told us that Gato was after you and that he had powerful ninja to use against us, as Zabuza alone can bump a mission with only a squad of genin and a single jonin from a C-rank to an A-ranked mission. Don't make demands."

Tazuna looked stunned. He knew what they were saying was true, but to hear it stated so bluntly, it put him to shame. It disgraced him. He never thought about it that way, but he honestly put these ninja in massive danger for lying about the scope of the mission.

"Please," Tazuna said. "You have to forgive me; we didn't have the money to pay for an A-ranked mission. We would have if we could have, but the entire village poured in its funds for a simple C-rank."

Naruto growled as they walked. "That makes no difference. Konoha is a very reasonable village, as is Jiji. He would have accepted some form of pay off later on. Admittedly, you didn't know this, but if you had at least attempted to tell them I'm sure they could have tried to help nonetheless. You have endangered Konoha shinobi that are unprepared for the scope of this mission. Normally, if you had paid the right price, no one would blame you if a shinobi died, however you did not, meaning the blame if any of us die will fall onto your lap, and that's if any of us make it back alive since Kakashi-sensei is down."

"What do you mean? Gato shouldn't have stronger reinforcements."

"I agree," Naruto said, looking at Tazuna. "However, do you really think Gato won't hear about Zabuza's death at that hunter-nin's hands? He will hear of it, and he will assume you are the cause as you are leading the revolution against him, and because of that he will send his forces after you…in droves."

Tazuna's eyes were alight with fright after he heard that. "Please you have to protect me," he begged.

Naruto continued walking. "We do not HAVE to do anything. Don't worry about what I said though, it's only speculation."

Tazuna looked at Naruto as he continued walking, followed by a quite shocked Sakura. Sasuke just looked content at the whole thing. Tazuna looked at the ground sadly and balled his fists, tears falling from his eyes.

"I can't let that happen," Tazuna whispered. "I refuse."

Tazuna scrunched up his face with sadness and began walking after Naruto, before leading the way. Sasuke and Sakura walked forward, trying to catch up, but were to busy with their own conversation.

"I didn't know Naruto had it in him," Sakura mumbled.

"I agree," Sasuke said. "He's…experienced some things to be that knowledgeable about what could happen. That's the only explanation."

Sakura looked at Sasuke. "But why would anyone do such things to Naruto?"

"I don't know Sakura. I don't know."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto smiled at the woman who opened up the door to Tazuna's house, which looked better maintained and overall better quality than the majority of the houses they had seen in the town.

"Father, you're back," she said, voice full of relief as she hugged him.

"Tsunami, it's good to see you again," Tazuna said, hugging his daughter.

Tsunami had long, dark, blue hair. She wore a short sleeved pink shirt with the end of the sleeves and the collar being red in color.

"Are these the ninja that escorted you back home," Tsunami asked, looking at the genin and Kakashi was still unconscious.

"Yes," Tazuna said, smiling. He walked inside the house, after Tsunami smiled at the trio and walked in.

Tazuna looked at the trio before beginning to speak. "There are guest rooms upstairs, two, so I'm assuming boys go with boys and girls go with girls…no, not assuming, no _business_ here," Tazuna said, glaring at them mildly.

The three genin all blushed and began stammering out sentences along the lines of they would never do that, but Tazuna just laughed at their expense.

"It was a joke. But, seriously don't do that. But there are two guest rooms upstairs; you can lay your sensei there."

The Naruto clones cried out in happiness. They had been carrying Kakashi for a long time, and their arms were killing them. They quickly shot up the stairs and put Kakashi to rest before disappearing in a puff of smoke, causing Naruto to chuckle.

"What's so funny, brat," Tazuna asked, looking at Naruto.

Naruto looked at Tazuna suspiciously. He was just acting like he was a monster on the way here but now he was acting friendly. That was exactly what any tactical person would do, turn someone against them. However Tazuna had a point. How had he known his clones had drawn a mustache on Kakashi's mask? It wasn't like he got their memories or something…did he?

"None of your business."

Tazuna sighed and looked at the ground as Naruto glared at him. Tazuna looked up at Naruto, a deep sadness in his eyes.

"I understand that words are not enough, but please know that I truly mean you no harm. Also, forgive my earlier transgressions, you are not who I thought you to be."

Naruto just scowled and turned before coming face to face with Sakura.

"Naruto, apologize to him," she ordered.

Sasuke groaned as she said that. Sakura and himself were in no position to be ordering Naruto around, especially after what she and Tazuna did. Even he knew that she would have to work to build up the trust he had in her, if it was possible to get that trust back at all. It could take months, maybe even years, for him to regard them as friends, and it would be a fragile friendship at best for a long time, again too. Yet, here Sakura was, trying to boss him around as she always tried to do.

"What did you say," Naruto whispered.

"I said apologize to him. You had no right to talk to him like that."

Naruto growled and shoved past her, walking towards the door of the house.

"I'm leaving. Don't try and find me."

Sakura growled and glared at Naruto.

"Who said you could leave!?"

"Who said you were my mother!?" Naruto roared, turning on her, his eyes blazing with anguish and fury.

Sakura took a step back as he said that, scared of him.

"You insult me, cower away from me, hurt me verbally, scream at me, and now you except me to follow your orders!? I should slap you where you stand! You know nothing of me, you just assume, and believe the villagers lies! Unless you have something important to say shut up! Sasuke is much better than you are. At least he knows to be quiet and give me some space once I've learned I killed someone. Hell, he killed the other guy himself, yet you only rouse on me! You, you and you always thinking you're perfect. Well, it's time for a damn wake-up call. You know _nothing_."

Naruto turned on his foot and slammed the door as he walked out, shaking the walls of the house. Sakura on the other hand was on the ground, staring at the door in shock and fear. Had she really acted like that? She knew she verbally and physically rejected him whenever he had asked her out, but had she really called him such horrible things? How could she live with herself knowing that she did that?

Sakura curled up into a ball, put her face on her knees and cried. Tazuna just looked at the girl with sorrow, and Sasuke sighed. He walked over to Sakura and put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up at him. She continued to cry as she saw him.

"Am I really such a horrible person?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No, you just…misunderstood. Just, give Naruto his space for awhile."

Sakura's tears slowed but she looked at Sasuke still.

"How do you know this?"

"Because I understand Naruto deeper than you. We're both alone, I can see it in his eyes. He had nothing from the very beginning, and the villagers treat him like trash. I've had everything ripped from me in one night by my role model, my old brother. Then I was forced to relive the slaughter of the clan for what seemed like 3 days by a powerful Genjutsu. Naruto's faced the harsh realities of life, and I've lost everything. That's how I know all of this."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto growled as he stomped down the streets, thinking back on what Sakura said.

' _Who the hell does she think she is? She knows nothing about my life, she couldn't comprehend it! She couldn't live a day in my shoes, heck, she couldn't live a day in any of these peoples shoes. She's fortunate, having a good family that cares about her. She's never suffered; she's gotten everything she's ever wanted excluding Sasuke. I understand what Kakashi-sensei, and everyone at the Academy tried to tell me now. She's…she's not the type of person you want in your life as a lover. At least, not now anyways._ '

Naruto stopped his insistent walking as he felt something tug on his leg. He looked downwards to see a child looking up at him. The child had black hair and black eyes, and was definitely skinnier than a kid should be at his age.

"Mister, do you have any money," the child asked his voice raspy and weak.

Naruto frowned at the child. He had money, and he would give it to the child, but to see a child in a state like this, it was saddening and demoralizing.

"Here you go," Naruto said, giving the child money. "Get some food, and if there are more people with you take this," Naruto said, handing the kid more money.

The orphan smiled at Naruto. "Thanks mister."

"Don't thank me. Anybody with a heart would do this."

"Not the guys with those big swords."

Naruto frowned. "Don't worry. I'll take care of those guys soon."

The orphan smiled and ran off, although it was very slow, and anyone could see it took a lot out of him. Naruto sighed and looked up at the quickly darkening sky. He should be getting back to the house now.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I'm back," Naruto called as he walked into the house.

"Welcome back," Kakashi said. He was using crutches to stand.

"Kakashi-Sensei, you're up," Naruto said.

"Yeah, I feel better now. I heard you took care of things while I was gone."

Naruto just walked through the living room, a frown on his face.

"I guess you could call it that."

Kakashi sighed and walked after him. Things were going great before this mission had started. It seemed this one mission had taken a heavier toll on his team than he originally thought. Their teamwork had been demolished and unfortunately, probably the worst thing, was that he had a sinking feeling Naruto had discovered the secret. Now he could only hope that he wouldn't hold it against Konoha.

As Tsunami set the table, with Sasuke's help, albeit he didn't volunteer, more like he was forced to, Naruto sat down. Tazuna, Sakura, and Kakashi quickly joined him, all of them waiting for food. Tsunami sat the last plate down on the table when a young boy came down the stairs.

The boy had spiky black hair and dark colored eyes. He wore a green jumpsuit with a yellow shirt and a simple pair of sandals. He also wore a blue and white striped hat.

The boy sat at the table as Tsunami did, sitting right next to her.

"Good, Inari, you came down and I didn't even have to call you," she said, rubbing his head.

The boy, who Naruto assumed was Inari, just sat there, eating his food quietly. To be honest it put Naruto off. Kids at that age should be loud, and boisterous. Well, maybe he was relating kids to close to his own life, but they still should be talkative. Any shyness shouldn't have kicked in yet, so it was odd seeing the kid be so quiet. However, he didn't have the time to debate why ask Kakashi began talking.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, tomorrow we're going to start intense training. You're teamwork is working well, and you each have your own strengths. This means I'm going to start training each of you in your strengths along with getting the advanced basics of genin down, got it?"

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto and Sakura said. Sasuke just did his familiar, "Hn."

Kakashi nodded. "Get a good night's rest then." However, the room then went back into the awkward silence they were in before Kakashi talked. This allowed Kakashi to actually ponder his thoughts.

' _Their teamwork is working well, I can't deny that. Even after that happened they still can work together solidly when needed, as they demonstrated against Zabuza. However, for their teamwork to truly get better and me to start teaching them advanced stuff they need to learn to trust each other again._ '

Kakashi sighed as everyone finished eating their food.

"Well I'm off to bed," Tazuna said.

"As am I," Sakura and Tsunami said.

Sasuke just stood and walked towards his room, and Inari just vanished from sight the second he finished his food, as if he didn't even exist. Naruto yawned and waved to Kakashi who waved back and sat down on the couch once everyone had turned the lights off. He was fine with being in the dark, it was a ninja's best asset and also there worst nightmare, yet he wouldn't have to worry about attacks.

' _Zabuza is still alive_ ,' Kakashi thought as he thought back on what happened during the battle with Zabuza.

' _I was too tired to realize at the moment, but the hunter-nin wasn't real. Hunter-nin are supposed to cut off the head and burn the body immediately when they kill it, yet this hunter-nin did not do that. He took the body with him, plus senbon are not used to kill but to paralyze. He could have put Zabuza in a death-like state to fool me. Zabuza is alive. I'd give us a week at the least before Zabuza's ready to come back and attack the bridge builder, and next time he'll bring that fake hunter-nin. I need to get them ready for that fake hunter-nin, or this mission may end up being worse than what happened with Obito and Rin._ '

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kakashi was about to go to bed when a scream shot through the house from Naruto's and Sasuke's room, as Kakashi had volunteered to sleep on the couch. Kakashi shot into the room as fast as he was able, finding Naruto screaming with his hands clutching his heads and everyone in the household in the room. Naruto kept mumbling unintelligible things as Kakashi walked in.

"Sasuke what happened," Kakashi ordered.

"I don't know. One minute I'm sleeping and the next Naruto's screaming wakes me up. He was screaming about how their faces are haunting and their screaming…something along those lines anyways. I've also been having nightmares about killing people, but I can cope with it."

Kakashi nodded. He now had an idea of what was going on and knew how to fix it. He walked up to Naruto and put a hand on his shoulder before turning back to the others.

"Would you all leave please? I need to talk with Naruto for a moment."

They nodded but kept walking, although Sakura and Sasuke shot a look at their teammate before they left. It was easy for Kakashi to see that they were worried about him, despite the transgressions that had happened between the trio.

Kakashi clutched Naruto's shoulder a little harder. "Naruto."

Naruto stopped his screaming and looked up at Kakashi, tears in his eyes.

"K-Kakashi-sensei."

"Hey Naruto. Care to explain what's wrong?"

Naruto's eyes began to water as tears fell from them, and he clutched his knees.

"One of those people that I thought killed you. He's…he's alive…he's in my dreams. He keep screaming things…screaming about torture and reliving it over and over again. He…he…he's insane. He keeps saying piercer…murderer…slammer, it's it's," Naruto had to pause his explanation as he began to shake in fear again.

Kakashi gently put his hand on top of Naruto's head, causing the boy to look at him.

"I'm going to tell you right now that those people are not alive, they are dead, I saw them die. I'm going to be blunt and say you killed one of them and Sasuke killed the other, that's right, what Sakura said is right, you are a murderer, those voices are correct."

Naruto began to shake, tears about to overflow, until Kakashi continued.

"But this is part of the job. Being a ninja involves death; you either kill or are killed in this world Naruto. Sasuke managed to get the message and is coping with it. Each ninja must go through this to mature, even I had to. I've killed before, and while it never was a pleasant experience I did it because it was my duty, I had to as I had to protect the people I cared about and for my village."

"But how do you act so…so…okay with yourself," Naruto asked.

"As you've probably noticed, a lot of the jonin have weird habits. Me, reading my books and being tardy, Guy, acting…eccentric, Asuma smoking …Anko acting sadistic or even Ibiki's cold, uncaring demeanor, all of us have our quirks. We use these quirks to help us cope. Everyone has something they use to help them cope with killing people. They use this to ignore the fact that they have other people's blood on their hands."

"So I have to find something to help me cope?"

"Yes, whether it is immersing yourself in training so you can defeat people without killing them, or playing ninja with kids, you need to find something that helps you move past this. I can help you when we get back to Konoha."

Naruto frowned. "What will I do until then?"

"Force them away. You're strong Naruto, and I believe in you. You can do it. Plus, thinking about things that make you happy tends to help."

Naruto nodded and Kakashi walked over to the door. "Oh yeah, Naruto, as a word of warning, don't ever, ever enjoy killing people. It makes you no better than a demon, which you are not."

With that Kakashi left the room.


	6. Team 7 vs Zabuza and Haku

_Chapter 6: Team 7 vs. Zabuza and Haku_

* * *

Naruto awoke to Sasuke's dark orbs staring down at him. Naruto growled and glared at Sasuke.

"What do you want," Naruto asked. Sasuke frowned at the tired tone before looking at Naruto sincerely.

"Kakashi wants us," Sasuke said, turning around and walking towards the door.

Naruto rolled over in his bed before standing and stretching. He proceeded to brush his teeth, and other daily actions before throwing his clothes on and rushing down the stairs. As he reached the stairs he saw Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke all waiting by the door, although Kakashi was still using the crutches.

"Hello Naruto," Kakashi said, looking at Naruto pleasantly. Everyone else was silent as they had just woke up.

"Good morning Kakashi-sensei."

"Today I have something I want to teach you all, something fundamental in the ninja world. Also, once you three have mastered it I will really start to teach you more higher ranked jutsu and other techniques."

The three genin, even Sasuke although his was noticeably quieter and darker, cheered at the prospect.

Kakashi smiled at their enthusiasm before walking out the door of the house and leading them into the wooded area near the house. He smiled as he came upon three, large trees that shot upwards as if they were proud trees that defied any lightning bolt that dared strike the area, not that thunderstorms were common in Nami no Kuni anyways.

Kakashi smiled at them, not that they could see it beneath his mask. "Okay, so what I will be teaching you is a rather simple art. It's the art of climbing trees."

Naruto raised his hand, quite confused with why he specifically was taking the exercise.

"Sensei, you taught me and Sasuke this before we became a Genin," Naruto said, although Sakura looked at him skeptically. She was about to say something before a discreet shaking of the head from Sasuke made her clam up. She kept on forgetting she was in no position to act like her normal self with the blonde.

"Yes Naruto, that's why you and Sasuke will be working on something slightly different, the water walking exercise," Kakashi said.

Naruto nodded at this before Sakura raised her hand, still confused as to why they were supposedly learning this.

"But sensei, it's impossible to walk on water, and we can already climb trees," Sakura said.

Kakashi eye-smiled at Sakura, pleased with her question as it proved she was using the knowledge she had more than she used to, basically meaning the time he examined them.

"Great question Sakura. The thing is you will be learning how to climb trees with no hands, and as for water walking, well Zabuza and I did during out fight so how is it impossible?"

Sakura blushed, but Kakashi just shook his head. "Don't get embarrassed. My old teammate asked the same thing when he learned this. Anyways, it's rather simple. It's a training method used to hone your chakra control, although it can be used to improve your chakra reserves as well. It involves focusing a fixed amount of chakra to the bottom of your feet, and using that to climb a tree without using your hands. If the stream of chakra is too weak, you will lose your footing and fall, yet too strong and you will be pushed away from the tree, causing it to break and you to fall. You have to find a delicate balance."

Sakura nodded as Kakashi began walking towards one of the trees. "Allow me to demonstrate."

Kakashi walked up the tree and at slow pace before walking upside down on a branch and looking down at them.

"It's best to get a running start when you're not used to the technique. Use these," he paused as he threw a kunai at Sakura's and feet, "to mark your progress."

Sakura effortlessly ran up the tree at her first try. It seemed he Chakra control was amazing, nearly perfect.

"How," Sasuke questioned at Sakura. "Me and Naruto took a day to master this, yet it took you only one try?''

Sakura looked at him curiously. "I dunno, I just did it. It's probably due to my Chakra control."

Sasuke's growl intensified until Kakashi spoke.

"Sakura the only reason you did it so easily was because you have lower chakra reserves than Naruto and Sasuke do, making it easier to control. Naruto's and Sasuke's reserves are much larger than your own, making it harder for him to control. I want you to run up and down that tree fifteen times without stopping so you can build your reserves."

Sasuke smiled at that, the wound of Sakura beating him disappearing from his pride. From what Kakashi had said the only reason Sakura got it faster was because she was weaker than he was, at least in his terms. He smirked as Sakura groaned and began running the tree. The Uchiha ran towards Naruto and Kakashi for additional instructions.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kakashi hopped down from the tree before walking up to Naruto who was waiting in front of a lake.

"So water walking huh," Naruto mumbled, but Kakashi ignored him and began to walk on the water.

"What's the difference between this and tree climbing?" Sasuke asked

"This concept is slightly more complex than tree climbing. This training method is used to gain better chakra control, along with improve your chakra reserves, the same as tree climbing, however this is where the similarities end. To do this, the user has to be emitting a constant stream of chakra from the bottom of their feet and using the repellent force to walk across the water's surface. This technique is more difficult to master than the tree climbing technique, because the amount of chakra that needs to be emitted changes constantly. This is why you have to know exactly how the water is reacting to your chakra, or else you will fall in. However, the more you practice it, like to tree climbing technique; eventually you can do it subconsciously."

Naruto and Sasuke nodded and channeled chakra onto their feet, slowly walking onto the lake of cold water. They managed it for about five seconds before falling in. Naruto scrambled in the water before shooting upwards, and onto dry land, shaking. Sasuke leapt out of the water with ease and dried himself with some lightning chakra.

"THAT WATER IS FREEZING!"

Kakashi smiled. "I know. It's incentive to make you learn faster."

Naruto just groaned and took off his wet clothes. If he kept them on they were more likely to give him a cold than keep him warm. With that he went back to trying the technique.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Haku sighed as he glared at Zabuza as a mother would her child.

"I told you before to be careful, but you didn't listen to me," Haku said as Zabuza awoke with a jolt.

Zabuza groaned and rubbed his neck tenderly before yanking out the senbon.

"Careful you might injure yourself further," Haku warned. Zabuza just shrugged off the warning before smirking at Haku, not that the teenage boy could see it.

"Cruel as ever Haku."

"I was taught to be efficient."

Zabuza nodded as he said that. "You were raised well."

"Are you boasting about yourself after a defeat," Haku teased, but Zabuza just growled and looked at his blade.

"Next time I won't lose."

"You'd better not," said a short man as he came in the room, flanked by two thugs.

He wore a suit with sunglasses and had light brown hair that spiked behind his head.

"I hired you because I thought you could get the job done, but apparently that was the wrong choice," the man said, raising his voice as he walked closer to Zabuza. He didn't notice Haku tense.

"I was in no way prepared for Kakashi Hatake, the S-ranked ninja along with his Genin squad."

"Excuses!"

The man reached out to hit Zabuza while he couldn't defend himself, but Haku grabbed his arm and squeezed tightly causing him to squirm under the pain.

"If you dare touch him, I will kill you," Haku whispered dangerously, glaring at the man.

The chubby, short man stumbled backwards before he regained his balance and glared at Haku. Zabuza tried to calm things down. "We will get him next time."

"You better; if you lose again you're out of this organization!"

With that the man, Gato, and the thugs that flanked him left the room and slammed the door. Gato turned to the two thugs behind him.

"Go find people to hire; we have trash to get rid of."

However, he was not the only one making plans, behind the door Haku was also consulting Zabuza.

"How long do we have to deal with him?"

"He protects us from the real hunter-nin Haku."

Haku just sighed and looked outside. "I know."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all came back into Tazuna's house exhausted, however they also felt accomplished. Sakura had completed Kakashi's fifteen laps up the tree, although she was feeling highly drained afterwards and ready to faint, so Kakashi let her take a break in fear of chakra exhaustion. Sasuke managed to stand on water for 15 minutes as well as fight Naruto's clones which was very challenging. It also helped the Uchiha train his Two tomoi Sharingan. Naruto however, felt the most accomplished. While he had in no way mastered water walking he had managed to stand on the water for a full fifteen minutes, which Kakashi deemed acceptable. Naruto wanted to take it a step further by fighting his clones while he was on the water, and Kakashi agreed but said it would have to wait for tomorrow as Naruto had to practice his own tree climbing as he himself hadn't mastered it.

Thus there they were everyone in the household sitting at the dinner table, with Team 7 eating like starved wolves, even Sakura, who apparently had forgone any table manners she previously had in order to refill her energy. It was a disturbing sight to see. The food was there one instance, then the next it vanished.

"Why do you even bother," was mumbled, however everyone heard it.

Everyone turned to see Inari glaring at them.

"What did you say kid," Naruto asked.

"Why do you bother training? It doesn't matter, nobody can beat Gato."

Tazuna and Tsunami looked at the ground in shame as Inari said this, and Naruto glared at the boy.

"Have you heard of hero's kid?"

"Hero's don't exist; they're just people that people make up to make them feel better, just like now. What are you, stupid? There's no such thing as a hero! Nobody can beat Gato so why bother?"

''Gato is worse than scum. He cowers behind his money and thugs kid, he's just a weakling,'' Sasuke added.

"If nobody can beat Gato I'll just find something that doesn't have a body," Naruto joked, smirking at the kid.

Inari growled at this and glared furiously at Naruto and Sasuke. "Why do you guys bother to try so hard?! No matter how hard you train, you're still no match for Gatō's men! No matter what glorious claims you make or how hard you work, the weak will only end up getting killed! Who do you think you are anyways, barging into our town, our business and trying to pretend to be the saviors?! You don't know what it's like to face this; you don't know what it's like to suffer!"

The room got deathly quiet at that, for different reasons though. Sakura because she was in shock over the kids pessimistic attitude, Tazuna and Tsunami in shame of how their relative was acting, Kakashi because he was afraid of what Naruto or even Sasuke might say to upset the kid, and Naruto and Sasuke…well lets not mention them. The Uchiha's Sharingan blazed and his KI spiked along with Naruto's.

"We don't know what it's like to suffer? No, YOU don't know what it's like to suffer. Have you ever been forced to live on the streets, or the fact that your entire village hates you for a reason you didn't even now until a week ago!? What do _you_ know huh? I never got to know my parents because they died the day I was born. I was kicked out the orphanage at five years old because the caretakers hated me for a reason I never knew! I had to live off garbage and scraps for two years, TWO, before the leader of my village gave me an apartment. However, all that did was tell the scumbags at home were I lived, and they ruined my place, no they never attacked me, they just made where I lived a living hell on Earth! I had to go through that for four years, EVEN ON MY GODFORSAKEN BIRTHDAY!"

"You don't know what its like! You may have lost a special person, sorry. BUT YOU CALL YOURSELF SUFFERING! You have your mother and Grandfather with you. AT LEAST YOU HAVE SOMEBODY! I had everything, until my older Brother massacred my clan, everyone I held precious to me! EVERYONE! And then I was forced to relive that man slaughtering my clan, including MY FAMILY in a powerful Genjutsu that seemed like 3 DAYS! You say we don't know what its like to suffer, but you don't know shit. You're disgracing this village, you say you're suffering, but the majority of the village is worser off THAN YOU! You can't comprehend _TRUE SUFFERING!_ Think before you speak!"

By now Inari was shaking in fear and everyone but Kakashi was staring at Naruto in disbelief. They couldn't believe that happy-go-lucky boy they had seen throughout the majority of the last part of this trip had gone through that and could endure it.

"I've known suffering for my entire waste of a fucking life! You have a beautiful mother and kind grandfather who love you dearly, who would do anything for you! Have you gone outside for once in your fucking life! Have you seen the orphans that are outside, that are basically dying each day, surviving the very way I did to survive? Yet they aren't sulking! Your own fucking grandfather is trying to change YOUR life for the better by building this bridge. You're spitting in not only the orphans faces but also in your own grandfathers! YOU KNOW _NOTHING OF_ _ **SUFFERING**_ _!"_

Naruto had lost control of his emotions for a brief moment, allowing the Kyuubi's influence to break through again and leak out nearly palpable killing intent with the last word of his long tirade, although no one could blame him.

Naruto stood up from his chair and walked to the door, opening it quickly.

"Don't **follow me**!"

With that Naruto slammed the door strongly, causing the entire house to shake once again.

"I'm going to train," The Uchiha muttered darkly before leaving as well.

Sakura was quiet as Inari ran up the stairs and into his room, although his crying was still heard all the way down the stairs. The dinner table was quiet for a while before Sakura decided to speak up, quite shocked by what Naruto said. She had known about Sasuke's predicament but not so much of Naruto's.

"Kakashi-sensei is all of that true," Sakura asked.

Kakashi looked at Sakura very harshly, although she could tell the anger was not directed at her, more so at the villagers back at the village. Kakashi then sighed and put his head down before looking at them with a much softer expression.

"Every last word. His parents died in the Kyuubi attack, fighting the beast and like many others he was put in an orphanage. The older generation, that he know knows why they hated him, then turned you, the younger generation, against him afterwards causing him to have no friends until Hinata came along. The matron of the orphanage's hate eventually caused her to kick him out onto the streets where the villagers terrorized him. What they did…it was horrible, something not even Ibiki Morino would do, and that's saying a lot. Until Hokage-sama found him he survived off scraps until Hokage-sama gave him an apartment and a stipend, however as you know, the villagers took care of both of those, either by refusing to serve him, overpricing him, or attacking his apartment. Even when he joined the academy the majority of the instructors hated him so they stunted his growth and kept him weak until he truly applied himself and I helped train him."

Sakura then noted something that was mentioned in both Naruto's and Kakashi's stories. "Wait, what is this thing that caused the villagers to hate him?"

Kakashi sighed. "I'm not at the liberty to tell you. Only Hokage-sama or Naruto can."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto punched another clone out of existence before slamming his foot in another's chest. He was fighting on water as he wanted to earlier today; however he was doing so filled with rage, making him much more reckless against his 30 or so clones. He was covered in wounds; however he tore through them like a demon, pure rage driving his thoughts and actions. He carved out another clones throat before slamming his foot in another's groin, causing it to clench its groin in pain before disappearing. Naruto kept whirling through the clones, a hurricane of death, all throughout the night.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

" **Katon: Endan** (Fire Release: Flame Bullet)!'' The B-ranked fire jet stream roared through the forest, setting everything on fire in its path.

The Uchiha sweat at the heat of the Jutsu and the taxation it was for his reserves. " **Raiton:** **Raikou Kousen no Jutsu** (Lightning Beam Technique)! The usual **Raiton: Raikou Hitofuki no Jutsu** (Lightning Release: Lightning Blast Technique) , was upraged to a much better version courtesy of Sasuke that was blue instead of white, much wider and much more focused. However, the Jutsu drained the Uchiha's Chakra reserves a substantial amount. And the Jutsu's electricity came back to Sasuke, shocking him in the process.

The raven haired Genin knew that the jutsu was taxing, but potentially deadly if completely caught in it. If he managed to master the Jutsu, he would have another ace in his rather decent arsenal of Jutsu to choose from. Before the Uchiha could do another Jutsu, he promptly passed due to chakra exhaustion.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Haku frowned as he saw the blonde haired ninja lying on the ground. He walked up to him, staring at the headband.

' _This must the blonde brat Zabuza-sama was talking about. If I killed him now, would that make Zabuza-sama's job easier when the time arose_?'

Haku began to prepare to kill Naruto until his eyes flung open and he grabbed his hands.

"Woah," Naruto said. "Who are you?"

Haku smiled serenely, innocently. "Haku. I was just wondering if you were okay. It's not common to see an unconscious ninja lying on the ground around here."

Naruto let Haku's hands go, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry, I guess my anger from last night is still somewhere in my system," Naruto said as he ogled Haku publically.

' _This girl is pretty, but she doesn't compare with Hinata, especially with Hinata now having shoulder length hair…wait Hinata? Where did that come from_?'

Naruto didn't have time to continue his thoughts as Haku interrupted him.

"So why are you here," Haku said as he went back top picking up herbs for Zabuza.

Naruto smiled. "I'm training with my team to take down some guy called Zabuza and this other guy called Gato, while also protecting this bridge builder," Naruto said before he realized his mistake. The mission was only ever supposed to be known between the client, the client's family, the village, and the shinobi team. However, he couldn't change it know, as it would seem even stranger if he did.

"Yeah, so what are you doing here," Naruto asked.

"Getting herbs to heal a sick friend."

Naruto smiled. "Can I help?'

Haku smirked. "Sure."

The two proceeded to gather the rest of Haku's herbs in relative silence, only stopping whenever Naruto decided to ask a question. It was a fast process as Haku had to leave before ten minutes was up.

"It was nice meeting you ninja-san," Haku said.

Naruto smiled. "Name's Naruto."

Haku smiled. "That is a nice name."

Naruto smiled and turned before Haku asked a question.

"Naruto-san, what do you think it means to truly be strong?"

Naruto turned and looked at Haku with a confused expression on his face.

"What do you mean?"

Haku smiled. "I believe that when people have something to protect…that is when they truly become strong."

Naruto thought about it for a moment before he gave one of his child-like grins.

"I like that thought."

Haku smiled before staring at Naruto intently. "Do you have someone precious to you?"

Naruto thought back on the question before multiple people sprung to his mind. Sarutobi, Iruka, Anko, Kakashi, Hinata, Tenten, Sasuke, Ayame, Teuchi, hell even Sakura even though she had lost his full on trust for indirectly calling him a monster for killing someone in cold blood and bossed him around afterwards.

"Yeah, multiple people."

Haku smiled and turned. He began to walk away before saying one last thing.

"By the way, I'm a boy."

"WHAT!?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto sat on the water with his palms in front of him, gathering his chakra. He continued to do this until he felt satisfied with the chakra buildup.

' _Now_!' Naruto though as he flowed through handseals. " **Fuuton: Reppusho** (Wind Release: Gale Palm)!"

Shuriken flew from behind Naruto, courtesy of a clone as wind shot from Naruto's palms. It impacted with the shuriken and speed up their launching speed before it slammed into a tree.

"Three and a half seconds. Better, but not good enough, we need to reach two seconds at the least. Being fifteen feet away and the combination attack taking three and a half seconds is too long." Naruto grumbled, however he was joined by another presence before he noticed it.

"That seems like a pretty decent time to me," Kakashi said, looking at Naruto.

Naruto looked up at Kakashi, not at all surprised he was here.

"I thought you would be here," Kakashi said.

"That's cliché," Naruto said.

Kakashi just laughed as Sakura and Sasuke walked from behind trees.

"That I wasn't expecting," Naruto said curiously.

Kakashi just laughed. "I think Sakura has something to say."

Naruto looked into Kakashi's eyes and realized what he meant before he looked at the pinkette. She was about to begin, however Naruto cut her off.

"If you're going to apologize to me about how you acted just because you heard my life story don't apologize at all. Also, if you're going to apologize for not talking to me or interacting me as a child because the adults told you not to don't, I don't blame you for that."

The Kunoichi nodded before she opened her mouth again. "I apologize," she started.

"I shouldn't have treated you like you were a monster, especially after how long we had been training together. You were there for us on every occasion, yet when whatever that…thing…was that possessed you took over we abandoned all reasonable thought. I admit that I thought you were a monster…no a demon…but I also realize the stupidity of my actions," Sakura started. "More importantly you wouldn't do what you did to those two people. You're better than that. You care about life, and you don't want to see people die. You're a caring person who understands what others want of him, and wants to protect all the people he can. Calling you a demon and a monster was uncalled for, no, completely out of line and I do apologize for that. I also shouldn't have tried to act like I had the right to tell you what to do after you had gone through so much. For that I am sorry." Sakura bowed to Naruto as she finished.

Naruto looked at Sakura before smiling at the apology and gave out only two words in response. "Apology excepted."

" **What are you doing boy** ," he heard the familiar voice of Kyuubi rumble in his mind.

Naruto's eyes widened for a quick second before they returned to their original size.

' _What do you want_ ,' Naruto growled.

" **This girl wronged you in so many ways, yet you are willing to forgive her! That is unacceptable. You are a being, a creature of hate. You were born from the very essence of it. Do you forget the way she treated you, the way your village treated you as a child? Have you forgotten about your hate**?"

' _…No…I haven't. I do hate people in the village…I hate many people in the village…but…but hate isn't the correct answer. I don't have to like them, but hate…hate only brings pain_.' Naruto thought back to the Kyuubi.

The Kyuubi roared, although Naruto cut off his mental connection to it, although he was unsure how he did so. He was even more unsure about how the Kyuubi spoke with him. If it could do so then couldn't it do so whenever it wanted? That could be lethal, especially if the Kyuubi wanted to kill him. All it need do is wait for the right moment to interrupt him. However, he was snapped out of his thoughts as Sakura wave her hand in front of his face.

Sakura seemed much more cheerful that she had been forgiven. Kakashi smiled at his super Genin squad.

"Well now that that is done, let's get started on some training. Naruto, fight as many clones as you can summon on the water until you drop. Sasuke, I want you to spar with a clone of mine on water, and then join in Naruto's training. Sakura, I want fifty laps up down a tree with these weights on." Kakashi instructed while passing the weights to Sakura. THe pinkette nodded and slipped them on.

"Hai sensei!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kakashi carried in three semi-conscious genin into Tazuna's house once again, a smile on his face. They had pushed hard today and after they ate their dinner they would probably be off to bed immediately.

Kakashi smiled and said, "I think we have hungry people." Tsunami came downstairs and looked at the genin. A kind smile spread along her face before she nodded and went into the kitchen, followed by Kakashi who decided to help her out.

After dinner, and Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura went to bed, Kakashi walked into Inari's room, looking at the crying boy.

"Mind if I sit here," Kakashi said, pointing to the spot next to Inari.

Inari nodded.

Kakashi sat down next to the boy who stared at the ground for a while. They sat there, in awkward silence until Inari decided to speak.

"Is what Naruto an Sasuke said true?"

Kakashi smiled at Inari finally deciding to talk about it. He would have talked to the boy last night, but he ran into his room crying and Kakashi knew that the boy needed his space, at least then. Now was a different time.

"Yes, although he probably sugar-coated it because you're a kid. In fact, he went through worse, I know, because I was one of the people who were ordered to protect him from the mobs, although I didn't always make it in time. And Sasuke's tragedy was on par with Naruto's. He was a happy kid until his older brother killed everyone he cared about, emotionally scarring him for life. Now all he can think about is vengeance though we are slowly changing him."

"How could they go through that and still be who they are today," Inari asked. "How are they so strong?"

"They cried. Like you Naruto cried over his suffering, but eventually he stopped. Sasuke stopped crying after that night but constantly has nightmares about the massacre, making him shiver but also more angry. Naruto never cried again after he had that talk with the Hokage. I think…I think he got tired of feeling sorry for himself. He grew tired of crying over himself. Like he said, he never had a father, never had a mother, he was all alone in life. He had no family. Despite this though, he persevered and grew, never letting people get him down. Sasuke is pushing through his pain right now by forming bonds with other people. This behavior, along with the people he met because of it, like the Hokage, Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, and I, kept him from turning down a dark path. Trust me, you could see the signs Sasuke and even Naruto were beginning to take a darker road in life, but Naruto dragged himself out of it with the help of others. The best people I know who knows what you're going through is Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke began to travel down that darker path, but Naruto actually pulled him from that path, and now Sasuke is stuck deciding whether to walk down an even darker path, or walk down the path Naruto did. To let go of his hatred and anger and learn to love and protect. I know neither of them may look it, but they understand what it takes to go through what you're going through Inari. It takes courage, but they didn't get theirs by it being handed to them. No they had to find it. Good luck Inari," Kakashi said, before leaving the kids room and going to sleep.

Inari stayed awake for hours before going to sleep. He had made a decision.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto sighed as he watched his clones work. Sakura sat next to him, and Kakashi was helping Tazuna. Sasuke was too.

"Why aren't you helping Sakura," Naruto asked.

"You're clones are doing more work than I ever could. Besides, I'm not physically strong enough to lift some of those things."

"Some. You're strong enough to help. Besides you could do the nails, or help the builders reach places that are difficult for them to reach. Or use small scale Doton jutsu to lift things for you."

Sakura just sighed. She would have continued the conversation until a man spoke up.

"Tazuna," a man said.

Tazuna looked up and then turned to the man.

"Tazuna…I'm sorry but I'm going to have to quit building this bridge."

Tazuna's eyes widened. "Why? You've been one of the best helpers of this bridge. It's almost complete too. We should be done in two days."

"I understand that, but don't you think Gato knows about the bridge already? He's going to come for us either today or tomorrow and then he'll kill us. All of us. I can't risk that. I'm sorry, but I'm calling it quits."

"You cowards! You're almost done with bridge yet you call quits NOW!" Naruto spat in disgust.

Tazuna looked at the ground…a frown settling on his face. "I see. Does anyone else here share Suhl's thoughts?"

Multiple people, not all, but at least half of the work force raised their hands. Apparently they had been too embarrassed or cowardly to admit it.

"Well, to all of you I have one thing to say. Get the hell off my bridge."

Many people put down their hats and started to walk all with a down yet relieved expression on their face. Naruto and Sasuke watched them leave with disgust on both of the boys faces. Even Sakura was disappointed in them. People who had no will, no spirit…those people were lower than scum.

Naruto formed the **Kage Bunshin** (Shadow Clone) handsign and produced about double the amount of people that left but Tazuna shook his head.

"You've done so much for us already. I can't disrespect that, kid. You've been good to us. Nothing we could do could repay you, especially me. I think…I think you and Sasuke taught my grandson what it means to be strong."

Naruto smiled and waved off the old man. "Don't worry about it. But, I think I'll actually start pitching in now," Naruto said, standing and going off to help. Sakura joined him. Sasuke continued to work on the bridge and even found a way to train while doing so. " **Katon: San** (Fire Release: Three)!" Fire appeared to the index and middle fingers for both hands. He then put it on the cement to make it dry so it can become solid.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A couple hours afterwards, around four o'clock, a thick fog began to set in. At first it was light and no one was bothered by it as Nami no Kuni (Land of Waves) was usually hit with light, and sometimes heavy, fog, however it started to come in a lot faster than usually and it felt denser…more…bloodthirsty. That warning alone let Kakashi know what was going on.

"Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, protect Tazuna! Zabuza's back!"

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura wasted no time before jumping in formation around Zabuza, each with serious looks on their faces. Kakashi stood in front of them, his Sharingan already blazing. Sasuke's Sharingan was blazing crimson as well.

Footsteps were heard approaching them. Naruto channeled chakra into his nose and ears, determined to find out where the enemy was approaching from. Naruto narrowed his eyes. The enemy had no scent, and the footsteps seemed to be coming from everywhere at once. He couldn't find them. He growled lowly.

A giant cleaver, Zabuza's blade, flew towards Tazuna's head, however Kakashi blocked the blade before any of his genin had a chance to react.

A deep chuckle was heard before another blade appeared in front of in front of Kakashi's genin; however the one in front of him did not disappear. Kakashi frowned. His hands were preoccupied so he couldn't perform a jutsu, and if he stopped this blade the Kubikiribōchō would cleave off Tazuna's head. He had to trust in his genin.

Naruto ducked under the blade, pulling Sakura down with him, as Sasuke jumped backwards, pulling Tazuna with him. The chuckle heard earlier grew into full-blown laughter as the blade Team 7 avoided turned into water and so did the one Kakashi was blocking. They grouped together again to see two forms walking from the mist.

One was Zabuza and the other was that fake Anbu member that had saved him in their last battle.

"So you were with Zabuza," Kakashi remarked.

The fake Kiri-Anbu ninja did nothing, just looked at them.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my friend. Haku."

Naruto's eyes widened. That name…that was the name of the guy he met when he slept outside, the guy who was, 'Getting herbs for a friend.' If what Zabuza said was true, that meant the friend was Zabuza, and Naruto had helped Zabuza recover. At least, that's what it would mean if the Haku Zabuza was talking about was the actually Haku.

"Hello, Naruto-kun," said Haku.

Naruto's eyes widened and everyone looked at him.

"You know her," they asked, their eyes wide.

Naruto growled. "He," Naruto said. "He's a boy. And I met him when I slept outside that one night. He said he was getting help for a friend, herbs for them…now I realize who that friend was."

Zabuza's grin couldn't be hidden from his mask. "Wait. This is the kid who helped you Haku. When you said someone I knew I expected it to be the girl, but him! He helped you gather the herbs to heal me. Isn't that funny."

Naruto growled. "I regret it now. More importantly, Haku! How could you do this? How could you follow someone like him?"

Haku didn't answer. Naruto growled. "If you won't say anything…I'LL JUST BEAT IT OUTTA YA!"

Naruto charged and Haku charged back. Haku drew a senbon, slashing at him, but Naruto was quick to draw a kunai and block. Sasuke appeared behind Haku, hand already cocked back for a punch, but Haku disappeared and reappeared to the side of both boys.

"Sakura, protect the bridge builder. I'll handle Zabuza," Kakashi said, disappearing. Zabuza disappeared as well.

Naruto deflected three senbon that were aimed at him before ducking under a kick. He looked up but Haku was gone, engaging in a taijutsu fight with Sasuke. Naruto threw two shuriken before charging over, fist cocked back. Haku dodged the shuriken, spinning around Sasuke's punch and landing a round house kick in the boy's side. Sasuke dropped to the ground, but Naruto was there immediately beginning the fight. Naruto drew a kunai, swiping at Haku's head, but he ducked, kicking him away. He flipped in midair, landing on his feet before charging. Haku charged back, senbon in hand.

The duo's senbon and kunai respectively clashed in the middle of puddles of water. Naruto tried to overpower Haku, and it was working, however he then saw her doing one-handed versions of what looked like seals. However, he wasn't the only one; Sasuke saw it too and began to do his own seals.

" **Hijutsu: Sensatsu Suishō** (Secret Technique: Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death)!" Haku yelled.

The water from the puddles began to float in the air, taking the form of long, sharp needles made of water. There were a lot of them, and they surrounded the duo on all sides, except from above. However, Naruto didn't notice this.

The needles shot towards Naruto and Haku. Haku channeled chakra into his legs into the air and leapt into the air, avoiding the needles. Sasuke would have fired his jutsu but cancelled the chakra flow just before he fired it off. At this point it would have only hit Naruto. Naruto growled as the needles closed in on him. He didn't have enough time to get out the way Haku did, so he was stuck with one option, try to blow them away. Naruto sped through handsigns as fast as he could, yet the water needles were closing in. Once they were a foot away from him he finished.

" **Fuuton: Reppūshō** (Wind Release: Gale Palm)!" Naruto shot his hands outward in front of him, blasting those needles away. He then turned just as the other water needles were three inches him.

Naruto sent chakra to his feet on reflex before jumping backwards, barely avoiding the needles that impacted where he was just standing. Haku growled, but didn't have time to react as Sasuke appeared behind him launching a punch. Haku ducked under it, but Sasuke sent a kick his way, landing it. Haku was sent flying before he was hit in the gut by Naruto, sending him flying towards the railing of the bridge. Haku groaned as he stood, before looking at the two.

"You both hit me. It seems I will have to get serious. And it seems I'm fighting a wielder of the Sharingan."

Haku then began to from handseals.

" **Makyō Hyōshō** (Crystal Ice Mirrors)!"

In an instant, multiple mirrors of ice were created, surrounding Naruto and Sasuke. They were trapped in a dome of twenty-one floating mirrors made out of ice. Twelve were at ground level, eight levitated above the first twelve and were angles towards the ground and the final mirror was above the rest and facing the ground.

Haku walked up to the mirror and seemed to melt into it. Naruto's and Sasuke's eyes widened as Haku appeared on every mirror, causing them to pale. Each and every Haku drew three senbon.

"Dance for me."

Then Haku threw the senbon.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto and Sasuke both stood on shaky legs once again. They were covered in senbon and were bleeding, albeit slightly as senbon weren't weapons to make you bleed. Naruto growled and looked around, seeing only blurs on the mirrors of ice as Haku moved to fast for them to see. Sasuke kept trying to track Haku, but it was obvious even his eyes had a hard time keeping up with the male. Another barrage, from the right. Naruto whipped out a kunai before he began to deflect as many senbon as he could, as did Sasuke. However, despite how fast the boys were some senbon slipped through their guard and impaled them.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura watched as Naruto and Sasuke were being pushed back, worry all over her face. Tazuna looked on too, afraid for the boys.

"Hey, girly, will they make it through," Tazuna asked.

Sakura wanted to say yes, she so badly wanted to, but the fact was she knew that if it kept up at this rate…NO! She refused to think about that. It was impossible. Naruto and Sasuke couldn't die…could they?

"Kakashi-sensei! Naruto and Sasuke-kun are in trouble!" she shouted, a look of worry on her face. "Why am I so useless. I can't use a Earth jutsu without destroying the bridge!" Tazuna saw this look.

' _Come on brats_ ,' he thought.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kakashi managed to hear Sakura's scream but was too preoccupied with Zabuza to be able to look at what the girl was referring to. Another blade came at him, this time from the right side. He drew two kunai, holding each in reverse grip, before slamming them against Zabuza's blade, barely blocking the strike, although he did skid backwards quite a bit. The Kubikiribocho disappeared into the mist before it reappeared above Kakashi, intent on bisecting him. Kakashi blocked the blade, but came face-to-face with Zabuza.

"You're little brats are going to die," he said. "Haku is the perfect weapon, I've raised him since he was a kid, there's no way they could possibly defeat him, like you stand no chance of defeating me. We're weapons, as shinobi should be. We're just means to an end, tools. Shinobi don't need emotions, like you and you're pathetic Konoha preach."

Zabuza shot backwards before coming at Kakashi, a furious slash taking place. Kakashi channeled chakra into his arms and blocked the strike before ramming into Zabuza with his shoulder, causing a red tint to come to the bandages below Zabuza's nose.

"Even shinobi can't live without emotions. A man like you should know this more than anyone, Zabuza."

Zabuza growled. So he knew.

(-Flashback-)

 _A shadowy figure dodged another kunai before slashing them down with their blade. They frowned before jumping, avoiding the hands the popped out of the ground before crushing their head._

 _"There he is, get him!" shouted three shadowy figures, all running towards him with swords drawn._

 _The figure narrowed its eyes before sprinting away, channeling chakra into its legs._

 _"Wait, stop! You are under arrest for going against the Sandaime Mizukage, treason!"_

 _The figure glared at the people chasing it over its back. "He's bloody mad! He doesn't understand that kekkei genkai aren't a disease!" The figure sped through handseals, moving so fast that the hands looked like they had been behind him before they just materialized in the hare seal._

 _"_ _Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)_ _!"_

(-Flashback-)

Kakashi took the moment Zabuza used to recollect his past to glance at his students. He frowned. It was hard to see through the mist but from the look of things the Haku kid had a kekkei genkai involving ice, and Naruto and Sasuke were stuck. Even with Sasuke's dojutsu, without Naruto coming up with some brilliant plan, they were going to die.

"Did I mention Haku also had a kekkei genkai? I didn't. His kekkei genkai is so strong that even I can't break it, using all the strength I could muster. Those brats are dead, Kakashi," Zabuza said with a smirk.

Kakashi growled. "I'll have to finish this quickly then."

With that the two jonin charged again.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Why do you not die already?" Haku asked as he threw another volley at them.

The senbon seemed to come from all directions, and as such Naruto and Sasuke were hit from all directions. They had long since given up on trying to deflect the senbon and were focusing more and protecting vital areas and finding Haku.

"Do you find your pain entrancing," Haku said as he appeared next to Sasuke, a senbon prepared to stab his neck. However, because he had left the ice his speed had slowed and Naruto was able to react in time, hurling a kunai at Haku. Haku dodged the kunai by jumping, but his eyes widened, not that you could see it, when Naruto appeared, a kunai to his neck. Naruto was preparing to slash, but hesitated for a brief moment. Haku took advantage of this and span in midair, kicking the side of Naruto's face before switching his momentum, kicking Naruto in the other side of his face. Naruto flew to the side, smashing against one of the ice mirrors.

"Naruto," Sasuke called as he drove off Haku.

Naruto groaned and stood, limping over to Sasuke. Sasuke growled at his friend hissing out a, "Why did you hesitate!?" Naruto frowned at Sasuke before looking at Haku who was waiting patiently for them. "I don't know." Naruto stared at Haku, who stared right back.

"You hesitated to kill me," Haku mumbled.

"And you didn't attack us while we were talking," Naruto responded.

"It seems that meeting has made both of us not wanting to kill the other," Haku said before he disappeared.

Naruto frowned, looking around before he was sent flying, a punch landing in his face. Sasuke's eyes widened before he charged Haku, only to miss and be kicked into the air. Sasuke growled and looked down, his eyes flashing red for a brief moment. Naruto stood and flew through handsigns, stopping on hare. " **Suiton: Teppodama**!"

Instead of the high-pressured bullet of water coming from Naruto's mouth it came from a puddle close to him before it was flung at Haku. Haku stared at the bullet before ducking; however she came face-to-face with a smirking Uchiha. Haku jumped backwards, into the ice before the Uchiha could do anything. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"I can't believe I didn't notice this before," he said, flowing through handsigns before ending on the tiger seal. " **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu**!"

Sasuke's exhaled the massive ball of fire onto the ice mirror Haku was on but as the steam dissipated it showed the mirror looking perfectly fine with only minor burns.

"What?" Sasuke mumbled under his breath.

"Your pathetic excuse for a Katon jutsu cannot defeat me. Give up now," Haku said as he drew three senbon per hand, holding them between her pointer, middle, and ring fingers, along with his pinkie. Sasuke growled. ' _Focus. Stay calm. Focus. Concentrate, see everything._ ' Even as multiple Haku's appeared on the mirrors Sasuke stayed focused on one of them, the one right in front of them. Haku threw the senbon, but Sasuke dodged them, weaving through the hail before grabbing Naruto and helping his friend escape.

Naruto smirked. "Nice job, teme."

"Hn." Sasuke responded with before strapping an explosive tag to a kunai. He tossed it at the mirror before flowing through handsigns. He spat out the **Katon: Endan** , but even with the combined explosion, which he and Naruto had jumped to the edge of the prison to avoid yet still felt some of it's force and got singed, didn't damage Haku's ice too much, though the Endan certainly did more damage then the Gokakyu.

"Impressive. That ice of yours…it's powerful, very powerful. To be able to withstand that is impressive," Naruto said.

Haku disappeared, moving from mirror to mirror, but frowned even though you couldn't see it. Even then, when moving at his top speed, Sasuke was tracking him, carefully picking out which mirror he was in the same time Haku appeared in it. Haku frowned. There was no way he could avoid the Uchiha, his eyes were too good. There was only one solution, attack the person who couldn't see him move.

Haku shot from the mirror, senbon aimed for a lethal blow at Naruto. Sasuke's eyes widened and he shot forward, appearing in front of Naruto, blocking Haku's senbon. Haku growled as he pushed against Sasuke's kunai, but it was futile, the Uchiha was stronger than he was.

"So I'm the liability in this fight, eh, Sasuke," Naruto said as he appeared next to Haku, hand already in a seal. " **Suiton: Mizurappa** (Water Release: Wild Water Wave)!" Naruto forced massive amounts of chakra into the jutsu, sending of a high-powered stream of water from his mouth like a waterfall that slammed Haku into his ice mirror. Haku looked up painfully, his mask falling from his face, cracked and broken from the power of the water.

"Do you know what it's like, Naruto-kun? To lose someone precious to you?"

Naruto looked at him strangely. "Allow me to tell you then."

(-Flashback-)

 _"Mama, look what I can do." A young Haku asked, showing his mother the strange object made of ice. Haku began to move the object around, smiling all the while._

 _What Haku didn't expect was for his mother to slap him, a furious look on her face, although anyone, but a young four year old like Haku, could tell she was just worried for him. "Don't ever do that again!" his mother said, a frown ruining her attractive features._

 _Haku felt the tears strolling down his face but nodded before running off to his room._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _"Heathen!" Haku heard as he walked down the steps of his house to come face-to-face with a horrible sight. There was a mob outside, led by his father, and they were hurting his mother. They were poking and prodding at her with swords, spears, and dagger, while cursing her._

 _"Die monster!"_

 _"Daddy, what are you doing to mama," Haku cried out, tears on his face._

 _His father looked up, a burning hatred and fear in his eyes. "You! You're a little monster too. I'll kill you too, just like I killed your whore of a mother!"_

 _Haku froze as his father said that. "But, Tou-san-"_

 _"DON'T TOU-SAN ME YOU FREAK!" his father roared, charging at him, blade prepared to kill. Haku screamed as the blade cut into his skin._

 _"Die!" the man screamed, bringing down his blade again. However, a wall of ice came up and stopped the sword. The man fell on his bottom before scrambling backwards, afraid of the boy who now stood, surrounded by ice, a confused look on his face before he registered the mob that were still defiling his mother and his scum of a father._

 _"Die!" Haku roared, launching ice-projectiles at them._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Haku looked up at the tall man dressed in a ninja's uniform. "Who are you mister," Haku asked, afraid._

 _The man smiled, bandages covering the lower half of his face. "Names Zabuza…you're on orphan because of the civil war aren't you?"_

 _Haku tilted his head, confused "Civil…war?"_

 _Zabuza chuckled sadly. "You must have had it rough kid. Come with me, I'll help you," Zabuza said, extending a hand._

 _Haku looked at the hand before looking at Zabuza, then back at the hand. He slowly, hesitantly, put his hand on top of Zabuza's._

(-Flashback-)

"That's what happened" Haku said, finishing his tale.

Naruto's eyes were soft as he heard that. "I'm sorry Haku…but I've never experienced that. I am sorry you had to endure it, but I've never gone through that," Naruto said, his eyes looking at the ground. Sasuke looked at Haku with a look of understanding. He knew what the pain of loss was.

"So you don't know the pain…yet you have precious people," Haku said.

Naruto looked up at Haku. "Yeah, but why does that matter? You don't have to endure pain to have precious people."

"Because, you don't know how to protect them," Haku said disappearing.

Naruto's eyes widened before fifteen senbon struck him, all in different points of his body. Naruto coughed up blood as he landed on the ground. Sasuke rushed over picking up his friend's body before looking around. His eyes locked onto Haku's.

"I'll kill you," Sasuke said. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

He wove through handseals, but Haku appeared before him before he could finish.

Sasuke flipped over, landing on the ground with a thud. He stood quickly, checking the surrounding area for Haku. He spotted the boy with a senbon to Naruto's neck.

"Game over," Haku said.

Sasuke scowled while weaving through hand seals. "Are you faster than a lightning beam? **Raiton: Raikou Kousen no Jutsu**!"

The Jutsu was a complete shock to Haku, and the fact it was concentrated to a narrow blue beam of lightning. The Jutsu impacted him and knocked off of Naruto as well as cause a fantastic amount of pain.

"No...shinobi.. is faster... than lightning!" Sasuke said in between pants. His chakra reserves were being taxed for each Jutsu, and he estimated that he had about a third of his reserves left.

Haku slowly stood up, having a large wound and burn mark on his right shoulder along with blood dripping. The tool raised multiple senbon and prepared to end Sasuke's life.

' _I can't give up…I've got to keep fighting. It's not over…I just gotta keep fighting. I WON'T give up…it's not over…keep fighting_!' Naruto thought.

Naruto slowly reached into his kunai pouch, trying to grab one without alerting Haku. However, Sasuke noticed this.

"I'm not done yet!" Naruto roared.

Naruto slashed out with the kunai, surprising Haku. Haku was still stunned by Naruto's sudden burst of willpower and Sasuke's lightning beam. The boy had gone slack in his arms earlier, as if he had given up all hope of winning the fight. Naruto shot forward, slamming a fist in his gut before grabbing his arm and flinging him over to Sasuke.

"Teme!"

Sasuke slammed his knee into Haku's face, causing all the momentum Haku had to be transferred into pain. His nose was broken and twisted and he was bleeding from both nostrils. Naruto and Sasuke appeared right in front of Haku both firing a fist straight into the boys face. Haku stumbled backwards, but Naruto was upon him again.

"You were right Haku; precious people do give you strength!"

Naruto slammed another punch in, and another before he fought like a madman, slamming fists into the boys body without any care in the world.

"So I can't die!"

He continued to pummel Haku as the ice mirrors began to crack some shattering altogether, losing the chakra source that kept them strong. Naruto finished off his combination with a knee to the forehead.

"Cause I've got people to protect!"

Haku flew backwards, slamming into the last mirror that wasn't cracked. However, upon impact the mirror cracked badly, barely staying strong. Haku frowned, his face becoming angry, something that rarely happened.

"I have people I too have to protect. So…forgive me Naruto-san, but fall! **Hissatsu Hyōsō** (Certain-Kill Ice Spears)!"

The mirrors in the air broke down, forming four giant spikes of ice that flew towards Naruto and Sasuke, yet the duo avoided them, only being hit with small scrapes in their worries. "Die!" Haku roared, but Naruto appeared in front of him, handseals already completed.

"Forgive me Haku, but my precious people are counting on me! Live and form more bonds. You are strong Haku…I believe in you. **Suiton: Mizurappa** (Water Release: Wild Water Wave)!"

" **Raiton: Rakurai** (Lightning Release: Lightning Bolt)!" The Lightning chakra went into Naruto's jutsu, adding for pizzaz and pain to it.

Naruto expelled the pressurized electric water into Haku sending the boy flying backwards and over the railing of the bridge, plummeting into the water below.

' _Shit_ ,' Naruto thought. "Haku!"

Naruto was about to dive in after the teen, but Sasuke grabbed his shoulder, preventing him from doing so.

"Why are you stopping me!" Naruto demanded.

Sasuke shook his head. "We have more important things to deal with now, I'm sorry Naruto."

Naruto glared daggers at Sasuke but was interrupted when Sakura and Tazuna were at their side, Sakura looking at their wounds.

"I'm so glad you two are safe," she said, smiling at them. Sasuke smirked and let out his familiar, "Hn," but Naruto was far to preoccupied in looking out over the railing, trying to find Haku.

"He's a lost cause kid," Tazuna said. "If he somehow gets to shore I'll tell him where to find you."

Naruto nodded but frowned. He really wanted to make sure Haku was safe.

Sakura then started looking at their wounds more intensely, applying what little medical knowledge she knew. ' _Damn it,_ ' she thought. ' _I was a liability this entire mission. I need another element since there was no Doton to use._ ' she roared in her mind.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Zabuza's eyes widened as he saw Haku falling off the bridge. "Haku lost," he mumbled. Kakashi smirked and appeared behind Zabuza, kunai raised for a lethal blow. "I knew my genin would win."

He lashed out with the kunai, but the Zabuza in front of him dispersed into water.

' _ **Mizu Bunshin** (Water Clone)_!' Kakashi swore, before turning around, blocking the blade that nearly ended his life.

"You're strong," Kakashi said, his arm shaking. Zabuza laughed before jumping backwards, slashing forwards in the meantime. Kakashi ducked under the blade before looking upwards, frowning when he saw nothing. He then cursed as he felt a slash impact with his back. He turned, one of his hands clutching his back, examining the wound. Luckily it was just a flesh wound. Kakashi then turned jumping away from the spinning buzz saw of death that the Kubikiribocho was. Zabuza then appeared in front of him, blade raised to strike.

"Die!"

The blade flew downwards, but Kakashi sidestepped it, avoiding it but also causing a crater to form in the metal of the bridge. Kakashi frowned slamming his foot into Zabuza's side and sending him skidding away.

Zabuza growled before charging, lashing out with his blade. Kakashi jumped over the blade, before lashing out with a kunai, his Raiton element imbued in the kunai, allowing it to cut through Zabuza's blade.

"So you are a Raiton user. And you cut through my Executioners Blade. Impressive, but not good enough," Zabuza said, pricking himself on the finger. He allowed his blood to fall on the blade, and what Kakashi saw made his eyes widen. The blade was using the blood to reform itself, until it was back to perfect condition. Kakashi growled before he noticed Zabuza had already completed a string of handseals.

' _Shit, I wasn't paying attention_ ,' Kakashi thought.

" **Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu** (Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique)!" Zabuza roared.

The jutsu activated as water from below the bridge rose and swirled in front of Zabuza. The water surged and rose dozens of meters high before shooting downwards as if it was a gigantic waterfall, or a massive wave, that struck Kakashi hard. Kakashi groaned as he was slammed against the railing of the bridge, several bones broken and his right arm bruised.

"Looks like I win, Kakashi," Zabuza said as he held his blade to Kakashi's neck.

"Die!"

Zabuza swung the blade, cleaving through Kakashi's head, and sending water all over the bridge.

"What!?" Zabuza roared before he coughed up blood, a hand emerging from his back.

" **Raikiri** (Lightning Cutter)." Kakashi named as he removed his blood-coated hand from Zabuza's back. Anyone who looks through it could see straight through Zabuza, along with the damaged lung that Kakashi had struck.

The blue, concentrated form of electrical, or Raiton, chakra in Kakashi's hand faded, although Zabuza smirked and coughed, more blood staining the inside of his mask before he ripped it off, revealing shark-like teeth.

"So, that's your famous **Raikiri** huh? Impressive." Zabuza said as he fell to his knees.

"Yeah…one of my ace in the whole," Kakashi said, looking at Zabuza.

Zabuza smirked. "Well…looks like I lose. If you ever see Haku again, can you do me a favor," Zabuza said, a sad look appearing in his eyes. "Tell him I said…happy birthday."

With that Zabuza Momochi…the Demon of the Hidden Mist fell dead.

' _Even a man like you couldn't completely cast off your feelings. I'll do it, Zabuza_ ,' Kakashi thought, before looking over at his team much easier as the mist was clearing, as Zabuza was dead. He walked over to them, a smile, not that you could see it, on his face.

"Good job, we won," Kakashi said.

"You beat that guy Kakashi-sensei," Sakura asked her eyes wide.

"Yup. He's gone. I saw you defeated his friend."

"Yeah," Naruto mumbled, although anyone could see he was sad.

"Naruto, he's not dead," Sasuke said. "He wouldn't die from something like that."

Naruto nodded, eyes lighting up. "Yeah, you're right."

"Thank you," Tazuna said.

The four looked at him. "For protecting me like this. You didn't have to."

Kakashi gave his classic eye-smile, while Sasuke gave his classic, "Hn." Sakura smiled and nodded.

"No problem jiji," Naruto said.

"Well isn't this cute," called a voice.


	7. Back to Life, Back to Reality

_Chapter 7: Back to Training  
_

* * *

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the short man walking towards them with a large mass of people behind his back. "No way," Naruto whispered, seeing all of them. "So many people." Naruto said. Kakashi's eye's widened and began to prepare himself for combat, as did Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke.

"Careful," Tazuna said. "That's Gato," he said, pointing to the short man. Naruto growled. "Good. I'll rip him apart." Naruto prepared to start the assault, however Gato stepped forward, a smile on his face. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Gato said, smiling. Kakashi frowned, looking at Gato as if he were an idiot. Even with this amount of thugs all of them combined could defeat them. Hell, he could probably beat them by himself. So could Naruto, Sasuke and even Sakura could.

Gato smiled and waved his hand. The thugs threw forward a person and a sack. Tazuna's eyes widened before they narrowed with unfathomable anger. "Tsunami!" he roared, looking at his daughter who was tied and bound in rope. Her throat was constricted, as were her mouth, wrists, and ankles. Lastly, there were vast amounts of tears flowing down her face, as if she had seen something horrible. As if she had lost something, or someone, precious to her.

"Let her go!' Tazuna roared, his eyes filled with hatred.

Gato smiled. "Oh, I will, if you do what I ask."

Tazuna growled taking a step forward, but Kakashi put his hand back, stopping him from insinuating a death charge, for him at least. Gato frowned. "Well, I in case you did act like an idiot I did have some extra motivation for you to listen to me."

Gato smiled, and waved his hands again. One of the thugs came over to the board which had Inari on it and smiled, unsheathing his blade. Inari had tape rapped around his mouth to keep him from talking, and his body was chained to the board that was rolled up. The thug put the sword at Inari's neck. Thug smirked sinisterly and decapitated Inari, a child, in front of everyone.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, actually having to hold Tazuna back as the man screamed bloody murder and tried to bully Kakashi away, yelling at the man for stopping him. When the genin finished retching they glared at the laughing Gato. This man, no, he wasn't a man, he was more of a demon in human form. Naruto immediately jumped into action, charging Gato and his thugs. They all smiled.

"Naruto no!" Kakashi yelled, but in his moment of distraction Tazuna brushed past him, charging them with Naruto.

They halted immediately.

The same thug that had decapitated Inari to them had his blade to Tsunami and was slowly, but surely, defiling her body, in front of them. Sakura stood wide-eyed, unable to take her eyes away from the sight. Sasuke cursed and stood in front of her, hiding it from her sight. It was then that she snapped out of it and began to cry. Sasuke turned around and put a hand on her shoulder, although he was looking at Gato, Sharingan spinning wildly. Naruto was having a mental debate. He was debating charging and killing Gato and the thug, but he knew he wouldn't make it in time to stop them from killing Tsunami, and he didn't know the **Shunshin** (Body Flicker).

Kakashi cursed under his breath. He couldn't believe he had been so blind. He now realized he shouldn't have brought everyone to the bridge. He should have left someone at Tazuna's house, to guard them. He just never thought Gato would steep so low, despite the rumors he had heard and some of which he had seen to be true. He stopped thinking so heavily however; as Gato began to make demands, mostly along the lines of destroy the bridge.

' _I'll have to be quick. And hopefully they'll react in time_ ,' Kakashi thought as he began to build up chakra. He disappeared in a puff of smoke. Gato's eyes widened as the thug wielding Tsunami was knocked to the ground with a palm strike, before Kakashi grabbed her, and the body of Inari, before jumping away from the thugs who had begun to attack.

"Now Naruto!" he called.

" **Tajūu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Multiple Shadow Clone Technique)!"

Hundreds of clones sprang from anywhere in sight, on the water, on the bridge, hell even behind the thugs. Naruto growled and raised his fist. "You guys know what to do!" he roared, and charged. Sasuke joined in, enraged at the sight of Inari, as did Kakashi and Tazuna. Sakura stood back, helping Tsunami from her bonds. She then looked at the battle, whispered a quick goodbye to Tsunami, and joined in.

Needless to say what ensued was a bloodbath. Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke even Tazuna, and Sakura slaughtered their enemies. They all killed, either with fists, weapons, or jutsu. When the bloodbath ended, only Gato was left alive, and they were all covered in blood, none of which was their own. Tazuna was dangling Gato over the edge of the bridge, with one hand.

"You're filthy fucking trash! You killed my boy! You killed my boy and nearly killed and raped my daughter!" Tazuna kept repeating as he slammed blow after blow in Gato's face. Gato tried to defend himself, Tazuna punched that arm.

"Please, have mercy," Gato mumbled out. Tazuna's eyes widened with rage. "Mercy! Mercy! You killed my grandson! You nearly raped and killed my daughter! You defiled my village! And you have the nerve to ask mercy! Did you ever show US any mercy?" Tazuna said, slamming another blow in Gato's neck.

"P-P-Please, f-forgive me," Gato said, trying his hardest to get out of his current predicament.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, the latter of the three was still being comforted by Kakashi as they had just killed for the first time; all changed their opinions of Gato then and there. He wasn't a demon. He was a coward, scum, worse than trash, the lowest of the lowest of the low. They would have no quarrels if Tazuna killed him.

Tazuna slammed blow after blow into Gato, the man sputtering up blood. Tazuna was delivering his own form of vengeance, and he was going to make the man suffer ten times the price he had suffered ever since Gato had come to Nami.

"F-father," Tsunami croaked out while sobbing. The bridge builder forgot all about Gato and turned towards his daughter. Gato smirked while bleeding and picked up one of his mercenaries swords. The businessman was about to stab Tazuna in the back when a spot on shuriken sliced into his head courtesy of Sasuke, ending his life brutally.

Tazuna ignored that though, looking at Tsunami with wide eyes. "I'm…I'm sorry Tsunami…you shouldn't have had to see that," he said.

Tsunami shook her head and ran to her father, crying a mumbling about Inari. Tazuna too cried, and held his daughter tightly. Team 7 watched them with sadness, with nothing but disgrace on their faces. They had failed them. Inari had died because they were incompetent.

"Don't look so down," Tazuna said, tears still on his face. The squad looked up, and he smiled to them, although they could tell it was forced. "I don't blame you. Neither does Tsunami. You did the best you could."

The squad looked at the ground in shame. Even if he did mean it didn't deny the truth. Inari had died because they have been overconfident; they hadn't calculated all the angles. They just thought they would win in the end.

' _If only I was stronger…then this wouldn't have happened_ ,' Naruto thought.

' _I failed them…I should've overseen Gato raiding the village_ ' Kakashi thought.

' _I had them experience what I had too in a shorter way. I don't want anyone to ever feel like that on my watch._ ' Sasuke thought.

' _I was a burden. If I wasn't such a burden I could have protected them_.' Sakura thought.

Their thoughts were positively negative, and they couldn't shake them. How could they? Because of them their clients' grandson had died. No matter what he said there was no forgiving that, there was no apologies, only grief, shame, and sadness. Kakashi sighed and walked over to Zabuza, hiding his head from view before he took out a scroll. He cut off Zabuza's head with a kunai before burning it with a Katon jutsu. He sealed the head in a scroll, frowning.

' _On the plus side money can be made…I sound like an ass_ ,' Kakashi thought. He then looked at Zabuza's blade, the Kubikiribocho. The proper thing to do, if he wasn't a ninja, would be to give it to Kiri, or Haku if he ever found him, if the boy even survived. The first option offered better relations with Kiri, and the other allowed the boy to either make his peace or hate them forever. There was a third option though.

"Do any of you want Zabuza's blade," Kakashi said to his genin as Tazuna walked off the bridge with Tsunami to give Inari a proper burial. They didn't think they deserved to be there. Sakura shook her head. "I doubt I could even lift it." Naruto shook his head too. "I'm not a sword type of guy."

Kakashi looked at Sasuke. He knew the answer immediately. Sasuke was looking at the blade calculating the possibilities, as if it was something he wanted but didn't know if he could use. Sasuke put his hand out and Kakashi handed the blade to him. Sasuke gave it a few practice swings, however he realized something. All of his swings were low to the ground.

"It's so heavy," he said, his muscles bulging with effort.

"We can give you strength exercises when we get back," Kakashi said. Sasuke nodded. "I'll keep it then. Is there a way to scale down the size though?"

Kakashi nodded and sealed the blade. Sasuke looked at him as if he was about to protest, but Kakashi cut him off with a look.

"It would only be a liability with it on your back. Besides, I doubt Tsunami or Tazuna want to see this blade ever again."

Sasuke nodded, accepting the fact. Kakashi sighed and walked off to Tazuna's home.

"Let's go."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was not much longer that Tazuna completed the bridge, albeit at a much slower pace than before. He was still grieving over the loss of his grandson after all.

"Thank you," Tazuna said to Team 7. Tsunami nodded. They shook their heads.

"Do not thank us. We failed you."

Tazuna shook his head. "We already told you don't worry about it. No one ever thought Gato would stoop so low, we would never blame you for doing what you did. You did your best." The squad looked down, as if they felt ashamed even hearing such words. Tazuna stepped back. Tsunami had nothing to say. She wasn't angry at them, but she didn't really know them enough to say anything. With that they nodded and walked off, into the trees.

"What should we name the bridge," Tsunami asked as she saw people beginning to walk on it.

Tazuna looked off into the distance, frowning. "The Bridge of Dreams."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Team 7 arrived at Konoha not long after, all with the grim expression still on their faces. Kakashi looked at them, a serious look on his face. "You guys rest. You deserve it. I'll report to Hokage-sama and give you your money after I return. Get some good rest. You'll have a week break. If you want me I'll be at our training grounds"

The team nodded.

"Hai sensei."

' _I'm going to the shinobi library after saying hello to my parents. I refuse to be a burden even if there isn't any Earth to do jutsu on._ ' Sakura thought.

' _Time to go train_ ,' Naruto thought.

' _I must get stronger._ ' Sasuke thought.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto woke up in a cold sweat. He had had a nightmare. He had relived Inari's death over and over. It was saddening to him, knowing that he could have protected him, and he hoped, in some alternate universe, that he had. However, deep in his subconscious he knew that the blame didn't only fall on his shoulders. That didn't mean he felt like it didn't though. Naruto sighed. There was only one thing to do then. Get stronger so no one else had to die because of his mistakes…no…so no one else had to die ever again. He brought scrolls with him as he prepared to leave the house. He then shot from his house and headed towards training ground seven.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto landed on the training ground before he yawned. He was still slightly tired, but the beautiful thing called adrenaline would help him get rid of that. However, his eyes widened as he saw the three people there already, two of them extremely surprising.

"Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei?"

The members turned, looking at him with wide eyes. "Naruto," the asked.

"Why are you guys here," he asked as he sat down his scrolls and looked at them intently. They smiled. "Sakura came to me yesterday and asked for advice, so we're here training. Sasuke was here when we got here," Kakashi said.

Sakura smiled. "Kakashi-sensei was actually on time." Naruto's eyes widened before he narrowed them at his sensei. "How come whenever _I_ asked for advice you were late huh!" he shouted.

Kakashi sweatdropped. "You do know you had Anko too right?" Naruto narrowed his eyes even more, if that was possible. "Stop making excuses." Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Anyways, I invited Anko over to help you guys train." Kakashi said, getting back to working with Sakura. Sakura read through some scrolls, practicing something on Kakashi every couple of scrolls.

Naruto rolled his eyes and opened his scroll, his eyes widening at the concept. It was something he had never heard of before.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke smirked as he sprinted across the lake multiple times, per orders of Kakashi. He felt it. He was growing more powerful. Even though his legs burnt, his reserves were lowering, and he was exhausted he just _felt_ himself getting stronger.

Kakashi walked over to Naruto, smirking as he disabled another one of Sakura's genjutsu. "Try again, Sakura," he called. Naruto heard Sakura curse before she went back to the scroll. Kakashi looked at Naruto with wide eyes.

"Resistance Seals…that's some pretty high-level fuinjutsu you're trying to learn there kid." Kakashi said.

"Yeah. They're pretty amazing. They're like weights, but better. They actually improve the gravity on you, slowing you down. There are twenty levels to it, each one getting progressively harder. You keep them on until it feels normal. It's cool. There's even a seal to remove it when necessary. I like them."

Naruto took the brush he had ran back to his house to get and dabbed it in the ink. He continued to meticulously write strange patterns on his body, even going as far as to take off his shirt and pants, although he did make sure Sakura didn't see him when he did such. She would hit him, ruining the process.

When he finished putting his clothes back on he made the seal of Confrontation. He channeled chakra through his body and into the seals before he felt the weight come crashing down on him. He groaned as his body became instantly harder to move. Kakashi looked at him with mirth visible in his eyes.

"I'm assuming it works."

Naruto tried to open his mouth but found he couldn't. The gravity that was bearing down on him was so intense that he feared it would snap shut. He slowly and shakily nodded his head. Kakashi laughed.

"Run around the training field. That might help."

Naruto nodded shakily again and started something akin to a slow version of fast-walking, but not walking either. Kakashi then turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke it's time for your strength building exercises. Sakura, chakra building." Sakura nodded and ran towards a tree immediately, sprinting its length over and over again. Sasuke walked over, noticing Naruto's predicament as he did so. He raised an eyebrow but did nothing.

Kakashi handed him some weights, each one separately weighing fifteen pounds. "Start with those, I'll work you on up as this becomes easier for you."

Sasuke nodded and began to lift, but Kakashi smiled. "Who said I was done. No, I want these ankle weights around your, well, ankles. And I want you running this training field like Naruto." Sasuke's eyes narrowed before he put the ankle weights on, and slowly ran off, determined to beat Naruto. Naruto saw this and pushed harder. Sasuke already knew quite a few things on Fuinjutsu and had resistance seals as well. He learned how to do it in the Uchiha library.

Kakashi smiled as he saw all of his students working hard, growing as genin.

"Well Kashi-kun you're actually working them hard for once. I'm surprised you slacker."

Kakashi groaned as his Genin looked behind him to see the Anko standing behind him. Of course he knew who she was, but she did love to ruin his 'cool' moments.

"Anko-sensei," Naruto called out, waving. Anko smiled and walked up to Naruto. "How are you doing gaki? Getting into trouble I'd bet."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I don't get into trouble; trouble just seems to get me. I'm just awesome enough to fight It off with style." He said. Anko rolled her eyes as Sasuke looked at the duo strangely. However, all eyes turned to the other woman he was looking at Kakashi, who looked back.

"Who is that," Sakura asked, walking over.

Anko smiled. "I'm Anko Mitarashi, most sadistic Kunoichi in Konohagakure."

The four walked up to the duo who were having a stared down. Anko then walked up to Kakashi, shaking her hips in an over-exaggerated manner. She poked Kakashi on the chest and smiled at him. "What's up, Kaka-kun?" Naruto couldn't see his cheeks, but he knew he just knew that Kakashi was blushing. He sighed. "Anko-sensei, please stop teasing Kakashi-sensei."

"Oi, gaki! **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** (Summoning Technique)!" Two snakes, two _large_ snakes, appeared from where Anko had slammed her hand, causing Sakura to jump and Naruto's eyes to widen. "Run Sasuke! She _will_ let those eat you!" Sasuke paled before he went as fast as he possibly could, as did Naruto. Anko smiled sadistically as she hoped onto one of the snakes. "Sick 'em!"

Sakura looked over to Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei we have to do something." Kakashi shook his head. "Fear is a good motivator Sakura." He said as he pointed to the tree. She sighed and began to run up the tree. He smirked and began to train himself when he realized he was alone.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto panted heavily as he lay down on the ground, exhausted. It was the evening and he could hardly move a muscle. Sasuke was next to him, equally exhausted. Sakura was standing, as she had had a slightly better training session than the two of them, but she was still exhausted. However, the two jonin smiled at the genin, seeing the potential all of them contained.

"You pushed hard today gaki's. I'm impressed. Consider Anko willing to train you brats," Anko said.

Kakashi smiled before he pulled out the three sheets of paper in his kunai pouch. He frowned at then. Of course he wouldn't let his students actually start to practice them severely, but getting some brief training couldn't be bad right? Besides, the Chunin Exams were two weeks away, plenty of time for them to work on their basics along with get in some extra edge on the competition. Then again, this was usually introduced at chunin. He didn't know if they were prepared for it. Anko looked at Kakashi with a smile on her face.

"Kakashi…they are ready. Just don't let them do anything to strenuous and they should be fine. Besides, the two boys don't seem to like only being chased around. And the girl wants to catch up even more. Let them. Besides, they're already performing elemental jutsu, so it would be stupid not to."

"What are you guys talking about? What is Kakashi-sensei debating? And why doesn't he want us to master it?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi sighed and nodded. "Nature manipulation." He said. "It's a chunin skill, but I don't know if you guys are ready for it yet. I don't know if I should give you a hint now. It's extremely hard to master. I wouldn't let you get deep into it, like with wind chakra's cutting a waterfall, but he basics could be done. And, I wanted you guys to have an edge in the Chunin Exams."

Sasuke's eyes widened before he looked on in annoyance. "Naruto and I already did this about a year ago when you gave us our first ninjutsu, but what are the Chunin Exams?" he remarked. Before Kakashi could respond Sakura decided to.

"The Chunin Selection Exams are a type of test to test the abilities of genin. If the competing genin perform well, they will be considered for a promotion to Chunin."

"If I let you do this I will give each of you two jutsu scrolls to master by the Chunin Exams, which is in two weeks time. However, you don't know enough about it. Sakura you did well but you only scratched the surface. For one thing people can die in these exams, and no village can get mad at another village for doing so, as the ninja must sign a lease or be disqualified. It's a state of peace across all the nations. Breaking it involves a heavy drop in clientele. Now, this is a wide-scale examination, and people from any village, even ronin, can compete. Hell, samurai are welcome too, although if you come in alone it's noticeably harder for you. If you are from any village you are required to be in a three-man cell. These members of the cell do not have to be you teammates assigned to you as genin. However, if one person doesn't want to do it the team cannot participate. Luckily enough for you guy's the Exams are in Konoha this year. Do you still want to go ahead with this?"

Naruto smiled. "Of course we do. Getting whatever edge we can get over the competition helps." Sasuke nodded in agreement. Sakura had to concede the point to the blonde too. Kakashi nodded and handed Sakura one sheet of paper.

"Okay then. Channel chakra into the paper. If you have a fire nature the paper will ignite and turn to ash. Wind it will split in two. Lightning, it will wrinkle. Earth, it will turn to dust and crumble away. Water, it will become wet."

Naruto looked at Kakashi. "What are your affinities?" His genin seemed interested in that. Kakashi sighed passed out one of them to Anko and kept the other one himself.

"I had a feeling you would ask that. I'll go first," Kakashi said. The paper wrinkled.

"Lightning," said Sakura. Kakashi nodded. Anko smiled and went next. The paper burst into flames as she smiled.

"Fire." Sasuke said simply.

Sakura being impatient, channeled chakra into her paper. One half crumbled away and the other side burned.

"Fire, like me," Anko said, particularly enjoying that. Sakura paled. Anko smiled. "Don't worry kid I don't bite." Sakura seemed relieved.

Kakashi looked at her intensely. "Fire and Earth as I suspected. A very common nature in Konoha. By no means a bad nature though Sakura." Sakura seemed depressed she was considered common, but accepted it nonetheless. "However, Earth is good nature to have as you can protect, support and attack with it.

"Kakashi-sensei, what's the difference between the elements," she asked. Kakashi nodded. "I was hoping you would ask that question. Well for one thing, the ordinary five, fire, water, earth, air, and lightning, are what the five greats are named after. However, the elements do have match-ups." Kakashi said, grabbing a stick. He began to draw a circle on the ground, with arrows, and the symbols at specific points. "The arrows represent what beats what."

Sakura read it aloud. "So fire beats wind, wind beats lightning, lightning beats earth, earth beats water, and water beats fire," she commented. Kakashi nodded.

Sasuke and Naruto smirked before glaring at the other, intensity in their eyes. Sakura looked at them strangely. "What did I miss?" Kakashi looked at them strangely too, before his eyes widened. "Naruto and Sasuke are paired up almost perfectly. Almost each of their elements cancel the others out. Sasuke's fire against Naruto's wind. Naruto's wind against Sasuke's lightning. Naruto's water against Sasuke's fire. If Sasuke had an earth affinity they would be matched up perfectly." Sasuke however smirked.

"But, my Sharingan makes up for that. Plus we have Sakura who has an Earth affinity."

Kakashi's eyes widened again. "He's right."

Naruto smiled. "Bring it, teme."

"Don't come crying to me when you lag behind me, dobe."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto dodged another one of Hinata's palm strikes before lashing out with a blindingly fast fist that struck home. Of course he held back, but that was more because he felt something for Hinata, something he himself couldn't explain.

Hinata stumbled backwards, before she steadied her body and shot forward with a palm strike that actually hit Naruto's gut as he was still gaining his balance back from his punch. She then increased her speed further striking his arms with multiple jabs as she kept her Byakugan working furiously to detect chakra points and temporarily seal them off.

Hiashi watched with pride as he saw his eldest daughter drive Naruto back. It was a sight to see, and Hiashi couldn't deny it was all because of Naruto that it was even possible. Because of that child Hinata slowly brought herself out of the shell she had created. She became a great kunoichi, at least for her rank, and to manage to push back Naruto, who admittedly was going easy on her, but still to do so was an impressive feat. Hiashi knew that was true as he had seen Lee and Neji fight and that was a close fight. Then when he saw Naruto and Neji fight even though Neji won easier it still cause the boy quite a bit of trouble. And Neji was stronger than Hinata. Hence, anyone could understand the clan leader pride along with genuine fatherly pride.

Hanabi watched her sister drive Naruto back with amazement. Her sister was truly amazing. While her moves still looked stiff, as if she was struggling to pull them off, you could see the hard-earned skill in each and every strike. Plus, to be able to force back Naruto, who Hanabi considered and older brother figure and hence one of the strongest people in the world at least in her eyes, was highly impressive.

Hinata's eyes widened as Naruto caught one of her strikes, his chakra points starting to return.

"Sorry Hina-chan, but you didn't use enough chakra," he said, ducking under another strike and lashing out with his foot, slamming it into her gut and sending her skidding away. Before she could recover he charged, disappearing in a burst of speed that kicked up dust. HE appeared behind her, punch already cocked back.

"Behind you sister!" Hanabi called out, but it was too late.

"I win!" Naruto roared, slamming the fist into her cheek as she tried to turn and throw up and impromptu guard.

Hinata fell to the ground holding her cheek tightly. It seemed Naruto used a bit too much force in that blow. He realized it immediately and apologized, sitting down next to her and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay Hina-chan?" he asked, looking at her with worried eyes.

Hinata nodded looking up at him with a genuine smile. "I didn't want you to go easy on me anyways, so I'm happy I was finally able to make you get at least a little bit serious. It's…rewarding."

Naruto's eyes widened before he smiled. "Sure Hina-chan. I'll make sure to go all out next time. But I gotta go, Kakashi-sensei organized a training sension with another team, and I'm already late. Bye."

He waved to her and Hanabi before disappearing in a burst of speed, thanks to the fact his resistance seals were not active at the moment.

Hiashi watched the young boy leave with a serious question on his mind. Who was stronger, Naruto or Neji? The last time they fought had been a year ago. A year was a long time to get better.

Neji was a prdodigy by all means. His Byakugan was better than Hinata's and even some other, more experienced members of the Main Household. He was skilled, and was even remaking some of the Main Households technqiues from scratch, not to mention that they were already eerily similar to one another, despite the fact that the Main Household had never performed them in front of the boy to Hiashi's knowledge. Hiashi would have stopped him, but he felt some form of debt to the boy's father, his younger brother, so he allowed him to. Then again who wouldn't? His younger brother sacrificed his life so that his older brother could live. A noble cause, although Hiashi felt Hizashi did it for more than just letting him live. He most assuredly had an alterior motive.

Naruto on the other hand was a hardworker. He could be considered a prodgy too, but a prodigy of hardwork instead of just natural talent, which the boy still assuredly had. He knew the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu) which allowed him to catch up to the year of experience Neji had on him. He also had the Hatake and Snake Mistress as trainers, along with the added drive of having the Uchiha on his team. Then add in the fact the boy had near boundless determination when he wanted something done that his wll basically overpowered any other factor. Then add on the fact of who the child's "slave" was, and the fact that the boy trained longer than Neji did and Hiashi had no idea who would win.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kakashi landed on the field with Team 9 behind him with a smile on his face. His training partners had decided to accept his offer.

"Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura they're here."

His squad stopped what they were doing to look at Kakashi and those behind him. While Sasuke and Sakura had no reaction, Naruto paled and tried to run, however weapons flew at him from the only female in the group, landing direcly in front of him.

"Naruto!" Tenten roared as she slammed her fist into his cheek. "Who the hell do you think you are not telling me you went on a mission? Actually, why didn't you tell me you were leaving on one?! Do you realize how worried I was? I thought you had died! I went to Teuchi and Ayame and they said you went on a mission, and you didn't even bother to tell me! Then, when you come back you don't even tell me! I should kill you!"

Tenten nearly made true on that claim as she began to strangle Naruto, his face turning a dark purple.

"Um, Tenten you may just kill him," Kakashi said, but she obviously ignored him. Lee appeared next to her putting his hand on her wrist.

"Calm down Tenten. I am sure Naruto had a most youthful reason for not telling you."

Tenten seemed to accept her male teammate's words but sighed anyways. Lee then turned to Sakura before his eyes widened.

Sakura immediately took a step back, freaked out by the freakishly large eyebrows and bowlcut, along with the horrible green jumpsuit.

"You…are the most beautiful woman I have ever met! Please, allow me to be yur most youthful boyfriend! I will protect you with my life!"

Sakura felt bile rise to her throat before she forced it down. She didn't want to seem rude.

"Um, no thank you." She responded. ' _What a freak!?_ ' thought her alter-ego.

Lee seemed to look down, but the look was quickly refilled with the flames of…youth? He looked at Sakura with the most intense gaze he could muster.

"I see. You do not see me as worthy yet. I will do my best to show you I am a worthy man for your love."

Sakura blanched. She so badly wanted to say, "No it's because you're a freak," but she kept quiet and just silently nodded. Lee smiled brightly before Guy coughed to get everyone's attention.

"I believe my eternal rival invited us here for a reason. I would like to here this most youthful reason."

Sakura's eyes narrowed. She now knew who Lee's role model was as she heard him speak, along with his outfit. Sasuke nearly threw up. Both of Naruto's teammates were wondering one, how he knew these people, and two, why he wasn't acting like he was terrified of them, which he should be.

"Yes." Kakashi said, for once not ignoring Guy. "I would like for you each to pick a partner to spar with to prepare yourselves from the upcoming Chunin Exams."

The squads nodded, but Guy looked at Kakashi like he was mad. He led him away as the teams debated on who to fight.

"Are you serious about that Kakashi? You plan on putting them in the Chunin Exams without a year of preparation, only six months?"

Kakashi nodded to his debatable best friend. "Yes I'm very serious. These guys may be relatively new to the ninja world, their hard work and talent makes up for that lack of experience. Besides, you and I both know that the best way to gain experience is to go in dangerous situations."

Guy nodded. "True, but sometimes you don't make it out of those dangerous situations. The Chunin Exams and Jonin Exams are notorious for people dying in the process of trying to complete them, especially the Chunin Exams. Even if their possibility of death is lower because it's being hosted in Konoha this year does not mean they can't die. You're playing with their lives here Kakashi."

Anko shook her head. "You're wrong Guy. These guys have guts, and the skill to back it up. They're not dogs with bark and no bite. They can be crafted into ideal shinobi. Don't kick these guys out of the possibilities of chunin just yet. They have talent I doubt your team has, or can match."

Guy rounded on her. "But my team at least as experience, and skill. Kakashi's is lacking the vital experience part of it."

"But Guy, Kakashi isn't putting them in this exam to make sure they become genin. He'd actually rather them fail than pass, so they get the vital experience from these exams and can be prepared for it in the next six months."

Guy turned but before he could reply Kakashi spoke up. "Just watch the spars. You'll understand then."

Guy nodded before sitting down reluctantly. Kakashi sighed. He knew Guy just wanted to make sure his team was safe, but that was the problem. Kakashi's team wasn't Guy's team. Guy had ony ever trained for Naruto, and that was a long time ago. He had no idea what their capabilities were.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto looked at Neji with a cold look. "You're mine douche bag."

Neji smirked. "I guess I can amuse you. However, even you must realize, fate wouldn't allow me to lose this match."

"Dream on Mr. I'm so perfect."

Lee turned to Sasuke. "I would like to test my might against a prodigy as well."

Sasuke smirked. "Bring it on freakshow."

Tenten turned to Sakura. "Guess that leaves us."

Sakura nodded. "Lets have a good match."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke watched Lee settle into his awkward fighting stance. Sasuke looked at the seal on his hand and frowned. He didn't want to, but if he had to use Kubikiribocho he would.

Lee stood with one palm facing towards his face, showing the back of his hand to Sasuke, but hiding hs thumb towards the inner part of his palm. He stood sideways, with one hand hidden behind his hip. Sasuke dropped into the Reactionary Fist style of the Uchiha Clan and activated his Sharingan, blazing crimson eyes already looking for flaws in Lee's stance.

He found none.

Lee disappeared with unreasonable speed. Sasuke's eyes widened as even his superior eyes lost track of him.

' _Impossible. So fast_.'

Lee shot down, appearing beneath Sasuke with his foot raised. He shot it outwards, landing a solid kick in Sasuke's chest. Sasuke flew backwards, flipping in midair and landing on his feet with a thud. H growled and looked up to see that Lee had disappeared. His eyes widened before they narrowed working overdrive to try and find the green-clad ninja.

He found him the second before Lee struck. Lee's fist impacted directly with Suaske's chin in a skull-shattering uppercut. Sasuke floated in the air for sometime, his teeth slammed together before Lee spun midair, landing a solid side kick in Sauke's gut, sending the boy flying through a tree.

"Kai (Release)!" Sasuke's resistance seals eroded away. Now the Uchiha felt much lighter and faster.

Sasuke stood slowly, growling deeply. He was determined to win now. He charged, his eyes tracking Lee before he disappeared. However, his eyes were growing used to Lee's speed and he managed to barely dodge one of Lee's punches this time. Lee's eyes widened. "Interesting." He mumbled before disappearing behind Sasuke. Sasuke turned, launching a punch of his own. Both fists collided midair, but Sasuke wasn't okay with a strength contest. If you went by the amount of speed Lee had, it was obvious he was stronger than Sasuke too. Sasuke let his kick fly, striking Lee in the chin before the boy had time to regain his balance from using so much speed. Sasuke charged launching a flurry of punches, all of which impacting with Lee's stomach. However, the boy was tough, perservering through the blows and launching a crushing right hook that sent Sasuke flying through the air.

Sasuke skid along the ground before rolling onto his knees. Lee rubbed his stomach before he smirked at Sasuke lifting the pantlegs of his jumpsuit. Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw weights there. Lee took off the weights putting them aside before he looked at Sasuke. Sasuke growled and formed a quick handseal, Kubikiribocho popping out from the seal. He grabbed the sword and hefted it onto his shoulder. Lee's smile shrunk before returning full force.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura deflected another one of Tenten's weapons before flowing through handseals. A Bunshin (Clone)appeared next to her as she charged Tenten, who even with the zigzag pattern Sakura and her clone were using knew where Sakura was. Tenten threw a scroll into the sky before jumping after it, letting it unravel and seals to be shown. Tenten placed one hand on the seals and masses of weapons appeared. Tenten smiled and began to throw them at Sakura.

Sakura frowned, flowing through handseals again before she looked at Tenten and mumbled, "Magen: Nijū Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu (Demonic Illusion: Double False Surroundings Technqiue)."

Tenten smiled as she pegged Sakura, and the clone, causing the clone to disappear and Sakura to fall to the ground. Tenten landed gently and walked over to Sakura, who lay there defeated. Tenten squatted down next to Sakura.

"I didn't hit you anywhere vital, or with any poisions. Are you okay," Tenten asked. Tenten found it strange when her hand went through Sakura. Her eyes realized the trap and her hands slamed together in a handseal.

"Kai (Release)!"

Sakura disappeared and Tenten sighed before she found something strange. Sakura was no where to be seen. There weren't even any traps set up to get her. But if you used a genjutsu you usualy had a trap prepared, or were attacking, yet there was none of that. All of a sudden three kunai shot from the ground, impacting with Tenten's leg. Tenten hollered in pain, and pulled out the kunai, jumping away from the area. However, she found it useless as once she landed again more kunai burst from the ground, impacting with her leg over and over again. This process happened over and over until Tenten couldn't feel her leg.

Tenten cursed as she scanned the ground for any trace of Sakura.

' _There's no way she could have tracked me and kept up with my speed at the same time, just no way. Yet somehow she's doing it. But how? There has to be an explanation_.' Tenten thought.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto charged Neji again, only to be repelled as quickly as he had been before. He cursed as he felt his arms go slightly numb. There was no way this was happening. He knew Neji was better than him in taijutsu, but to improve this much…it was just unreal. Naruto disappeared again, charging and lashing out with a punch. Compared to what he was used to it moved slowly and Neji easily avoided it, lashing out with two strikes to the shoulders than sent Naruto reeling. Neji shot a kick forwards, slamming it into Naruto's chest and sending the boy flying backwards once again.

Naruto cursed as he stood again, feeling the pain worsen. However he pushed past the pain and charged, only to be sent flying once more, by the same techniques no less. He stood again, continuing the endless cycle of punishment as if his determination to punch Neji would change anything. When he seemed to finally realize it wouldn't he was covered in bruises.

Naruto flew through handseals, smirking as he did so. If he couldn't fight Neji with taijutsu, he'd do so with ninjutsu.

" **Suiton: Teppōdama** (Water Release: Gunshot)."

The bullet of water flew from Naruto's mouth directly at Neji, who avoided it only to come face-to-face with Naruto's fist. Naruto's fist impacted harshly sending Neji skidding to the ground, but Naruto wasn't done.

" **Suiton: Mizurappa** (Water Release: Wild Water Wave)!"

Naruto basically belched up the massive torrent of water that slammed Neji against a tree. Naruto then threw three shuriken, attempting to bind Neji there, but the Hyuga was fast, avoiding the shuriken and stirking Naruto with a palm strike to the stomach. Naruto flew backwards, landing on his bottom before he noticed his hands. That was why he was so slow. In all honesty he had forgotten about them.

His resistance seals. He had never deactivated them after activating them after his fight with Hinata ended.

Naruto looked at Neji who looked down on him smugly.

"You can't win. Give up, fate will not allow it."

Naruto smiled brightly as his body glowed and the seals deactivated.

"Let's see about that."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura smiled as Tenten stood there clutching her leg with a thinking expression on her face. The girl had yet to realize she was under another genjtusu, which allowed Sakura time to prepare. The makabishi spikes around her feet, the exploding kunai spread around her, her plan was almost complete. All she had to do was wait for this Tenten girl to break out of the genjutsu, if she even realized she was in one. It was rather obvious she was knew to dealing with genjutsu, or else she would have realized it by now.

Tenten meanwhile was still planning. She smiled as she finally came up with a plan. She jumped in the air, drawing explosive kunai. She then glared at the ground.

"Take this!"

She threw the kuai which exploded as they hit the ground, causin chunks of rock and kunai to be sent flying into the air.

Sakura's eyes widened as Tenten threw the kunai at the ground, getting as far away as she possibly could. That blast would wake Tenten up, and most likely put her out of the battle. The girl may as well have signed the petition to lose.

Tenten found it srange the explosion was larger than normal, along with more painful. In fact she felt objects digging into her skin that she shouldn't have felt. Her eyes blurred before he surroudnings returned to normal. Her eyes widened with realization. She had been tricked.

A large mass of kunai and boulders came flying her way, impacting with her body. She cried out in pain as she was thrown through several tree before landing on the ground unconscious.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke lashed out with another swipe but Lee ducked under it, lashing out with a spiraling kick that struck Sasuke in the side. He then slipped through one of the holes in Kubikiribocho and brought his leg up, and down onto the blade, breaking it in half.

' _Tenten will not like the most unyouthful thing I just did. I hope he knows the secret of the blade_.' Lee said as brought his leg around again kicking Sasuke in the temple and to the ground. Sasuke skid over the ground, dropping his sword regretfully and forming handsigns. However, Lee did not let him finish the handsigns for his jutsu, disappearing at top speed before reappearing behind Sasuke, legs flying in a heavy barrage of kicks that battered Sasuke's body.

Sasuke spun in midair and did a few hand signs. "Dammit, **Katon: Kita** (Fire Release: Aerial Explosion Technique)!"

Undetectable gas arose in the area and Lee came charging right into it. Sasuke smirked, and charged a bit of lightning chakra in his hand, effectively igniting the flammable gas whilst getting out of harms way. The fire caught onto Lee's very fast form and it forced Lee to cancel his assault.

"Nggh, Leaf Hurricane!" Lee spun like a tornado to erode himself of the flames. Sasuke took advantage of the opportunity by sprinting towards Lee, jabbing him and giving him a roundhouse kick. The consecutive blows sent Lee skidding across the ground.

This gave the raven haired Genin time to perform his ultimate Katon jutsu. " **Katon: Endan** (Fire Release: Flame Bullet)!" The jet stream of fire Sasuke emitted from his mouth rammed into Lee, making the bowl cut Genin back flip away. Lee was caught in the flame bullet somewhat and was forced to stop, drop, and roll on the ground to rid himself of the flames.

Sasuke took this chance to run over to the stunned Genin. Lee shot up and charged back at Sasuke. " **Raiton: Raikou Hitofuki no Jutsu** (Lightning Release: Lightning Blast Technique)!"

" **Konoha Senpuu** (Leaf Whirlwind)!"

Two things happened in unison. Lee's kicked reached Sasuke and rattled his head, but Sasuke's jutsu rammed into Lee with the force of a truck. Both Genin were knocked unconscious by the other's attacks.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto disappeared in a burst of speed, clearly intent on surprising Neji with his speed and scoring a lucky hit.

His plan worked. His fist impacted with Neji

Neji was sent flying as Naruto charged after him lashing out with a barrage of punches that violated the boy's body. Neji however fought back, deflecting some blows with the Gentle Fist style. However it was obvious Naruto was taking over the match, if only because he speed now greatly surpassed Neji's. Neji's eyes widened as he began to realize this.

' _He's beating me in taijutsu. When did he get this good? He wasn't this good, nor this fast a second ago. It has something to do with that glow_!' Neji thought furiously as he struggled to keep up with Naruto. Naruto lashed out with a 360 hook kick that connected with Neji's temple, sending the boy flying towards the ground. Neji rolled upwards, prepared to strike, but Kakashi appeared between them.

"This match is over."

Neji's nostrils flared. "No it isn't! One of us is still standing! A match hasn't ended until your opponent is on the ground defeated or dead!"

Kakashi shook his head. "You two are getting to into it. If this keeps up you may very well kill each other. Besides, haven't you noticed, the others are watching your fight."

Neji and Naruto looked around to see Tenten, Sakura, and Lee all looking at their fight with wide eyes. Lee was smiling brightly though, as was Tenten. Sasuke looked on with content though he was now more determined than ever to train harder. To have Lee go toe to toe with him let Sasuke know he still had room for improvement, which let Naruto know the boys training would be amped up by two levels. Sakura was just watching with wide eyes, as if she couldn't believe Naruto was doing that. It was undoubtedly impressive, but for him to go toe-to-toe and slowly overpower a Hyuga prodigy, that was really…she had to admit it it was rather cool.

Guy frowned as his team gathered behind him. He looked at Kakashi and Anko with a serious expression before he left.

"I understand what you mean now. However, just because I understand doesn't mean I like it."

Kakashi nodded. "You don't have to like it. But they are ready."

Guy nodded and his team disappeared in a blur. Afterwards, Sasuke immediately reactivated his resistance seals and sprinted laps with Naruto right behind him. Sakura began doing earth Jutsu's and Kakashi was being seduced by the sadistic Anko.


	8. Chunin Exam Prep

_Chapter 8: Chunin Exam Prep  
_

* * *

Sakura watched as Naruto smirked as he ducked under Sasuke's punch, lashing out with a spinning hook kick that nearly slammed into Sasuke's skull. The young Genin blocked the strike with his palm, which revealed the black bandages around Sasuke's hands, before raising his foot quickly in an attempt to kick Naruto in the chin. Naruto however avoided the blow by tilting his head backwards and shifting his weight, making him transfer almost naturally into a backflip.

He wasn't using Krav Maga. He was using the Taijutsu style that he was slowly but surely creating. It was based of water and wind element Taijutsu. It had the natural flow water style Taijutsu had, being able to adapt to any situation and bypass instantly and naturally, while also using the harsh attacking power of wind Taijutsu. He called it Nagareken (Current Fist.) However, that was not all of the improvemenets Naruto had made. Out of the twenty levels that Resitance Seals allowed he had progessed to level three quite quickly, mostly thanks to Anko who had her snakes chase him for hours on end. He had also learned four new jutsu, after mastering the basics of both Fuuton and Suiton. One was **Fuuton: Daitoppa** (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough). This technique was quite similar to **Fuuton: Reppūshō** (Wind Release: Gale Palm) in the fact that it created a strong gust of wind. However, **Fuuton: Daitoppa** was much more powerful. Another was **Suiton: Hahonryu** (Water Release: Tearing Torrent). It created water in the user's hand which could fired off at high speeds. Naruto had even heard of the Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju a legendary man especially in the area of Suiton, and a person Naruto wanted to surpass in the element, had used water in the area to create a torrential wave. Naruto knew he wouldn't ever be able to do something that advanced as his Suiton affinity wasn't as high, but he could get close if he mastered Suiton. Naruto attempted to open the Celestial Gates but every time he tried to, his Chakra wouldn't allow him to. The blonde thought it might've been the Kyuubi.

However, the next to jutsu were probably his favorite, mainly because they saved him money. They were **Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique) and its counterpart, the kunai version. Basically they created shadow clones of kunai or shuriken respectively which actually did damage to the opponent and multiple the number you threw in an instant. You could throw one shuriken and suddenly, after performing the jutsu, 100 lethal shuriken could be upon your opponent. Kakashi had even said there was another form of the technique that was a downgraded version, when the shuriken created were actually fake. Naruto had wanted to learn it, so he could trick his opponents, but Kakashi had said he would teach it to him later. He had also advanced to the high-intermidiate level of seals.

However, Naruto was not the only one to have grown. Sasuke had mastered the basics of Raiton and was well on his way into Katon, and Sakura had even volunteered to help him. He had learned new jutsu too, one Katon and two Raiton. **Raiton: Jibashi** (Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder) , **Raiton: Shuurai** (Lightning Release: Lightning Strike) which was an upgraded version of the Lightning Beam and **Katon: Karyūdan** (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet). Sasuke had also managed to get some kenjutsu training from Kakashi, which greatly surprised him. He hadn't expected his sensei to know tantojutsu. That in turn helped him get an idea. He had started to develop his own kenjutsu style like Naruto was developing his own taijutsu style. It was based of fire technqiues, and was key on sending sharp blasts of fire through the sword, although he had changed it so any element could be used it went along better with his plan that way, along with harsh, powerful attacks that aimed to break bones. He called it Shinkubara (Crimson Rose.) He had named it that because he originally designed it for fire affinity users, and it was an Uchiha Clan only kenjutsu, and their eyes turned crimson when using the Sharingan. Of course Sasuke had yet to find a way to channel fire through the blade. The Uchiha also got to the same level Naruto did on his own resistance seals. Kakashi even taught him a few Genjutsu to go along with the Sharingan, although all of them required eye-contact. As a bonus he had begun to wield Kubikiribocho with ease that was becoming more and more like Zabuza's. However, the blade was still big on him, so he wore it on his back, preferring to not seal it away. His project had also been going well, although his hands usually got burned in the process as it wasn't complete yet. The Uchiha's Chakra reserves increased quite a bit. Though no where near Naruto's reserves, his reserves were that of a high Chunin, maybe low Jonin. Sasuke had also learned how to open the first gate in a crutch.

Sakura had probably improved the most out of them though. She had mastered water walking, fighting Naruto on the water for a full hour, and she didn't complain about getting hit once. She had mastered the basics of Katon manipulation, and learned three jutsu in the element, along with two new Doton jutsu. The three Katon jutsu were **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique) , **Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu** (Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique) , and **Katon: Kasumi Enbu no Jutsu** (Fire Release: Mist Blaze Dance Technique). Sakura was actually surprised she knew the first one as the Uchiha Clan had created it. Sasuke had taught her it as he thought she had been improving nicely, which she appreciated and told him he wouldn't regret. The first Doton jutsu was **Doton: Doryūheki** (Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall). It was a defensive attack. The second one was **Doton: Retsudo Tenshou** (Earth Release: Revolving Split Earth Palm). Sakura had also improved her strength, taking to wearing weights on her ankles and wrists, after seeing how fast Naruto and Sasuke had become. This change happened after Kakashi gave her a medical ninjutsu book, and she found out what they preferred to use, senbon, instead of kunai and shuriken. She had taken to it like a fish in water, learning some basic medical Ninjutsu, and improving her accuracy so she could wield senbon effectively. Because of the nature of senbon she had bought a book that gave her detailed explanation on human anatomy, along with more medical ninjutsu knowledge. The book apparently was written by none other than Tsunade Senju, one of the Densetsu no Sannin (Legendary Three Ninja), and the leader in medical ninjutsu developments. Or at least she was. Sakura had also found a Taijutsu style that she rather liked in the library. It was meant to use combo strikes to key areas specific body parts and once the opponent was able to retaliate getting away before coming in again. It was developed by a medical ninja no less so it made her happy she was able to use it. The Taijutsu was called Kaikaken (Blossom Fist.) She had also progessed quickly in Genjutsu and her Chakra reserves blossomed, growing to about half of Sasuke's new reserves, which was low Chunin level.

Naruto frowned as Sasuke's dark orbs became crimson. ' _He was following me without using his Sharingan huh? Let's see if he can keep that up once I kick it up a notch_ ,' Naruto thought still refusing to take off his seals. He didn't want Sasuke to think he was forcing him to go all out. In truth, Sasuke wasn't going all out either as he had his seals on too.

Naruto shot forwards, going full speed, or the closest thing he could with his Resistance Seals, still active. Sasuke smirked, his brain registering a right hook coming in before Naruto launched the attack. The predicition ability of the Sharingan was scary. Naruto launched the right hook. However, Sasuke knew what to expect, ducking under the hook and launching a right hook with unnatural ease. Naruto's eyes widened, but he knew how to respond.

With whatever came naturally to him.

Naruto shifted his weight to the right, and allowed his body to fall that way spinning away from Sasuke's punch before launching a punch in retaliation. Sasuke's eyes widened as he realized he had been played. So it seemed that even the Sharingan couldn't predict everything. Sasuke grabbed the Kubikiribocho and jumped away, barely avoiding Naruto's punch. He was sure if Naruto took off his seals it would have connected.

Sasuke drew the Kubikiribocho, and hefted it over his shoulder. However, the blade was not in the condition Lee had left it in. The blade looked good as new, and that was because Kakashi had taught Sasuke the blades secret. As long as Sasuke had the handle of the blade, the smallest amount of blood could repair the blade to as good as it was originally.

Sasuke charged, appearing as a blur to Sakura. She frowned as she noticed it. Her eyes still couldn't keep up Sasuke's speed. She feared what would happen if she fought Naruto or Sasuke and forced them to release there weights. She probably wouldn't be able to see them move. Nonetheless Sasuke swung his blade towards Naruto's neck as he grew closer. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he noticed this, ducking under the swing before leaning his weight forwards, and pushing off with his legs, shooting off like a rocket towards Sasuke.

The distance was too small for Sasuke to prepare. Naruto's headbut connected with Sasuke's gut, throwing the Uchiha back from the amount of force Naruto had put into it. Sasuke landed on his feet, rubbing his stomach and groaning. He frowned stabbing his blade into the ground. He weaved through handseals, his face contorting with focus. " **Raiton: Jibashi** (Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder)!" Electricity gathered in Sasuke's hands before he slammed them onto the ground. Naruto's eyes narrowed before they widened as massive currents of electricity traveled through the ground, tearing it to shreds. Naruto growled, biting his finger before slamming his hand onto the ground. He was happy he kept the formula on his hand at all times, even if the effects were dangerous.

" **Fuinjutsu: Bakuhatsu Ishi** (Sealing Technique: Exploding Stone)!" Naruto roared. The seal glowed before a massive explosion shook the ground, making Naruto's hand tingle as it sent rocks flying into the air. Naruto frowned as he stood on one. Sure, he didn't have to keep a seal formula on his hand, in fact it was undoubtedly dangerous, however it had saved him in many spars. True, he could just make hand signs and then make it explode by signaling chakra to it, but that seemed like to much work in a split second. His way was so much easier. Just bite and go. Then again he did have to get better Chakra control to even use the exercise. He had to use some chakra to protect his hand and more Chakra to make it work. Too much chakra and the explosion wouldn't be as large, but too little and he'd damage his hand. In all honesty, he still hadn't gotten the right amount yet, hence the tingle.

As the smoke caused by the explosion cleared Naruto touched down, staring across the crater he had created to see Sasuke staring back at him. They both smirked. Both of them hadn't even begun to go all out yet, they wanted the other to make the first move. However, eventually one of them would force the other to go all out, which in turn would force them both to go all out.

Naruto and Sasuke were about to continue before Kakashi appeared, standing next to the crater. "That's enough. You guys have shown me your progress, both of you are excellent, mid-chunin level if I'm honest. You two could probably beat some chunin if you truly went all out. However, this isn't the time to go all out, this is the time to test each others limits. You do have an exam tomorrow."

Sasuke frowned but sheathed his blade, putting it on his back. It was a small chakra control exercise. As long as the blade stayed connected to his back his Chakra was maintaining the connection. However, it did cost him chakra, so his reserves had actually improved, as he had fought long battles with Anko while keeping the blade on his back for seven days, six hours each battle. His reserves would have had to go up with the type of fighting he was doing, along with keeping part of his concentration on the blade he wasn't allowed to use.

"Speaking of exams, you guys all signed the forms right," Kakashi asked. Sakura nodded, handing hers to Kakashi. Naruto and Sasuke followed suit.

"Good. Be at the academy tomorrow at ten in the morning, room 304. The exams begin then. Dismissed."

Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto frowned. "I wish he'd teach us that jutsu!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Konohamaru had short, spiky, brown hair and black eyes. He also had a small chip in his tooth. He wore a yellow shirt with the Konoha symbol in red, grey shorts, and a long blue scarf. He also wore a pair of goggles.

Moegi wore goggles. She had orange hair tied up, with red elastics, into two very large pigtails. She also had a perpetual blush. She wore a red tank-top over a pink t-shirt layered at the bottom; her pants were grey and she wore the traditional ninja sandals.

Udon had short brown hair and dark eyes. He had a drop of snot hanging from his nose. He wore a simple blue shirt which zipped up the middle, a pair of brown pants, sandals and a pair of goggles.

Naruto smirked as he looked at the academy students. "Hey Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon." Naruto called as they ran over to him. The three children smiled, looking at the role-model. "Hey Naruto-nii, can we play ninja today? You promised." Naruto's eyes widened. He had completely forgotten. "In one second. I'm getting something to eat and you guys can come with me if you want," Naruto said, walking to Ichiraku Ramen. Konohamaru and his friends smiled, catching up to him in seconds.

As Naruto walked into the restaurant, sitting on a chair he looked up at Ayame who was reading the newspaper.

"Hey, nee-chan," Naruto said. Ayame dropped her newspaper in surprise, nearly screaming. She glared at Naruto and his three friends as they all burst into fits of laughter. It was obvious Ayame did not find it funny.

"NARUTO!" she roared, raising a frying pan. Naruto paled. He had nightmares about what Ayame would do to him with the frying pan. Ayame brought the pan downwards, but and Naruto quickly deactivated his seals, not wanting to take any chances.

The frying pan went through his head, literally.

"Naruto-nii!" Konohamaru called before he looked at the form of Naruto strangely.

However, no calls of pain. In fact, it went through his body. It was then the form of Naruto disappeared.

"No way," Ayame said. Naruto smirked as he stood beside her, his arm slung around her neck. "Yup. I'm fast enough to leave afterimages. I'm just that cool, although if I admit it Lee is still faster than me, especially when he uses the Gates. I'm still trying to learn how to activate them but somehow I'm not compatible with the Gates. Sasuke is though, and he learned the first gate which I believe is BS."

"That's so cool," Moegi said. Konohamaru nodded. "Yeah, Naruto-nii teach us to do that!" Udon nodded. "I concur."

Naruto laughed. "Well, to teach you you'd have to wear Restriction Seals, and you guys aren't strong enough to fight off level one yet. You're too young. When you become Genin maybe I'll let you guys do it. However, you can start with five pound weights."

Ayame just shook her head, pointing to his seat. "Naruto Uzumaki, go sit down," she said.

Naruto smiled and did so.

"Five bowls of Miso Ramen please!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hinata walked into the room, a worried look on her face as she did so. Her father said he had to talk with her about something, but she didn't know what it was. It was intimidating, even if her father seemed to be becoming more proud of her as the days went on. Hinata saw her father motion for her to sit. She did so.

There was silence for a while until Hiashi spoke.

"Are you competing in the Chunin Exams?"

"Yes father."

Hiashi's eyes softened as she called him father. Most daughters called their fathers Tou-san, a more affectionate way of saying it. Had he really become so cold to her and Hanabi that they were afraid to show affection?

"Hinata…call me, Tou-san." Hiashi said, causing Hinata's eyes to widen in shock. That was something…unexpected. However, the love of her father, her father allowing this, it was something she couldn't pass up.

"Yes…Tou-san." She mumbled, smiling lightly.

Hiashi decided to get unto the point of his talk with her. Naruto. "Hinata, what are your feelings for Naruto?" he asked, no, demanded.

Hinata's eyes widened in shock. She couldn't believe her father was asking that question. It was so…strange. Her father hadn't cared much about her social life before. Then again, he seemed to take special interest in Naruto, being kinder with him than even members of his own clan. He supported Naruto always, and even allowed him to come over when most non-Hyuga's who were not a Sensei to a Hyuuga could not. She had always assumed there was something very special about Naruto to do that, but she assumed it was his charisma, or the fact he helped her better herself. However, she was slowly starting to get a better idea.

"I…care for him very much…he's…he's important to me. I want to protect him…even if it costs me my life. He's…so bright…he…he's," Hinata paused. She couldn't put it into words. However, Hiashi could.

"Do you like this boy?"

Hinata nodded.

Hiashi smirked. This was her final test. "Do you have a crush on this boy?"

Hinata blushed madly, her entire face turning a deep crimson. She began to stutter, something she had not done in a long time, however Hiashi put a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down. Tell me the truth."

Hinata nodded and took several deep breathes. She didn't know if she could say this, it was so embarrassing. No, not embarrassing, just weird. Her father had never asked her such questions and because of that she was unused to them.

"I-I-I….I think I do."

Hiashi smiled, something Hinata was _not_ expecting. He opened his mouth slowly, for dramatic affect. Even he could have some fun at times.

"I will not say that you should date this boy for the sake of the Hyuga clan…" Hiashi began, and he meant it. In all honesty, he cared more about his daughters than he put on. Of course he knew sometimes the clan had to come first, but if he had to choose between the future of the clan, or his daughters' happiness, he would choose them. He was a father after all.

"In fact," Hiashi said. "If you… _interacted_ …with him, I would not mind."

Hinata's eyes widened. She couldn't believe what her father had implied. He had basically just said that if she somehow began to date Naruto…he wouldn't stop it. That was as close as consent as she would get. Her eyes watered, a massive smile breaking out onto her face.

"I might even support it."

She stood corrected. Her father would support her in the choice. She couldn't hold back the tears any longer. She leapt into her father, crying and giving him a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Tou-san."

Hiashi smiled. "There is no need to thank me." ' _You remind me to much of Hikari and me to refuse._ '

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto smirked as Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon hid behind the fake sheet of paper that was similar to the gate. However, their feet and hair was showing. Once again, they had terrible disguises. Naruto was about to call them out before Sakura walked up.

"Hey Naruto," Sakura said, surprised to see him here. "What's up?"

Naruto turned to Sakura. "Oh, I'm playing ninja with Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon." Sakura blanched. ' _A ninja playing ninja? How childish._ '

"Speaking of which…" Naruto trailed off, appearing before the sheet the academy trio were hiding behind. He ripped off the sheet, smirking as he did so. "Found you."

Konohamaru smiled. "I would expect no less from my eternal rival."

Naruto's face grew stiff. ' _That's way to much like Guy-sensei for my liking now that I think about it._ '

Konohamaru then noticed Sakura who was watching them with an amused expression on her face, however it did have the hint of annoyance.

"Hey boss is she your…" Konohamaru trailed off, lifting his pinkie. Naruto's eyes widened before he noticed Sakura's eyes become hidden by her hair, and her hair begin to rise. Naruto shook his head before she could do anything.

"No she isn't."

Sakura was about to yell when she heard this. That was…really mature of Naruto. She looked at him with a sad smile. She guessed the fact she wasn't his girlfriend was her fault. In retrospect she probably should have picked the guy who noticed her than the guy who didn't. She was too infatuated with Sasuke's dark, and cool demeanor. At least she wasn't now. She had ceased being a fan girl a year and some change ago.

Sakura still had to punish the brat for thinking that though.

Sakura rushed towards Konohamaru whose eyes widened before he ran, followed by Moegi and Udon who too were not safe from Sakura's wrath. Only Naruto was, because he said she wasn't. However, that didn't mean he was going to not watch this hilarious event take place. He easily jogged behind them, making sure he wasn't too close, yet not too far away. It was rather simple considering the fact he and Sasuke were around four times faster than Sakura with there Restriction Seals on.

Konohamaru somehow managed to keep ahead of Sakura for a while, heading into one the more unused streeds, although it was kept well before he ran into someone. Said person wore a black, baggy, full body suit with a red and yellow circle on the front. He also wore a black hood which covered his head completely, and had cat-like ears and his forehead protector on his forehead. He sported a triangular face-paint design. Sakura's eyes widened as Konohamaru slammed into the person, while holding Moegi and Udon back.

There was a beautiful girl behind him. She had teal eyes and blonde hair, which was gathered into four ponytails. She wore a single, light purple-colored, off-the-shoulders garment that extended halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist. A fishnet was worn over her shoulders and legs, specifically on her right calf and her left thigh. She wore a black forehead protector around her neck. A quick glance at the forehead protector showed they were both from Sunagakure.

The male picked Konohamaru up by the scarf, slowly strangling him.

"Hey brat what the hell is wrong with you!? You're gonna run into me for no reason! How about you watch where you're going!"

The girl sighed. "Calm down Kankuro, we don't have time for this."

The presumed Kankuro turned and glared at the girl. "No way Temari, I'm gonna teach this brat a lesson."

Sakura put her hands up. "Please, it was an accident."

Kankuro rounded on her. "Shut up," he said, raising his fist to hit Konohamaru. Naruto decided to interfere. Naruto past Sakura, putting his hand on her shoulder as he did so.

"You should stop," Naruto said.

Temari's eyes scanned Naruto, smirking as she did so. ' _Konoha has some good looking shinobi_.' She thought, apparently thinking Naruto was cute.

Kankuro turned to Naruto, his eyes alight with annoyance. "Who the hell do you think you are? You're just some overgrown pipsqueak."

Naruto smirked. "A pipsqueak who will wipe the floor with you, a gay person wearing make up."

Kankuro's eyes narrowed as he dropped Konoharmu who ran behind Naruto.

"Naruto-nii's gonna kick your ass!" the young boy yelled. Kankuro growled, grabbing the large object covered in wrappings on his back. He shrugged it off, before slamming it on the ground. "Care to repeat that, brat…" Kankuro whispered dangerously. Temari's eyes narrowed. "Kankuro, we _don't_ have time for this."

Kankuro smirked, as did Naruto. "Don't worry, this will only take a second." Suddenly Naruto disapepared, reappearing behind Kankuro with a kunai to the teen's neck. Kankuro hadn't seen him move.

"You're right," Naruto said. "It will only take a second," he said, his voice dropping dangerously low. "Threaten him again."

Kankuro's and Temari's eyes widened. ' _No way, so fast. I didn't see him move._ ' Kankuro thought.

' _So fast. He's strong_ ,' Temari thought.

Two pebbles shot from a nearby tree, one hitting Kankuro and Naruto catching the other. They people gathered looked over to see Sasuke sitting on the tree, his customary scowl on along with his calm, cool demeanor.

"Get lost."

Temari smirked again, looking at Sasuke. ' _Konoha is filled with cuties_.'

Kankuro sighed as Naruto backed away, walking back over to Konohamaru and kneeling to get eye-level with the boy.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Konohamaru nodded. Naruto smiled. "Good, pay attention next time though, okay?" Konohamaru nodded. "Will do Naruto-nii."

Naruto smiled, standing before he turned to Kankuro who was putting the object back on his back.

"It's a good thing you didn't hit him, for your case. He is the Hokage's grandson."

Kankuro's eyes widened to unfathomable sizes. "W-W-What!?"

Temari sighed. "Good going Kankuro," she said sarcastically.

"You're a disgrace to our village," said a voice. Everyone turned to see a teen standing upside down on a tree. The teen was a little shorter than the average height of males his age. He had fair skin and short, spiky, red hair. He had pale, blue-green eyes. He had no distinctive pupils or eyebrows. He had two very notable traits in his appearance: firstly, the tanuki-like black eye rings, and the kanji for love that was on the left side of his forehead. He wore a full black body suit with a t-shirt-like sleeves. He wore a white cloth over his right shoulder and the left side of his hips, and a wide leather band system over the left shoulder and right side of his hips. The gourd on his back was held up by the leather band. There was a black forehead protector over the band, marking him as a shinobi, specifically one from Suna.

"Have you forgotten the reason we came all the way here?" he asked.

"I-I know, I-I mean, they challenged us, they started the whole thing really. See, here's what happened-" Kankuro tried to say.

"Shut up," the teen interupted. "Or I'll kill you."

Naruto and Sasuke tensed. The teen didn't seem to take notice or didn't care.

"Ah, right, I was totally out of line, I'm sorry Gaara, I was totally out of line," Kankuro stuttered.

"I'm sorry, for any trouble he caused," the teen said.

' _This guy's…got an evil look in his eye. And I couldn't sense him. He's good._ ' Sasuke thought.

' _This guy…I don't like the feeling he gives off,_ ' Naruto thought.

Gaara turned to look at Naruto and Sasuke. ' _These two are people to watch out for. The blonde is fast, and the raven-haired one is skilled, I can see it in his posture_.'

As Sasuke stood the teen turned into sand. Sasuke's eyes widened before he hopped down to land next to Naruto. The sand flew towards Kankuro before solidifying back into the teen.

' _A Shunshin (Body Flicker) with sand,'_ Sakura thought, her eyes narrowing.

"Let's go," the teen said. "We didn't come here to play games."

"Alright sure, I get it." Kankuro said. Sakura blanched. Couldn't this guy tell when to shut up? He was so much like Naruto it was creepy. They began to walk away, but Sakura still had some questions for them.

"Hold on."

They kept walking.

"Hey!"

They stopped. "What?" Temari called.

Sakura smiled. "You three are here for the Chunin Exams aren't you? That's the only reason I would think you were here, as I doubt you're here for a mission, or just because we're allies."

Temari smirked, turning, as did Gaara and Kankuro, although the smirks did not go on their faces. "We'll aren't you the perceptive one?" Temari mocked. "Yes, we're from Sunagakure, and we're here for the Chunin Exams, what of it?"

Sakura smiled, but Naruto answered Temari's question. "Just wondering who we have to beat for our competition."

Temari smirked, as did Kankuro. Kankuro wanted payback against the blonde and the raven haired one, but Temari just wanted to see some interesting competitors. She had found them in this team. However, she also realized the threat they could pose. The blonde was already to fast for them to see, and the raven haired one just radiated skill, combined with the blade on his back, making them seem like a dangerous team. The only one who didn't seem dangerous was the kunoichi, although Temari knew better than to judge a book by its cover. In all honesty, the team as it was now could probably beat them, if it weren't for Gaara.

They turned, beginning to walk away before Sasuke stopped them this time. "Hey, you! Identify yourself."

They stopped, turning around. "You mean me?" Temari asked.

"No him, the guy with the gourd on his back."

"My name is Sabaku no Gaara (Gaara of the Sand Waterfall.) I'm curious about you too. What is your name?"

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

The air instantly tensed at that, and a gust of wind flew by.

" **So he's here. That could prove troublesome** ," Naruto heard in mind.

' _What do you want fuzzball_?'

The Kyuubi growled. " **Shut up**."

Naruto mentally rolled his eyes before he zoned back in on the conversation. Gaara turned to him. "You. I would like to know your name as well."

"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said with a smirk.

The air tensed again, possibly even more.

" **Interesting…** ," thought a voice. Gaara raised a mental eyebrow.

They turned, using chakra to shoot themselves into the air as they hoped across buildings.

Naruto and Sasuke smirked, thinking the same thing simultaneously.

' _Things are getting interesting_.'

' ** _More interesting than you know_** ,' Kurama thought before closing his eyes and taking a nap.

The team then turned, walking away. As they left, three forms could be seen on a tree.

One had bandages covering most of his face, leaving only his left eye uncovered. He also wore a large poncho with long sleeves, a snake patterned scarf around his neck, a straw raincoat protruding from the back of his scarf, and a large amplifier on his right arm. His back was hunched, which made him look smaller than he actually was.

Another had spiky, dark hair and dark eyes. He wore a beige shirt with two black stripes and three prints of the kanji for death down the front. His forehead protector had an attached happuri under the cloth rather than connected to the metal plate. He wore a snake patterned scarf around his neck.

The only female of the group had very long, black hair, almost reaching down to the treebranch, tied by a violet ribbon right near the end, and black eyes. She wore a forehead protector, a pale green vest somewhat similar to a flak jacket, and snake patterned pants and scarf.

Each had a headband with a musical note on it.

"What do ya think Dosu?" asked the one with spiky, dark hair.

"We might have to go out of our way for this one. I don't know how skilled the two girl were, but the Uchiha, Uzumaki, and desert brat, we should watch them…carefully."

XxX

Naruto woke up the next day at eight yawning lightly. He then quickly threw on his clothes, did some light exercise, before checking, double-checking, and triple-checking his equipment to make sure he had everything. He had his 350 shuriken, 200 kunai, 100 explosive tags, 30 scrolls, extra food, five water bottles, two of which were already on his person, his Fuinjutsu book, food pills, bandages, simple first aid, and more. He sealed all the excess supplies into multiple scrolls assigned for specific things before sealing them all into one large scroll. He didn't know how much stuff he needed so he came with a lot. Better to be over prepared than under prepared. He connected the scroll to his back, keeping it there with a leather band.

Naruto checked the clock. He still had about an hour to kill so he walked out, heading over to Ichiraku Ramen's for a second. He smiled as he walked in. "Hey Teuchi, Ayame, I'll be gone for a bit. I don't know how long exactly, but anywhere between weeks to a month would be my guess. Can I get some ramen for the road?"

Teuchi and Ayame nodded, beginning to make the ramen.

"Where are you headed?" Teuchi asked. Naruto shrugged. "Dunno. All I know is that it's part of the Chunin Exams. Apparently I have to head to the academy though I doubt it'll be that simple."

Teuchi nodded. "Good luck Naruto, you might need it." Naruto nodded. "Thanks." Ayame came over, ruffling his hair which shot up the instant her hand left his hair. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Nee-chan," Naruto grumbled, blushing. She just laughed and walked away. Teuchi finished the bowls quickly, handing them to Naruto who sealed them up and put them in an extra kunai pouch. He then handed the money to Teuchi before rushing off.

"Later, Teuchi, Ayame!"

They waved.

Naruto was about to start heading over to the academy when he saw Hinata.

"Hey Hina-chan, how's it going," he asked.

Hinata looked at him, a smile breaking her face as she saw him. "Good morning Naruto-kun. I'm fine, how are you?"

"I'm fine. Getting ready to take place in the Chunin Exams. Are you competing too?"

Hinata nodded. Naruto smiled brightly, enveloping her in a hug. "That's great!"

Hinata and Naruto both kept the hug going longer than they should have. They both felt so…warm…full…complete. It was hard to describe, but Naruto wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and kiss her, yet he couldn't explain the feeling.

' _This feeling again. I've been sure of it for a while now…I…I like Hinata_ ,' Naruto thought. Hinata thought back to what her father had told her.

(-Flashback-)

 _"If you…_ interacted _…with him, I would not mind. I might even support it._ '

(-Flashback-)

Hinata felt a rush of courage that she knew she would not feel for a long time. She knew it was now or never.

"Naruto-kun…can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." Naruto said, a sly smile on his face.

Hinata rolled her eyes slightly before Naruto nodded. "What is it?"

"What…what do you think of me?"

Naruto looked at her strangely. "What do I think of you? I think you are an amazing person. You're compassionate, understanding, easy to talk to, gorgeous…I'd say you're really…you're the type of person I'd like to spend the rest of my life with."

Hinata blushed furiously as she heard this. That related to what she had in mind.

"If that's true…Naruto-kun…would you..." she gulped. "Would you date me?"

Naruto's eyes widened as his dense self finally registered what she meant. "You mean like…boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Hinata nodded, unable to look him in he eyes for fear she might faint. Naruto paused, thinking on it. It was true that he knew he felt that way about Hinata, he knew he did. But dating so soon after he felt true heartbreak. Was he ready for that? If he connected the dots throughout his life he knew Hinata felt the same way about him, which actually made him surprised. He had never noticed. She had for a while. At least he knew he wouldn't suffer heartbreak, in fact…he knew she was the perfect match for him. However, he was a Jinchuriki, and being a Jinchuriki must've held some sort of responsibility. His life was destined to be full of danger, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to endanger Hinata as well.

His silence however made her unsure. "I'm sorry it was a stupid-"

Naruto interrupted her with a quick peck on the lips. "I'd love to, but I don't know yet. My life is full of secrets and dangers that I don't want you to be apart of. Give me time to think. You wouldn't understand if I told you yet."

Hinata fainted, too mesmerized by the kiss to really care about the rest.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto appeared in the academy, carrying Hinata on his back. He saw Sakura and Sasuke waiting for him, both with an eyebrow raised as they saw Hinata.

Naruto shook his head. "It's a long story."

They took his word for it and walked up a flight of stairs, completely bypassing the group of genin that got caught by the simple room 304 Genjutsu…they had only walked up one flight of stairs, this was the second floor. Naruto noticed Tenten, Lee, and Neji in the crowd, but Sakura and Sasuke forced him to continue walking.

They walked up another flight of stairs, to see Tenten, Lee, and Neji standing there.

"It seems us pretending to really want to get in the room did well. You guys didn't fall for it though," Neji said.

Sasuke smirked. "We wouldn't fall for such tricks."

Neji smirked. "It doesn't matter. Fate has decided I will become a chunin." Naruto growled at that, but said nothing.

Lee sighed before looking at Naruto. "I wish you good luck. You will need it my most youthful friend." Naruto nodded, smiling. "Good luck to you too, Lee."

Tenten nodded to Naruto who nodded back before they she walked away. Team seven paused, looking at each other. Then, as one they began walking.

They walked up to the door of the room, noticing Kiba and Shino were standing there.

"Hey, Naruto, why is Hinata with you?" Kiba called.

"Oh, we had a conversation and she fainted. That's all I can say at the moment."

Kiba narrowed his eyes but took Hinata, something Naruto did not protest against. "Good luck. You guys will need it." Kiba rolled his eyes.

"We're the top dogs around here."

With that they walked through the door. Naruto rolled his eyes and turned, to see Kakashi looking at them.

"You all came."

"Of course," Sakura said. "Who wouldn't? This is our chance."

Kakashi nodded in agreement. "So, are you all ready? This is the last time I'll see you guys in a while."

They nodded. Kakashi smiled. "Good. I've never been one for good motiavotional speeches so I'll just say these two things. You guys are the best Genin team I've ever trained, and good luck."

Sasuke blanched. "We're the only genin team you've ever trained." Kakashi eye-smiled.

They just rolled their eyes before nodding, holding eye-contact with their sensei for a moment.

"Kick some ass for me," Kakashi said. They nodded and turned. "Will do."

Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke as Naruto stood in front of the door, Sasuke and Sakura at his side.

"You guys ready?"

"Yeah."

"Let's kick some ASS!" they all roared at the same time they walked through the threshold.


	9. Chunin Exam's Begin

_Chapter 9: The Chunin Exam's Begin  
_

* * *

Immediately as Team 7 walked in they were bombarded by intense killing intent. It was enough to put the Demon Brothers' killing intent to shame. However, their killing intent had only phased Sakura, and that was a long time ago. Sakura didn't even flinch as they walked in.

"You call this killing intent?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke smirked. "Please, Anko gives off more than this on a daily basis. This is pathetic."

They went and walked to the back of the room, all three of them smirking.

' _So they are here for the Chunin Exams_ ," Temari thought as she looked at them.

' _Mother wants their blood_ ,' Gaara thought, a small, sadistic, and slightly crazed smile coming to his face.

"Sasuke-kun!" said a blonde haired kunoichi as she raced towards him, hopping onto his back. "I missed you so much. I know you must have missed me to, after all, you were stuck with billboard brow on your team, and the class dobe."

Sakura growled a bit but then decided to ignore Ino, who was still a fan girl for Sasuke. Naruto paid her no mind, knowing the people that were real threats in the exam, and Ino was not one of them. He highly doubted she had actually stopped being a fan girl and focused on her training. Looking at her now confirmed that.

"Jeez Ino keep it down, everyone's looking at us, you're making it so troublesome," Shikamaru said, walking up. He yawned before he nodded to Naruto who nodded back. Choji smiled as he saw Naruto. "Hey Naruto how's it going?"

Naruto smiled. "Good. We're stronger than ever now, we're gonna win this." Choji laughed. "Yeah."

Naruto looked at them. "What about you?" Shikamaru sighed. "Ino's basically forced herself into the leader position. It's so troublesome. She expects us all to follow her rules without any questions whatsoever, even when the majority of the time, they're troublesome."

Naruto laughed. "You guys sure had it rough didn't you?"

"Like you didn't, your team had three people who couldn't work together if their lives depended on it," Shikamaru counted.

Naruto smirked, shaking his head. "We're a solid unit now. You guys would have to work together to beat us, I'm sure of it. We do collaboration Jutsu's and everything now."

Shikamaru smirked. "Good thing we won't do that. It's too troublesome."

"So you guys came too huh," shouted a voice. The six members turned to see Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, and a now conscious Hinata walking up to them.

"Of course. You saw us in the hallway dog boy," Sasuke said.

Kiba growled. "What was that Uchiha brat!?" Ino was about to yell at him but Sakura rounded on Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, apologize. There was no reason to antagonize him like that." Everyone who wasn't on Team 7 immediately paused. Sakura had ordered Sasuke, _Sasuke_ , to apologize. Sasuke hated being ordered around, unless it made him stronger. Yet Sakura had done so so brazenly. Was she sane?

Sasuke frowned. "Fine. You saw us in the hallway, you should have known that."

Sasuke listened, even if slightly!

Naruto laughed at their expressions. "The teme isn't a complete bastard now." Sasuke growled, releasing killing intent at Naruto. Naruto smirked, countering with his own. This made the room pause, their killing intent combined matched the entire rooms when they walked in. That was something that was frightening, and the boys barely released anything.

"Kiba they were right though, we saw them with Hinata on the way in, there was no reason to say that," Shino said. Hinata nodded. "I wasn't conscious, but from what you said I must concur with Shino-san, Kiba-san." Kiba frowned but nodded. He guessed it made sense.

"Hey, you nine should be quiet, you're annoying some of the more dangerous competitors."

The Rookie 9 turned, to see a teen walking up to them, a kind smile on his face.

The teen had a pair of black rimmed circular glasses. He had onyx eyes and ash-grey hair, which was kept in a ponytail that extended to his upper back, with his bangs framing either side of his forehead. He wore a dark purple shirt with a high collar, a white under-shirt, and dark purple finger-less gloves with armored plates on the back of the hand, a white cloth waistband worn at an angle, dark purple pants, blue sandals, and a shuriken holster on his right leg. He wore a blue Konohagakure forehead protector.

The nine narrowed their eyes, looking around to see a few more people who seemed to radiate power glaring at them. Naruto and Sasuke didn't seem bothered by them though, and the same was with Shikamaru although his was for a different reason. To Naruto and Sasuke there were only a few noticeable ones in the field. Gaara, Neji, and a group of Ame ninja.

Oh, and that guy who just talked to them.

"Hey everybody!" Naruto yelled. The room turned to him. "I hope you know you should just quit now! If you don't, I'll just have to kick all of your asses!"

Sakura bonked Naruto on the head. "Naruto!"

Sasuke just smirked. "Sakura its fine. We want competition so we can measure ourselves."

Kankuro growled. "Arrogant prick!" Temari just smirked. ' _He has guts too_.'

' _I'll kill that brat_ ,' thought many shinobi.

"Naruto has bright flames of youth!" Lee said.

"That's a word for it." Tenten commented.

"It matters not. Fate will prove him wrong. He cannot beat me," Neji said arrogantly. His teammates frowned.

The Rookie 9 turned back to the teen. "Who are you? Judging from your headband you're a leaf shinobi, but I've never seen you around before," Sakura asked. The teen smiled innocently, almost too innocently. "I doubt you have. I work at the hospital after all, so it's no wonder you haven't heard of me, or even seen me. I stay there until very late at night helping patients. Anyways, my name is Kabuto Yakushi, and I thought I might want to help out some of the newbies as the Chunin Exams are no joke."

"You sound as if you speak from experience," Ino said. Kabuto nodded. "I do. I've taken this exam seven other times." Kiba snorted. "You must really suck then huh!" Kabuto blushed, scratching the back of his head. "Well, I'm not all that combat oriented. Anyways, even though I have failed a lot I have information on every competitors in here, including the newbies."

Sakura narrowed her eyes as he said that. ' _I can understand him having info on older competitors, but the newbies, even ones from other villages? More importantly, if what he's saying is true and the Chunin Exams are as hard as he is making them out to be why would he be willing to give us any information, same village or not? It should be like survival of the fittest. He's suspicious_.'

"Really," Choji said. "That's kinda cool actually."

Kabuto nodded. "Anybody want information on somebody?" Kabuto asked. The majority of the Rookie 9 stood still, but Sasuke walked forwards.

' _Suspicious or not it's a good way to get information_ ,' he thought. He turned to Sakura who nodded to him, expressing her thoughts. They were thinking the exact same thing about Kabuto.

"Sabaku no Gaara of Sunagakure, Neji Hyuuga of Konohagakure, Rock Lee of Konohagakure, and," Sasuke turned to Naruto, a smirk on his face. "Naruto Uzumaki of Konohagakure."

Naruto laughed. "I don't know why you're asking for information on me. You probably know more about me than he does."

Sakura blanched, as Sasuke wanted to do but held it in. ' _That's the point you idiot! Don't you realize that Kabuto is suspicious?_ '

Sakura looked at Naruto her eye twitching, but as Kabuto looked down he winked at Sakura. Her eyes widened. ' _Playing the fool are we_ ,' she thought, a small smile forming on her face.

"You know their names though, so you made it less fun," Kabuto said as he looked up. "Anyways, Sabaku no Gaara, otherwise known as Gaara of the Sand Waterfall. His exact techniques are hidden, with the only knowledge being that he uses sand. He has taken several A and B-ranked missions, with few C or D-ranks. However, it is known that after every mission, including the A and B-ranks, he has come back without a scratch, unlike his two teammates, and family, Temari Sabaku, Kankuro Sabaku."

Kabuto was about to continue but Sasuke snapped his head towards Gaara so fast you could of sworn he got whiplash. Sasuke didn't know why but he felt like the teen was watching him, assessing him, finding out his weaknesses so he could savor the moment when he killed him. No one had unnerved him that much, except Itachi of course.

"Continue," Sasuke said as he looked back over to Kabuto.

Kabuto nodded. "Neji Hyuuga, a branch member of the Hyuuga Clan." Hinata frowned. "He is considered a prodigy of the Hyuuga Clan despite being a Branch Household member. His Dojutsu surpasses even some of the Main Household members, like Hinata Hyuuga," Kabuto said glancing at her. Hinata frowned and blushed, looking away. Naruto growled protectively. Kabuto instantly continued, ignoring anything that had to do with Hinata.

"He was last years Rookie of the Year and he is stellar in Taijutsu. He knows rather few Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, preferring to get up-close-and-personal when fighting. His teammates are Rock Lee and Tenten Higarashi. Next up we have Rock Lee. He is an expert in Taijutsu, although he was last year's class dobe. However, he has no talent for Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, which is pretty pathetic for a ninja." Naruto growled again, and this time Sasuke scowled while clenching his fists. Both of them knew Lee was an impressive ninja. They both respected him, as a rival in Sasuke's case, and as both a rival and a friend in Naruto's.

Kabuto again decided to stray from dangerous territory. A wise idea. "His sensei is Might Guy, a high A-rank shinobi, bordering S-class. His teammates are Neji Hyuuga and Tenten Higarashi."

"Naruto Uzumaki." Kabuto said louder than he needed to. Many people in the room turned, eager to gain some information on the kid who had so brazenly said he was going to kick their ass. Kabuto snickered to himself lightly, but Naruto paid him no mind, a confident smirk on his face.

"He was this year's runner-up for Rookie of the Year, being bested ever so slightly by Sasuke Uchiha. He uses the Krav Maga martial arts style, and is proficient in Fuuton and Suiton ninjutsu. He and Sasuke Uchiha were personally trained by Kakashi Hatake, otherwise known as 'Sharingan no Kakashi (Kakashi of the Sharingan).' He is an S-rank shinobi, with Kakashi Hatake being on the genin team of the Fourth Hokage," Team 7's eyes widened at that information. He had never told them that. "He is close with the Third Hokage, on a personal level, and is an orphan. He assisted Kakashi Hatake and Sasuke Uchiha in defeating Zabuza Momochi. He has above Kage level chakra reserves, and when going all out his eyes turn crimson."

"Above Kage level," Kankuro whispered. "The only other person I know who has that is Gaara, and that's for specific reasons."

"What is he?" Temari whispered.

Gaara looked at Naruto with a hungry look in his eyes.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. Even if some was outdated or the fact Kabuto was suspicious, he knew way too much about him compared to the other three Sasuke had asked for. He had become a person Naruto was going to be cautious of for the rest of the exams.

Naruto still couldn't help his laugh, which made many people raise an eyebrow. "It's funny…because while yes some of that is accurate, some is outdated."

Kabuto raised an eyebrow. "Care to enlighten us all then?"

Naruto smirked. "Sure. For one thing, I'm not telling you guys shit, what do you take me for, some kind of idiot!?" Naruto yelled, stomping his foot on the ground. His eyes widened as he felt the vibrations shoot through his body.

"Ouch!" Naruto said, rubbing his foot. The shinobi watching all shared similar thoughts.

' _Idiot._ '

A puff of smoke in the front of the room drew the attention of the competitors.

"Shut up and sit down!" roared a man.

The man had a large, imposing figure which he complemented with a rugged head and face covered with old wounds and scars. He had a black bandanna covering his head. He wore a black trench coat, black shinobi pants, a mesh shirt under a black armored shirt and black shinobi sandals.

Naruto smirked. "Ibiki! Or should I say my next target?" Ibiki turned to Naruto, a large frown on his face as he saw him. "Brat? You're here, I could have sworn that you didn't pass the genin test with how pathetic you are," Ibiki said, trying to get a rise out of Naruto. Naruto growled.

"You know damn well how strong I am you dickhead! Besides, call me what you want if you include what you just said you got pranked hard by a talent-less, no good failure."

Ibiki was quiet after that, not having a good comeback. That damn brat was born with a smart mouth, and Ibiki knew one day he would have to wipe it off of him. "Shut the hell up and sit down." Ibiki said. Naruto smirked and cockily walked over to a random seat and sat down. The ones who were standing moved to find seats, being forced to split their team in order to do so. In the end Naruto got lucky by Hinata sitting next to him.

"Hey Hina-chan!" Naruto said. Naruto was about to continue before he got hit in the head with a book. Naruto blanched turning to face Ibiki.

"That hurt scar face!"

"I wouldn't have done it if you shut the fuck up!"

Naruto pouted, causing many of the chunin-hopefuls to face-palm. The teen had the maturity levels of a freaking five year old.

"Now that the brat is finally quiet I would like to say congratulations, you have all begun the Chunin Exams, otherwise known as hell. Give yourselves a good pat on the back, because for the rest of the first exam, I, Ibiki Morino, the proctor of the first exam, am your worst enemy."

Ibiki leaked the barest amount of killing intent although it was so well refined, so well controlled that many Genin passed out then and there.

"Those who passed out fail, remove them, and that includes their teams." Ibiki said, as the Chunin that were were him quickly did just that. The remaining ones immediately tensed. This guy meant business if he got rid of people that easily.

"Continuing, if any of you want to be smart-asses like the blonde over here will be disqualified immediately got it, and this rings true for you too brat!"

Naruto paled. ' _Shit_ ,' he thought as he felt to killing intents rage down on him. Sakura and Sasuke would not take any of his smart-ass remarks for now. They were not failing before the exam even started.

"Now this first exam is a written test, so I hope you all are not ready."

Naruto paled even more as the killing intent intensified. "Written," he whispered fearfully, yet the entire room heard him.

"Pay attention, there _are_ rules, and questions are a no go. Now here are the rules: Rule number one, the written part of the exam is conducted on a point reduction system. Contrary to what some of you may be used too you start this test with a perfect score of ten points. One point is deducted for each question you answer wrong, understand? Good. Rule number two, teams will pass or fail based on the total scores of all three members."

Naruto felt crushed by killing intent.

"Rule number three, the sentinels you see positioned around the room are there to watch you carefully for any signs of cheating. And for every instance you get caught they will reduce two points from the culprits score. Be warned, their eyes are extremely sharp, and if they catch you five times you _will_ be disqualified. Anyone foolish enough to be caught cheating doesn't deserve to be here."

' _Damn it_.' Sasuke thought. ' _Naruto alone makes our chances slim, but they're trying to make it near impossible to not get points reduced._ '

"I've got my eye on you guys," said a sentinel, causing many of the genin to pause.

"If you want to be considered shinobi," Ibiki said. "Then show us, what exceptional shinobi you can be. I have three more things to announce. One, if any candidate who is on your team gets a zero and fails the test, then the entire team _fails_."

Naruto almost fainted, and would have done so if Hinata hadn't stopped his head from hitting the desk.

"The final question will be told fifteen minutes before the end of the testing period. You'll have one hour total. And finally," Ibiki smirked. It was time to reveal what he knew would trip many of them up.

"The point of this test…is to cheat." He said, with a smile on his face. Many of the examines all raised an eyebrow or outright yelled. "But you just told us not to!" Ino said, smacking her hand down onto the table. Ibiki smiled but said nothing.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. He doubted many other people knew it, but Ibiki was playing mind games with them. By saying, "'Anybody foolish enough to be caught cheating doesn't deserve to be here,'" he had effectively cut the notion of cheating out of their mindset. Yet now he came back and said the point of the test was to cheat. He didn't say how hard the questions were, but he had intentionally and subconsciously implanted doubt in the genins mind. He had created doubt about how hard the questions would be, along with worry over how they could cheat without getting caught, along with the sentinels having arrogant smirks on their faces and making smart remarks. Add that on to the small killing intent they were leaking that was refined to the point of insanity, plus Ibiki refusing to answer anything proved it. They had planned this out perfectly, and executed it perfectly. No, that wasn't right, Naruto caught a surprised look on one of the sentinel's faces before it returned to normal before anybody but he, a person with such great senses, could see. Ibiki had even hidden this tidbit of information from his sentinels. They hadn't known, they had just put up good facades. That was just like a master interrogator. Confuse even your allies to make sure that the enemy was confused as well. Then again, that was to be expected of Ibiki. He was the head of the T&I Division for a reason.

That reason was showing now as he played mind games with the Genin and even the sentinels.

The only reason Naruto knew he could pick the plan apart was because of the fact that he knew Ibiki too much to pay attention to much when he wasn't giving orders on the battlefield. Along with a fair good bit of luck when he caught the sentinel. Still, he didn't even trust him when the bastard had trained him. Include the fact that Anko was also part of the T&I Division, making sure he was used to this type of thing, although she was better at the physical torture part.

"Begin!"

The class, all except for Gaara and Naruto did not start their test after Ibiki said begin. No, they sat their, looking at him in confusion.

"What do you mean we're supposed to cheat!?" shouted Sakura. "Isn't that ruining the point of the test?" Ibiki looked at her, along with everyone else who wasn't working with annoyance. "You Genin just don't seem to get it. You only have an hour for this test, I'd get started."

Multiple genin blushed before they started, although Sakura gave Ibiki a glare before she did so. Ibiki smirked. ' _Her temper is like Tsunade-sama's_.'

Sakura frowned as she looked at the first question. Quickly, she scanned the rest of the question, an annoyed expression on her face. ' _I can handle these questions. Sasuke should be able to too because if what Ibiki said is true, and the point of this test is to cheat, then there must be decoys put in here, to give us the correct answers, Sasuke just needs to get lucky. Naruto is who I'm worried about. Sure he's definitely gotten smarter, but there's no way he knows this_.'

Sakura's point was proved true as Naruto cursed in his mind several times. ' _There is no freaking way I know this! What type of questions are these anyways? Fuck! I'm going to kill you Ibiki, you fucking sadist! Kyuubi, help a brother out here._ '

The Kyuubi snorted. " **You damn human. Why should I help you? You have yet to acknowledge the fact that you are my vessel, yet to accept the fact that you are the corporal version of me while I am in this seal**."

Naruto blanched. ' _You're a fucking idiot if you think I'd believe that! Sure, to some idiot who knows jack about sealing, you might have had a chance, but I love sealing, meaning I know that you are not me, no matter how much you claim to be. Are you saying it because you want to be me? That's understandable_.'

The Kyuubi growled. ' _Okay no sense of humor then, how about you just give me the answers if you know them? I mean, being around as long as you have you have to know at least some of them. Besides, you are taking residence in my body. Wouldn't that mean that you owe me rent or something of the like?_ '

" **Not of my own free will**!"

' _True. The Yondaime did seal you into me on my birthday. Then again, you did attack the village._ '

The Kyuubi snarled. " **Do you really think I would get off attacking random villages? If you thought that then why would** ** _any_** **of the Hidden Villages exist? Use your head you idiot**."

Naruto's eyes widened. ' _You didn't attack the village of your own will. Someone forced you to_.'

Kyuubi sighed. " **You're half right. But I still refuse to help you. I** ** _hate_** **you**."

' _For something I didn't do. Aren't you being hypocritical right now_?'

The Kyuubi snarled. " **Even if I** ** _did_** **help you, I was never a measly shinobi. I wouldn't know**."

' _You just admitted the mighty Kyuubi doesn't know something_.'

The Kyuubi snarled, his eyes glowing and his teeth bared. Naruto got a mental image of it. He cut the connection immediately.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ibiki watched with satisifaction as he looked at one of his sentinels. She nodded. Ibiki smirked, throwing a kunai.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A kunai flew directly over Hinata's head, getting an 'Eep,' from her before it landed on the seat behind her, ripping the test. The Genin jumped, before looking directly at Ibiki.

"Number 52, you have been caught cheating fives times. You are ineligible to become a Chunin. Take your teammates and leave the premises."

"That's a lie! I was not caught!"

Ibiki glared at him. "My sentinel's eyes, hell, my eyes are extremely sharp. If we say you got caught, you got caught, as long as you are in this room, I am _God_." The teen shook his head. "Then I'll just defeat you!" he roared, weaving through hand seals.

"Do you really want to do that," the sentinels asked. Naruto nodded.

"If you attack him now, it's as good as declaring war," Ino stated.

The teen paled before Ibiki smirked, and the teen was dragged out the room, followed by his highly irate teammates. Naruto smirked before he looked back at his paper. "I have no way to cheat." He mumbled.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ibiki nearly laughed as he heard Naruto. The damn idiot. He gave Naruto a way to cheat without even intending to. Now he was just wondering if Naruto could figure out what it was. Ibiki then ignored him, preferring to look around the room. He saw the crimson orbs of the Sharingan, mirrors on the ceiling, the Yamanaka girl unconscious, a boy asking to go to the restroom, the Byakugan activated, the redhead from Suna closing one eyes as an eye floated high in the air, and he assumed the Nara was using the Kagemane no Jutsu (Shadow Possesson Jutsu) on his teammate, the Akimichi, if their resemblance in movements was anything to go by. He nearly gave off another laugh. These kids had potential.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kankuro smirked as he walked in the bathroom, before sitting on the floor. "These sentinels can't be all that great if they didn't notice there was an extra one huh, Karasu…"

The sentinel's skin began to bleed off, revealing a wooden structure underneath. It resembled a three-eyed, four-armed humanoid with jagged teeth and spiky brown hairstyle that protruded from the top of its head and framed the sides.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto frowned as he checked and double-checked his Jutsu arsenal, and nothing in this situation would help him cheat. If this was a real, spy-oriented mission he would do fine with his Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clones), but that was when he wasn't being watched by almost 25 other people who were going to disqualify him if he got caught five times. Naruto cursed his fists tightening in frustration. Hinata noticed this.

"Naruto-kun," she said. Naruto turned to her, to see her paper stickng out towards him. "You can copy my answers if you want."

Naruto's eyes widened at Hinata's generosity. "Really, Hina-chan?" Hinata nodded timidly. Naruto smiled but shook his head. "I'm sorry Hinata, but I can't. I have to find a way to do this on my own, but I really appreciate the offer. Thank you, really."

Hinata looked slightly sad her attempt at being kind had failed but nodded, realizing that Naruto couldn't accept it. It wasn't a matter of sexism, or him not wanting to, it was his pride. He wanted to find a way around this problem without having to rely on anyone else. It was something she admired about him.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Neji smirked as he saw Hinata's failed attempt to help the blonde. ' _Good. Judging by how Hinata just tried to help him he must be doing horridly. This is good, very good. The failure will finally realize that's exactly what he will always be, nothing to a genius like me_.'

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto's eyes widened as he continued to search for options before he thought back to what Ibiki had said. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed it.

(-Flashback-)

 _"_ _Anyone foolish enough to be caught cheating doesn't deserve to be here."_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _"_ _The point of this test…is to cheat_. _"_

(-Flashback-)

' _They expect…no, they want us to cheat and not get caught. Only exceptional shinobi should be allowed to be promoted and only the best of the best should be allowed to be a Jonin. It's obvious. As Genin we shouldn't know the answers to these questions. Only someone like Sakura would. We have to cheat. But I can't. I don't know any information-gathering jutsu that would work in this situation. However…_ '

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ibiki checked the clock, smirking as he realized time was up. Multiple Genin had been thrown out of the room, for getting caught cheating. Now there were relatively few people left. Of course, that was comparing it to the original amount of Genin that were here.

Just as Ibiki was about to call the time Kankuro came back from the bathroom, the fake sentinel Karasu following behind him. Ibiki smirked as Karasu sat back in the seat he had before slumping slightly.

"I hope your trip has been _enlightening_ ," Ibiki said, stressing the word. Kankuro's eyes widened. ' _These guys are better than I thought_.'

Kankuro walked down the aisle towards his row a frown on his face. As he passed Temari he opened his left hand, dropping a scrap of paper. Temari smirked.

Ibiki gave them a few more minutes before he nodded. The time for slight favors was over. The end came now.

"Alright, listen up!" Ibiki yelled, getting the attention of the Genin. "Here's the tenth question."

The Genin tensed.

"But, before I give you the question, there are some rules that are now in place. They only are in place for question ten. Don't let them frighten you."

Many Genin gulped, fear soaking into their bones. The interrogator was doing what he did best, mental torture.

"Rule number one: You are free to choose to take this question. It's your choice."

The Genin all jumped, surprise written on their faces.

"What!?" Sasuke said. Temari's eyes narrowed. "Woah, what's the catch? What if we decided to not do it?"

"If you decide to take this question, regardless of your answers to the other nine, you'll get a zero. In other words you fail. And that includes your teammates."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, even he was confused. "Then who wouldn't choose to take it?"

Ibiki smirked. "Not so fast, you didn't let me finish."

' _More rules,_ ' Sakura thought, dread on her face.

"If you do accept the question but answer it incorrectly, you will not only fail…but you will be barred from taking the Chunin Exam ever again!"

"That's bull man! What type of shit is that!? There are tons of people here who have taken the test before," Kiba yelled.

Ibiki gave off a dark laugh, that creepied out many Genin, most of them beginning to form doubts. Large doubts. "I guess you're just unlucky. I wasn't making the rules before, but I am now."

"If you're not feeling confident by all means skip it and try again next year." Ibiki said, chuckling afterwards.

' _No way, we can't avoid this. We have to take this question_ ,' Sakura thought.

"Now then if you're ready. Those who don't want to take it raise your hands. Your number will be recorded and you can go."

' _Who will open the floodgates_ ,' Ibiki thought, a dark, confident smirk forming on his face.

"I'm out." The guy next to Naruto said. "I can't do it, I'm sorry. Genai, Inaho, I'm sorry."

"Number 51, fail! Numbers 32 and 45 that means you're out too."

Soon after that Genin did so many also began to raise their hands, the competition dropping like flies. Naruto sat there, watching with only a slight amount of doubt in his eyes. Ibiki had never gone this far before, or at least he had never seen him go this far. It was…frightening.

Naruto rose his hand.

Gaara's eyes widened at the act. ' _I thought he was strong_ …'

Sasuke's eyes widened as well. ' _What the hell does he think he's doing!? He can't be serious right?_ '

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, worry on her face. That was until she saw Naruto's own face.

It was full of confidence. Any form of doubt had been crushed and annihilated.

Naruto brought his hand down immediately afterwards, slamming it on the table loudly.

"Don't underestimate me! I don't quit and I don't run! You can act tough all you want! You guys aren't gonna scare me off! No way! I don't care if I do get stuck as a Genin for the rest of my life! I'll still be Hokage some day!" Naruto roared, standing at the end. Naruto sat down, a smirk on his face.

Gaara smiled. ' _Good_.'

' _He's completely clueless_ ,' Sasuke thought with a sigh.

' _You crazy little fool_ ,' Sakura thought with a smile.

' _He had me worried slightly_ ,' Hinata thought.

"This decision is one that can change your life. If you want to quit, this _is_ your last chance."

Naruto shook his head. "No way. You don't have the power to ban us from ever becoming Chunin. Besides, I never go back on my word, that's the way of the ninja. That's my nindo, my ninja way."

' _Damn brat. He knew his facts. Even more remarkable is the fact that outburst gave the others some backbone. He's inspired them into staying. 78 left, more than I expected. But no one is wavering. That's it_.'

"Well then I admire your determination, nothing else." Naruto's face hit the table. "For the rest of you remaining there is only one thing left to do. For me to tell you…that you've all passed the first exam."

The Genin all had blank looks before everyone, even Gaara, looked at him. "WHAT!?" They roared.

"Hold on. What happened? What do you mean we passed? What about the tenth question?"

Ibiki gave off a large grin. "There never was one, not a written one at least. Actually, your decision to stay was the answer to the tenth question."

"Huh," Sakura said before Temari slammed her hand on her table. "Wait a second! So the other nine questions you gave us were just a waste of time! Is that what you're saying?" Ibiki's grin left his face, but a smile remained.

"No, no, not at all. The first nine questions had a very important purpose I'm sure some of you figured out. To test your ability to surreptitiously gather intelligence under the most adverse circumstances."

"Oh, well that clears up everything," Temari said.

"Let me explain," Ibiki said. "You see, my objective was to test you not only as individuals but as a team, and how well you functioned in that team, that's why the test was scored on a team basis. So you would know everything you did, or failed to do, would directly affect your teammates. I wanted to see how you handled the pressure."

Naruto nodded, pretending he knew that.

"The first nine question were difficult, in fact they were to difficult for any Genin to be expected to solve. You had to cheat to pass. The fact is, the test was designed to encourage, almost demand, cheating. Of course it would do you little good unless you had someone to cheat from. So I decided two Chunin who already knew the answers and had them sit in with you."

The two fakers raised their hands causing Naruto to slam his head onto the table.

' _The answers were right in front of me the whole time_ ,' he thought, a frown on his face.

"Those who were caught at it failed. Better not to cheat, than to cheat clumsily."

Ibiki reached behind his back, untying the bandanna wrapped around his head. Naruto frowned. ' _He's gonna show them that_.'

"Information," Ibiki said. "It can be the most valuable weapon in battle. How well you gather intelligence can be the difference between a failure, and a success. There will be times when you have to risk your life to get it."

Ibiki's head, was riddled with scars, burns, bulges, and puncture wounds. Not even a strand of hair was there. Most Genin's eyes widened at the sight, horrified. They had not thought missions could be as serious as that when they decided to become a ninja. Then again, most people did not until it happened.

"That's a mess," Sasuke mumbled. "Scars, burns, punctures marks, bulges of skin that were obviously ripped open and sewed back together sloppily. What he must have endured..."

"Of course you must always consider the source of your information. Information from an enemy is not necessarily accurate. Always, bear this in mind, disinformation can be better than no information at all. It can lead to the death of a squad, or a village. That's why I put you in the position where you had to gather accurate intelligence, cheat in order to survive. Those who weren't good enough were weeded out. Leaving the rest of you. This is why I told you the point of the test was to cheat, to see who could decipher information from that. To see who would be too riddled with doubt, to plagued by their internal thoughts to do anything at all." Ibiki said, finishing tying his bandanna back on.

"Okay, but I still don't get the tenth question," Temari said. Ibiki frowned, raising his arms. "You're not. The tenth question was the main point of this exam, surely you see that."

"Sure, but explain it anyway." Sakura said.

"As I said before, the point of this test was to test you as individuals and as part of a squad. The final question gave you two choices, both difficult. You could choose to play it safe and skip the question, though it meant both you and your teammates would be failed, or you could try and answer it, knowing that if you got it wrong you would never be able to become Chunin. It was a no win situation. In a sense, I helped you with this question as with the first nine. As the blonde said it's impossible for anyone but your Kage to ban you from being promoted. If you could decipher that, you would get the right answer. These situations are the sort the Chunin have to deal with everyday."

Naruto looked at Ibiki with awe. "This guy is kinda cooler than I thought," Naruto mumbled.

"Do you choose to avoid danger? Do you choose to run from battle? No! It will seem almost suicidal if you think about, so you do _not_ think about. You achieve the goal, through courage and discipline. These are the qualities required of a Chunin Squad Leader. Those who choose the safer of two paths, those whose determination falters in the face of adversity, those who would put their comrades lives in jeopardy by worrying about their own, those who would save their own neck by wanting to protect their own honor, they will never be Chunin, at least as long as I'm here."

"As for the rest of you, you have successfully answered the questions. You have earned the right to move forward. You have passed the first gate. I hereby declare the first test of the Chunin Exams complete. There is nothing left, but to wish you all good luck on the rest of the exams."

Ibiki turned to the window, sighing as he saw an object headed towards it. The object smashed through the window before unraveling in midair, kunai flying. A lady turned, spinning onto her feet as she landed. Team 7's eyes widened.

The sign read: 'The Sexy and Single Prototor for the Second Exam!'

"Heads up boys and girls this is no time to be celebrating! I'll be your next proctor, Anko Mitarashi. You ready for the second test. Good! Let's go, follow me!"

The class was silent.

Half of Ibiki's face appeared from the poster, an annoyed look on his face. "You're early, again." Anko blushed.

"Anko-sensei what the hell are you doing!" Naruto and Sakura yelled.

"Anko-sensei, you are insane!" Sasuke roared.

' _She's a nutcase_ ,' Sakura thought.

Anko looked at Team 7 a smile on her face. "Hey brats! You guys made it then huh. That's good, just don't fail the second exam, I'd hate to tell Kakashi that you guys sucked so horridly that he'd have to improve your training. Although my snakes wouldn't mind too much."

Sasuke paled. Ino slammed her fists down on the table. "Who the hell do you think you are threatening Sasuke-kun?"

Anko's face was neutral before she looked at Sakura. "I'm assuming this is the Ino girl you used to fight with over the emo over there a year and a third ago who you said hasn't grown out of her fangirl stage yet." It was not a question. Ino was about to yell before Naruto turned on her.

"Don't yell Ino, she's right."

Ino's eyes radiated rage and she was about to lash out before Anko continued talking. "Shut up. You're weak. Fan girls are a waste of my time. I'm surprised your team, consisting of an Akimichi and a Nara, can put up with you, especially considering the potential your team and you all by yourselves have. And that's only taking into consideration your clan techniques."

Anko then began to count the number of people before she frowned, looking at Ibiki. "So many people passed. Ibiki your test was too easy. You must be getting soft."

Ibiki frowned. "Or maybe we have a stronger crop of candidates this year."

Anko shook her head. "They don't look it. By the time I'm done with 'em, more than half will be eliminated. This is gonna be fun."

Many Genin paled. "Over half? That's impossible," Ino said.

Anko smiled. "Listen up. You maggots have had it easy so far but things are gonna be different starting first thing in the morning. I'll let your squad leaders know where to meet me. Dismissed."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ibiki walked around, a smirk on his face. There was a stack of papers in his hand. He looked at Naruto's name again.

"So the brat figured it out." There were no answers on Naruto's sheet of paper.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"This is the location for the second test of the Chunin Exams. It's battle training zone 44. But we call it…"

Naruto's eyes widened the next morning as he stood next to Sakura and Sasuke, looking onto something he thought he had seen the last of.

"No way," he mumbled. Sakura turned to him. "Have you been here before Naruto?" she asked. Naruto nodded. "Yeah…this place is-"

"The Forest of Death!" Anko said, her tone dropping.

"Eerie name, but I bet its all bark and no bite." Kiba said.

Anko smirked, a kunai appearing from her sleeve before she threw it at Kiba. His reactions were quick enough to avoid serious damage, but it did cut his cheek, drawing a thin trail of blood. Kiba's eyes widened and before he knew it Anko was behind him, her snakes coiling around his body.

"A kid like you dies at the very beginning. I think the one who is all bark and no bite is you, dog boy." Anko said, before she licked the blood off his cheek. Anko then frowned, her snakes disappearing, replaced by a kunai as she brought it up, only for a long, curled tongue wrapped around a kunai to appear over his shoulder.

"I'm returning your kunai knife," a woman from Ame said. Anko nodded although she narrowed her eyes. ' _She smells of snakes_ ,' she thought.

"Thank you for the trouble," Anko said. "But, don't stand behind me, thirsty for blood. If you don't want a quick death." Anko took her kunai back as Kiba paled, realizing he was way to close to the tense situation.

"Well, it's in my nature to act up at the slightest sight of red blood." The woman said, officially creeping out Kiba. "And my precious hair was cut, so I got excited." The Ame ninja turned and walked away. "I'm sorry."

Anko frowned before something appeared from her sleeves.

"These are wavers. They will be given to your village so I can't be held accountable for any deaths that _will_ occur. Turn them into the booth over there to get a scroll, and it will say either Heaven or Earth. The objective of this exercise is to get both scrolls and get to the tower in the center of the forest. Once there you will know what to do. Collecting more than one scroll of each is legal, and lethal force is allowed. Of course, if you don't want to participate you are welcome to leave."

No Genin decided to leave. Anko smirked. "Tough bunch this year my ass. More like fools," Anko said as they lined up before getting a scroll. As Sasuke turned in his teams scroll he walked back over to them, discreetly showing them the scroll.

Heaven.

"We need an Earth one then," Naruto mumbled quietly. Sasuke nodded.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Team 8 frowned. "Earth," Kiba said.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Heaven," Tenten said.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Heaven," Ino said a smirk on her face. "Good."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Walk over to any gate that isn't preoccupied. I will start the exam soon. You have five days to complete this task, and, as a word of advice, I wouldn't recommend opening those scrolls before getting to the tower," Anko said.

Team 7 quickly found a gate smirking as they prepared to go. "You guys ready?" Naruto asked. Sakura and Sasuke didn't get the chance to respond as Anko shouted, "Begin!" on the loudspeaker and the gates flung open.

Team 7 shot into the forest, all of them breaching the trees and easily keeping pace with the leader, Sasuke. Naruto smirked as he looked at the seal on his arm. ' _The scroll is secure_ ,' Naruto thought.

Sasuke paused, sitting on a branch after a solid 15 minutes of movement. "What is it?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke turned. "We need to formulate a plan to get the scrolls. I have an idea. I say that we find the tower first and set up a trap using Naruto's seals."

Naruto nodded. "That seems viable, plus it doesn't reveal our skills too much."

Sakura nodded. "It makes sense, but there is one problem."

Sasuke turned, raising an eyebrow. "What is it?" Sakura sighed. "It's obvious. I bet many teams are planning on setting traps as people get close to the tower, hence they will be preparing for it. Naruto would have to layer the place with seals, and such frequent pulses of chakra is sure to attract attention."

Sasuke frowned and turned to Naruto. "She does have a point. Do you have any seals that do a lot in a little?"

Naruto thought back to his supply before he smiled. "I have the perfect one, now all we need to do is find the tower."

Sasuke nodded and began to leap through the trees once again, followed by his teammates. Sasuke paused an hour later though as he felt something sinister approaching. He turned to see Naruto squirming.

"What is it Naruto?" he asked.

"I have to pee." Naruto said. Sakura blanched walking over to the blonde and kicking him inside a bush.

"Then go do it!"

Sasuke looked at Sakura with confusion. "Sakura, you seemed too eager for him to be gone."

Sakura shrugged. "You don't say that in front of a lady."

"You're a teenager."

"Shut up."

"Whatever."

Soon afterwards Naruto walked out a smile on his face. "Let's get going," Naruto said. Sasuke nodded and shot off, followed by Naruto and Sakura.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke frowned as he saw Naruto continue to creep closer to Sakura. It was nothing protective on a personal level, but he knew that whoever was trying to play with them, that Naruto was not with them. This Naruto was leaking killing intent in waves, and Sasuke was sure Sakura knew it too.

Just as Naruto got close enough to Sakura for an attack Sakura lashed out, a punch nailing the fake Naruto in the face before she followed up with a spinning kick that sent him flying to the ground. She began to flow through handseals, preparing to decimate her opponent when another shinobi appeared in front of her, his kunai already in movement.

However, Sasuke would not let that happen and appeared in front of Sakura, blocking the kunai strike with one of his own before he lashed out with a kick that sent the shinobi flying. Sakura finished the handsigns for her jutsu. Sakura took a deep breath before exhaling.

" **Katon: Kasumi Enbu no Jutsu** (Fire Release: Mist Blaze Dance Technique)!"

A flammable gas shot from Sakura's mouth towards her opponent, surrounding him. He frowned, his jutsu cancelling as he returned to his normal appearance. He wore a white tracksuit with a Kiri headband. The Kiri-nin smirked before taking a deep breath, and shooting upwards towards Sakura. Sakura frowned, avoiding his punch before slamming her elbow down on his shoulder, disorienting him. She followed with a low kick to the back of his knees, flipping him before she grabbed him and jumped off the branch she was on, plummeting towards the ground. The pile driver was successful as her opponents neck snapped on contact with the ground. Sakura nodded to herself before checking him, frowning when she realized that he did not have the scroll on him.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke ducked under the Kiri-nin's punch before lashing out with a spinning kick to the jaw that easily dislocated his opponents jaw. He then spun again, drawing Kubikiribocho. He spun the blade, cutting the ninja in half before sheathing it, the blood being absorbed into it although it had not been damaged. Naruto had done that. He had placed a seal on the swrod that stored blood. When Sasuke needed to and didn't want to wound himself or someone he could use that blood to regenerate the blade.

Sasuke turned, heading over to Sakura.

"Did you find a scroll on him?" Sakura shook her head. "No." A scream pierced the forest. Sasuke cursed. "Someone just caught tagged."

Sakura nodded before she heard wind whistling. Shuriken pierced her neck before she disappeared in a puff of smoke, replaced by a log.

"Shit!" was heard, before Sasuke appeared behind a Kiri-nin kicking him in the back of the head and making him face plant on the ground. Sasuke landed behind him as Sakura landed in front of him, a frown on her face.

The Kiri-nin smirked, drawing the blade at his waist. He wore a tight blue shirt that showed off his muscles and black shinobi pants. Regular shinobi combat sandals were on his feet. He had black hair tied into a high ponytail with red eyes that had slits in them. He had light skin, and canines that were longer than average. Sasuke looked at him with coldness. Sakura jumped back just as the teen tried to cut her head off, before turning and sheathing his blade. Sasuke frowned at the style.

"Iaido."

The teen smirked. "Right, _Uchiha_. Now, give me back the blade and you can live."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You mean the Kubikiribocho? Nah, I think I'll keep it."

The teen growled lashing out with his blade, which Sasuke ducked under. The blade returned to the sheath just before the teen disappeared, reappearing behind Sasuke.

"Then die!" he said as he lashed out again, however the blade came in contact with Kubikiribocho, holding him off. The teen growled and let up the pressure, forcing Sasuke off balance before he sheathed his blade and lashed out once again. The blade cut through the air like a hot knife through butter, and it almost did connect to Sasuke's neck, however he turned, making it so the blade only cut through his hair. Sasuke frowned at that and jumped back, as the teen sheathed his blade.

"What is your name?" Sasuke asked. "You're not like your teammates."

The teen nodded his head. "They were weak and deserved death. I am strong, stronger than you. My names is Rishin Kaiba."

Sasuke nodded before he smirked. "Well then Rishin Kaiba, I think it would be only fair for you to know the name of the one who will defeat you. My name is, Sasuke Uchiha."

Isshin frowned. "You don't think I knew that," he hissed before disappearing. Sasuke frowned as his eyes bled into crimson, two tomoi in each before he blocked a strike at his neck. Sasuke pushed against Isshin's blade, however the teen was stronger than one might think and slowly fought back, beginning to overpower Sasuke. Sakura watched the fight with wonder. She couldn't believe it. Sasuke was actually having trouble with this Kiri-nin. She would have helped, but she felt that she didn't have the right. This was a match between swordsmen, and she was no swordsmen.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto frowned as he looked at the massive snake in front of him. He cursed as it hissed before charging, however Naruto jumped over the snake, throwing a kunai before weaving through handseals.

" **Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Kunai Shadow Clone Technique)!"

The kunai suddenly multiplied into 100, all piercing the snake's tough scales. The snake hissed, trying to slither back towards Naruto, however he appeared below it, his hands holding to kunai that he threw into its eyes, easily piercing them and going towards the brain, killing it instantly. Naruto frowned though as the snake disappeared in a puff of smoke, revealing that it was summoned.

"There are only two people that can summon snakes, and since Anko isn't allowed to intervene…but…there's no way."

"Kukuku, wrong Naruto-kun. I am here."

Naruto turned, to find someone that he thought he would never have the displeasure of meeting. The killer intent and way the opponent acted was unmistakeable.

Orochimaru of the Sannin.


	10. Relevations

_Chapter 10: Relevations_

* * *

Orochimaru was a tall man with extremely pale skin and waist-length black hair. He had a long face with pronounced cheekbones, golden eyes with slits in his pupils and purple markings around his eyes. He wore plain grey garbs with black pants and a thick purple rope belt tied in a large knot behind his back and blue tomoi-shaped earrings. He wore a black polo neck under it.

Naruto's eyes widened with disbelief. "Orochimaru! Why are you here?" Orochimaru gave off a slow laugh. "Naruto-kun, you really think I wouldn't be here? Such a pity. I've always had my mind on the Uchiha and Jinchuriki. Konoha has both of what I wanted, and at such a time when it would be so easy to snag you to while pretending you were killed…well I just _couldn't_ pass that up."

Naruto's eyes widened before they narrowed, immediately forming a shadow clone. "Find Sasuke, Sakura, and Anko. Get them. Move!"

The shadow clone nodded, disappearing in a burst of speed. Naruto then raised a hand, forming a seal before shouting, "Kai (Release)!" at the top of his lungs. The Restriction Seals around him immediately deactivated. Orochimaru raised an eyebrow.

"What's this? You're already releasing your seals? I thought we could have a little fun."

"Against an opponent of your status, I'd have to go all out if I wanna survive."

"Wow Naruto-kun, I'm flattered."

Naruto immediately tensed, getting into a defensive stance. He didn't know how Orochimaru had so much information on him, but that made him even more dangerous. More dangerous than the fact that whether or not he was being offensive or defensive he would be on the back foot. However, going by the style that Anko used when he fought her, he thought it would be the former.

Orochimaru smirked, launching forwards in a burst of speed that made Naruto's eyes widen. ' _So fast_ ,' he thought before raising an arm to block his punch. Only his training with Anko prepared him for the snakes that shot from Orochiaru's sleeve. Naruto instinctively switched from defense to offense. He let his arm fall slack, avoiding the snakes bites before grabbing them. With a yank he pulled Orochimaru towards him, although it was obviously with great trouble. He then turned, throwing the snakes over his shoulder. However, unlike he expected, Orochimaru's body did not follow, instead he felt to feet impact with his back before they kicked off, sending him flying into a tree.

Naruto groaned as he spat out the blood that formed in his mouth. He turned, to see Orochimaru staring at him with a sickly sweet smile.

"Come, come Naruto-kun. The fun is only just beginning."

Naruto did what any sane person would do in that situation.

He ran from the Sannin as fast as possible.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rishin ducked under the blade swipe, grasping his blades hilt. He brought it up with force, attempting to bisect Sasuke from the bottom up, however Sasuke quickly focused chakra into his arms and brought them down, forcing the two to come to a crossroad. The world around them moved in slow motion as their blades came down. If things continued as they were now they both would bisect each other and the match would end in a draw. Sasuke frowned as he noticed the blade almost touch his clothes before sighing and shooting off just in time for the blade to only nick his arms. However, the Uchiha was enjoying himself. It was a sword fight and sword fight only. Granted, if he had to stop holding back he would but for the time being he wouldn't. This was the chance to test out his Kenjutsu skills in combat with an unrelenting opponent.

Rishin smirked.

"Afraid are we? Does a mighty Uchiha fear death!?" Rishin roared with obvious hate.

"Why do you seem to hate Uchiha's so much?" Sasuke asked. Rishin narrowed his eyes. "That's none of your business you filthy degenerate! I'm gonna kill you!"

Sasuke's eyes widened. "I see." He stabbed his blade into the ground and weaved through hand signs effortlessly. "If that's how it's gonna be. **Katon: Karyūdan (** Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet)!"

Sasuke's chest expanded before he fired off a large trail of flames from his mouth directly at Rishin, however the teen laughed. "Please! I'm a Kiri-nin, such a weak flame won't even warm me up! **Suiton: Suigadan** (Water Release: Water Fang Bullet)!"

Rishin's cheeks swelled to impossible sizes before a ton of water flew from it, spinning like a drill as it collided with Sasuke's jutsu. The two jutsu fought for dominance for a brief moment before they extinguished each other, combining into steam that blanketed the area.

Sakura cursed as she saw the steam. For the Kiri-nin this would likely be no problem, but Sasuke would have a slightly more difficult time. He couldn't see through the mist, even with his mighty Dojutsu activated.

Rishin swung the blade to cut Sasuke in half, only for it to be blocked with Kubikiribocho. His eyes widened as he saw Sasuke smirked at him.

"How?"

"I have an excellent sensei."

Rishin snarled, pushing forwards but Sasuke just pushed back, fully prepared for Isshin's overwhelming strength this time. With a good ground he couldn't lose. This thinking was quickly corrected as Rishin began to slowly push him backwards, causing his eyes to widen.

"You have got to be kidding me," Sasuke mumbled. Rishin smirked, pulling back and sheathing his blade, forcing Sasuke off balance. He then shot forwards with his blade in a thrusting motion, clearly intent on killing said Uchiha.

Sasuke's eyes widened before he cursed, forming a single handseal and glancing at the closest thing to substitute with, avisible log.

Sakura nearly tensed as she saw the mist clear, and the sword in the log. If she hadn't noticed it was a log she was sure to have launched at Rishin in pure rage with everything in her power to kill him, although it likely would have failed. If Sasuke couldn't beat him, and he was no doubt stronger that she was, how could she hope to?

Instead she smiled at seeing Sasuke standing upside-down on a tree that was in front of Rishin, his hands clasped in a hand seal. Sasuke jumped from the tree, flipping in midair as he came down on Isshin. The teen cursed, grabbing the hilt of Kubikiribocho in his haste to defend against the strike. Sasuke smirked as his hands slammed into the flat of the blade.

" **Raiton: Jibashi** (Lighting Release: Electromagnetic Murder)!"

Rishin's eyes widened but he had no time to do anything. A powerful wave of electricity shot from Sasuke's hands, traveling along Kubikiribocho and into Rishin's body. Rishin's body went into a series of spasms as it was ravaged by the electricity, in so much pain that a cry of pain didn't even escape his mouth.

As the power faded from the attack, Rishin fell and the Kubikiribocho was released from him, Sasuke grasping it and strapped the blade onto his back. Sasuke smirked as Rishin fell to the ground, unconscious and unmoving. Sasuke checked Rishin's body, frowning as he saw the burnt form of a scroll. He cursed.

"It's not even recognizable. We'll just have to get a different one Sakura. Now come on, let's find Naruto."

Sakura landed next to him, a firm, and unwavering look on her face. "Right!" she said. The two shot into the trees behind them, looking for Naruto.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto dodged another Katon jutsu, frowning as he did so. He couldn't continue like this. The snake Sannin was gaining on him, and the rapid use of Katon jutsu didn't even seem to be tiring him. He frowned, jumping again to dodge a fireball that burnt the branch he was going to land on. The branch fell to ash, and Naruto cursed, falling. He heard a chuckle behind him before he felt a kick impact itself into his side. He flew towards a tree, slamming through it before landing on the ground roughly. Orochimaru laughed as the tree fell towards him, but it was mysteriously cut in half before it reached him.

Naruto stood slowly, a frown on his face. He glared at Orochimaru before his body staid like that. Orochimaru smirked, raising a hand to catch Naruto's punch just as the Naruto still standing there disappeared.

"How?" Naruto asked. Orochimaru smiled. It was vulgar.

"You are fast enough to form afterimages, yes. However, your smell is something you cannot run from."

Naruto cursed, flipping and sending a knee strike towards Orochimaru's head, however the man raised his other hand, grasping the knee before his body contorted in ways that were not natural, a knee slamming into Naruto's chest and making him slam into the ground. Orochimaru reached down, grasping towards Naruto before lashing out with a kick behind him that impacted with Naruto's crossed arms, just as his hand phased through Naruto.

Naruto was thrown backwards, his feet almost touching the ground although he smirked, catching himself on a tree and ricocheting off of it. He had blocked the strike and recovered from it. He could keep this up until help came. Even if it was only because Orochimaru was underestimating him. Taking him like an average Genin. He was no average Genin, he was an elite Genin.

Orochimaru easily avoided Naruto's ax-kick, spinning and slamming a punch into his face that distorted his face for a brief moment. However, before Naruto could fly away several more punches slammed into his chest. The comboination was finished with a kick to the chin that made him shoot into the air, floating above the gigantic trees. Naruto groaned, flipping and glaring at the vague form that was Orochimaru. What he was planning was risky, but if he was to alert every surrounding person to his location, at least Sasuke and Sakura would find him, and the large use would definitely attract some attention from Anko who was no doubt monitoring the exam with cameras.

Naruto gathered as much chakra as he could, even drawing on the Kyuubi's chakra which made his nails turn into claws, and his whiskers thicken. His eyes turned crimson and his pupils slit. Naruto snarled, his muscles enlarging. He wove through handseals before smirking. This was his most powerful jutsu he was about to unleash.

" **Fuuton: Renkūdan** (Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet)!"

Naruto took a deep breathe, his stomach enlarging, before he slammed his hand down onto his stomach, applying external pressure. This shot a highly compressed ball of air from his mouth. The ball was the size of a large mirror. The ball shot forwards, ripping through the trees before it finally exploded, just as it reached the snake Sannin. The man made no move to dodge it that Naruto could see, simply standing there.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke and Sakura paused, both with wide eyes. "This feeling," Sakura mumbled, yet Sasuke heard her.

"It feels like Naruto when he lost control that one time," Sasuke finished, looking at Sakura. She nodded and shot off, preparing for the worst, followed closely by the lone Uchiha in the group.

 _'If Naruto is in that mode again, something must be up. I've gotta help him out.'_ Sasuke thought as he sped up, forcing Sakura to use her Chakra to enhance here speed even more.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Anko's eyes shot upwards as she felt it. The Kyuubi. But it couldn't have been released. She immediately left the observation room, preferring to look outside and into the forest. "Naruto?" she mumbled. ' _This just got serious. I better go check out the situation_.'

Anko shot into the trees.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gaara froze as he felt the familiar demonic-like chakra. It felt so similar to his own, to Shukaku. Yet it felt more powerful, and a lot more resourceful. Gaara however felt his familiar lust for battle arising…or was it his? He smiled, his gourd uncorking before the sand exploded in a frenzy. Gaara smiled darkly, looking towards the sources location.

Kankuro and Temari were hiding from the pyschotic look in Gaara's eye.

Gaara walked towards the source with evil clearly intended.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As the explosion finally ended a large crater could be seen, with Orochimaru standing in the vertex of it. However, the man looked unharmed, although a large smile was on his face. "Yes, you will do nicely," Orochimaru said as he looked at the unconscious Naruto. He reached down to pick him up before he glanced to the left, just in time to dodge a kunai that would have lodged itself into his skull otherwise. His smile however did not falter as he looked at his second prize.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun, how good of you to join us," Orochimaru said. "However, I fear I don't have time so I'll have to be quick about this."

Orochimaru disappeared, reappearing in front of Sasuke with his fangs open. He was about to sink them into Sasuke's neck before he was sent flying from a punch to his cheek. Orochimaru flipped in midair, a wide-eyed look on his face before he realized he was hit by two people. One was the girl that was with the Uchiha and the Uzumaki, but the last was someone who was undoubtedly more awe-inspiring.

Not to mention scary.

A dense shroud of chakra was around the Jinchūriki. The shroud was a translucent red with bubbles of chakra forming all along it. His physical changes during his initial state enhanced. The shroud that encompassesed the Jinchūriki vaguely resembled the corresponding tailed beast; paws of chakra formed around his hands. The most significant manifestation were the tails that sprouted from the Jinchūriki's body, up to the maximum number of tails that the corresponding beast possessed. A single tail swung behind Naruto's back made of pure crimson Chakra.

" **I'll kill you**!" Naruto roared, shooting forwards. Orochimaru's eyes widened before he shot towards Naruto, their fists connecting at their intersection point. A shockwave of power that longed to be released shot outwards, blowing Sasuke and Sakura away. The two flipped and landed on two different trees, although Sakura looked at the new Naruto with eyes full of fear and Sasuke's with intrigue.

"Naruto…is that you?" Sakura mumbled. However Naruto heard her, turning in his distraction. In this moment of distraction Orochimaru flew through handseals, blue fire forming on each of his fingertips. He thrust his hand forwards, however Naruto reacted just in time, barely dodging the strike and forcing it to slam into the tree. The Sanin turned around with another one of the same type of Jutsu with blue fire on the fingertips, and hit Naruto. Orochimaru cursed, shooting forwards, realizing that he was pressed for time. The Anbu and likely Anko would be showing up any time now. Orochimaru appeared before Sakura, lashing out with a kick that slammed her into the tree before disappearing, seemingly from midair. He reappeared in front of Sasuke his neck already in motion.

Sasuke's Sharingan already saw this coming and the Uchiha jumped backwards, away from Orochimaru.

"Stay back Sakura, I'll hold him off as long as I can." The Uchiha said gravely. The Sannin however had other plans. In almost an instant, Orochimaru's neck was going towards a petrified Sakura.

" **Doton: Doryuheki** (Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall)!" The kunoichi tried to protect herself, however it was in vain as Orochimaru's head ripped through the wall as if it were paper. Sasuke caught sight of this and gathered his chakra as quickly as possible.

"Sakura-Chan!" The Uchiha shouted, not realizing what he just said. "Kai. **Kaimon** (Hachimon Gates: Gate of Opening)!" The Uchiha felt his body get much stronger and faster, as well as green visible chakra emitting from him.

In a flare, he shot near Sakura, grabbed her and pushed off in the time of five seconds. Just in the nick of time, or elese Orochimaru would've killed the pinkette. Sasuke released Sakura and whipped out his Kubikiribocho, ready to fight tooth and nail for his survival.

The Sannin in retaliation shot up his Kusanagi blade. Orochimaru charged the Uchiha, swinging his legendary blade. Sasuke swung back and the two swords created sparks. "Kukukuku you're better than I expected as well. You and the Jinchuriki will make excellent additions to my plans."

"Not gonna happen," muttered Sasuke as he jumped away, flying through hand seals. He smirked as he was preparing to unleash his ultimate Jutsu on the Sannin. And Orochimaru was blindly walking into it.

" **Raiton: Shuurai** (Lightning Release: Lightning Strike)!"

The blue-ish Lightning Strike shot towards the Sannin with speed and power that rivals an actual, natural lightning strike. Orochimaru was hit almost immediately after the Jutsu was fired, burning him into a crisp as a result.

"Sasuke-kun, you did it!"

"No, stay back. An attack from a Genin wouldn't finish a Sannin. He's still alive," Sasuke warned, Sharingan eyes peeling. Suddenly, he fell on one knee to the tree branch. The fatigue and pain that was put into effect after use of the Hachimon Gates caught up with the Uchiha. He wasn't used to using the first gate, but it only left him a little bruised and tired, nothing too much.

Suddenly, snake-like fangs prepared to sink into the Uchiha before he felt a punch impact with his side seconds later, courtesy of Sakura, allowing his fangs only to nick the Uchiha and deposit the smallest bit of chakra and venom. Sasuke roared in agony but stayed conscious, although he did lose his concentration on where he was walking in the process, falling from the tree.

Sasuke hit the ground with a thud, his Sharingan blazing. He glanced at where the slight puncture wound was, noticing one tomoi sitting on his neck. He frowned at it before glaring at the retreating form of Orochimaru, who was being chased by a recovered Naruto.

Sasuke stood, going to Sakura before the Anbu and Anko appeared in front of him.

"Uchiha, what happened here," Anko said in a tone that meant business.

"Anko," Sasuke said in a rare tone of respect and relief. He never thought he would be so thankful to see this woman, even if she was a sadist.

"Answer my question Sasuke. What happened here? It looks like a Chunin ot Genin-only war zone."

Sasuke did not miss the Chunin to Genin-only part. If this was what Chunin or even Genin could do, even elite ones like Naruto and himself, then he did _not_ want to see what a true war was like when there were Jonin and Kage-level opponents.

"Orochimaru of the Sannin…" Sasuke mumbled. Anko froze at the name. No, impossible.

' _That is simply impossible. Orochimaru couldn't be here, he just couldn't! There's no way he could have snuck by all of the routine scans around the village that the Hyuga guard do. The Wall Branch wouldn't do that…would they? Then again, it would be rather easy to sneak in with the Chunin Exams. So many people are bound to confuse even a Hyuga's eyes. Damn it!_ '

"Are you positive that you faced S-rank criminal, Orochimaru of the Sannin in battle Sasuke Uchiha?" she asked. Sasuke's eyes widened at the formality but he nodded.

"Of course I'm fucking sure! You think I wouldn't recognize Orochimaru, _Orochimaru!_ He left some weird hickey on me, before he ran off, Naruto chasing after him."

Anko's eyes narrowed. "Naruto was chasing him you say?"

"Yeah," Sasuke said. "Naruto was fighting with him before Sakura and I were. We weren't here for the entirety of the battle as we got split up, but Naruto was unconscious with Orochimaru looming over him when we arrived. I assume that large burst of chakra was him, trying to get our attention, although it likely got all the shinobi in the surrounding areas attention too. I fought Orochimaru when Naruto was pinned down until I gave out and he came back."

Anko frowned, remembering the feel of the chakra. That was not Naruto's. He was either drawing on the Kyuubi's strength, or he has lost control. Neither were good, and the Council would not be pleased, or they would be, or both. Naruto using the Kyuubi's chakra was a mixed topic there. Then again with Orochimaru returning…

"Don't worry about it. It won't matter as I'm officially withdrawing you from the Chunin Exams."

Sasuke's eyes widened before he snarled. "What the hell!? Why?"

Anko shook her head. "This is something important. You were attacked by an S-ranked rogue ninja. The Hokage needs to hear about this immediately, especially when there is a possibly wild Jinchuriki chasing after him."

Sasuke noted the word she called Naruto. Jinchuriki. He would ask him about that later, especially if it was related to the foul and crimson chakra.

"No, I refuse." Sasuke asserted. Anko had just turned away before slightly turning to him, a glare on her face.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"That will be a violation of a direct order. Are you sure you want to deal with that Uchiha?"

"Naruto is our teammate," Sasuke said. "I don't know what this Jinchuriki thing is, but Naruto wouldn't hurt us. He was in perfect control. He's aiming solely for Orochimaru. You will willingly get your information, but only after the end of this second exam. It means too much to us."

Ano snarled. "You are putting your own team's well being above the well being of the village."

Sasuke nodded. "I know. I'm prepared for the repercussions."

"Are you?" she asked.

Those two words instilled the smallest bit of doubt in Sasuke's mind, yet the young Uchiha would have none of it, quickly snuffing it out. He had things to do. People to save. Friends to protect, especially when a large chakra source was headed this way, and with the killing intent it was radiating, it wasn't positive.

Wait. It just changed course. The way Naruto was headed. Was that thing, whatever it was, chasing after Naruto?

Anko sighed. "I'll let the Hokage handle you. Anbu, go to the Hokage and tell him what has happened, also position yourselves around the forest, we need to be watchful." The Anbu nodded before the presumed leader looked at Anko. "And you Mitarashi?"

"I'll be chasing after the Jinchuriki and the traitor."

The Anbu nodded and shot off as Anko walked away.

"I approve of your decision Sasuke. But it's also foolhardy," she said before shooting off.

Sasuke nodded, walking over to Sakura and putting her on his back. "I know."

Suddenly three separate people appeared, all from Amegakure. Sasuke sighed and put Sakura on the ground again.

"This is gonna be hard."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto snarled, slamming his fist into the trunk of tree, his fist going straight through it. The tree fell over as he did so. He had lost him, that damn snake.

" **Fuck**." He mumbled as his tail swished behind him in irritation. " **I lost the slippery bastard.** "

Naruto sighed before his eyes widened catching onto the warning just before the strike occurred. He shot upwards, avoiding the large hand of sand that tried to grab him. He grabbed onto the falling tree's branch, landing on it with narrowed eyes. Just before the tree landed and kicked up a cloud of dust he saw his opponent.

Gaara.

As the dust cleared Naruto saw Gaara smirking deliriously at him. He immediately felt the need to prove his dominance, although he knew that wasn't his thoughts. It was Kurama's. He would likely be running, especially seeing the large sand gourd that was dissolving, and the large wave of sand that levitated above the teen's head. It was not a welcoming sight, especially considering how much chakra it must take to do that, along with the fact that Gaara looked like he wanted to kill him and drink his blood.

Or he was just watching too many vampire movies as of late.

" **C _rush Shukaku! Kill him! Destroy his foolish notion that he can defeat me_**!"

' _First off, I'm assuming Gaara is a Jinchuriki that doesn't have a very stable control over himself. I'll have to check up stuff about the Bijuu later. Next up, we are not you guys. We are simply the sheath to a blade, even if I don't personally agree with sealing you guys away for all entirety. Then again, you all do seem to harm us._ '

Kurama was silent, but Naruto could just hear his annoyance with the blonde. Naruto sighed before he continued.

' _Just help me out please. I can't beat him by myself_.'

' **You are already using my power. Make it last**.'

' _And now you're just being a dick_.'

Naruto shot forth, seemingly in an attack, but he noticed the small sand particles in the air. They quickly formed an impaled tree, the very one he was just one.

' _Now that is some scary manipulation_ ,' he thought before flipping in midair. He flew right over Gaara's large wave of sand, slamming multiple punches into it only to be rejected each and every time.

"Interesting," Naruto mumbled before landing on his hands. He did a backflip landing on his feet before shooting off, leaving a small crater in the ground thanks to his physical boost. He appeared behind Gaara, his punch already in motion, yet the second he smirked as his hand went through Gaara's head was the same time he felt a spike shoot through his stomach. He coughed up blood, noticing the acid pouring from his body. He screamed, although he did notice the large influx of power that came with it. As he lay on the ground, watching with wonder as his stomach essentially rebuilt itself he felt another form come from his tailbone. He glanced to see a second tail and he felt his control slipping.

" **Interesting. Even though the seal one my stomach is just a representation of the actual seal in my mind the influx of chakra I got from it temporarily being erased was large**." Naruto mumbled.

' **You don't have the luxury of thinking over fuinjutsu idiot**!'

Naruto felt a large downpour of sandy rain impact with him, shredding through his clothes and leaving cuts all on his body.

" **Well you certainly are strong huh Gaara? Although I'd like it if you stopped attacking me**."

Gaara smiled. " **Mother will enjoy your blood**."

Naruto sighed before jumping and bringing down his foot. He frowned as he concentrated the chakra around his foot becoming a darker crimson and the leg dropping even faster. He smirked.

" **Kyuubi Rasshu (** Nine Tailed Rush)!" he roared. He repeatedly slammed his leg down on the sand above Gaara's head, nine times to be exact.

' ** _Naming an attack after me. Pretentious little prick_**.'

Gaara smirked. " **More! Give me more**!"

He clenched his right hand into a fist before the sand wrapped around Naruto's crimson covered leg. The sand then imploded, but now screams of pain came from Naruto, instead he smirked.

" **Looks like you are helping** ," he mumbled before slamming a punch into Gaara's face. The punch cracked Gaara's face, something Naruto was very confused with. However the teen still was sent flying, through several trees to be exact. Naruto watched Gaara curiously before his eyes widened in surprise. He looked down to see a large hand made of sand grasping his ankle. Suddenly he was thrown, directly towards Gaara's rising form. Gaara cocked his arm back, sand coating it before he launched it forwards, slamming it into Naruto's body and sending a vibration through his body. Naruto coughed, feeling his bones creak before he flew off into the distance. He growled, focusing on his tails.

The twin tails shot forth, elongating and wrapping around two thick trees. Naruto used those trees to slow his airborn form before he saw Gaara racing towards him, his feet leaving small indentations on the ground. Naruto frowned and sighed before he shot through handseals. He was very happy he had the Kyuubi helping him. Otherwise he would be out cold by now. At least he knew something.

Gaara was a bit stronger than him at the moment.

As Naruto finished his jutsu he smirked. " **Take this!** **Fuuton: Kūki no Uzu (** Wind Release: Air Vortex **)**!"

As the giant spiraling ball of air flew towards Gaara, growing in size in the process Naruto stumble forward, feeling a significant drain on his power. He glanced back, noticing that his mind was much clearer now as the second tail dissipated. He frowned. He couldn't continue to fight like this. If using only one of his second most powerful jutsu got rid of an entire tail worth of chakra than he was definitely in trouble. The Kyuubi nearly snarled in his mind.

' ** _Please, that pathetic jutsu isn't even a tail worth of my power. He just can't maintain that form and subconsciously forced me out. Impressive, but annoying nonetheless_**.'

Naruto turned, and shot into the air, the ground indenting on itself and forming a crater. He swung through the trees like a monkey with the help of his chakra appendages, getting away from Gaara as quickly as he could.

He was not in the proper position to fight.

As Naruto felt he got far enough a way he landed, flowing through handseals as the power surrounding him, the fox's power, dispersed. He then walked over to a tree and slammed his palm on it. He then repeated the process with three other trees, forming a square.

" **Fuinjutsu: Seibutsu no Mahi Shiringu Hiroba no keisei** (Sealing Technique: Biotic Paralysis Sealing Square Formation)!"

Naruto jumped out of the seals range before it activated, barely making it. Suddenly four lines of electricity shot from seal to seal, impacting with each other before forming an area where all biotic life froze in their place. However, all abiotic features remained doing whatever they were doing earlier. Naruto smirked and hid in the bushes nearby. He smirked as his genius.

' _Now, either Gaara or another team will come here. For now, I wait. I'm too exhausted to search for Sakura and Sasuke at the moment_.'

With that Naruto carved out a small hole in the trunk of a tree, put some leaves in front of it, and slept.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke ducked under another stray jutsu, sighing as this was the first one that did not nearly hit Sakura. He had gotten sick of moving her. However that brief moment of relaxation was when another member of the trio slammed his fist into his gut.

"Wow Dosu, why is our target so weak?"

Sasuke glared up at the teen but he didn't have time to respond as he sloppily jumped away from a senbon thrown by the girl, Kin he believed her name was.

"Stop whinning Zaku. We were ordered to kill the Uchiha and that's exactly what we are going to do," said the leader, or at least Sasuke assumed he was. He looked like a mummy with all of those bandages and straps.

Sasuke snarled at the trio who just laughed. He frowned as he clutched his injured right arm. He couldn't believe he was having trouble with these three. After they appeared and killed the teams that were about to take advantage of Sasuke being alone, he saw them as a saving grace.

That is until they charged him.

He was fairing fine against the female and the one who just punched him in the stomach, going as far as to say he wouldn't have to use his sword for this fight. However, once the mummy came in everything changed. Sasuke had been immediately put on the defensive end of the fight as he was struck with the trick the mummy used.

Dosu…it was a name he know held with great caution. Whatever that contraption that was on his arm was, it was deadly, as it did something to not only make his vision blurry, but also make him lose balance and hence his situation. He was struggling with these three only because of Dosu, the one person he made his priority with to never engage with in close combat.

Ironically, Dosu charged, cocking the arm with the contraption backwards, however Sasuke did not see one Dosu charging, he saw seven. He cursed, trying to decipher which one was the real one before he stumbled, making him lose sight of them altoghter. Dosu smirked and launched forward his fist, unleashing a devastating right hook that sent Sasuke flying towards a tree. Sasuke's back collided with the tree before he slumped to the ground, a frown on his features. Sasuke tried to stand and glare at the smirking trio, or at least the two whose faces he could see, but he stumbled again and had to rest his hand against the tree.

Or the tree he thought was there.

He fell to the ground.

Dosu looked at him apathetically. "You're feeling nauseous, disoriented, fatigued and vertigo aren't you, along with a great deal of pain, but that's a given."

Sasuke glared at him. Dosu laughed, tapping the Melody Arm on his right forearm. "You see, my Melody Arm allows me to generate sound and direct it towards the inner ear. This causes those feelings. I don't need to strike you with my fists. I can just strike you with sound. Sound is just vibrations of the molecules in the air which creates a soundwave. These waves are then collected by your ear and then directed to your eardrum. The human eardrum, the tempanic membrane, ruptures when it is exposed to sound over 150 decibels. Moreover, if the sound is powerful to upset the fluid within the deepest inner ear canals it becomes impossible to maintain your balance."

Sasuke snarled. "I see. Well then, there is simply one thing to do," he said. Dosu raised his one visible eyebrow. "And that would be?" Sasuke snarled, grasping his blade and closing his eyes. "Fight without my eyes. And never move."

Dosu laughed. "That's impossible! Zaku!"

Zaku smirked, raising his arms and opening his palms. They faced Sasuke. " **Zankūha** (Decapitating Airwaves)!"

A supersonic blast of air shot from the hollow tubes in Zaku's arms, racing towards Sasuke at impossible speeds. Sasuke, with his eyes closed had no way of knowing what the attack looked like, nor from which direction. He could only rely on his most basic sense. The ability to sense danger. However, Sasuke just got the feeling, not from which direction. Guessing, he jumped, or tried to as he felt the vertigo get to him, even with the world not truly spinning. Finding himself falling he decided to guess again, preparing to use what he had been practicing over the past weeks.

The Kubikiribocho began to glow as did Sasuke's hands. Suddenly the glow around Sasuke's hands faded, and lightning crackled to life around his blade. He smirked, swinging the blade in a horizontal slope downwards.

" **Hikari Katto** (Light Cut)!"

The lightning from his blade shot forth, carving the ground and creating a trench. The thin blade of lightning carved right through Zaku's attack and would have bifurcated him and also fried him had it not been for Kin's quick thinking and using her senbon to pin him to a tree away from the blade, saving him. Sasuke rolled with his fall, stopping on one knee.

"See what I mean?" Sasuke said, although he could not.

Dosu turned and glared at the Uchiha, finding it ironic that with all of his senses being null-and-void except for one he was winning, when with all of them he couldn't. No, not ironic. Annoying.

"Lucky little shit," Dosu said before racing forwards. "You won't get so lucky with me!"

Sasuke smirked, raising the lightning-covered Kubikiribocho in the air. "Let's see about that. My training will pay off!"

Dosu snarled before stepping to the side, avoiding the incoming slash Sasuke made at random. However, Sasuke's danger senses were still flaring, hence the horizontal slash he made next that forced Dosu to duck. However, the teen launched a kick that connected with Sasuke's chest and sent him flying upwards. Dosu nodded to himself before he pointed the porous side of Melody Arm at Sasuke.

" **Saundo Dangan** (Sound Bullets)!" Bullets of sound shot from the several holes in Melody Arm, all impacting with Sasuke. He coughed as he felt it. Two in the chest, three in each of his arms respectively, and one per leg, specifically his knee. He felt his right knee crack as the bullet hit it and he landed on the ground unceremoniously. Sasuke struggled to rise, his eyes opening on instinct. He however did not have time to look at the monotonous colors of the Forest of Death, instead meeting the even more monotonous color of dirt as Dosu slammed his foot down on his skull.

Sasuke cursed, his body weakening. He felt himself losing a clear grip, the darkness closing in. He snarled. He felt the darkness close in, but not before he heard a single voice penetrate his thoughts. A voice he was all too familiar with.

(-Flashback-)

 _"Foolish Otouto (little brother)."_

(-Flashback-)

Sasuke snarled, opening his eyes, revealing the crimson orbs underneath. They now revealed to have three tomoi in the right eye and two in the left.

" **I'll show you who the foolish little brother is**!"

The one tomoi on Sasuke's neck shot forth, forming a blue flame-like pattern around his body, although it seemed as if it was missing a couple parts. It was bisected down his body, covering half and ignoring the other half. A surge of chakra shot from Sasuke, sending Dosu flying before the Genin flipped in midair and landed on his feet.

"The hell happened?" Dosu asked. Kin had just finished pulling her senbon from Zaku's clothing, getting a nod from him before they too glared at Sasuke. Sasuke slowly rose, all traces of his damage gone. Even his vision was back to normal. Dosu glared at Sasuke.

"What did you do?"

Sasuke glanced around, looking at his neck and body. " **I did nothing** ," he said. He thought back to when Orochimaru bit him. " **I see that makes sense now. That blue tomoi I saw earlier. Well then, let me use this power I was unwillingly gifted with, TO SLAUGHTER YOU**!"

Sasuke shot forth, his previous spot a small crater now. Dosu's eyes widened before he felt a punch impact with his face, blowing apart the wrappings around his face and sending him flying through a tree. Sasuke disappeared again and appeared in front of Zaku and Kin a smirk on his face.

" **Boo**."

Zaku snarled, launching a right hook with his palm open. Sasuke blocked it with his forearm, however Zaku smirked.

" **Zankūha** (Decapitating Airwaves)!"

The blast of air and sound waves did not hit Sasuke. Instead, the attack slammed directly into Kin's unprepared form, sending her flying and causing blood to shoot from her mouth. She landed on the ground with a dull thud. Zaku's eyes widened beforehe felt a foot on his back and two hands grasp his wrists.

Zaku instantly realized what the Uchiha was about to do, turning his head towards him, even if it was only partially. "Please," he begged but Sasuke shrugged.

" **You're lucky I don't torture my opponents**."

With that Sasuke lifted his leg, still keeping his grasp on Zaku's arms, before bringing it down mercilessly, snapping his arms. He then slammed the 14 year old into the ground harshly and forcing him from consciousness. Sasuke then turned towards Dosu who was staring at him with wide eyes.

" **I will give you five seconds to drop your scroll and run before you're next**."

Dosu nodded, quickly putting down his scroll. He then shot forth at speeds Sasuke did not know he was capable of, yet he knew he wouldn't attack him. Those speeds were still nothing compared to his or Naruto's, and with this power boost, he could easily destroy him. No, Dosu grabbed his teammates and shot away, fear tracing his mind.

"Orochimaru-sama did not mention that detail," Dosu mumbled as he ran away. He heard a fist slam into a tree before he felt a presence disappear. He shook with fear.

Sasuke appeared before Sakura, the power and flame-like markings fading. Sasuke suddenly felt weak again and dropped to his knees, a frown marring his features.

"So…Orochimaru sent them did he? That and I'll have to have Naruto and Kakashi take a look at this damn seal. Damn it, I feel so weak right now."

Sasuke groaned as he looked at Sakura's unconscious form.

"Your healing would be really good right now. Better yet, if you were conscious we could start looking for Naruto."

Sasuke sighed, before his body shook with another ragged breath. He sat down next to Sakura, a frown adorning his face as he lay against the trunk of a tree.

"Damn it. That weird Guy sensei was right….the Chunin Exams are a lot harder than we expected."

Sasuke smirked as he thought about it though. "I just can't wait until we get to the real fun part."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto woke with a start, his eyes shooting wide and instantly checking for dangers. He sighed when he saw nothing and then double-checked his seal formula, leaving the comfort of his tree. He frowned when he noticed no one was in there, but he heard a sound and ducked into the bushes, scanning his surroundings.

He saw it then. A bush shook before a team popped out, a team Naruto recognized.

"Aisku!" Naruto hissed, however he was very happy he hadn't said it very loud. It would have put Aisku on guard. Even if Aisku was something akin to a minor rival, a rival he had wanted to face under more appropriate circumstances, a test was a test, and he was determined to beat him, to pass it. Although he hadn't even known that Raylin was participating in the Chunin Exams. However, as Raylin neared the transparent electrical lines, Naruto's trap, sand wrapped around his leg and his teammates. They nearly screamed, each of them reaching for kunai to get it off, however the kunai did not pierce the sand. It was at that instant that Naruto knew what was happening.

"Gaara."

Gaara appeared from behind the trio, a maniacal and annoyed grin on his face.

"Uzumaki ran off, so I guess I'll have to settle with you."

Sand exploded from his sandy gourd, wrapping the trio up in sand so tightly you could only see their eyes. Naruto wanted to help, he really did. As he watched he felt anger rise into his body, as he knew what was coming. Yet he knew he couldn't help them. If he did, Gaara would attack him again, although he'd likely spare the other three. It was either them or him.

Although not pleasant, it was an easy choice to make.

Gaara lifted his hand, his palm open.

" **Sabaku Soso** (Sand Waterfall Funeral)!" Gaara clenched his hand.

The sand imploded in a gory mess, producing three sizable mountains of blood. As the sand returned Naruto saw no traces of the three.

They were completely liquefied.

"I'm done here."

Gaara then turned and left, as if he hadn't liquefied three people with a smile on his face.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sarutobi Hiruzen was wise. He was a man known for many accomplishments, even being named the 'Shinobi no Kami.' He had lived through all three of the Shinobi World Wars, and was feared across the entire world, being one of the few to be labelled an SS-rank shinobi. Yet few knew of his failures, and one of them was currently in his village, and attempting to harm his Genin.

He would not stand for it.

' _I realize my mistake of letting you live all those years ago Orochimaru. However, I will not make this mistake again. You will fall by my hands…my favorite student_.' Hirzuen thought. He nodded to the Anbu in front of him. "Alert the village, but do not tell them who we are facing. We do not need the entire village going into a panick over this, especially as Orochimaru is strong enough to pose a threat to all of our current shinobi. In fact, he's likely stronger than all of our current shinobi, Anbu or no. Also, tell Kakashi that as soon as he is able to check Sauske Uchiha's curse mark. We do not need the boy ending up like Anko."

"What about the Jinchuriki on the loose sir?"

"Naruto's chakra has already vanished. He has already regained control over himself, as the monitors have shown. I will talk to him about his control later. Dissmissed."

The Anbu nodded, vanishing, not even leaving a puff of smoke in their wake even though the performed a jutsu. Hirzuen sighed, standing from his chair and looking out the window that showed the Forest of Death.

"Be careful…Naruto…do not engage Orochimaru…" Sarutobi muttered, not already knowing that Naruto fought Orochimaru already.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Anko smirked as she leapt from the tree silently, descending on her prey rapidly. She brought the kunai down, the weapon bisecting the person's head, however it quickly turned to mud. Anko cursed, glancing around, only for clapping to be heard. She turned, glaring at the man.

"Orochimaru."

"Anko-chan," Orochimaru said, leaning against a tree, his hands clasped together. "Ah, how I've missed you."

Anko snarled. "This is no time to reminisce, you're an S-class criminal, top of the most wanted list. You've got to be taken down, and it's only fitting that I'm the one to do it. 'Cause after all, you're the one who taught me everything, right…sensei?"

Orochimaru smiled. "Let's see what you've learned Anko-chan."

Anko snarled again, shooting forwards. Orochimaru smiled, leaping to meet her. They clashed midair, launching a flurry of quick, twisting movements at each other that would look equally matched to a civilian. However to a shinobi, even to a Genin, it was obvious that Orochimaru was better, and that Anko was struggling. Anko frowned, her body twisting before she brought up her leg. She brought it down, but Orochimaru raised his arm to block the blow. However, Anko's leg suddenly bent at the knee, scoring a kick on the back of the snake-Sannin's head. Orochimaru came forward slightly, to be met with a twisting punch to the face that sent him spiraling to the ground. Anko smirked as she fell, flowing through handseals.

" **Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu** (Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique)!"

Anko compressed a large amount of chakra in her body, her stomach puffing out a tad. However she then opened her mouth, releasing a dragon head-shaped fireball directly at Orochimaru. The flames were so high in temperature that an upward movements of air currents could be _seen_.

Orochimaru's insufferable smirk never left his face.

"Anko-chan…this is pathetic. **Katon: Gōenka** (Fire Release: Great Flame Flower)!" Orochimaru quickly kneading his chakra before converting it to fire and opened his mouth spitting out multiple balls of flame which shot upwards, directly into the dragon head-shaped fire. The two moves clashed briefly, however they each nullified each other, resulting in an explosion of flames and heat in the already hot area because of the two powerful Katon techniques.

Anko frowned as Orochiamru easily countered her technique, landing with a frown on her face. Orochimaru just smiled and moved a 'Come hither,' motion. Anko bared her fangs and shot forth. However Orochimaru was simply using her anger to get the better of her, easily avoiding her first, blind punch, and launching three of his own in several pressure points that sent her stumbling back, clutching her arms in pain.

As Anko regained feeling in her arms she glanced around, noticing the large forest fire spreading around them. Orochimaru chuckled to himself before raising an eyebrow at Anko, in joy. "Ah, Anko-san, do me another favor would you? Tell sensei to not do anything that would spoil my fun, after all, you wouldn't want leaves to burn."

Anko got the hidden message and snarled, racing forwards for all she was worth. Orochimaru just laughed before sinking into the ground.

"Get back here you bastard!"

Orochimaru's mocking laughter echoed through the area as he disappeared. Anko fell to her knees in front of the place he disappeared, tears falling from her eyes.

"Get back here…please," she mumbled, her body racking with sobs. She couldn't contain the feelings she felt from seeing him again. Joy, hatred, anger, confusion…why had he abandoned her? If he was truly planning on abandoning her then why bother training her, why bother crafting her into the next possible Snake Sage? Why? Just to hinder her or delude her into thinking she could become anything?

"Why me damn it!?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto sighed as he jumped through the trees. He was alone, exhausted, and it felt as if a massive crater was affecting his chakra. All-in-all, he felt completely and utterly out of it. He badly wanted to just sit down and take a nap, but he had no chance to do so. He was in a dangerous area, for all intents and purposes this could be considered enemy territory. He couldn't take a nap when he was on his own, with enemies surrounding him. No, he needed to find his team and then make it to the tower. Only then could he rest.

But he was so tired.

"Damn it! If only I had Sasuke's Sharingan. That would be really freaking useful at the moment!"

Naruto sighed, shooting off from another over-sized tree branch before pausing as he landed on another. There it was again, a clacking sound, as if two weapons were clashing with each other. Naruto frowned, before swiftly and silently lowering himself down the tree. He glanced around before his eyes looked onto it. The battle that was happening.

There was an Oto team fighting with a Kusa team, yet it seemed the Oto team was losing.

"That's strange," Naruto mumbled. "Why is only one of them fighting? Are they using some sort of genjutsu?"

Naruto stared at the female and male Oto shinobi standing there watching as their mummy-like partner tried to fight off an entire team. The mummy-man ducked under one Kusa shinobi's punch before raising the gauntlet on his right arm, slamming his fist into the attackers chin. The mummy-like man then weaved handseals before his chest puffed up.

" **Saundokai: Kyōshin-on Piāsu** (Sound Release: Resonating Sound Pierce)!"

The shinobi opened his mouth and suddenly a high-pitched sound filled the air, shaking Naruto's eardrums and causing him to scream in pain, although it was not heard because the jutsu drowned it out. The Kusa ninja seemed to be badly affected, clutching their eardrums in pain before falling to the ground, unconscious and blood leaking from their ears. Naruto stumbled on the tree, losing control of his chakra for a brief moment as he fell. He cursed, his ears only hearing ringing. He fell to the ground, landing on his feet although he glared at the Oto ninja in front of him, who seemed surprised to see him.

"HEY YOU!"

The Oto ninja clutched his ears. "Why the hell are you yelling?"

Naruto saw his lips move but heard nothing. "WHAT!?"

The shinobi sighed. "Are you deaf? I said why the hell are you yelling?"

"WHAT!?"

The shinobi shook his head. "You must have gotten caught up in the blast radius of my jutsu. Oh well, a shinobi who can't hear isn't much of a shinobi. I may as well just kill you now."

The mummy-man shot forwards, cocking his right arm back. Naruto frowned, his hands already moving into handseals. However, he did not finish them in time and had to jump to avoid the attack. He cursed, the chakra being wasted. However as he landed he stumbled, clutching his eardrums.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

The mummy-ninja shook his head. "There's no point explaining it to you. You'll never live long enough to hear me. Of course…wait…that spiky, blonde hair, those whisker marks, there's no doubting it, you're his teammate!"

Naruto tilted his head, still unable to hear. The ninja took a step backwards in fear. "If he finds out that I killed you, he'll annihilate me! I bet he's on his way as we speak! I have to get the hell out of here while I still can!"

Naruto still had no idea what the shinobi was saying, yet he pointed behind him. "He's over there…that…that monster!"

Naruto simply shrugged at the shinobi's strange behavior and nodded, shooting towards the area he pointed too. If it was a trap he would simply have to beat everyone up. Nothing to hard…he hoped.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke glanced up as he heard a groan. He glanced at the ground, seeing a previously unconscious Sakura waking up.

"Sakura, I'm glad you're up."

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura mumbled, slowly lifting her body. She groaned, holding her stomach. "What happened?"

"Orochimaru."

Sakura blinked, looking at the Uchiha. "I'm sorry, I think I heard you wrong, care to repeat that?"

Sasuke shook his head. "It's no lie Sakura, Orochimaru of the Sannin attacked us."

Sakura shook her head. "No offense Sasuke-kun, but I find that completely unrealistic. First of all we're in the Chunin Exams, how the hell would he get here? Secondly, if he really attacked us, how are we alive? You and Naruto can't fight him off, no offense."

Sasuke shook his head. "None taken, because you're right. He completely dominated our fight even with me using the Hachimon Gates, yet Naruto chased him off, activating that strange power he used on the Wave mission. Speaking of which, we're gonna have to ask him a few questions when we find him, he has a lot of explaining to do. Don't you remember."

Sakura then recalled what happened before she was knocked unconscious. She instantly blushed, at remembering one particular subject. "You called me Sakura-chan while saving me, before I was knocked out by Orochimaru."

Sasuke blushed slightly at hearing this, before waving it off. "It was just a misshap, nothing more."

Sakura groaned, stretching and dropping the subject. "So I'm assuming he's lost then?"

Sasuke nodded. Sakura sighed. "As always."

Sasuke smirked. "Can you heal me up, I had a brief battle with Orochimaru, and a Sound team while you were knocked out. I took some damage, but supposedly healed. However, I'd like you to take a look at it anyway." Sakura nodded, her palms glowing green before she placed them over Sasuke.

"Where?"

"My ears."

Sakura nodded, placing her hands next to his ears and beginning her examination. She frowned as her hands stopped glowing, which was around three minutes after she began.

"Well, how do I begin? First off I'd have to say I'm impressed you can still hear. Whatever those ninja did to you was bad. They messed up your temporal bone, tympanic membrane, internal carotid artery, and your incus. I'm impressed you're standing actually, must people would be on the floor, hollering in pain and unable to hear. Luckily for you it's fixable, but I'm not skilled enough to do it. Only a very well trained professional, or someone like Tsunade of the Sannin could fix it."

Sasuke cursed, slamming his fist on the ground. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying stay out of the way of anything with a loud noise for the next couple of days. If it's too loud your ear may have a negative reaction…and well…let's just say bad things would happen."

Sasuke cursed, looking up at the sky. "Damn it. So you're saying I'm a cripple?"

Sakura shook her head. "No, I'm saying you're close to being one. Now, what I want you to do is shut up, and take a rest."

Sasuke shook his head defiantly. "We don't have time for that. We have to find Naruto and get out of this forest, and then get my hearing fixed." Sakura sighed, shaking her head in amusement. "Sasuke, the first two things make sense, but do you really think they'll hear your hearing? No. By all means, the exam is still going on. There is no way that you will be healed until the second round is over."

Sasuke cursed, his fists clenching. "You're right…well…it's still our best bet, let's get moving."

Sasuke sighed, standing, however he tensed and drew his blade as he spotted something out of the corner of his eyes. He turned on his feet, sending a small cloud of dust around in a spiral. Sakura was already facing the new arrival, senbon gripped between her fingers, ready for anything.

Until they saw who it was.

"Naruto!" Sakura called, racing over to him. Sasuke frowned, his stance more relaxed although he was still not so trusting.

"Sakura wait, that might not be Naruto."

Sakura paused, acknowledging the fact. "You're right…" she said. "However, I know it's him."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "And what does Naruto have that an impostor wouldn't."

Naruto smiled. "My charming personality?" Sasuke shook his head. Naruto sighed. Sakura giggled at the action before she pointed at Naruto. "That ungodly level of chakra maybe?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow before closing his eyes and concentrating. His eyes then widened. Sure, it wasn't near as large as usual, but it was still much larger than your average Genin's. He nodded.

"Yeah, that's Naruto's all right, no other Genin could have chakra that large. Good job Sakura, I didn't know you were a sensor type."

Sakura shook her head. "I'm not. Naruto's chakra control is just so bad that it's easy to tell how much he has."

Naruto blanched. "I feel like you two don't appreciate me all of a sudden." Sakura giggled, shaking her head. "Not at all. But you have a few questions that you need to answer." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

Sasuke nodded. "I couldn't agree more."

He sighed, walking towards the tree Sakura and Sasuke were near. He sat down patiently and looked up at the duo, who were standing over him. "What do you want to know? You guys are right, I've been hiding stuff from you…it's time I come clean. Both of you deserve that much trust."

Sasuke turned to Sakura. "You first."

Sakura nodded. "Well, I personally just want to know what you were doing when you were by yourself."

Naruto nodded. "Well then, once I started chasing Orochimaru I began to gain on him. However, the slippery bastard vanished all of a sudden and I lost him. Then I found Gaara, who turns out to be a Jinchuriki, which sucks, meaning I had to fight and escape from him. I drew on two tails worth of power from my little 'resident', and escaped luckily. I managed to find a team, however they were liquefied by Gaara, so I couldn't do anything useful there. Gaara then left. I scoured around for a while before finding a team that was really good with sound. They made me temporarily deaf, but they directed me over here, in summary."

Sakura nodded, although she noticed some of the more vague things in his story. "Who is this resident?"

"That's what I want to know." Sasuke said. "Anko came after you chased after Orochimaru. She said you were a Jinchuriki…what is that?"

Naruto sighed. "I might be a Jinchuriki but even I don't know all of those answers. But, I'll tell you what I do know. First off, a Jinchuriki means, "Power of Human Sacrifice." There can only be nine of us in existence, and we all have immense chakra reserves, larger than Kages, and we can grow them by the normal means as well. Now, a Jinchuriki isn't just some thing that comes across once in a generation, no they are made one."

"Made one?" his two teammates asked at the same time.

Naruto nodded. "You see, Jinchruriki are humans that have had a tailed beast sealed inside of them, either the Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi, Nanabi, Hachibi, or the Kyuubi. The tailed beasts."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "The Legendary Chakra Monsters…"

Naruto nodded. "What do you remember when learning about the tailed beasts in the academy?"

Sakura thought, puzzled. "They can't die…they would just be reincarnated. They have a near limitless amount of chakra, an amount no regular human can match, um…they're sealed into people…" she stopped.

Naruto nodded. "Yes, all correct. However, the academy doesn't tell you what those people are called. Well, they are called Jinchuriki. And I have the most powerful of the nine…the Kyuubi…sealed inside of me. That crimson chakra that I sometimes use? It's his, I'm drawing on his chakra. Just as you said, the Bijuu can't die, they're immortal. Meaning that Konoha lied to its citizens, by saying the Fourth killed the Kyuubi."

Both of them understood. "Okay, I get that." Naruto shook his head. "There's more. First off, the Bijuu cannot be sealed into anyone who is not an infant. Their chakra coils have already fully developed and the influx would kill them. Meaning Jinchuriki are created as soon as they are born, and not every seal can hold them back. A _very_ powerful seal needs to be created to hold them back, like in the case of Gaara."

Sasuke and Sakura were quiet. "So you're saying?"

He nodded. "Gaara is a Jinchuriki, and going by his mastery over sand, I'm saying the Ichibi, Shukaku the Sand Spirit. However, Shukaku also happens to be bat-shit crazy, and never let's his owners sleep, so they develop insomnia, which essentially turns them into miniature versions of him. It doesn't help that nobody in Suna has such mastery over seals that they can avert this affect. The Jinchuriki and Bijuu would have to make peace, and that's a rare, if not non-existent occasion."

"Okay, I understand Gaara, but I don't get how you're a Jinchuirki then." Sasuke stated.

"Sasuke…when did the Kyuubi attack?"

"October tenth, the same day the fourth died." Naruto nodded. "When's my birthday?"

Sasuke was silent. "Were there any other children born on October tenth on that specific day?"

Silence.

"Exactly. The Fourth Hokage did defeat the Kyuubi…by sealing it into me."

The trio were silent, the harsh truth bearing down on them. Naruto nodded, standing. "Did you guys notice that the academy's curriculum goes against the lie they told Konoha? Strange no one has figured it out yet…well maybe Shikamaru did, he's extremely smart. Anyways, enough sad talk, let's move." Naruto walked, but Sakura and Sasuke grabbed his arm. He turned, an eyebrow raised.

"That's why you suffered all that torment as a child huh?" they whispered. He nodded.

"Most people don't know much about sealing, so they always think the Bijuu has possessed the container. Hell, I'd be surprised if the civilians could tell a blade from a sheath." Sasuke and Sakura smiled at the joke.

The three channeled chakra into their feet before taking into the trees. As the three shot towards the tower they couldn't help but feel relived. The tension and mystery surrounding their group had been alleviated. The trust they had before the confrontation with the Demon Brothers incident had been restored.

Team 7 was back completely.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura smirked as they slowly walked up to the tower.

"We made it." Naruto mumbled, relaxation in his voice. Sasuke nodded, however Sakura did not.

"No. Until we're in the tower, we are not safe."

Naruto and Sasuke couldn't disagree with that logic. The two of them shot forwards, followed closely by Sakura. They did so at the perfect moment as shuriken pelted the area they were just standing in. Naruto smirked at the forest, finding the three genin who tried to ambush them immediately due to their poor hiding spots.

"Take that you losers!" he cried, before slamming the door. Sakura shook her head at Naruto. "This is why you're the least mature out of all of us Naruto." She said. Naruto simply rolled his eyes before making a hand seal. The scroll he had appeared with a puff of smoke and Sasuke pulled out the other scroll they needed. They opened the scroll, to find a seal placed on both of them, that caused both scrolls to start smoking. Naruto quickly deduced what the seal was for.

"Throw the scrolls!"

Sasuke complied, and the scrolls landed on the ground in an 'X' formation. Suddenly the smoke grouped together before exploding outwards. As it cleared it revealed Iruka, who was smiling at the Genin.

"Iruka-sensei?" Naruto and Sakura said at the same time. "What are you doing here?"

Iruka smiled. "Hey guys. It's nice to see you again. You did well in the exam."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You were watching us?"

Iruka frowned. "Not exactly. Anko didn't let everyone watch, however she did inform me of what happened, nice job defeating the Oto team Sasuke, along with that Kiri team. You guys performed well according to Anko."

Naruto frowned, but he was happy. He could tell by that summary alone that Iruka didn't truly know all of the details, but he didn't need to. No one but Anko, Kakashi, the Hokage, and his team need know what happened in that forest. It was a private manner, especially the fact of Orochimaru being involved.

Naruto smiled. "Thanks Iruka-sensei. We did do pretty well, if I must admit." Iruka smiled at the blonde, before looking over the three of them. "It seems I was wrong." He sighed. The trio raised an eyebrow simultaneously.

Iruka flinched at the unusual event but sighed. "I thought the rookie's weren't ready to handle the Chunin Exams and voiced my opinion on the manner. Kakashi disagreed, and said that none of you were my students anymore, and that the Jonin should handle the matter of their Genin. It seems he was right. No novice could have made it this far. You guys have really grown up."

Sakura smiled. "Of course we have. We understand were you're coming from Iruka-sensei, and that you just wanted to take care of us, but we have to be the people we are, and that means being shinobi. And as shinobi, we had to grow up fast."

Iruka nodded. "I suppose you are correct Sakura. Well then, get going, the Hokage wants to see you three for some reason."

The trio paled, but nodded. They walked off, towards a nearby hallway and up some stairs. Iruka watched them go with a sad smile.

' _You've grown…but you don't know the true pain of being a shinobi, not yet_.'

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A knock on the door caught Hiruzen's attention. "Come in," he said, already knowing who was there. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura walked in the door, stopping in front of the desk Hiruzen was behind. They looked around the room, to see Kakashi next to a bookshelf, looking at them, and Anko behind Hiruzen.

"You called for us Hokage-sama," Sakura half-stated, half-asked. The Sandaime nodded, turning towards them, his face serious. "You know why you were called here. The incident with Orochimaru, we want as much information as possible."

The trio nodded. "Well," Naruto began. "He approached me first, saying that he wanted me and Sasuke, or specifically, the power the Sharingan and a Jinchuriki held."

The Third's eyes widened. "Naruto, I know these two are your teammates, but that is classified information-"

"They already know about Kyuubi, and my past. There's no point in hiding it anymore. Besides, if I'm correct, if an S-ranked secret is about you, you have the right to reveal it to whom you wish, correct?"

The Sandaime Hokage nodded, although he didn't look particularly pleased with Naruto's actions, and sent him a look that was clear. They would talk about this later. Naruto sighed, and continued with his story.

"I fought him, and needless to say, was beaten horridly. It was at that point that I drew on the Kyuubi, trying to get Anko's, and my team's attention. I felt that if I could, then I would be safe."

Team 7, bar Kakashi, then began to tell their entire experience in the Forest of Death, from the encounter with Orochimaru, until the time they had reached the tower, alternating who was telling certain parts of the story.

"So, in summary," Hirzuen began. "Sasuke has been infected with Orochimaru's curse mark, only it's not complete, Oto is lead by Orochimaru, Suna sent an unstable Jinchuriki to the exams, Kiri is furious you took their blade, and Orochimaru has an interest in both you and young Sasuke, correct?"

The trio nodded. Hiruzen sighed, rubbing his temples. "I understand. You are dismissed. However, Sasuke I want you to get a check up with Kakashi with that seal. We don't know how it will affect you other than giving you a power boost. Also, do not deny a direct order again, despite the fact that you two wish to prove yourself and your team." Sasuke nodded, although he spoke. "I already planned to have Naruto take a look at it.

Naruto flushed. "Sasuke, I have to say that Orochimaru's fuinjutsu is leagues above my own, despite his crudeness. Also, Kakashi taught me everything I know. He'd be a better choice." Sasuke nodded, turning to his sensei.

"Well let's get started," Kakashi said, all laziness gone from his voice. "We have three days to get this seal thing finished before the second stage ends."

He nodded and left the room, followed by his Jonin sensei, teammates, and Anko. Hiruzen however sighed and looked out the window.

"He said leaves would burn, but they already are. Orochimaru…I didn't want to have to…but you have just set alight the fire to war."


	11. Preliminary Deja Vu

_Chapter 11: Preliminary Deja Vu_

* * *

It had been three days since Team 7 had finished the secondary round of the Chunin Exams. In that short period of time Kakashi, with Naruto's aid, looked at Sasuke's seal as sealed it, notifying him that the seal would only work as long as the boy did not want to use its power. The team had rested, and regained their chakra, and were fully prepared for the next challenge that awaited them.

Team 7, bar Kakashi, were surprised when they walked into an arena. "This is not what I was expecting…" Sakura mumbled, her eyes wide. As they fell into line with several other teams they looked around, trying to see who was here.

Not including themselves there were six other teams there. They frowned. "A lot of people passed this test," Sasuke pointed out, whispering. Sakura nodded. "Yeah. Ino's team, and Hinata's team passed with us though, so I'm okay with it."

Naruto nodded. "I agree Sakura."

The blonde glanced over at Hinata, a small smile forming on his face. ' _I'm glad she passed. But if my guess about this arena is right we'll have to fight. Hinata can't beat a lot of the people here…crap_.'

Sasuke looked to the right of him, his eyes wide. "Guys, we have a problem."

"What do you mean?" Sakura and Naruto asked simultaneously.

"That Oto team, along with Gaara's team is here."

Naruto glanced towards his right, his eyes wide as he remembered Gaara. "Guys, if we have to fight, forfeit the match if you get Gaara. You can't win. I can't win either."

Sasuke shook his head. "I wouldn't be as worried about Gaara. There are Jonin and Chunin here, along with the Hokage. I doubt they'd let people die, at least, not to an insane Jinchuriki. No, worry about that Oto team. Their sound is deadly."

"Hmph, just like the weak, to worry about the strong."

Sasuke and Naruto glared at the speaker, who had a smug look on his face. "Do you have a problem with the truth, Uchiha, Uzumaki?"

"Shut up Neji," They hissed, growling.

Neji rolled his eyes. "I need not listen to a failure and clanless weakling."

"A clanless person who would wipe the floor with you." Sasuke muttered darkly, thinking about Itachi. His Sharingan blazed as well as his killer intent spiking.

"A failure who nearly kicked your ass?"

Neji snarled, his eyes beginning to become more defined until a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Calm down Neji-kun. We can't fight here," Tenten said, a frown on her face. Neji's eyes returned to their natural color, although he spared a passing glare at Naruto.

Naruto just ignored him, although he couldn't help the one person he knew was more suspicious than anyone.

"Guys, Kabuto passed."

Everyone on Team 7 tensed.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Your team passed Kakashi," Guy said, a smile on his face.

Kakashi nodded. "Of course they did. Were you expecting them to fail?" Guy simply smiled. Kakashi glared at him. "Guy…" he said, a dangerous tone taking over his voice. Guy nodded. "They're newbies Kakashi." Kakashi was silent. Guy looked at him. "Kakashi?"

Nothing.

"Kakashi?"

Nothing.

"Kakashi!?"

"Huh, did you say something?"

Guy turned away, tears falling down his face. ' _All right Kakashi you win this round. Boy that gets me so mad when you act so cool._ '

Kakashi eye-smiled.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I'm so hungry," Choji moaned, rubbing his stomach.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "This is such a drag. Why are there so many left?" Ino, following the suit of ignoring what the other people on her team had said, spoke up, "Sasuke and his team have passed too," she said in a girlish squeal.

Shikamaru groaned. "Such a drag. Ino, Sasuke's the Rookie of the Year, with his teammate being the runner-up and the Kunoichi of the Year. Of course they passed."

Kiba overheard this, and was about to comment, however Akarmaru whined. "Akamaru," he mumbled, glaring at Gaara. ' _Those sand village ninja_.'

Hinata smiled, looking at Naruto's back. ' _Naruto-kun passed too_.'

Hiruzen smiled at all of them. ' _It's hard to believe there are so many left after the second test. This crop of Genin are something special indeed_.'

"Alright now pay attention, Lord Hokage's going to explain to third exam to you maggots," Anko called out. "Lord Hokage, they're all yours," Anko said, bowing. Hiruzen nodded, walking forwards.

"First before I tell you what the Third Exam entails, I want to tell you what this test is all about. Listen closely now, it's something all of you should understand. I'm going to tell you the true purpose of these exams.

' _True purpose_ ,' Sakura thought, a confused look on her face.

"Why do you think our countries hold these exams, in conjunction with the others? It's to raise the ability levels of shinobi, and increase friendships between allied nations to be sure, but do you surely understand its true purpose? The exams are, so to speak."

"So to speak?" Tenten mumbled, so that no one would hear her.

Hirzuen sighed. "They are representation of the battle between allied nations." The Genin seemed to be shocked at this, several of them sharing confused looks.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Tenten asked.

"Now, if we look at our history, all the countries that we are currently allied with, were once neighboring nations that continuously fought with each other for power. In order to ensure the survival of more shinobi, those nations picked champions to do battle on the behalf of their countries, in a mutually selected location. That was how the Chunin Selection Exams originally began."

Naruto nodded. "Well, that's all great and all, but why do we have to go through these exams then? I mean, it's not like we're doing this to pick Chunin to go fight."

"Well actually, there is no question that part of the point of these exams is to select shinobi worthy of becoming Chunin, that's just not the whole picture. These exams also allow for a case where shinobi can carry the pride of their nations on their very backs, and fight against other ninja for their very lives."

"The pride of their nation," Sakura mumbled, awe in her voice.

"Many leaders, and prominent figures from various countries are invited to attend this exam as guests, and also possibly to seek shinobi to work for them. This exam will determine the course of your ninja work from here on out. And, most importantly, those rulers will watch your battles, and take note of the strengths that each ninja, in each nation, is developing. If there is a gap in power between the countries, the strong nations are inundated with request for their ninja, and conversely the request to countries that are deemed weak, decline in missions. Therefore, the stronger our nation is, the better our nation when it comes to negotiating with neighboring countries. So it's important to show how much military strength our village has."

"Okay but even so, why is it necessary for us to risk out lives," Kankuro called out.

"The countries strength is the village's strength, the village's strength is the shinobi's strength, and the true strength of the shinobi is only achieved when it is pushed to its limits, such as a life-or-death situation. This exam is a chance for each nation to display the strength of its shonbi and hence, the strength of the nation itself."

"Still think they'll save us if we fight Gaara, Sasuke," Naruto mumbled. Sasuke lightly punched him in the back.

"It's because this is an exam where your life is on the line, that it has meaning. And it's this meaning that for the strength of the nation that your forerunners fought in this exam. It's truly a dream worth striving for."

"But then why did you use the expression friendship before?" Tenten asked.

"But you've only remembered half of what I said. You also mustn't have the wrong idea of the exams meaning. This is a custom in which balance is preserved by fighting and dying, in the world of the shinobi that is friendship."

Several of the Genin frowned, just now coming to terms with the dark life they chose for themselves.

"The third exam is a fight for life with the pride of your village and your dreams at stake."

Hiruzen let that sink in.

"Hmph. Well he sure convinced me," Naruto said.

"Any test is fine, just tell me what the details of the exam are already. I can handle anything you throw at me," Gaara said in an aggravated tone. Hiruzen nodded. "Very well then. Now, listen closely, I'm going to tell you exactly what you'll all be doing on the third exam."

Hiruzen took a breath, however a shinobi appeared in front of him, his head bowed.

"Lord Hokage, before you do, please allow me, Hayate Gekko, appointed as proctor for the third exam to speak first," the shinobi, apparently named Hayate Gekko, spoke.

"So be it."

The shinobi stood, turning around. "It's nice to meet you all," he said, before coughing. Sakura frowned. "I wonder if I could heal that cough of his," she mumbled.

"There's something…I would like all of you, to do before the third exam," he said, before breaking out into a fit of coughs.

"Uh, we have to have a preliminary exam before we can move onto the real one."

"Huh?" Naruto mumbled.

"A what?" Sakura asked.

"Preliminary!" Shikamaru shouted out. "Just what do you mean by that!?"

"I'm sorry, excuse me, but I really don't see the point. What's this preliminary all about? Why can't we just all move onto the third exam?" Sakura asked.

"Uh," Hayate began, making Sakura think he didn't actually know the answer. "Well you see, the first and second exams might have been too easy. The fact is we never expected so many of you to still be here. According to the rules of the Chunin Exams, a preliminary exam can be held at any stage, in order to reduce the number of competitors remaining."

"B-but," Hinata spoke up, surprising many. "Is that fair?"

"It's just that at this stage we have to speed things up a bit. As Lord Hokage said, a lot of important guests will be watching. We can't afford to waste their time. They've come from to see only the best, so if there are any of you who feel like your not in top physical condition, now is the time to back out," he said, before breaking out into another fit of coughs.

' _Hypocrite_ ,' went through Ino's mind.

"The preliminary's start immediately, so make a smart decision."

Kiba piped up. "Come on, you mean right now?"

"We barely finished surviving the last exam, don't we get a break?"

"No, we don't," Shikamaru said, although he sighed. Everyone was looking at him now. "Look, it's a drag, but the fact remains that we had time to get here, and if you failed to do so you don't deserve the chance to rest. Look around, some teams look rested because they got here early enough, for example the Suna team or Naruto's. The fact remains, if you didn't get here early enough you can't reap the rewards, although it's a drag."

Hiruzen smiled at the boy, nodding. ' _He might grow up to be brighter than his own father_.'

"Oh yeah, huh, the winners will be determined by one-on-one combat, sudden-death. So like I said if there's anyone who wants to bow out now is your chance," Hayate repeated.

' _Do they really think anyone is going to quit? We all worked to hard to get here and to quit_ ,' Sasuke thought.

The Oto Jonin gave a smile, which creeped several Genin out, however he did nothing more. No one noticed Kabuto give a slight inclination of his head. Kabuto then raised his hand.

"What the?" Kiba called out.

"K-Kabuto-san?" Hinata stuttered.

Kabuto gave an apologetic smile. "Okay, you got me, I'm out."

"But…Kabuto…" Ino mumbled.

Hayate nodded. "Kabuto Yakushi of the Leaf Village right? Okay, you can go on and step back."

Kabuto nodded. "Gotcha."

Kiba ran out of line. "Kabuto, what are you talking about? You can't quit! Remember how hard you worked to get here!"

Choji nodded. "He's right. How can you give up all the hard work you and your teammates put in?"

' _Pathetic_ ,' Gaara thought, looking at Kiba, Choji, and Kabuto. Kabuto however paid no attention to this, turning to the two that called him out. "I appreciate you guys wanting me to stay, but…I can't. I'm sorry, but my body is just to beat up. I can't hack it. The fact is, ever since orientation and that dust up with the sound village team, I've lost all hearing in my left ear. And now to put my life on the line, to fight again, without a break? I can't do it."

There was a reigning silence over the arena, so silent you could hear a mouse walking on cotton. Everyone was looking at Kabuto, yet no one looked more disappointed then Sakura, Kiba, and Choji, albeit different reasons for each of them.

"Seems to me I've seen that one before. If memory serves, this isn't the first time he's dropped out before a battle. What kind of game is he playing," Hiruzen asked aloud, not even bothering to lower his voice.

"Anko," Ibiki drawled, looking at her with barely hidden annoyance. Anko's eyes widened briefly before she nodded. "Right." She quickly flipped through some papers before she found the file she was looking for. "Kabuto Yakushi. Says here he's, failed six times in a row."

"What do you have on his background?"

"His time at the Academy is not what you'd call impressive. Average grades, took him a full three times before he passed the graduation exam. As far as his mission he's carried out since then, it's been two C-ranks, and 14 D-ranks. It's not exactly a battle record to write home about. However," Anko paused, making everyone look at him.

"Go on."

"There's something before his time in the Academy?"

"Huh?"

"Do you remember the child? The one who was found after the Battle of Kikyo Pass. The only survivor."

"I remember the story. It was said a small boy was found among the enemy dead among the battlefield. He was found barely alive and brought back from a Jonin among the medical unit. You're saying this is that boy?"

One of Kabuto's teammates turned to him, clasping him on the shoulder. "Kabuto, what do you think you're doing anyway? Have you forgotten Orochimaru's orders?" he whispered silently. Kabuto simply turned to him, a smile on his face. "I'm leaving all that to you. What's the problem? For someone with your abilities, it should be no trouble. This is your chance to prove yourself Yoroi. After all, you've always wanted to take my place."

Yoroi snorted. "You may be Orochimaru's favorite, but be careful you don't push it too far."

"Thanks for the advice, I'll keep it in mind."

With that Kabuto gave a small wave to Kiba, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and Choji before walking out the building.

Hayate coughed. "Now then, does anybody else want to quit?" A period of silence reigned, with tension so thick it was palpable. Hiruzen, never being one to care for such trivial things, sighed loudly. "I'm still concerned about what Orochimaru said," Hiruzen whispered. Anko nodded. "I'm also concerned about that mark, but we'll just have to trust Kakashi-kun on this. We'll keep Sasuke in play."

Anko seemed to not be pleased by the decision, having been informed about Sasuke's mark by Kakashi, however she couldn't change it, simply muttering, "I don't give a damn if the Yondaime did the seal, that boy will not survive it."

"Alright then, we'll now begin the preliminary round," Hayate began. "This round, will consist of one-on-one individual combat, to full battle intensity. This is _not_ an exercise. There are twenty of you remaining, meaning that there will be ten matches. The surviving candidates from these ten matches, will advance to the third exam. As for the rules, there are none. You will fight until one dies or concedes defeat, or is considered physically incapable of continuing the contest."

' _Isn't that_ _hypocritical_ ,' the entirety of the Genin, bar Gaara as he didn't care, thought.

"Naturally, those who are losing are encouraged to forfeit to avoid a fatal outcome. Furthermore, as proctor I'm given a certain amount of leeway in judging the matches," Hayate coughed, "I might occasionally intervene if a match seems hopeless, to save as many lives as possible. Now it's time to reveal what fate has been chosen for you."

' _I hope I get Neji_ ,' Naruto thought.

' _Lee…I have a remamtch with you soon. Or hopefully I get Neji, either one._ ' Sasuke thought.

' _The Uchiha, and Uzumaki. Mother will enjoy their blood_.'

' _I'll get you back you blonde-haired brat_!' Kankuro roared in his mind.

Hayate turned towards a particularly high place on the wall, looking at it. "Open the panel," Anko called. Part of the wall began to shift, going upwards. It revealed a T.V. screen. "The names of each pair of opponents is chosen completely at random. Before each match, these names will appear on the display behind me. Guess there's nothing more to say. Let's begin."

The screen flashed on, before it sped through names. Soon enough it paused, revealing Yoroi Akado versus Sasuke Uchiha. ' _Looks like you'll have to wait Lee_ ,' Sasuke thought. Naruto's eyes widened.

"I couldn't ask for anything more," Yoroi mumbled.

"Alright now, those whose names have been drawn, come forwards."

Sasuke and Yoroi walked forwards towards Hayate, before turning and facing each other. The bottom half of Yoroi's face was greatly concealed by the mask that hung from his nose to below his neck. He wore sunglasses and his forehead protector was worn much like a bandanna. He wore a high-collared, sleeveless, navy-blue shirt with a short-sleeved, white one underneath, a simple obi around his waist, pants, sandals, and fingerless gloves.

"The first match. Yoroi Akado, and Sasuke Uchiha. Are there any objections? No, good, because you don't have a choice unless these two want to forfeit."

"None here," Sasuke called.

"No," Yoroi mumbled out.

"Alright then. Let's begin the first match. Everyone go up to the stands you see positioned around the place." They nodded, everyone splitting and going up to stands, even the Jonin. Kakashi patted Sasuke on the shoulder, but said nothing else, vanishing and reappearing next to Naruto and Sakura. Naruto and Sakura gave each other a nod.

"Kick his ass till he's black and blue Sasuke!" they roared.

"Whatever. Let's get on with this," Sasuke said, although he gave a light smile.

' _Watch yourself Sasuke. That mark is deadly,_ ' thought the Oto Jonin.

"When you're ready," Hayate said.

Yoroi shot forwards, a kunai in hand. Sasuke simply raised an eyebrow, easily dodging the slice before laucnhing a punch that slammed into Yoroi's stomach. Yoroi coughed up spit before he flew backwards, skidding against the ground.

"Is that the fastest you can go? Hell, Sakura's faster than you, and compared to myself or Naruto, with our seals on, you're a sloth."

Yoroi snarled, his hands being coated in blue chakra. He shot forwards, his legs pumping as fast they could carry his weight. Sasuke simply frowned, easily avoiding the hand, before he glared at Yoroi. "You should just give up," he stated, before flipping over Yoroi, avoiding another thrust. Yoroi howled, his body shooting forwards. Sasuke continued his dodging.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Oto Jonin smirked. ' _He's excellent! Even without the full Curse Mark on him he's still able to function so easily. He's brilliant! Yet, he's not perfect…thanks to that damn Jinchuriki. When both of them serve me the Uzumaki will regret his transgressions_.'

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lee gave Naruto a look. "Naruto, does Sasuke plan on dodging the entire time?"

Naruto shook his head. "No. He's likely just taking his time. Sasuke was right, he's used to people who move way faster than Yoroi, sorry to brag."

Shikamaru frowned. "Naruto…so what you're saying is that Sasuke could end this fight whenever he wanted?"

Naruto nodded. "That's exactly what I'm saying."

Ino squealed. "I'd expect nothing less from my dear Sasuke-kun!" Naruto glanced at Sakura as she said, only to find a look of calm fury on her face. Naruto paled, quickly moving away from Sakura. Kakashi raised an eyebrow but nodded.

' _That was smart_.'

Kakashi walked to the other end of the platform.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke's eyes narrowed before he jumped high into the air, reaching into his kunai pouch. He launched three shuriken that were easily dodged by Yoroi. "Don't mock me Uchiha! I'm not gonna play with you any longer!"

Sasuke snorted, landing. "If you're in such a hurry to lose." Yoroi charged forwards, both of his arms cocked back, his hands covered in that blue chakra. Sasuke simply smirked, sliding his right leg backwards as he dropped into his clan's taijutsu stance. Yoroi nodded. "Right, stay right there and fight me!"

Sasuke ducked under the wild swing from Yoroi, landing an uppercut that sent Yoroi stumbling backwards. Sasuke's eyes widened with a fierce glare as he shot forwards, grabbing the blade strapped to his back. He jumped, grabbing Yoroi and slamming him the ground. He then placed Yoroi's neck at the half circle in the Kubikiribocho, a smirk on his face.

"Give up or die."

Yoroi growled, trying to raise his hands, however he noticed Sasuke slowly but surely begin to move his arm.

"Wait! I surrender alright! I surrender!"

Sasuke smirked. "Of course you do. You don't wanna die."

Hayate nodded, before he broke into a fit of coughs. "Winner: Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke stood, placing his blade at his back before jumping towards Naruto, who was rejoining Sakura, along with Kakashi. He landed, a smirk on his face. "I told you I would win. This was easy, I didn't even use my Sharingan."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I knew you would, I just never knew it would be so easy for you. I hope my opponent isn't a pushover like yours."

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah. I hope so too, that way I can get amusement from seeing you and Lee or Neji fight." Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You're assuming that Lee or Neji and I will fight." Sasuke shrugged. "You got to admit, it would be an interesting fight."

"NARUTO!"

Naruto paled, turning to a furious long-time friend of his. "Hey, Tenten-chan," he said nervously. She frowned, pointing at Sasuke's blade.

"Why does he have the Kubikiribocho!? More importantly, why didn't you tell me about it?!"

Naruto shook his head. "It's not what you think. I just-"

"Don't give me bullshit!"

Naruto frowned, his rubbing the bump on his head. "Tenten-chan is so mean…" he droned, fake tears falling from his eyes. Tenten blanched. ' _How the hell is he doing that_?'

Kakashi shook his head. He glanced up at the screen which had finally stopped moving.

"Shino vs that sound guy huh," Sasuke mumbled, looking down on the field. Tenten glanced at him. "You think Shino will struggle?"

Sasuke frowned. "I don't know. That sound guy can control air waves, yet he wasn't much of a challenge for me. I don't know how Shino and I would match up…I'm not positive who would win. Though I'm certainly the more likely to win."

Tenten frowned, her eyes trailing Shino as he walked towards the arena. "Shino-san will win!" Hinata said confidently, looking at him. Kiba put a hand on her shoulder, a smirk on his face. "I have to agree with Hinata on this one. Shino, although it hurts to say, is the strongest one on our team. He's been training nonstop. He'll win."

Naruto smiled at them. "I hope you're right."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Zaku laughed. "Huh! What sucker is that?" Shino simply stopped in front of him. "Step forwards please," Hayate said calmly. The Genin complied. "Very good. Now if you're both ready then we'll begin."

Shino adjusted his glasses with a finger. "If you fight here, you won't be able to recover. Forfeit the match."

Zaku smirked. "Let's see you back that up." Zaku shot forwards, his arms swinging at his sides. He swung on of them at Shino, who easily blocked the strike. "Pathetic." Zaku simply smirked. "You lose. **Zankūha** (Decapitating Airwaves)!"

Zaku released the supersonic blast of air, sending Shino flying. The future clan head skidded along the ground before coming to a stop, smoke coming off of his body. As the smoke slowly began to clear Zaku smirked. "Alright fool. You had enough!?" Shino however began to stand, like a zombie would in a film.

"He's? There's no way! Hey. What?"

A noise split into the area, causing many to look around. However, they all seemed disgusted when they found the source of the noise. It was bugs, and they were coming from Shino.

' _What the? He's got bugs coming out of him…like a human hive. This guys a freakshow_!' Zaku thought. "Great. Now that you've creeped us all out what happens next?" Zaku however heard the sound again, and from the muffled gasps in the crowd he wouldn't like what he saw. He turned, to see an army of those bugs standing behind him, and they were getting closer.

"They're a rare breed of parasitic beetle that attack their pray in a swarm, feeding on its chakra. An army of this size, will suck you dry in less than a minute. They're called Kidaichu." Shino said, a cool and calculating tone in his voice. Zaku smirked. "I don't think you understand. I have _two_ arms. This won't work on me."

Shino's expression, if someone could even see it through all the clothing he was wearing to cover his face, never changed. " **Zankūha** (Decapitating Airwaves)!" However, instead of the supersonic blast of air, what happened was something much more gruesome. Waves of chakra burst from Zaku's elbows, leaving him to stunned to cry out in pain. He alternated between looking at them, a look of horror on his face.

"Always have an ace in the hole."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What the?" Dosu cried out. Next to him, Kin gasped in shock, her eyes wide. "What type of technique is that?"

"No way…" Kiba muttered. "Shino…"

Hinata nodded. "Shino will win," she said, more confidence in her voice.

Sasuke smirked. "He's pretty impressive. I might struggle against him though I'd win." Ino frowned. ' _No way! My Sasuke-kun can beat anyone easily_!'

Shikamaru nodded in agreement. "Yeah, he's pretty powerful. I doubt many people here would be able to beat him. He'd be a challenge all right, I'm lucky I don't have to fight him. It'd be a drag if I did."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Zaku cried out in pain. "My arms! What's wrong with them!?" Zaku glared down at his arms, before he noticed the small black beetles moving on them. "What!?"

Shino smiled. "A ninja never reveals his ace in the whole. Sorry." Zaku howled in rage, shooting forwards at Shino with his body prepared to punch him. Shino simply ducked under it and took his fist out of his pocket. He easily smashed it into Zaku's body, sending him flying. Zaku skidded along the ground, groaning in pain.

Hayate walked over, checking on Zaku, not even fazed by the bugs that were extremely close to him. He glanced at his arms, his eyes slightly widening. There were slight holes in them, were chakra could easily escape. "I'd say this one has had it. The winner is Shino Aburame."

Shino nodded, and began to walk towards the platform.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Wait, how did he do that? Who is he? Find out," Lee whispered to Neji, although every one the platforms heard it. Neji nodded, before he closed his eyes. He then suddenly opened them.

"Byakugan," Neji muttered. The veins around his eyes buldged, and his eyes became more defined. Neji turned his eyes onto Shino, before he recoiled, a look of confusion on his face.

"I had no idea. I thought he was using a summoning jutsu, but it's not. They're actually living inside of him."

"Living, inside of him!?" Lee and Naruto called, their eyes wide. Sasuke nodded, his eyes alight with crimson. "Neji's right. Even if I can't exactly see them, the thousands of chakra signatures that are crawling around his own suggest such."

"There's a legend in Konoha of a clan of insect tamers," Guy said. Neji nodded. "I've heard of it as well. They saw that when a bug master is born, he enters into a sacred pact with the insects. He allows them to nest in his body, in return they obey their hosts will. They serve him, answering his call, fighting his battles and destroying his enemies. I also heard they allow the insects to feed on his chakra as part of the bargain."

"So this guy is one of them, one of these bug tamers," Lee called, all eyes trailing Shino.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Well, that was unfortunate," Dosu mumbled. "What just happened, how come his arms broke down like that?" Kin asked.

Dosu frowned. "At some point in the match this Shino character likely got some of his beetles into Zaku's wind cannons and plugged the opening. As soon as Zaku attempted to use his jutsu he was doomed. With the usual outlet sealed off, the energy created was sealed in his arm, expanding, searching for an exit."

Kin looked horrified.

"Sooner or later, something had to give. In this case it was Zaku."

Kin looked at the Zaku, who was being carried off by the medics, who had previously taken Yoroi off the stage, her eyes wide. "I can't say we had anything in common," Dosu began, "except this team and our mission. Still, I'll even the score for you Zaku." Dosu chuckled.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Woah, I always thought Shino was weird but now he's even weirder…that came out wrong," Sakura said. Shino simply shrugged. "Congratulations Shino," Hinata and Naruto called. "Yeah, way to go," Kiba said. Shino nodded to the three. "See that you three do the same."

Kiba looked furious. ' _Yeah! Who died and made you team leader huh?_ '

Akamaru barked at him.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Alright everyone. Moving right on to the third match," Hayate called. He glanced at the screen, which landed on two names. "Would Kankuro and Tenten please come down?"

Kankuro smirked, while Tenten's eyes went wide.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

' _Hmph. My turn already huh_?' Kankuro thought. His sensei shook his head. ' _Careful Kankuro. You'll underestimate your opponent to many times._ '

Gaara snorted. ' _Huh. Idiot_.' The two walked onto the arena, all eyes on them.

"Kick his ass Tenten!" Naruto called. "Show him you'll be moving on to the third exam!"

Tenten gave Naruto a thumbs up before glaring at Kankuro, who smirked.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Naruto…you seem to know Tenten from a long-time ago. Where did you two meet?" Sakura asked. Naruto shrugged. "Her dad owns the store I use to get my ninja equipment and clothes. We met there."

"Tenten will win," Lee said. Naruto nodded. "I couldn't agree with you more on that one Lee."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"A word of advice. Once I go into my jutsu, give up. Although, I can't promise it will be quick and painless."

Tenten rolled her eyes. "And I've got some advice for you too. Learn how to dodge."

Kankuro raised an eyebrow but smirked. "Alright people. Now if you're ready…let the third match begin."

Tenten immediately shot backwards, frowning as she saw Kankuro do nothing. ' _When you're enemy shoots backwards you shouldn't let them. It would be obvious they wanted space…meaning that…he must want space too SHIT_!'

Tenten immediately reached inside her kunai pouch as she skidded against the ground, preparing to change directions. She threw two kunai forward, before shooting forwards, two kunai in her hands, both of which were explosive. Kankuro smirked and dodged, although it looked slightly stiff. However, no Tenten was too inexperienced to notice.

"He dodged huh," she mumbled, reaching Kankuro. She lashed out with her explosive kunai, cursing as he ducked under it and raised his leg. He shot it out and she used the kuani to block, however Kankuro twisted and pushed. The added force allowed him to push the kunai out of her hand and send her arms flying upwards.

"You're to open!"

Kankuro smacked a punch into her stomach, bending her over beore kicking her in the side, sending her skidding away. Tenten stood, growling as she grabbed her side. However she felt the cool feel of skin and glanced, finding her shirt ripped slightly.

She raised an eyebrow, crouching with narrowed eyes. ' _A mere kick can't cut shirts…what was that_?' Kankuro however smirked and charged, the white straps on his back remaining stationary despite his movements. Tenten jumped, avoiding his hits before she reached into her kunai pouch, grabbing a scroll. She extended it, bitting her finger. The young Genin trailed her blood against the scroll as several different forms of weapons appeared. She smirked, grabbing them with her hands before she began to fling them towards Kankuro in a hail of dangerous killing machines.

"Take this! **Kangei no Somo Ryuu** (Hail of the Dragon)!"

The spikes shot towards Kankuro, forming a large pile as they all bombarded him. Tenten landed, a frown on her face. "I didn't want to kill you….why didn't you listen? Now it's gonna be a pain to seal these all back up again."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto frowned as he saw Tenten begin to seal her weapons back up. "No…something's wrong." Sakura glanced at him. "What do you mean?"

"It's just…Temari basically said that Kankuro shouldn't have fought because it would have attracted too much attention. It had something to do with that white thing on his back. I just have a bad feeling. I mean, Tenten is by no means weak, but he didn't even use it, and he looks like he likes to jump the gun. Then there's also that."

"That?" Lee asked, a tad of anger in his voice as he assumed Naruto was suggesting Tenten could lose.

"The proctor hasn't called the match."

Lee's and Sakura's eyes widened as their heads snapped back to the field so fast they should have gotten whiplash.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tenten was preparing to seal the last item, a double-sided kusarigama that had no ball, simply two sickles, however suddenly her senses kicked in and she grabbed the weapon, and ducked. Depending on how you looked at it this was good, as a senbon went right through where her head would have been if she had remained standing.

Tenten twirled on her feet, putting the scroll in her pocket and grabbing the kusarigama. "Who did that?"

"Over here genius." Tenten's eyes widened as she saw it. Two Kankuro's.

"What the hell! There are two of you?" The Kankuro further in the back smirked, before moving his fingers as if he was playing an instrument. The Kankuro in front shot forwards, its body making a rattling noise. Tenten raised an eyebrow, however she twirled the kusarigama, sending one sickle towards Kankuro. However he raised his arm, and Tenten watched with shock as her Kusarigama clanked off of it, as if it was the sound of metal hitting chakra enhanced wood. She dove beneath Kankuro's legs however, whipping her Kusarigama around his legs, tripping him while pulling the other end.

The sickle she threw came speeding back, ripping across Kankuro's face and sending skin flying. Tenten stood, her eyes keeping track of the clones. However, she cursed as her Kusarigama was blown off of the binded Kankuro, making her back flip away, Kusarigama twirling above her head. She glared at Kankuro, only for her eyes to widen.

"What the hell is that!?"

Kankuro laughed. "That, it's a puppet. I'm a puppet master."

Tenten cursed her look. Only she would fight someone who as adept in weapons. She looked the puppet up and down. It resembled a three-eyed, four-armed humanoid with jagged teeth and had a spiky brown hairstyle protruding from the top of its head and framing the sides.

' _But it probably has all sorts of weapons concealed in it_ …'

"Why give a puppet hair? It seems pretty useless." Kankuro shrugged. "If enemy ninja can't see the body it's a good trap." Tenten frowned, noticing the blue chakra strings going from the puppet and the blue chakra coating Kankuro's hands.

"I guess it's time this battle got serious," she called, her legs shifting and bending slightly, as the kusarigama twirled above her head. Kankuro laughed, waving his arms. The puppet charged towards Tenten, blades slipping out of its wrists.

"I guess so. Get her Crow!"

Tenten cursed, launching a sickle at Crow's legs, however the puppet jumped and shot forward, despite being in midair. ' _So it can fly….troublesome_.'

Tenten snapped back the kusarigama while pushing chakra into her legs. She bent lower as Crow advanced, and shot up into the air just before he reached her. She then reached into her kunai pouch, pulling out a scroll. She opened it, before she trailed blood from her finger across it. She then closed it before she landed, slamming it against the ground horizontally.

She then sealed her kusarigama into a different scroll, before she unsealed a blade. "Bring it on," she mumbled as she rushed forwards, preparing to engage Crow directly.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"These two are really going at it," Lee mumbled.

"It's quite impressive." Kiba nodded. "Yeah. That girl is pretty strong. She might even give Shino or me a run for our money." Neji laughed, looking at the Inuzuka as if he was an idiot or a dobe.

"A run for your money? No. The Aburame would likely give her a challenge, but you? Listen here _mutt,_ you'd get demolished."

Kiba rounded on Neji, a ferocious snarl on his face. "Say that again, _white eyes_!" Neji opened his mouth but Hinata stepped in between them. "T-That's enough you guys. N-Now, isn't the time to fight, but to support our friends."

"She's right," Kurenai said. "You two fighting wouldn't do anything good to either of those two down there."

Choji turned to Shikamaru. "Hey Shikamaru, what's that thing that Kankuro guy is using? He said it was a puppet."

"Yeah, I want to know too," Ino asked.

Shikamaru sighed, obviously not wanting to explain. However he submitted to his teammates wishes, although not willing. Azuma had given him a look telling him he'd regret if he didn't.

' _Traitor_ ,' Shikamaru thought. "Look. I don't know much about it, but I know there are these people who use puppets to fight. The better masters of them usually come from Suna. They're apparently very good at fights that aren't up close and personal. You might have heard of one of them, 'Akasuna no Sasori (Sasori of the Red Sand)'. He's famous."

Ino frowned. "I think I heard my father talking about him one time. He said he had become a rogue ninja. I hope I don't meet him ever."

Shikamaru nodded. "You should hope so. He was known for incorporating people he had killed into his puppets, even somehow allowing them to use the techniques they had in real life. It's why akasuna is in his nickname."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Kankuro is struggling with this girl," Gaara mumbled. He wasn't asking, he was stating it. Kankuro was struggling to defeat Tenten. Baki nodded. "You're correct Gaara. She is likely one of the worst matchups he could have come across. Being a weapons-"

"I don't care. I just want to see blood fly."

Temari stepped away from her brother slightly, a sad look on her face. ' _Gaara…_ '

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tenten blocked one of Crow's blades, missing the clear liquid that flew off of it from the force, before spinning inside, slamming her elbow into Crow's body, sending it skidding backwards. She then swung horizontally, attempting to bisect the puppet, however the puppet leaned backwards at an awkward angle, avoiding the blade before something popped.

Tenten glanced downwards, to see to knives sticking into her legs. She cursed, osing feeling in them as she plummeted towards the ground, blood spilling over onto the ground. She glared at Kankuro, her vision becoming foggy.

"Poison…" she mumbled. Knakuro nodded. "All of Crow's weapons are laced in fast-acting poison. One of his weapons getting into the bloodstream is enough to put down a lion. Luckily for you, I have the cure on me. You'll get it…if you surrender."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"No way…" Naruto mumbled. "Tenten might lose." Sasuke nodded. "I suspected." Naruto and Lee rounded on him, rage in their eyes, but he put his arms up in a defensless look. "Look, I didn't mean it like that. I mean I know she's strong, but Naruto you saw the way he carried himself when you went after him. You were most definitely stronger than him, yet the way he brushed if off after he was let go…he's definitely not exactly weak. Plus, I knew what Tenten could do, but I had no idea what he was capable of. However, once I saw the puppet I knew she'd been in trouble."

Kakashi nodded. "Solid information, as always Sasuke."

Sasuke simply nodded as Naruto grit his teeth together. "Come on Tenten."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kankuro sat down, looking at Tenten with an amused look. "Look, if you don't surrender that poison _will_ kill you. I won't lose a wink of sleep over it too."

Tenten continued to slowly make handseals, however Kankuro had had enough. "I'm not looking to make our village enemies of the Leaf here, so I'm gonna end this."

Kankuro stood, swiftly chopping Tenten's check and knocking her unconscious.

"Winner: Kankuro Sabaku," Hayate called, before breaking into a fit of coughs. The medics rushed onto the field, putting Tenten on a stretcher. Kankuro walked up to them after wrapping Crow up. He handed them a vile. "It's a cure to the poison. Although she'll have to crap for a long while afterwards. It's not exactly tasty."

The medics nodded, taking the vile before they walked off with Tenten.

Hayate nodded to himself, looking at the screen as it began to cycle through names.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"She lost…"

Naruto was shell shocked. "No way…Tenten couldn't have lost. He's a weakling…"

Kakashi shook his head. "That's where you're wrong Naruto. Listen closely. Weak, strong, all of those are relative. As you grow stronger your image of those who are weak and those who are strong change. Kankuro and Tenten would be weak to me, as you are, however Zabuza was strong. Kankuro and Tenten are weak to you, no offense, but Sasuke or Shino compared to you would be a challenge."

Naruto was silent. Kakashi sighed before turning to the screen. He paled. He glanced at Sakura who had a dark smile on her face. She began to walk towards the arena, looking eagerly at Ino.

"Ino and Sakura…well this will be boring," Kiba stated.

Naruto nodded. "You're right Kiba. Unless Ino has improved drastically she's about to die."

Shikamaru and Choji looked at Naruto with wide eyes as Ino went down to meet Sakura. "Die? How much has she improved?" Choji asked.

Naruto smirked in a prankster like fashion. "Let's just say she could give Kiba a run for his money, possibly even defeat him."

Kiba snarled. "No way!"

' _Why is he always the one we go to when we talk about people beating_?' Naruto thought, but shrugged it off. "I'm not joking. Sakura, unlike Ino, is no fangirl. She's strong enough to at least push Sasuke and me, and I have no doubt that by the end of these exams she'll be close to being equal to both of us. She's no prodigy, but her hard work has really begun to show. Ino will lose if she's the same way she was."

"Yeah, like you said Tenten would win. Look where that got you," Neji said, taking a jab at Naruto even though he too believed Sakura would win. Naruto rounded on Neji, his teeth mashing together.

"Do you _want_ to get another ass kicking by me?"

"Bring it Uzumaki!"

"Gladly!"

Guy and Kakashi held their disciples back, frowns on their faces. They glanced at each other, nodding.

These two needed to fight before one of them ended up killing the other.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Are you ready to lose, Billboard Brow!" Ino called, a sneer on her face. However, Sakura's face retained its peaceful look as she simply dropped into a stance. Ino frowned, wondering what the change in Sakura had been but paid it no mind. It's not like it would let the girl defeat her, she was a clan kunoichi after all.

Ino had no idea how wrong she was.

Hayate looked at them. He smirked as he saw the pink haired girl though. ' _If I was betting on which one I think would win, she'd be my bet._ '

"Begin."

Ino smirked as Sakura slowly reached into her kunai pouch. "Ino…I've already won."

Ino scoffed. "No way."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Really? I'm assuming that you don't realize that the second the match began I cast my genjutsu on you."

Ino scoffed, although she began to feel nervous. Sakura's lips weren't moving as she said that, it sounded like her voice came from… _everywhere_. It was…terrifying.

"Give up Ino, unless you want to be embarrassed more than you already have."

Ino cired out in rage, attempting to run towards Sakura however her body was restricted. She then felt a harsh blow and her head snapped to the side, shattering the genjutsu like glass. She looked forwards, finding Sakura looking at her, her hand extended.

She had slapped her.

Sakura then pointed to the wiring binding Ino's body. "Give up. This wire explodes Ino, if I wanted I could _kill you_ right now."

Ino paled. "You're joking."

Sakura smirked. "Try me."

Ino broke into a cold sweat. "What happened to us being friends?"

Sakura snorted. "That ended when you and I became fangirls. However, I grew out of it, you didn't. Ino why is it so hard to recognize that added onto the fact that Sasuke doesn't like weak girls, you _won't live to see the outside of the village if you stay as you are_."

Ino frowned. "What are you talking about? I've gone on missions outside of the village plenty of times." Sakura frowned. "But you were with your sensei weren't you?" Ino nodded. "Then it's not the same unless you had to fight a life or death battle! When you're a ninja you have to stomach things you don't want to do. You have to _fight._ You have to _train_. You have to _push yourself._ "

Ino's bangs covered her eyes as she heard Sakura. "You have to kill Ino."

Ino's eyes widened in horror, before they quickly changed into outrage. "Who do you think you are! You're just like me Sakura! Do you know what people call you? A less attractive, clanless version of ME! Besides, it's not like YOU, have EVER been in a life or death battle."

Sakura paused.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto sat on the railing. "Kakashi-sensei, when Sakura attempts to murder Ino we're gonna have to do something huh?" Kakashi nodded. Sasuke paled. "That woman's rage is terrifying and attractive at the same time."

Naruto smirked. "I think that's why you like her. Admit it, you're a masochist."

"I DO NOT LIKE HER DAMN IT! AND I'M NOT A MASOCHIST!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura looked at Ino, her eyes cold, hard. "Are these the eyes of a person who hasen't done something they regret? I've killed Ino, so has Naruto, and so has Sasuke. All of us have blood on our hands, all of us train, and all of us push ourselves. Ino when Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, and I went to the Wave we encountered Zabuza Momochi, and do you know what he said?"

Ino was silent.

"He told us this, in these _exact words_ , 'You think wearing a headband makes you a ninja? When you've hovered between life and death so many times that it doesn't faze you, you may be called a ninja. When you've become so deadly that your profile has been entered into my bingo book, then you may have earned the title ninja. But to call upstarts like you ninja is a joke. You're just brats.'"

Ino, no, the entire audience was silent. "I surrender," Ino mumbled, but Sakura wasn't done.

"No! You are not escaping this so easily! You need to hear this! He crushed us, he made Naruto and Sasuke look like _children_. He captured Kakashi-sensei. It was THREE GENIN VERSUS A JONIN. It was a _slaughter_ , but we pulled through with teamwork and strategy. Yet, none of that mattered. Really, it was luck…that man was a monster. I clearly remember what Kakashi sensei said. That man had murdered dozens before he even became a Genin. He had to kill his ENTIRE CLASS, to become a ninja."

The audience was silent, and all the Genin, bar Gaara, Sasuke, and Naruto, were horrified. Each for different reasons, although Sasuke and Naruto still didn't like hearing the story.

"He…that man….without pause or hesitation, a young boy who wasn't even a ninja, approached the class and took down over 100 other students. IMAGINE IT INO! Imagine it. Young ninja like you, eating together, training together, and then comes the final exam, when you change the rules. Kill or be killed. You can't stop while you opponent still breathes. He was your friend, he shared your dreams! But now, he was a threat. And do you know what Zabuza told us? He said, that it had felt GOOD!"

Ino was in tears, the wire around her having fallen as her body shook with sobs. She wasn't crying over the story…she was crying as all her mistakes had now caught up with her, and they were being unforgiving.

"Zabuza fought us again, but this time he had an ally, a person Naruto had met a few days before! It took Naruto's and Sasuke's _combined_ efforts to defeat Haku. And what's worse is that we don't even know if he's dead! Naruto had to knock him off a bridge into the water, unconscious, and he was his _friend_. And after that we had to come face to face when realizing that we had cost a young boy his life and his mother and grandfather their family because we had failed in protecting them! Come on Ino! Tell me, do you think you can handle that as the way you are now?"

Ino shook her head as her body racked with sobs. "N-n-n-no," she said, choking on her own words. Kakashi sighed, disappearing and reappearing behind Sakura, putting a hand on her shoulder. "That's enough, Sakura. The match had already been called. You won…and she got the message."

Sakura fell to her knees, nodding slowly. Asuma went down as Sakura and Kakashi walked back off the stage, collecting Ino and taking her outside. The girl needed to be consoled. Asuma knew she needed a wake-up call, but one as harsh as that was a little much.

The screen began to rotate through names, yet all eyes remained on Sakura who was silent and sober as she waited patiently for the next match to be announced.

"Naruto-kun," Lee began. "Is all of that true?"

Naruto frowned, looking at the ground. He said nothing, but his eyes revealed it all. Everyone was looking at him, and for once it was a time when he didn't want attention. Finally, he opened his mouth.

"Every last bit of it. It's…not something I like remembering."

"Rock Lee versus Choji Akimichi."

Lee smirked, clenching his fist tightly. "YOSH! My flames of youth has selected me to fight! I will win!"

Lee hopped over the railing landing in the arena as he scowed the stands for Choji. "Where are you, Choji Akimichi!"

Choji slowly walked down the steps, stepping up to Lee, munching on some chips. Lee smirked and gave him a thumbs-up. "I hope that we can have a youthful bout my friend!"

Choji grunted, although he threw the bag behind him. Not because he wasn't hungry, but because it was empty. Hayate looked at the two of them, before he nodded. "Begin."

Choji immediately clasped his hands together. " **Baika no Jutsu** (Multi-Size Technique)!"

Choji's body explosed with chakra before it exploded outwards, enlarging in size. He smirked before he channeled his chakra once more. " **Nikudan Sensha** (Human Bullet Tank)!" Choji's arms, legs, and head were sucked into his body before he began to slowly rotate, picking up speed as his body created friction.

"Take this!" he roared, somehow. Lee however smirked, nodding to himself. "I will give it my all! Argh!" Lee rushed forwards, both of his arms cocked back. Choji rushed him, spinning like a boulder, however, while his body may have spun like a boulder he was not as sturdy as one, not that it would have helped. Lee's fists shot forwards like rockets, slamming into Choji five times per fist.

Choji froze, his body shuddering before he fell to the ground, unconscious. The crowd was silent as Choji began to shrink back down to his normal size.

"No way…so fast…so furious," Hinata mumbled, awed at Lee's strength. "I knew he was strong...but this? He's a monster."

Naruto sighed. "Hinata-chan. Lee wasn't going all out then, if you think he's a monster, wait till you see what he can really do."

Hinata glanced at Naruto. "You know his best?" Naruto frowned. "His best? No…even I don't think I know that…but I do know that unfortunately for him…and luckily for me…using it is forbidden. Otherwise…me or Sasuke would lose to Lee."

The screen began to rotate names as Choji was taken by the paramedics and Lee arrived back on the stands. Everyone watched, keen with interest. The end was coming closer by every fight. People were getting anxious. Finally, the names stopped.

"…Crap."

"Sabaku Temari vs Kin Tsuchi."

Temari walked down to the field, followed by the Oto Genin. The fight as nothing extraordinary, if not one-sided. Temari easily won in the first attack…swinging her fan.

"Some fan user she is…" Kankuro mumbled, his eyes narrowed.

The match projector quickly scrambled, and the next people were chosen.

Hinata Hyuga vs. Naruto Uzumaki.


	12. Let the Training Begin!

_Chapter 12: Let the Training Begin!_

* * *

She turned her head his way, and he could see the tears glistening in her eyes. "I-I-I can't fight N-N-Naruto!" she stammered wildly, "There's no way I-I-I'd win…and besides…!"

Behind the high collar of his shirt, Shino frowned, and Kurenai did the same as he walked over and knelt down before her. "I thought we had gotten you over that mindset, young lady," he said somewhat sternly before poking her in the forehead lightly, stopping her sniffling momentarily and fully catching her attention. "You need to stop saying I can't and start asking what can I do, okay? I'm not debating the fact that Naruto is in fact one of the most powerful genin in this exam, but you have just as much right to the victory as he does, as does anyone here, and you have the chance to really prove something to him here."

"W-What do you mean?" she asked in confusion.

The Jonin poked her again, causing her to wince and give Kurenai a somewhat stern look through her tears. "What I mean is that even you may not be able to tell him your feelings in words quite yet, you may be able to relay your thoughts through your fists. It's a tried and true method, and I know from experience that it works." Her face grew contemplative momentarily before she caught herself and continued.

"And the most important thing in my opinion is that I think he'll respect you even more for giving him everything you've got. There isn't a genin present here who doesn't respect you, and he is no different, okay?" The leader of Team 8 stood up and pointed out into the arena. "Now, get out there and make us proud!" With renewed confidence, Hinata nodded, shaking away her tears, and leapt down into the arena.

"Let's go Hinata!" Kiba shouted at the top of his lungs, again not caring about the ears of those around him, "Kick his butt! He ain't nothin' special!" Akamaru added some loud barks of encouragement as well.

Lee wasn't about to be left out in the celebration of one's energy and he expressed it as such in his typical exuberant manner, "Hinata! Your flames of youth will shine through spectacularly in this battle! I know you will show us all what you're truly made of!"

Guy added his two cents as well. "YOSH!" he bellowed, "This will truly be a battle for the ages! I cannot wait to see how this celebration of the youth of the Hidden Leaf Village plays out!" Both spandex clad ninja were clutching their fists in excitement and gesturing wildly, though for once not many of their fellow villagers gathered there had much of an issue.

Neji glared at her and Naruto. _'Failures will always be failures, however Hinata is pitiful. Naruto will win this even though he's a failure.'_

The other Leaf kunoichi were just as fired up as Lee and Guy were, and they let their friend know it. "Go get him girl!" Ino shouted, waving her arm wildly.

"You got this!" Tenten added, throwing some peace signs Hinata's way.

"Kick his butt!" Sakura finally added in a very cheerful manner, earning her the ire of her teammate in the arena.

"Oi, oi, oi, Sakura, what's that about?" Naruto whined loudly, spinning around to face the Leaf platform. "What's going on? Is no one supporting me here?" He whirled around and looked to Sasuke for support. "Teme, what about you, huh?" he shouted, pointing an accusatory finger at him. "You've got my back, right?"

Sasuke smirked. "Hn, dobe. Kick his ass Hinata."

Naruto blanched, whirling around to his adversary and his crush, Hinata. She looked quite pretty in his eyes, with black, bluish/ purplish hair that only went to the shoulders, moon colored eyes, and a killer body to match even if she was only 13.

His expression had melted into a genuine smile, showing that most of his rant was just for show. "Are you ready, Hinata-chan?" he asked, his confidence almost completely returned and his face radiating in happiness.

"Yes!" she replied, her earlier fears almost completely dispersed as she settled into a fighting position. "Naruto-kun, I'll give it all I've got. Though you'll e-easily-"

"Stop it Hina-chan. Doubting yourself will do you no good, it'll only hold you back. Have confidence in yourself, I think you're a very good kunoichi. Now prove it and lets have a good match."

Hinata didn't object, she just blushed scarlet from hearing those words.

Gekkou, who was standing nearby, looked at both competitors, and finding no objections on either of their expressions, he shouted simply, "Begin!"

Moving at the exact moment that the words left the proctor's lips, Hinata surprised everyone by being the first one to act, dashing forward at surprising speeds as she activated her Byakugan. Approaching the blonde within moments of the indication to begin, she came to a halt a few feet short of her opponent and pulled both of her arms back, charging them with the chakra of her clan's famed taijutsu style. Her target was equally as shocked as everyone else at her abilities (as well as her initiative) and had little time to react to her head on charge, so all he was able was to bring his arms up to defend his core.

Everyone in the arena even peripherally familiar with the Hyūga clan could see that Hinata was preparing an assault using the famous **Hakke Rokujūyonshō** (Eight Trigrams, Sixty-Four Palms) , and they were not mistaken in the least. The young heiress initiated the complicated taijutsu dance, foregoing the incantation of each round for the sake of speed. The first level of two nailed a chakra points in each of his arms. Rearing back for the next iteration and striking once more, her targets were two spots in the young man's legs, but the blonde used the small amount of momentum from being struck earlier to nimbly dodge both finger jabs. Nevertheless, Hinata kept up her attack, but Naruto's evasion of that one set allowed him to avoid around half of the subsequent blows, and as the sixty-fourth strike was reached, not much damage had been dealt to the jinchūriki.

"She's going to have to do better than that to beat Naruto," Shikamaru commented dully as the competitors reset their positions. "Naruto's too fast for her to accurately hit him that many times." He glanced over at Kiba and Shino and added, "No offense, but she seems pretty outmatched in this fight."

"You're right," said Kurenai, and everyone nearby looked to her as if he was crazy for admitting that. She held up a finger to stave off any protests as she continued, "We've all worked on bolstering our maximum chakra capacity, and working with Kiba and Akamaru has definitely helped her speed and agility, but I would still say that Naruto has the advantage when it comes to abilities. But…part of being a Chūnin is knowing how to scout your opponent and lure them into a false sense of security, as well as not playing all of your cards from the outset." The other three Jōnin teachers nodded knowingly, while the Genin were left to ponder that odd statement.

Just as soon as Kurenai's words faded into the air, Hinata once again drew close to Naruto, doing everything in her power to ensure that there was no room for error. Ignoring the cries and protests from the crowd, she once more initiated her clan's famed technique. The jinchūriki was somewhat taken aback at her choice of attack, and as such he was again unprepared for her initial blows. However, as she proceeded through two, four, eight, and sixteen palms, the blonde quickly grew wise to the pattern of her attack, and the levels of thirty-two and the final sixty-four were hardly effective at all. All in all, the Uzumaki youth had received just less than a full onslaught of the **Hakke Rokujūyonshō** from both dance iterations, but as he straightened back up, everyone present could see that he wasn't feeling all that hindered. Still, he made no move to counterattack, instead choosing to regard the young woman with an unreadable expression on his face.

Hinata righted herself again but didn't fall back into her Jūken stance this time. Instead, her brows knitted together, and her face took on a look of displeasure. "Why aren't you taking this seriously, Naruto-kun?" she asked softly, her voice a mixture of timid and stern.

"And there it is," Shikamaru interjected again, "Troublesome…"

"She's right, though," Sasuke added, catching the attention of the genin, "It's almost like the dobe isn't trying at all. We all know that if he wanted to end this, he could have done very quickly. All he's doing is blocking and dodging, and Hinata's the only one attacking."

"That is very much unlike Naruto, huh?" Sakura mused, having returned to her teammate and teacher.

Ino tapped her lips with her index finger a couple of times before saying, "It's like they've reversed roles or something. Naruto's definitely the attacker of the two, and Hinata is definitely more of a defender or support type, but they're really not playing up to their strengths so far."

"That's true," the leader of Team 10 stated with a smile, "but sometimes people need to break with convention in order to transcend their own limits."

Chōji gave him an odd look and asked, "What are you talking about, Asuma-sensei?" A number of the other genin looked confused as well at the cryptic statement.

"You'll see," he replied, waving them off, "I think I know what Kurenai-chan is trying to get at here." Realizing that they weren't going to get an answer, the group returned their attention to the conversing opponents.

Seeing as the blonde had not made any indication of answering, Hinata inquired again, "What's wrong, Naruto? Why aren't you taking this seriously?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked, trying to feign confusion, "I haven't had a chance to take this seriously." He chuckled a little, "You've been attacking so much that you haven't given me a window to do anything." He lied horribly.

"That's not true and you know it. All you're doing is dodging and avoiding my attacks, and you're doing nothing to counterattack when given the opportunity," she pressed him, "Is there something wrong?"

"No…it's just…well…I'm…uh…" he bungled his way through a number of excuses in his head and continued to stammer a bunch of nonsense before sighing in resignation. "Fine, fine. You're not going to let up, are you?" Seeing her affirmation of that, he resigned himself to admitting his issue and said, "The truth is…I'm afraid that if I go all out, I'm going to hurt you, badly. You're my friend, no more than that, and a fellow ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village, and most importantly… you're a girl I cherish! I was taught to not hit a girl with everything I've got if she's a comrade!" His confession of sorts drew a number of groans and murmurs from the Genin.

Hinata's expression melted into a soft smile and a light blush. "That doesn't mean we can't go all out. This is what we're here for, to prove something to everyone watching, and for some of us…" she paused for a moment trying to find the right words, "…we need to do this to transmit our true thoughts and feelings to the people we care for deeply, like me to you."

Naruto's expression began to lighten slightly which showed he got the gist of what Hinata was saying, and he tentatively asked. "Are you sure? I won't use the full extent of my power because that would seriously harm you, but I'll still use enough to keep you on your toes."

The indigo-haired girl nodded, and her expression hardened slightly. "If it's you, I know everything will be fine." She caught her opponent off guard with that statement, but she gave him no time to respond.

"Now, show me what you've got, Naruto!" she shouted uncharacteristically, falling back into her Jūken pose. Her crush nodded with a grin, and before she could even react, he had palmed two smoke bombs and smashed them on the ground nearby, obscuring the immediate area where he had been standing.

'Kurama,' he sent a message to his tenant, ' _Let me do this on my own, and don't do anything if my Tenketsu become blocked or jammed_.'

' _ **Whatever, pathetic human**_ **,** ' the large fox grumbled back internally, ' _ **When your Chakra is blocked and you lose, don't blame me**_.'

 _'Whatever you say, Furball.'_ Naruto thought, cutting the link.

Naruto charged at Hinata at full speed, though Hinata could still see him clearly. ' _Wow, I didn't know Naruto-kun was this fast.'_

Hinata launched a palm strike, but Naruto swiftly maneuvered around it, landing a kick to Hinata's back. The jinchūriki created a clone and continued his assault on his maybe future Girlfriend.

The jinchūriki kept up his high speed barrage, both versions prancing across the arena floor towards their mutual opponent, reaching her just after her graceful descent back to the ground, managing to keep her balance and remain on both feet. Both Narutos reared back the fists of their outer arms (relative to each other) and began to rain down a hail of punches at the young woman. Again, there was a notable reversal of roles occurring. Hinata was doing an admirable job keeping up with the assault of her crush in duplicate, but a few strikes were making their way through her guard, mostly causing minor bruising on her arms and shins.

As she leaned over the railing and watched this furious exchange, Tenten turned her head slightly to look at her stoic teammate, standing next to her with an unreadable expression on his face. "What's wrong Neji-kun?" she asked, temporarily averting her eyes from the fight to fully face Neji.

"Nothing's wrong," he replied, and the bun-haired genin could see the hint of a smile forming on his face. "It's just amusing to see such pathetic ninja fight it out."

Tenten shrugged but frowned and turned back to the fight.

Naruto had continued his relentless barrage alongside his clone, but the Hyūga heiress had grown wise to his attack pattern, and slowly but surely, she was discovering a number of holes that she could exploit. Soon enough, she found it when both blondes overextended on their punches. Darting forward as she ducked underneath the punches, the lithe genin sprung back up behind the two, quickly falling into the stance of the **Hakke Rokujūyonshō**. Both Narutos were too slow to react and as such were unprepared for the assault from behind. "Hakke…Nishō!" she shouted, jabbing both of the clones once…before disappearing in a 'poof!' The jinchūriki pair stumbled back a few steps, and seeing that their opponent had disappeared, all they could do was look around in confusion.

" **Yonshō**!" This came from behind the two blondes again, and the observers were amazed that she was able to get behind her opponent with such ease as she tapped both once more and phased away again.

" **Hasshō**!" This time was from the side, and the movement from the Shunshin (Body Flicker) carried her around so she could nail both blondes with two strikes.

" **Jūrokushō**!" This was much the same as the last round, except that she appeared on the other side and with double the strikes.

" **Sanjūnisho**!" Surprising everyone once more, she combined both techniques in to a blurring assault as she flew around the two youths.

" **Rokujūyonshō**!" Hinata finished her fantastic new attack with an accelerated version of the previous level, ending with simultaneous slaps to the chests of the blondes…who both burst out of existence, having taken way too much damage in the assault and much to the surprise of many of the genin and delight of the elder ninja. Looking around frantically, even with her near-omniscient vision she couldn't locate the original standing anywhere in the arena.

" **Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique)!" a voice rang out from far overhead. The Hyūga heiress's head shot up, as well as most everyone else gathered at the arena, and saw a hailstorm of multiplying, metallic weapons cascading down from the ceiling, originating with a lone orange and black figure standing upside-down.

Knowing that there was no chance of deflecting or dodging every single one of the projectiles, she was forced into resorting to using most of the remainder of her chakra into, " **Hakkeshō Kaiten**!" Energy emitted from every pore of her body and erupted into a protective, swirling dome. Moments later, the projectiles began to strike it fast and furiously, ricocheting off and falling harmlessly to the floor, but the barrier held throughout the seemingly endless barrage.

As the last of the metal stars clattered aside, Hinata's chakra finally began to fail her, and the Kaiten unraveled, leaving her panting heavily. Still, as the real Naruto fell to the arena ground, she began a slow trot to the area near where he was going to land, wanting to hit one last attack. The blonde's feet hit, and he crouched to dispel the impact before righting himself and walking forward. After only a few steps, he gently pulled his arm back and threw his fist forward, impacting the pale-eyed girl's palm and stopping her in her tracks.

As their hands connected, both pairs of eyes widened, their faces sporting near identical looks of surprise. They stood like that for a few seconds before Hinata asked softly, "Do you understand, just a little? I don't care what dangers you face, I'll always be support you." Naruto nodded, somewhat in shock, and the young woman smiled faintly before her strength ran out on her. The blonde quickly moved to catch her before she hit the ground, and he heard her mutter, "Thank you," before losing consciousness.

"I understand. I realize it now, you will be by my side until the end of time." The blonde muttered softly.

Genma walked over and took one look at her before saying, "Hyūga Hinata is unable to battle. Uzumaki Naruto is the winner!" The group began to clap and cheer, not just for the show put on by the winner but also for the loser, who fought valiantly and gave every ounce of effort she had. As the sound resonated through the area, the blonde victor gingerly hoisted the indigo-haired girl's body into his arms and made his way back to the Leaf platform.

Nearing his group of friends and their jōnin leaders, he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned around to stare at Yuhi Kurenai. "I know she already said it, but thank you," she murmured truthfully, "I hope you know how much she wanted to prove to you in that fight."

"Yeah…" Naruto replied softly as he set the exhausted young woman down, "I think I do…" The leader of Team 8 clapped him on the shoulder again, and the young woman wandered back off to where her team was.

Everyone eyes fell to the large board, where the next match had just appeared.

 **Gaara vs. Dosu Kinuta**

Gaara growled, not wanting a weak opponent. _'Mother doesn't want his blood! But I'll settle for him anyway.'_

Dosu had other ideals. _'Hmph, at least I'm against this kid and not the Uchiha.'_

Gekkou, who was standing nearby, looked at both competitors, and finding no objections on either of their expressions, he shouted simply, "Begin!"

The fight ended in approximately ten seconds. Dosu charged Gaara with intent to finish the fight quickly and Gaara just let his sand wrap around the Sand nin's body. " **Sabaku Kyuu** (Desert Coffin)!" Gaara raised his almost clenched fist and put Dosu in the air.

The next part is what made Naruto cringe, remembering Aisku. " **Sabaku Sousou** (Desert Funeral)!" Dosu's screams were drown out by the crushing and crunching sound that occured. When the sand alleviated, nothing was left but bloody chunks of meat and blood.

Everyone in the room cringed at the sight, and some shivered in fear of what would happen if Gaara did that to them.

"Winner: Sabaku no Gaara." Hayate announced, narrowing his eyes at the gruesome display.

The rest of the fights were rather uneventful as Neji gave a few strikes to Misumi's tenketsu, effectively ending the match effortlessly in a few seconds. In the final fight, Kiba was winning against Shikamaru. However, being the genius he was, he allowed Kiba to think he was weak. Then the Nara released his only elemental jutsu, **Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu** (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique). The jutsu caught Kiba off guard and forced him back. That wasn't the only purpose for the Jutsu, as Shikamaru used his **Kagemane** (Shadow Possession Technique) to capture Kiba and Akamaru. Then he forced Kiba to pick out a kunai and put it at Akamaru's neck, forcing him to surrender.

The Hokage jumped down from his viewing area. "Congratulations, all of the winners passed the Preliminary part of the Third Exam. You will have one month to prepare for the finals." The Hokage glanced at the genin who had passed, "To determine who fights who, we will draw lots. Anko?"

Anko shuffled over with a box that had a bunch of papers in it. The Hokage called them up one by one to draw a number.

"Seven." Shikamaru.

"Ten." Shino.

"Five." Neji.

"Nine." Sakura.

"One!" Lee.

"Six." Sasuke.

"Three!" Naruto.

"Two." Kankuro.

"Four." Gaara.

"Eight." Temari.

"Alright." The Hokage nodded to a nearby Chuunin proctor who was scribbling down the names on a white board. Naruto squinted as he read the kanji:

1st Round:

 **Match 1** : Rock Lee vs. Sabaku Kankuro

 **Match 2** : Uzumaki Naruto vs. Sabaku Gaara

 **Match 3** : Hyuuga Neji vs. Uchiha Sasuke

 **Match 4** : Nara Shikamaru vs. Sabaku Temari

 **Match 5** : Haruno Sakura vs. Shino Aburame

 **2nd Round** :

 **Match 6** : Match 1 victor vs. Match 2 victor

 **Match 7** : Special Three Way, Match 3 victor vs. Match 4 victor vs. Match 5 victor

 **Final Round** : Match 6 victor vs. Match 7 victor

"Aww," Naruto scowled, "Teme gets to fight Neji! I wanted to fight Neji so I could kick his ass once and for all."

"Hn." Sasuke smirked at Neji, who smugly smirked back.

"It's the battle of the geniuses!" Lee shouted, almost bouncing up and down, "My two rivals fighting each other in pitched combat!"

"More like battle of the bastards." Naruto muttered, and Sasuke mock glared at him. Naruto slapped him on the back, "You're a lucky asshole. Kick his ass."

"Will do, he insulted my clanless status and doesn't believe in change, so I'll take down his pride."

The Jounin instructors began to herd their students out of the room, Gai searched around for Kakashi, but the other Jounin had already left to follow Sakura to the hospital, so Guy couldn't even gauge his reaction that Neji would be fighting Sasuke, _'Damn your infinite hipness, Kakashi!'_

Sasuke and Neji were still eying each other, glaring with their respective Dojutsu's active.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked.

"Feh." Neji countered.

"Definitely battle of the bastards." Naruto nodded to himself.

"I have one question..." Shikamaru said, earning a 'Mmm' sound from the Hokage. "...if it's a tournament, that means there's only one winner, right? So only one person can become a Chunin?" He asked, his finger raised into the air.

"No, the tournament style is just to amuse the crowd. The judges and Kage's will decide the promotions, as strength alone is not enough to become a Chunnin. You need to display sufficient skills in all categories to become Chunin." The Hokage replied, earning nods from all around. Temari then piped up.

"So, everyone here could become a Chunin?" She asked, getting a nod from the Hokage before he began to elaborate.

"Yes, but there is also the possibility that none of you will become Chunin you see." He replied in an almost sage-like fashion. Temari just nodded while a certain someone considered it 'troublesome'.

"And that is all, I believe." He said, turning to his selected proctors who all nodded at him. "Then we are adjourned until next month." He said with finality. Naruto immediately smiled at this before turning away to leave, his team and the other Genin following him.

As they left the Forest of Death, Naruto turned to his team and teacher before speaking. "So, Kakashi-sensei, how is this going to work?" He asked, slightly confusing the man. "You know what I mean, all three of us passed but you can't train us all or we'll know each other's skills during the exam." He said as though it was simple. Kakashi just gave a small eye-smile at the improvements the blond had made.

"You're correct Naruto... I was thinking of taking Sasuke to train since we share an affinity... but I don't know what to do with you two..." He said, placing his finger to his chin. Sakura then raised her hand before speaking.

"I can handle my training for the most part, Kakashi-sensei. Don't forget, Anko-sensei can train me." She said, earning a nod from the man before he spoke.

"Now Naruto... I think I know someone who can train you." He said cryptically, making the blond cross his arms and raise an eyebrow to hurry him up. "Check the hot springs tomorrow." He said with a smile before taking himself away in his **Shunshin**. Naruto scowled and beamed Sasuke with a glare while smirking.

"I'll see you in the finale, teme!"

"Count on it dobe!"

The two fierce rivals fist bumped eachother before Naruto ran off in a burst of speed. Sasuke stayed behind to walk with Sakura.

"So Sasuke-kun, what're you gonna do for training?"

"I don't know, I'll most likely train with Kakashi. Why'd you ask?"

"Because I was wondering, could you help me with my Katon jutsu? If I'm gonna have a chance against anyone in the exams, I need more training. I still probably wouldn't stand a chance against anyone in the finals except maybe Shikamaru or Kankuro. I'm just a wea-"

"You're not weak. You're probably one of the strongest competitors in the Exams. I want to fight you as well as Naruto at some point. You could give me or Naruto a run for our money right now without a doubt. If you win your first match and give me a challenge, I-I'll... I'll take you on a date." The last part made Sasuke blush a bit, but it was hardly noticeable.

"Really? You think I'll fall for that trick? Even if I desired to date you, I can see through this rouse."

"Its not a rouse, I'm dead serious." Sasuke told flatly, though you could tell there was no deception in his tone. Sakura then gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking away. "You're a nice guy, Sasuke-kun, once you get under all of that bastard exterior. I'm gonna beat you in the exams."

Sasuke blushed a bit more and smirked. "Hn. I'm not a complete bastard, am I?"

"No, I guess not." Sakura then ran away in a chakra infused sprint. The lone Uchiha went back to 'Sasuke mode' and launched in a gust of speed, catching up to Sakura in a minute and a half. He then smirked at her, before sprinting past her with his resistance seals still on.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto awoke in a cold sweat, having had the same nightmare as the previous day about Gaara killing Aisku and his squad. He growled in frustration and annoyance as he heard his alarm clock go off. In his slightly tired and annoyed mindset he created a crystal needle on instinct and pierced the alarm clock, destroying it and silencing it for good.

The blond just let out a groan – that was a good alarm clock.

He got up and showered, then promptly had breakfast and got dressed. He looked at himself in a mirror, and gave a little wink. Then he channelled a small amount of his tenant's chakra to make his eyes turn crimson and his pupils to turn to slits. _'Oh yeah, this is an image. It also seems I'm getting better at controlling a portion of the furball's chakra.'_ He thought to himself as he smirked slightly.

He left his house and began to walk through the streets of Konoha, towards the hot springs. He pretended not to notice everyone staring at him like he was famous or part of some sort of major event due to his eyes and pupiled slits. When he arrived at the Hot Springs, his brow rose.

"What the hell, why do you still have your mask on?" Naruto questioned his sensei.

 _'Damn blonds... too quick for their own good.'_ Kakashi thought to himself, referring to both his deceased sensei and student.

"Well, because I can. Now that's enough of that... I just came to check you actually showed up. See you at the finals." Kakashi said, holding up his hand in a half-assed wave as he grabbed Sasuke and used the **Shunshin** to leave. Naruto just frowned before shrugging and beginning his walk into the hot springs.

As he reached the entrance he found himself on a small bridge with a few pools all around him. Surprisingly there were little to no people around at all, despite the obvious comfort that the pools would provide. The blond shrugged it off before jumping up onto the roof for the person he was looking for.

Then he felt a small disturbance on one of the small sections between two bridges. He slightly sighed as he noticed Ebisu was the one standing there. _'I know my victory was... underhanded... last time we met, but is this guy really any good? We'll see I guess...'_ Naruto thought to himself as he used his own speedto get behind the man to test his reflexes.

To his surprise, the man almost immediately spun around and grabbed him by the head before raising an eyebrow at the person in front of him. The boy in his grasp was blond sure enough, but was taller, more muscular and wearing far more attractive clothing than the one he came here for. Naruto could now actually look Sasuke eye to eye level, though the blonde's growth spurts have ceased. The blond in his grasp simply raised his hands in a placating gesture as Ebisu released him.

"Just testing you Ebisu-sensei." The blond spoke. Ebisu gawked at the transformation the previously mischievous and annoying blond had gone through over the course of about 6 months. _'Works every time.'_ Naruto thought with a large smirk.

"N-Naruto?" Ebisu said, earning a small diagonal incline of the blond's head – the smirk never leaving his face.

"Anyway, I will be your trainer for the near future as instructed by Kakashi-san." He said professionally, making Naruto snort slightly. _'Geez, it's just the two of us... what's he trying to prove with the professional crap?'_ The blond thought to himself before shifting his stance into that of a more battle ready individual.

"I assume Kakashi-sensei has informed you of my skill set." Naruto said rhetorically, but was surprised to see that Ebisu shook his head.

"No Naruto, he did not. He told me and I quote _"It will be far more entertaining if he shows you."_. I'm not sure why he said it like that, but I didn't ask." Ebisu said as Naruto nodded professionally. He placed his arm over the railing and looked out towards the various hot pools and exhaled comfortably before raising his voice.

"So, would you like a run down of my abilities, or do you have my training planned out already?" Naruto asked, making the man take a thinking pose. He did have the training planned out, but with the physical change Naruto had gone through since he hit Konohamaru, it was entirely possible that he'd improved his chakra control as well.

"Well I _did_ have your training planned, but I am unsure how useful to you it will be. Tell me, how is your chakra control?" Ebisu asked, making Naruto spin on his foot to face the man. Ebisu raised an eyebrow at the unusual motion but decided to ignore it.

"My control is leagues better than it was in the past... actually, let me test something." Naruto said, making Ebisu nod before stepping back a few paces to give the blond room for whatever it was that he was doing.

" **Bunshin no Jutsu** (Clone Technique)" Naruto said casually. This caused a large poof of smoke to appear to his right, revealing a perfect clone. Naruto smiled and waved his hand through the clone before dispelling it. Ebisu raised an eyebrow at the action.

"What was the purpose of that?" The bandanna wearing Jōnin asked. Naruto just let out a 'hmph' before speaking.

"Kakashi-sensei really told you nothing huh?" He said, earning a small shake of the head from the man. Naruto ran a hand through his blond locks before continuing. "...alright, long story short my chakra reserves are massive, bigger than even Jiji's. As both an Uzumaki and a you-know-what my reserves are higher than most if not all Jōnin and Kage." He continued, referring to his Jinchūriki status discretely while pointing to the location of his seal. Ebisu widened his eyes at the statement, not imagining that level of chakra reserves.

"I see, so your reserves were so large that you couldn't make a standard clone, hence the shadow clones..." He said, getting a nod from the blond as he held up his hand slightly to elaborate.

"Yes and no. I couldn't pass the academy due to the clone issue, but I wasn't given the **Kage Bushin no Jutsu** to circumvent it because the teachers wanted me to fail. I learned the technique when I was taught it by Kakashi-sensei. I learned another type of Kage Bunshin, the **Kaze Kage Bunshin** (Wind Shadow Clone Technique) by stealing the forbidden scroll... I assume you heard of that?" Naruto said, getting a slight nod from the man.

"Yes I have... now, back on topic... do you know the water walking exercise?" Ebisu asked, getting a nod from the blond. "...have you perfected it?" He said, making Naruto shrug. Ebisu just stood and waited for him to elaborate.

"Not completely... I can fight on the water but not forever. My control will never be perfect, I just have too much Chakra." Naruto said in a slightly subdued tone.

"Well, since the water here is obviously quite hot, I will assist you with learning how to adjust to the varying conditions of water that you may need to walk across in future." Ebisu said confidently, though he was secretly just buying time to think of something to actually teach the blond.

"That makes sense, I guess." Naruto replied, his mask hiding his slightly unconvinced look. Unfortunately for Naruto his mask did reveal his eyes so Ebisu was able to catch his narrowed gaze. Ebisu decided to take note of the blond's quick assessment of his pseudo-lie. They then promptly walked to the entrance of one of the pools. Naruto took off the majority of his clothing and took a few steps onto the water. He rolled his eyes, feeling little difference to when he did the exercise on cool water.

Ebisu was surprised by how easily the blond was going about the exercise, at one point even showing off by doing it with one foot or even individual fingers. There were a few times he fell in but it was mostly due to him losing focus other than anything else. He thought back to their first meeting, and how he'd managed to influence Konohamaru to work hard... it was strange to see that blond boy being the same person in front of him.

Then he heard some perverse giggling and turned around to see a man with a large white mane leaning against the wall of the female baths. Ebisu pushed his glasses up his nose and gave the man a glance from the side while giving a small yet dark chuckle.

"I do not know who you are..." He said, though not loud enough for the man to hear him. "...but I will not allow any shameless acts in my presence!" He continued, this time much louder while running at the man. The man then turned to face him.

"Ah Geez..." He said, creating a hand sign that resulted in a poof of smoke appearing around him which dissipated to reveal the man sat atop a large toad. The toad then used its tongue to grab Ebisu and fling him against the ground, knocking him out.

"Don't make a ruckus. Geez what's going to happen if I get caught?" The man said with as though peeping was common practice. Naruto dropped his jaw that Ebisu was so easily beaten. _'He summoned a toad... why does that sound so familiar? Eh, this hot air is messing with my head...'_ Naruto thought to himself as he walked off the water, grabbed his clothes and strolled over to Ebisu – giving him an experimental kick to see if he was still conscious.

Naruto sighed as he looked over to the man riding the toad. "Did you have to knock him out? Couldn't you have just told him to shut up or something?" Naruto said with clear irritation. The man atop the toad just let out a snort and crossed his arms, not really caring for the plight of the young ninja.

 _'So this is Minato's kid eh? He seems strong, let's play dumb for a while to see what he does...'_ He thought, letting an almost invisible smile appear on his face.

"He shouldn't have interrupted my research. An author can't have things getting in his way." He said, making Naruto face-fault a little _'A ninja... who summons toads, writes books and has a horned head protector that reads 'oil'... what a weird guy.'_ Naruto thought to himself with a small smirk.

"Whatever, I guess I can wait for him to wake up... in any case, who might you be mister? You're obviously a ninja, but that head protector isn't exactly standard issue is it? Oh, and I'm Naruto Uzumaki, in case you care." Naruto said happily, not wanting to make a bad impression on the man.

The man smiled and started to get into strange poses while whipping his hair around. "I'm glad you asked..." He said, continuing to pose. "...I am the Gama Sennin (Toad Sage) of Mount Myōboku!" He said dramatically, finishing his small pose. Naruto tried to force himself to stay composed, but he broke out laughing at the ridiculous posing the man was doing.

"I...I'm sor... sorry... that was... too funny." He said between bouts of laughter. The self proclaimed toad sage just frowned somewhat childishly and let out a 'hmph'. He then dispelled his toad and jumped to the end of the bridge. Naruto finally controlled his laughter and just stood with an even gaze before slightly widening his eyes. _'Toad summoning... toad sage... this must be Jiraiya of the Sannin! Hmm... let's pretend I don't know for now..."_ Naruto thought to himself as he walked forward a little.

"So... Mr. Toad Sage, I don't suppose you happen to be able to train me considering you uh..." He said, pointing at Ebisu's unconscious form. Jiraiya just let out a forced mocking laugh. Naruto's eyebrow twitched slightly as he did so.

"I don't care about your training." He said as he began to walk past Naruto. Said blond quickly put his clothes on and picked up Ebisu, laying him against a nearby wall before catching up to the toad sage.

"Come on, what else have you got to do? I'm sure it'll be fun." Naruto said cheerfully, making Jiraiya snort before answering.

"Shut up!" He shouted, making Naruto stop for a second. "I don't like people who don't know the proper way to ask for favours!" He continued. Naruto just rolled his eyes at this action, coming from a Sannin.

"What was wrong with the way I asked you the first time?" Naruto said, making Jiraiya open his mouth to speak but promptly close it when he couldn't think of a reason. _'Damn blonds... too smart for their own good.'_ He thought as Naruto gained a victorious smirk.

"A-and... I don't like men." Jiraiya said, making Naruto face fault. _'He must've had big issues training the Yondaime then... damn liar.'_ Naruto thought to himself with a disbelieving stare.

"...Is that the best you can do?" Naruto said, making Jiraiya let out a snort before he jumped onto a nearby railing and disappeared in a rather over-the-top fashion that involved wind and jumping across rooftops.

"...Damn." Naruto said aloud before looking over at Ebisu and thinking about his options. "Eh, he'll be fine." He said, before following after the toad sage. He eventually arrived on a street and began to look around. _'Let's try sensing...'_ Naruto said, as he focused on nearby chakra signatures.

He walked towards the location of the chakra source and found a small bar of some sort. He walked in to see the man he was looking for along with two women. He smirked deviously, his prankster mode coming into play as he discretely went through hand signs. As he finished, Jiraiya's eyes widened as he jumped up off his seat and held his behind. If he'd looked back, he would've noticed a very small spike of rock.

Naruto whistled slightly and walked in, trying to pretend he hadn't already been there. The two women had left when Jiraiya seemingly went insane so Naruto didn't have to do anything in that regard. As Jiraiya saw him he furrowed his brows a little, to which Naruto just stood there without changing expressions at all.

"So, I found you." Naruto said with a smile. Jiraiya just sighed and nodded. _'Was he responsible for... whatever that was? I didn't notice a chakra spike, and Jinchūriki always have trouble with chakra control... he seems worth training that's for sure, though I would've anyway.'_ Jiraiya thought to himself, having difficulty maintaining his frown.

"I guess so... but this doesn't mean I'll train you..." Jiraiya said, before a light bulb turned on in his head. "...how'd you find me anyway?" He continued with an inquisitive stare to which Naruto sighed slightly. _'Should I tell him? Fine...'_ Naruto thought with a slightly fake frown.

"I'm not a sensor type, but I can feel your chakra anyway, I have a knack for it." Naruto said, making Jiraiya widen his eyes in a mixture of true surprise and fake surprise. _'Well, Minato was a powerful sensor so it does make sense... and my reserves are very large.'_ He thought to himself. The more he heard about Naruto the more proud he was of the blonde.

"Really? That's interesting. Alright Gaki I'll agree to teach you..." He said, making Naruto grin widely. "...if you can find me a hot babe!" He continued, making Naruto fall over comically before getting up with a large tick mark. _'Unbelievable... I guess I use my most effective Jutsu that I have for perverts such as him.' Sexy Jutsu!_ Naruto thought to himself as he placed his hand in the ram seal.

" **Oiroke no Jutsu** (Sexy Jutsu)!" Naruto said in exasperation. He was then overcome by an explosion of white smoke which cleared to reveal an attractive blond girl with 2 ponytails and absolutely no body coverage other than very conveniently placed smoke. Jiraiya's eyes turned into large white orbs to almost comical proportions as he looked over Naruto's transformed self.

 _'This is so belittling... I only use this for pranks, not this.'_ Naruto thought to himself as a small smile graced his face.

"Oh~ would you mind helping me with my training?" Naruto cooed out, almost wanting to kill himself right then and there. Jiraiya just nodded fervently as Naruto rolled his eyes and reversed the transformation. "Alright, that's enough of that." Naruto said, making Jiraiya whine slightly before sighing.

"Fine let's get to it." He said as he began to lead the blonde to a more appropriate location.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The two eventually arrived at a small river, flanked by large gatherings of trees on both sides, a large cliff face in one direction and mostly flat land in the other. The two sat down at the side of the river and just allowed themselves to take in the surroundings. Jiraiya was surprised to see that Naruto was not rushing him, and actually enjoying nature.

"You... aren't a normal kid I'll give you that." Jiraiya said, making Naruto open the eye on the same side as the toad sage. He gave an inquisitive look towards the man who shrugged at it. "...it's just unusual for someone your age to be so mature. I thought you'd be screaming at me for peeping or knocking out your teacher or something..." He mused, making Naruto chuckle somewhat bitterly.

"I haven't had the luxury of a normal upbringing Jiraiya-sensei." He said, making Jiraiya suddenly start spluttering in surprise. Naruto laughed at the man's surprise, since it was obvious to the reason.

"How do you know who I am Gaki?" The man replied, making Naruto shrug his shoulders as he closed his eye again.

"It wasn't hard to figure out. You are about 50 years old, you summon toads and you call yourself the Gama Sennin. If I didn't know who you are there would be a problem. It's not every week you meet two members of the Densetsu no Sannin (Three Legendary Ninja)." Naruto said with a smirk, making Jiraiya furrow his brows.

"Orochimaru?" Jiraiya said, making Naruto nod slightly. "I see... you and your squad are lucky to be alive kid." He continued, to which Naruto let out a snort of laughter before nodding in agreement.

"That I am. So, shall we begin?" Naruto said, making the man nod before he went through hand signs and placed his hand on the ground. Out of the smoke that followed arrived the same toad as earlier, which laid out a small scroll in front of the blond. Naruto raised an eyebrow and opened it, before widening his eyes and looking at Jiraiya with shock. The man just laughed and de-summoned the toad.

"You... want me to be the next toad summoner?!" Naruto asked/shouted at the man, who just nodded at him. "...but why? We just met, at least the Yondaime was your student!" He said, making Jiraiya walk over to him and place a hand on his back.

"That may be, but I think it's time I took another student, its been about 13 years or so..." He said. Naruto just nodded somewhat dumbly at the man as he prepared to continue. "...besides, you have everything a summoner requires... gigantic chakra reserves, potential and an adequate level of skill." He continued, making Naruto smile up at him in the prospect of getting more training.

"Now then, just sign your name in blood and hand print it." He said. Naruto nodded and took the Kunai in his pouch out before slicing his finger, making a shallow cut and writing out his name, finishing with a hand print. Jiraiya then re-summoned the toad and gave it the scroll before it went back to the summoning realm.

"Good, now moving on... what do you know about the different types of chakra?" Jiraiya said, making Naruto raise an eyebrow before moving his hand to cup his chin and moving his eyes upwards in a thinking pose.

"Well let's see... there is normal chakra, nature energy or Senjutsu chakra... and Bijuu chakra. Those are the ones I know of, anyway." Naruto said, earning a nod from the man who walked over to him before placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I assume you are aware of your burden." He said almost rhetorically, getting a nod of affirmation from Naruto before continuing. "...for you to summon the strongest of toads you will need to be able to draw out it's chakra." Jiraiya said. He was confused when a small smirk graced Naruto's features.

"Oh really? Well, can I try to summon something to get a grasp of it first?" He said, making the man shrug.

"I guess... first you must draw some blood on the hand you used to sign the contract and use the seal Boar, dog, bird, monkey and ram before placing your hand on the ground." The white haired man stated. Naruto nodded before going through the motions described. _'Let's start small...'_ He thought to himself.

" **Kuchiyose no Jutsu!** (Summoning Technique)! **"** He called out, resulting in a small poof of smoke that cleared to reveal a small orange toad wearing a small coat. Naruto resisted the urge to 'aww' at it. Jiraiya was surprised Naruto managed to summon a noteworthy toad on his first try... rather than a tadpole or something.

"Yo... whaddya summon me for you old pervert?" The toad asked, making Naruto laugh at Jiraiya's expense while said man just face-faulted. The toad noticed Naruto and jumped up onto his head. Naruto stopped laughing and looked up at the toad with amusement. He was surprisingly unfazed the toad could speak.

"Hey there, sorry if we interrupted something. I was the one who summoned you... I'm Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you." Naruto said with an inviting smile. The toad just looked him over with an inquisitive gaze to which Naruto didn't react to in the slightest.

"You summoned me?" He said, getting a slight nod from the blond since if he gave a full nod the toad would fall off. "...then I guess you're the new summoner, I'm Gamakichi... nice to meet a summoner with manners." He continued, making Naruto close his eyes and smile at the toad while Jiraiya muttered something about no respect.

"Well... I don't really have any reason to keep you here since I was just testing the summoning technique, so you may return back to... wherever you were if you like." He said, but was surprised when the toad just shook his head, which was a weird sight.

"Nah, I never get to leave Mount Myōboku... it'll be nice just hanging out here for a while." He said, to which Naruto's smile returned. Jiraiya was smiling also at the friendly atmosphere between the two. He wouldn't be surprised if Gamakichi became Naruto's personal summon.

"So, what now Jiraiya-sensei?" Naruto said, breaking the man out of his thoughts as he walked over before speaking.

"You'll need to try and use the beasts chakra to summon some bigger toads, though I'm not sure how to go about this." He said, making Naruto smirk once more.

" _Say furball, should I scare him with the initial transformation?"_ Naruto mentally asked the fox, who snorted in what sounded like amusement.

 _ **"Do whatever you like, brat. I want to see his fearful reaction! Make this enjoyable."**_ The fox boomed, making Naruto roll his eyes playfully as Jiraiya watched him with a very confused expression. Naruto placed his hands in the 'clap hands' seal as he channelled the initial Jinchūriki transformation. As if on cue, the red chakra basically exploded from Naruto, knocking Jiraiya back while Gamakichi was surprisingly unfazed. Naruto's features became more feral; red slitted eyes, thicker and more defined whisker marks, extended nails and even spikier hair that seemed to almost resemble fur.

Jiraiya almost immediately gulped in fear as he saw the blond smiling at him, almost as though he wanted his blood. After a few moments Naruto broke out laughing at Jiraiya's expense, confusing the man further.

"Man, you should've seen the look on your face!" Naruto exclaimed, his features unchanging from their feral look. Jiraiya tentatively walked towards the boy as he was uncertain whether he was in control or not.

"You... can control the Kyuubi's chakra?" Jiraiya asked, getting a small shake of the head from Naruto. He shot him a look that asked him to elaborate as to what he meant.

"Some of it, up to about one tails comfortably. Two tails of Chakra is pushing it, I'd only be in control temporarily." Naruto said carefully, not wishing to see what the man would do if he feared the Kyūbi was influencing him in some way. Jiraiya adopted a very serious look and stared at Naruto, whose reaction was to stay as unflinching as possible at the relevation.

"What the heck?" He said with a serious tone that Naruto was not expecting from the otherwise goofy toad sage.

"Its kinda a agreement or bargin. I give him access to my senses so he can see what goes on in the world, and in return he gives me access to a bit of his chakra though the seal I have is already deriving his chakra and adding it to my own slowly." Naruto replied, making the toad sage harden his gaze. He didn't and wouldn't believe the creature that killed his prized student would do something so inane and harmless.

"How can you trust the beast that ravaged our village?" Jiraiya asked quietly, but showing almost fearsome anger. Naruto just gulped and replied.

"The same way I trust the people who have scorned and hated me my entire life... everyone deserves a chance, even ageless chakra constructs even though we don't see eye to eye and the furball hates me." Naruto said, making Jiraiya drop his jaw. If he'd been in his mindscape, he'd have seen a similar reaction from Kurama.

"Has it done anything to earn your trust?" Jiraiya questioned, making Naruto nod.

"Two things actually. He told me his name and helped me with a certain seal." He replied, making the toad sage take a confused expression.

"Whatever... let's just continue with summoning." Jiraiya said, obviously losing this argument. Naruto was the beast's host at the end of the day, nobody but another Jinchūriki had any right to question how his relationship with the fox went.

"Sure thing." Naruto said as he channelled the chakra used to achieve the initial Jinchūriki transformation to fuel the technique. He went through the seals once more before calling out **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"** which resulted in a much larger poof of smoke, that cleared to reveal a medium sized magenta coloured toad with black markings over his body. The toad before Naruto's name was Gamaken.

"Oh, hey Ken." Gamakichi spoke up from atop Naruto's' head. Jiraiya was surprised that Naruto was doing so well, but decided to stay quiet. _'At this rate I'll have nothing left to teach him by the end of the week... unless I teach him the Rasengan...'_ The toad sage thought to himself.

The large toad looked down at Naruto who smiled and gave him a small wave. He returned the gesture with a clumsy wave of his own.

"So, you are the new summoner then?" The large toad asked, to which Naruto nodded. "...I see. You may call me Gamaken, though I warn you, I am ungraceful." He continued, to which Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked up at Gamakichi, getting a look to say 'don't question it'.

"Nice to meet you Gamaken... I'll take a note of... that." Naruto replied, still unsure what he meant by ungraceful. The toad then nodded and stood somewhat awkwardly, as though unsure of what to do. "...oh, you can leave if you want." Naruto added. As if on cue, the toad instantly disappeared, leaving a sweat-dropping Naruto and a sighing Jiraiya.

"Weird toad that one is..." Jiraiya said, to which Naruto nodded. "...anyway, that's enough for today. For the time being we'll continue to work on summoning. If you can summon Gamabunta by the finals, then that'll be great." He said as he turned around and walked towards some bushes before crouching down. Naruto walked after him to see that there were some girls in bikini's playing under a waterfall. He sighed and just bopped Jiraiya over the head before walking away muttering 'Ero-Sennin (Pervy Sage). Jiraiya instantly paled. _'Oh I hope that doesn't stick...'_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sweat poured onto the ground, kunai littering the ground. Sakura's green eyes shot left and right, her eyes scanning over the area. She cursed, feeling warmth behind her and the familiar whistling of shuriken cutting through air near her. "The level of this heat…Anko put it at a C-rank amount of chakra into that Katon jutsu. The shuriken are concealed within the flames. They attempted to hide it in the sound of fire." Sakura smiled, jumping and avoiding the ball of fire before he hands weaved through handsigns, ending in the symbol for tiger. " **Katon: Rendan Boshide Qiuti** (Fire Release: Barrage Destructive Spheres)!" Sakura raised her hands towards the direction of the Katon jutsu, making sure it was a little above as to make sure she was at least slightly accurate before blasts of fire, the size of a baseball, shot from her hands. They sped forwards, smashing against the ground and expanding in size in a half-sphereical shape. Yet she cursed as she heard a branch snap in another place and barely made it in time to block Anko's punch. "Not bad Sakura, you're getting better, but you still can't tell a clone from the real thing."

Sakura's eyes widened, ' _ **Kage Bunshin** (Shadow Clone)_ ,' before she she raised her hand, blocking Anko's follow-up, however the force of Anko's punch allowed her to push through Sakura's block, landing a blow against her cheek and sending her flying. Sakura cursed, slamming throough the branch of a tree, blood flying from her mouth before she flipped and landed on her feet, skidding against the ground.

Anko landed in front of her, a mild smirk on her face. "Good work Sakura. Your taijutsu is definitely up to the level of a low-Chunin. You should be able to handle Shino in close-quarters," Anko said. "As long as you watch out for his Kikachu bugs, you should be fine."

Sakura nodded. "That's okay. I'll beat Shino and at least keep Sasuke and Shikamaru or Temari on there toes, maybe even beat them, that much I know for sure. At least I think I will. Though everyone else, including Sasuke, will be incredibly tough to defeat bar Kankuro."

Anko sighed, looking at Sakura. "Sakura…about that…" Sakura groaned, nodding. "I already know what you're going to say Anko-sensei and you're completely right. My chances of beating any of is near impossible. I was put in the hard-half of the bracket, and I'm not on the level of any of them. Yet I can still fight them, I know I can."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto's training with Jiraiya over the last two weeks had been going swell if you looked at it from one angle, he was able to summon most toads at will with Kurama's chakra. On the flip-side however, he could not summon Gamabunta no matter how hard he tried. Quite frankly, the blond was getting rather infuriated with the issue. To anyone else the progress would've been staggering, but Naruto wasn't one to follow others.

He had conversed with his Bijū companion about the level of chakra he could borrow. The fox – being its prideful and irritating self – would not give up more chakra easily, but over the week the rock-hard mental barrier it had erected had crumbled and the fox finally gave in to the blond's nagging.

Things elsewhere in Konoha were going a lot worse. The proctor from the second exam had been found dead and cut apart, with nobody being aware of what happened to him, though there is speculation that it was behind the Sand ninja.

Sasuke had been training on a large cliff outside Konoha with Kakashi. He had been learning general skills and most notably, the **Chidori** (One Thousand Birds). This jutsu was created by Kakashi himself and considering the strength of Hinata's **Kaiten** (Heavenly Spin) assuming Neji had it and Gaara's sand shield, Kakashi saw little choices of what to teach the boy. The Uchiha also learned how to open the Second and Third Gates of the Hachimon. He even created his own jutsu, **Raiton: Sandasupia** (Lightning Release: Thunder Spear). It was invented after Sasuke experimented with Chidori. Its basically a longer and throwable version of Chidori, just less of a piercer and more of an assassination jutsu, though can be used in battle situations. Also, the Uchiha learned the **Shunshin** (Body Flicker) with his own style to it, dispersing in a flash of Raiton. He had also developed his Chakra reserves to that of a low Jonin's. The Uchiha had also helped Sakura out with her Katon Jutsu and Taijutsu from time to time. His feelings started to develop for Sakura, and he himself realized that. Naruto was right, he indeed liked Sakura. However, killing Itachi was still his main goal. That didn't mean he couldn't choose a Kunoichi to restore his clan with.

Naruto had also found the 'hole' in his outfit and had placed a very personal order in a clothing store that would be ready just before the exams begun. He smiled when he thought of it, wondering how people would react to its pure awesomeness. He wasn't stupid though, he'd written down all the details he'd given to ensure he could replace it if he outgrew it or damaged it. When added to his current attire, he'd look like a complete badass.

Jiraiya had been showing just how unfocused and perverted he could be during the week, constantly ignoring Naruto to check out girls. Naruto's reaction had either been to reveal Jiraiya and get him a beating or to use the **Oiroke no Jutsu** to steal his attention back.

A lot of the Rookies were surprisingly using their time productively. Shikamaru – for example – was spending his days training with Chōji and Asuma. He also had a Katon affinity, so he learned two more of those Jutsu while bringing up his Chakra reserves. Those that lost during the second test were training hard despite the fact that they were not going to be participating in the finals. Neji was with Tenten working on a certain Gentle fist technique and the Sand siblings were up to their own business.

Naruto had also been given the run-down of what the toads could be used for and quite frankly the blond had never been so happy to have received something. The toads were like the ultimate summons. They could use jutsu that could be used in collaboration with the summoner, they could use Genjutsu and they could even use weapons and their own tongues! Senjutsu obviously piqued Naruto's interest, but Jiraiya strongly stated that he couldn't do it for now. He rushed the training time using clones – something Jiraiya thought was brilliant. He also learned one new wind jutsu.

Now, Naruto was ready to try once more to summon the ever-elusive toad boss – Gamabunta.

"Alright Gaki, give it a go." Jiraiya said, giving Naruto his complete attention for once now that Naruto was sure he'd be able to do it. Naruto quickly went through hand signs after biting his thumb – something he still thought was painful as hell – and called out.

" **Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"** He shouted, channelling as much of Kurama's chakra that he could. He then found himself enveloped in a massive towering mass of smoke. Naruto coughed and covered his mouth as he looked around to the smoke clearing. He noticed he was stood atop a gargantuan mass of dusty red skin. He smiled at the implication before the toad began to look around as though expecting to find someone. _'Doesn't he realise that I'd be on his head after summoning him? Wait, where'd Jiraiya-sensei go?'_ Naruto thought to himself.

"Eh, excuse me... would you happen to be Gamabunta?" Naruto said loudly so the huge toad would hear him, to which the toad raised his head a little.

" **I am... now, who's up there, and where is that old pervert? Why'd he summon me here?"** The toad asked, to which Naruto inwardly jumped for joy before jumping down into the toads nose so he could see him.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the new summoner for the toads... pleasure to meet you!" He said with another inviting smile. Unlike the rest of the toads – however – Gamabunta did not seem so accepting and let out a small 'hmph' of disbelief.

"Yeah right... as if a squirt like you could summon me. Now, where's the old pervert?" He said, making Naruto roll his eyes as he went through some hand signs before biting his hand and thrusting it down on Gamabunta's nose

" **Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"** He called out, making smoke appear as Gamakichi appeared. The toad boss gawked slightly at the summoning of his son. _'Ah, I see... this is Minato's boy eh? Jiraiya always said he'd get him to sign the contract one day.'_ Gamabunta thought to himself.

"Satisfied?" Naruto said cheerily, not wanting to piss of a toad the size of Kurama. The toad narrowed his gaze on the boy and saw that he seemed like someone who stood with a level of skill and self confidence in his ability.

" **Alright, I'll accept you summoned me... but I will not acknowledge you as my summoner..."** The toad said, making Naruto drop his jaw before continuing. **"...unless you have a drink with me."** He finished, making Naruto face-fault.

"What?! A drink?" Naruto shouted, making the toad nod. "...Ooook." Naruto said in confusion. Gamabunta inwardly smirked while Jiraiya – who was watching from a safe distance – just sighed at the toad's antics.

" **Summon me back in a few minutes."** The toad said before disappearing, leaving Naruto to fall all the way back to the earth. Luckily, his training with earth manipulation allowed him to soften the ground beneath him before he landed. _'That still hurt... crazy toad.'_ Naruto thought as he looked for Jiraiya for a few minutes. _'I give up... that old pervert had disappeared... oh wait.'_ Naruto thought as he mentally face-palmed before placing a finger on the ground to find Jiraiya's chakra signature a long distance away. _'He is so weird'_ Naruto thought as he re-summoned Bunta.

Gamabunta arrived back with a large glass – big enough for himself – along with a very small glass that Naruto couldn't believe he could fit in his hand. He shrugged it off and walked over to the glass and picked it up. He gave a sniff and blanched slightly. _'Alcohol... great...'_ Naruto thought.

" **To a long lived contract!"** The toad said, making Naruto smile at the toad as they both raised their glasses. Naruto drunk the beverage, despite the reflex to spit it out and Bunta just downed his. Naruto then jumped back up to the toad's nose.

"So, tell me... what can you do? Combat-wise?" Naruto asked the mighty toad who just smirked at the chance to boast. Naruto could already tell this would be overly stated. "...honestly." He added, to which the toad seemed to pout.

" **Whatever you say squirt."** He said, making Naruto sigh at the nickname. **"...I am a water using toad, so combination techniques with Wind, Lightning and Earth work well. I can also use oil which works well with most elements... Water will increase the speed of the oil, Wind will increase the pressure, Fire will set it ablaze, Earth will increase the stickiness and Lightning won't do much at all besides ignite it as well."** He said, making Naruto nod with a smile before adding. **"...I also have this sword."** He said, pointing at a Tantō bigger than Naruto's house.

"Interesting... I look forward to working with you in the future." Naruto said, making the toad nod before taking his leave. Naruto was rather happy the toad was so simple to win over, though summoning his son may have made it easier. He then jumped off the toad and gave a small wave as the toad reverse summoned himself back to the summoning realm. Naruto let out a content sigh.

"This has been a very rewarding two weeks... maybe I should start training something else now." Naruto mused as Jiraiya walked over. He gave the man a small glare to which he just chuckled while rustling his white mane.

"So, what are you planning on doing now Gaki?" Jiraiya said, as Naruto smirked slightly and closed his eyes – his head raised and a smile plastered across his visage.

"Who knows? Maybe train my wind affinity, or work on my Taijutsu." He said as the man grabbed him by the shoulders to stop him from speaking. The man gave him a very attentive look before speaking.

"I'll teach you something else. I think you might like it. It was created by the Yondaime. It's called the **Rasengan** (Spiralling Sphere). I only have a couple water balloons on me, so make this count."

Naruto nodded, already excited. He was going to learn a move created by his idol! Jiraiya grabbed a water balloon, holding it up, before he swirled chakra in it, unbeknownst to Naruto. The balloon burst almost instantly.

"That," Jiraiya said, handing Naruto ten water balloons. "Do that by the end of this day and I'll actually teach you the technique."

Naruto smirked, grabbing a water balloon. "It can't be that hard," he said, channeling chakra into the sphere. However, the chakra began to build up at a singe point, exploding and soaking Naruto's hand, yet still ending in failure.

"I did it!" Naruto said. "That was really easy."

Jiraiya blanched, shaking his head. "No you didn't. One part of the balloon cannot burst, it must all burst at the same time if you get what I mean." Naruto frowned, irritated that apparently he had failed yet he nodded. He grabbed another balloon.

"The end of the day is too easy," he mumbled, slowly beginning to channel chakra into the balloon. "Don't patronize me. I'll finish this up, in a single hour."

The two walked over to Ichiraku Ramen after Naruto completed the first stage in three hours. Naruto stayed mostly quiet on the way over while Jiraiya kept glancing around at various pretty girls to which Naruto's irritation continued to grow. Secretly, Jiraiya was almost mourning Naruto's youth.

 _'I guess I should've been around more for you kid, god knows Minato would've wanted me to... now look at you, a true Shinobi more mature than some people twice your age. I can't tell whether to be proud or saddened or both.'_ The man thought to himself. Naruto obviously still had his humorous side and his somewhat naïve view on the world, but he was still too mature for Jiraiya's liking.

They eventually arrived at the ramen shop. Naruto sat down and took off his mask which resulting in his immediately being whacked over the head with a ladle. He groaned and looked up to see Ayame giving him an annoyed look.

"Where've you been Naruto, we haven't seen you in forever!" She shouted at him. Naruto gave her an apologetic smile but was inwardly laughing at the actions of the person he considered a surrogate sister. He was always touched that the Ichiraku's cared for him so much, despite him being... what he was.

"Sorry Ayame-neechan, I've been busy." He said, causing her to calm down and drink in his features for a moment before very lightly blushing at the improved looks he was spouting at her.

"I can see that... who's your... old friend?" She said a little concernedly. It wasn't exactly normal for a 13 year old to make friends with someone who looked around 40-50 years old. His eyebrow twitched at the subtle jab but he ignored.

"This is Jiraiya of the Densetsu no Sannin." Naruto said as thought it was the most obvious thing in the world. Luckily there were no other shinobi around or Jiraiya's 'laying low' strategy would've been blown.

"I... see..." She said, having absolutely no idea who that was. She assumed he was a ninja and therefore was teaching her little brother figure, so that cleared up her worries. She took their orders before running off to deal with them, leaving the two alone in the stand.

"So Gaki, got any girls you're interested in?" Jiraiya said with a slightly perverted smile. Naruto blushed a little and thought about Hinata. Jiraiya caught the actions and his smile deepened. _'Ohohoho! Looks like I'll have more research material in the future.'_ He thought deviously.

"Y-you could say that." He stuttered out. Jiraiya's expression turned a little serious at that moment, since it was clear the blond had legitimate feelings, not a mere crush. There was a big difference between the two of course.

"So, I assume you haven't told her anything yet?" He said, getting a nod of the head from the blond.

"You have?" He asked curiously, not sure why he'd neglect telling whoever it was.

"Well... I've only figured out my feelings recently and with the finals coming up I didn't want to complicate things. We already confessed to one another, but I wasn't sure if I wanted her to be apart of my dangerous life. Now I realize that even if I neglect her and tell her no, she would be there anyhow. So I've decided I'm gonna tell her my decision after the Exams are over." He said honestly, making Jiraiya smile a little at the thoughtfulness of the blond boy.

"That makes sense I guess, but won't it already be complicated?" He said, making the blond take a look of confusion. "...well, I mean you already know you like the girl so it's already going to affect the way you think and since she likes you too then it won't change much will it?" He said almost as though he'd been in the situation before. Naruto placed his head atop his fist in a thinking pose before sighing.

"I guess you're right... but I think I need time to ready myself." Naruto said, making Jiraiya shrug. It wasn't his business when the kid asked a girl out, so he wouldn't poke his nose where it didn't belong... for once.

Ayame came back with the food they ordered before giving Naruto a look that was almost too sweet to be real. "You'll have to introduce me to this mystery girl sometime OK Naruto-kun?" She said, making Naruto almost shiver from the super-sweet tone. Jiraiya just shook his head at the blond, he was so screwed. After she went off to do other things Naruto turned back to Jiraiya.

"She wants to judge her, doesn't she?" He said, making Jiraiya nod slowly. "Dammit..." He muttered out, making the toad sage laugh lightly at his students expense. This was why he taught, the amusement value! They ate their food in silence, and when they were finished Jiraiya decided to start the conversation.

"So, does this mystery girl have a name?" Jiraiya said sarcastically, making Naruto snort.

"No actually she doesn't... no name at all." Naruto replied with just as much sarcasm, making Jiraiya face-fault. He thought with a mixture of sadness and amusement. "Her name is Hinata Hyuga." Naruto said with a deep smile, while Jiraiya widened his eyes.

"As in the Hyuga clan?" He said, getting Naruto's attention back.

"The very same." He same casually.

"You've never had that type of relationship, have you?" Naruto asked in a soft tone, which Jiraiya secretly greatly appreciated. He just let out a faux snort of laughter before continuing.

"Nah, the only woman I ever loved never wanted me. I still hope I'll get her one day..." He said almost absently. Naruto just smiled slightly at the words of his newest teacher, but knew it was likely wishful thinking.

"Who is she?" Naruto said, making Jiraiya smile.

"Tsunade Senju." He said, making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"Your teammate? The best Kunoichi alive, the one who basically revolutionised medical Ninjutsu... that Tsunade Senju?" He asked, making Jiraiya nod.

"Huh..." Naruto said. He'd never known this little detail of the Sannin. It seemed they all had their unusual quirks. Then he remembered something and took a slightly accusing look to the man. "Maybe your unflinching perverseness drove her off." Naruto accused, making the man laugh deeply.

"Maybe, but that didn't start until at least after the 50th rejection!" He said in bouts of laughter to which Naruto couldn't help but join into. He sighed a little, glad he'd met this crazy and yet legendary figure. He sure was getting lucky recently...


	13. The Finals Commence

_Chapter 13: The Finals Commence_

* * *

It was now the day of the finals. Naruto and the other contestants were finally going to show the fruits of their labour; the effects of their training and determination. The blond couldn't wait to finally have a chance of becoming a Chūnin, it seemed almost fictional to him that he could improve in rank so early in his Shinobi career, but here he was.

He hadn't had much success sleeping the night before until he managed to shift his thoughts to less exciting things. Fortunately for him, he felt well rested despite his short sleeping cycle. The last thing he needed was to be tired before he even did anything, especially since he was second against the Ichibi Jinchuriki.

Naruto went about his morning rituals before getting dressed, donning the new part of his attire with a large grin. He had plenty of time to get ready, and he was aware that wasting time would make him late so he didn't do anything unnecessary. He had a badass entrance if he said so himself planned.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Most of the fighters were assembled and ready in the stadium, all but Naruto and Sasuke. Hinata and Sakura were getting a little worried the two of them may not arrive at all, though they were sure the two boys wouldn't miss this event for the world.

"Where could Naruto-kun be?" Hinata asked in her usual soft tone.

"I have no idea, but if he and Sasuke-kun don't turn up then they'll get disqualified." Sakura said, making Hinata frown while Ino just sighed.

"I still can't believe Naruto hasn't shown up yet. Knowing him, he wouldn't want to miss this." Ino said.

 _'Where could he be? He better not be a no-show... '_ Hinata thought worriedly. _'What if Gaara killed him? No, that's not possible.'_

Then there was a large poof of smoke in the centre of the stadium that grabbed the attention of just about everyone. As it began to clear a figure became visible within it, with a large mass below them. It fully cleared to reveal a crouched figure on top of a large toad.

The crouched figure was wearing a long, black jacket with a high collar and ebony short sleeved tee-shirt with orange wave patterns adorning the bottom of it, the Uzumaki spiral depicted on the upper back of the jacket and shirt, with an orange almost golden fox spiralling around it. Around the collar it had the kanji for 'Golden Fox of Konoha'. One of the jackets sleeves had a kanji for 'Nine' on it.

The individual then stood slowly to his feet and jumped off the toad to land before the other competitors.

"Am I late?" Naruto said, as the crowd along with several competitors stood pretty much dumbstruck. _'Oh yeah, that entrance was worth the time it took to set up.'_ He thought to himself. Genma Shiranui, the replacement proctor, shook himself out of his daze and shook his head to say he was on time.

Sakura just smiled and shook her head while Ino actually had the decency to gawk at the entrance. It was pretty cool. Hinata smiled at the entry and looked at Naruto's new look. _'He looks even more attractive than before!'_

Hinata gave him a quick once-over before turning away to hide the blush that appeared on her face. He looked very attractive to her at the moment, and she was having trouble containing her excitement at seeing him.

"You can go now." Naruto whispered to the toad. The toad complied, vanishing in a 'poof'.

 _'Hmm, Sasuke isn't here. I'm sure Sasuke will show up eventually... but hell, the audience would never let the last Uchiha get disqualified.'_ Naruto thought to himself bitterly. He didn't have a problem with Sasuke, but the special treatment was a little irritating.

Naruto looked around the audience and gulped. Despite everything he couldn't help but feel a little dwarfed by the number of people watching him. He steeled his face and began to scan the audience until he noticed Hinata and gave her a discrete wave, to which she returned adamantly, though shyly.

Meanwhile, in the Kage booth Hiruzen and the 'Kazekage' were discussing things like Hiruzen's age and whatnot, before the elderly Hokage walked up to the railing and decided to begin things.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming to the Leaf Village's Chūnin selection exams today. We will now begin the main matches with those who passed the preliminaries. Please enjoy the matches." The Hokage stated. Genma decided to clear a few things up before they began.

"Say, Proctor-san..." Naruto said, earning Genma's attention. "...what'll happen if Sasuke doesn't arrive in time?" He finished, making Genma frown slightly.

"If he doesn't come here by the time his match starts... he will lose by default." The man replied, making Naruto frown. ' _I swear if the teme doesn't show up, I'll kill him!'_

"Listen up." Genma started. "The rules are the same as the preliminaries; there are none. The match will end by forfeit, death or my intervention. No argument is allowed. The first match is... Rock Lee and Kankuro Sabaku. The rest of you need to go back to the waiting room." He finished, as everyone began to make their way to the waiting room, though Hinata walked up to Naruto.

"Good luck when your turn comes against Gaara, you'll need it." She whispered, giving him a very quick and discrete kiss on the cheek that made him blush bright red as she walked off with a large smile.

"Yosh, I'm up first!" The ever energetic Lee announced with the Flames of youth. Guy looked at Lee and gave him a huge thumbs up.

"That's the spirit Lee, let your youth flourish in this match! Show everyone what you can do!"

"Will do Guy-sensei!" Lee said exuberantly before jumping off the railing and into the stadium, getting into his Taijutsu stance. Kankuro knew he had absolutely zero chance of winning and due to the plan, he would have to forfeit the match.

"Lets have a splendid match." Lee said calmly.

"Yeahhhh...no. Proctor, I forfeit the match. I have no chance against him." Kankuro announced all of a sudden, shocking Lee and the other Chunin hopefuls. The crowd instantly turned angry, booing the tournament for its lack of action.

"What? Why?" Mostly everyone asked aloud.

"Pathetic." Muttered Gaara.

"This Tournament sucks already!"

"I want to see some action."

"That guy with makeup is a weakling!"

"BOOOOO!"

 _'All according to plan. Good move Kankuro.'_ Baki thought.

Up in the crowds, there was plenty of discussion about the next match.

"So, do you think Naruto can beat this Gaara guy?" Tenten said quizzically. Sakura took a thinking pose while Ino just scoffed.

"Yeah right, he could never beat Gaara. That guy is natural born killer, he even unnerved Sasuke-kun. He's going to win unless Naruto has improved ALOT." She said confidently. Sakura shook her head in defiance. Naruto had a month to prepare, and knowing him, he probably improved tremendously.

"Hmph, I bet Naruto will have quite the struggle against Gaara, but I believe Naruto will win." Sakura said, making Ino look at her with surprise at the confidence she displayed. Hinata simply nodded her head in compliance with Sakura.

Many of the Chūnin and Jōnin in the stands were not even considering the notion that Naruto might actually win the match, since all of them remembered how he was not too long ago. Also, Gaara was the Yondaime Kazekage's son, that had to account for something.

Hinata obviously believed in Naruto, that was just who she was.

Naruto and Gaara stood opposite to one another on the field. Naruto was giving Gaara a rather even gaze. Gaara smirked psychotically, making Naruto feel as if he was coming for his own blood. The tension between the two Jinchuriki was intense, making even the proctor back away.

"R-ready? Begin!" The proctor said before completely jumping away from the area.

' _There he is mother. The Kyūbi jinchūriki…'_ Gaara informed his 'mother' with glee as Naruto entered the stadium.

" **And there he is. Kill him. Murder him. I want to actually taste that fox's blood."** The Ichibi ordered Gaara. **"Once you kill him, the whole world will know exactly who you are. Show them who 'Gaara' is. Go and prove your worth!"**

"Yes mother." The Suna genin spoke aloud. He waited until Naruto approached him in the center of the arena before speaking again, this time to the blonde. "Mother wants your blood, Uzumaki."

"You and your 'mother' can bite my ass." Naruto replied with a slight growl. "I don't know what has you so blood-hungry, but I'm going to show you first-hand why that's wrong: why it's immoral to just kill people unnecessarily. I'm going to _beat_ this lesson into you!"

Gaara smiled sinisterly, sand slowly pouring from his gourd. "You will be the ultimate test, just as the Uchiha is. _MAKE ME FEEL ALIVE_!"

"You really are a pyscho, aren't you-" before Naruto could finish, Gaara's sand came flying at him.

Naruto's eyes snapped open, his body moving on instinct, just barely avoiding the sand. "You are… _dead_ ," he mumbled, before he shot forwards, a kunai slipping out of his kunai pouch before he threw it at Gaara, however his sand easily blocked the kunai, yet Naruto was smirking to himself, his hands already running through handseals. He slammed his hand against the sand wall.

" **Fuinjutsu: Mahi Shīru** (Sealing Technique: Paralysis Seal)!"

The seal spread across Gaara's sand instantly, freezing it in place. Gaara's sand retracted, however that specific amount of sand remained in place, before it fell to the ground, not moving. Gaara frowned, his sand coiling around him.

"That's it Uzumaki…"

He began to smile, his body shaking with _pleasure_. "COME AT ME WITH EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kankuro smirked, walking over to Hinata and Sakura. "Yo," he said, walking up to them. They tensed but responded with nods. Kankuro smirked. "So…on a scale of one to ten, I'd say ten."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "For?"

Kankuro looked at her incredulously. "Well to be honest I'm jealous of Gaara…he got the guy I wanted to fight. But as for the scale…the scale has to do with how badly that Uzumaki is going to be by the time this fight is over. One means he loses but with a fight…and ten means he dies."

Sakura snarled, preparing to deck Kankuro in the face, however Hinata held her back. "No Sakura-san. Naruto-kun hasn't begun to go all out yet. He has a high probability in winning this fight."

Kankuro smirked, rolling his eyes. "Palleaseee, Gaara's untouchable."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto smirked as his hypothesis was correct. "So…if I set that up it'll work perfectly…"

Naruto grabbed the scroll along his back, sending it flying open. He bit his thumb before running it over the scroll, blood trailing from his thumb. He glanced upwards, noticing the sand coming in a wave towards him, yet he remained still rolling up the scroll before he threw it at the sand. The sand easily engulfed the scroll, causing Naruto to smirk before it burst through the opposite end, sticking to the wall. Naruto nodded to himself before he jumped backwards, avoiding the sand wave. He smirked, flicking out an explosive kunai before flinging it towards Gaara. However, the sand easily blocked it, wrapping around it and taking the explosion easily.

Naruto frowned, before he shot forwards, attempting to pierce Gaara's defense, however Gaara's sand always remained a step ahead, countering any move Naruto attempted. Naruto cursed, jumping in the air so he was directly above Gaara and began to fly through handseals.

He then threw another explosive kunai before he smirked. " **Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Kunai Shadow Clone Technique)!"

The kunai began to multiply rapidly, all of which slamming into a sand dome above Gaara's head, however the explosion again was contained by the sand, despite certain parts of it being sent flying across the arena.

Naruto smirked, dropping downwards with his punch cocked backwards. However, as he launched his punch he frowned as he felt sand impact with him and not flesh or hair. Gaara smirked, his sand shooting upwards, however the Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke, as another Naruto appeared behind Gaara, a kunai in hand.

"Peekaboo, I CHOOSE YOU!"

Naruto swung the kunai, however a small grain of sand blocked the kunai, causing Naruto's eyes to widen. "No way…" he mumbled, yet Gaara smirked, before his sand descended in a hail storm, yet Naruto managed to avoid it, landing on the wall of the arena.

"I see…" he mumbled. "As of now I'm way to slow to actually hurt him. Well then, there's only one solution then."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kankuro frowned. "I have to admit, the brat is better than I thought, but he still can't win if he's only at this level, even after a month of training."

Lee laughed, as did Sakura. "Naruto…is just about to kick it up a notch," both of them said simultaneously.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "How strong is he? I'd recon that you to would know the best…Lee…Sakura."

Lee and Sakura looked at each other before they smirked. "He'd give me a run for my money." Lee stated. Sakura didn't say anything as she knew Naruto could probably defeat her without too much of a hassle.

Kiba frowned. "I don't know how strong you are Lee…how strong are you exactly?"

"He's strong," Neji said. "Both Lee and Naruto are, despite my dislike towards Naruto I have to admit that. Both of them are weak too however as they are failures. Don't misunderstand though. Either of them could beat you any day of the week."

Kiba snarled, preparing to deck Neji in the face. "What did you say to me you FAGGOT!"

Neji smirked, however Hinata came between them. "Enough," she said. "This isn't the time for this. We should be supporting Naruto-kun."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto stood atop the symbol, forming the Seal of Confrontation, however, instead of a sign of respect, he was using it to concentrate chakra. Chakra pumped through his veins, as he slowly felt the weights, the resistance, on his body lift.

Naruto smirked. "Kai (Release)!"

The seals on Naruto's body glowed before they faded. He smirked, looking towards Gaara.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Temari snorted. "He thinks doing a simple release will help him defeat Gaara? Not a chance, what a joke."

Sakura smirked, looking at Temari from across the entire battlefield. "You're underestimating him. Naruto…when he goes all out…he's truly terrifying."

Temari glanced at Kankuro who shrugged, both of them unable to tell whether or not the girl was telling the truth. They doubted it would be enough to defeat Gaara though, although they had a sinking suspicion that they would learn something from this fight. They just had yet to know what it was they would be learning.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto smirked before he moved, glancing backwards to smirk. His afterimage was still there. If the sand reacted like he hoped it would.

He smirked, his fist easily hitting Gaara and sending him flying, the sand pausing as it found two afterimages, as he kept on the move, kicking Gaara in the back of the head before grabbing his ankle and throwing him towards a wall. The sand then rushed into action, cushioning Gaara's landing, however Naruto was on him in an instant, reaching into the sand and getting out before it had any time to react and throwing him skywards. He then jumped, his body appearing above Gaara's, despite the fact that there will also several other versions of him frozen in place across the area. He then slammed his feet into Gaara's chest sending him flying into the ground with a mighty dust cloud arising from impact.

Naruto paused, letting Gaara get his bearings and letting his afterimages disappear. "Do you see now Gaara? It's impossible for a guy like you to defeat me. You're bat shit crazy while I can keep a cool head."

"A guy like me," Gaara stated as he slowly rose, cracks appearing on his skin. Naruto frowned, noticing how the cracks dropped in pieces to reveal real skin. "Sand armor, he murmured.

Gaara laughed psychotically. "A GUY LIKE ME! BUT YOU'RE JUST LIKE ME, UZUMAKI!"

Gaara's sand rushed forward the second his psychotic smile broke out, yet Naruto easily outpaced it, slinking into Gaara's guard, however he slipped on the sand Gaara purposely left, falling to the ground as sand rushed him. He cursed, flipping onto his feet before he began to weave through handseals, scanning for ways to get out that didn't involve rushing straight towards Gaara who was riding away on a cloud of sand.

Naruto cursed, slamming his hand as a fuinjutsu seal spread around him, traversing the sand before it quickly reached the stop. Naruto cursed, biting his other hand's thumb before he brought it down, just as the sand barreled into him.

The scroll Naruto placed on the wall began to slowly unravel, until it had fully extended. It then flipped, laying flat against the wall using the chakra that coated the edges of the scroll. Suddenly one of the seven seals on the scroll glowed before it faded. From the scroll Naruto fell, along with the sand. He smirked, his eyes widening as if he had discovered a major game changer. "So it works! The **Kōtsū Jutsu** (Transportation Jutsu)!"

The entire audience was silent as they watched Naruto fall towards the ground in midair, chased by the sand. Sarutobi could not help but watch in amazement as Naruto flipped in midair and outsped the sand, racing around Gaara in a circle, leaving afterimages trailing behind him. He watched in awe as Naruto slammed his fist into Gaara's chest, sending the red head flying as Naruto easily slipped by his guard, shouting "IS THIS ALL YOU HAVE GAARA!"

Hiruzen let a kind smile fall onto his face. ' _You would be proud of your son if you could see him Kushina, Minato. He's truly becoming a fine shinobi. He's even mastered one of the low scale space-time fuinjutsu that you made Minato. At this rate, he'll catch up to both of you in no time at all._ '

"Lord Hokage," Anko said, givin the Sandaime a look. The Sandaime looked at her, one of his eyebrows raised and his eyes twinkling with curiosity. "That was a space-time fuinjutsu wasn't it? I can't believe it. The brat's mastered one of those already?"

Hiruzen smiled. "Indeed he has. His rate of growth is unnatural even for a Jinchuriki."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto paused, taking several deep breathes of air. He cursed, feeling his leg begin to brun and body begin to weaken. He knew what it was. He wasn't used to maintaining this level of speed. He could hold it for about five minutes that was his limit as he was currently. It had been four already.

' _I need to finish this within the next minute. If I don't…I'm going to have to use the Kyuubi. My speed is the only reason I'm able to outpace his sand_.'

Naruto smirked, before he blitz Gaara, launching a flurry of shuriken at Gaara, before he used the **Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique) to multiply the number of shuriken Gaara had to defend. However, Gaara's sand easily stopped the shuriken, yet Naruto smirked. "As expected," he mumbled, before he sped up, reaching the speed of afterimages. He appeared next to Gaara, smirking as he noticed the sand had yet to notice his presence, however when Gaara's arm shot outwards his eyes widened. Gaara grabbed Naruto's wrist, his eyes revealing the smile that was not visible on his face.

Gaara's sand shot forwards, attempting to bind Naruto, succeeding partially as his arms were bound by sand, yet Naruto pushed off with his legs, avoiding the sand by a single second, and landed against the ceiling before he noticed the sand twitch.

"It's about to crush my arms," Naruto mumbled, before he before to focus his afterimage speed solely into his arms. Naruto swung his arms around, managing to free them from the sand just before it liquefied his arms. He smirked, bouncing on the soles of his feet before he shot downwards, rapidly swinging a kunai that was in his hands. Naruto smirked, launching the kunai, yet Gaara's sand blocked it, yet Naruto was expecting that.

' _Ten seconds!_ '

Naruto landed on the ground in front of Gaara.

Naruto shot forwards, his hands a blur of motion as he pumped chakra into his lungs. " **Suiton: Mizurappa** (Water Release: Wild Water Wave)!"

The burst of water shot from Naruto's mouth, smashing against Gaara's sand with all its force and turning a portion of it to mud. Naruto smirked, before his chest began to expand. "Stop this! **Fuuton: Kūki no Uzu** (Wind Release: Air Vortex)!"

The swirling ball of wind shot forwards, expanding much faster than usual because of the added chakra that was implemented inside of it. The ball slammed into Gaara, his sand being sent flying as cuts and cracks appeared all over his sand armor. However, the armor soon exploded, the sand being incapable of holding up under the furious assault. Luckily enough for Gaara the jutsu began to end and he got out with relatively shallow damage.

Naruto smirked. "Gaara…give up."

The host of another Bijuu was silent, falling to the ground as he clutched his forehead in pain "I'm so sorry I'm failing you mother, please don't hurt me. _Please_. I know his blood will taste good. It will be the _best_ blood, I assure you. Please mother, you can have all of his blood," Gaara screamed, as if in fear and…something else.

Naruto took a step back. "You are psychotic. Then again, I guess being the host of Shukaku would do that to you."

Gaara was silent, looking at Naruto with wide eyes. "You…" he mumbled, before a dark grin broke out on his face. He smiled, and began to laugh psychotically. "THEN THERE'S NO POINT IN ME HOLDING BACK NOW IS THERE!"

Gaara's sand began to converge on him, causing Naruto's eyes to widen. "Shit!"

He rushed through handseals, slamming his hands on the ground. "Purizun (Prison)!" Several pillars of wood shot from the ground, thanks to Naruto's fuinjutsu before flying at Gaara, beginning to wrap around his body. As it completed that part of it broke off, forming a large dome that covered the majority of the arena. Naruto however was not done, jumping a grabbing his scroll that was on the sealing. He unsealed five scrolls before he threw them, placing Gaara in the center of a pentagram. He concentrated, chakra flowing off of him in visible waves, connecting to the scrolls. The scrolls popped open, before they flew into the wooden prison, however no cries of pain were released.

Naruto landed, panting. He was low on chakra, and he could barely move his body, but he had done it.

He had beaten Gaara.

He was expecting a loud applause at his performance, despite him having to show Gaara almost every trick he had in the book. He left very little out of this fight, and he knew that if Gaara somehow managed to get back up he would have to reveal all of his secrets. He couldn't afford doing that when the Chunin Exams were just beginning to involve actual fighting.

Naruto looked at Kakashi with confusion before he felt the pulse of demonic chakra. His eyes widened as he did not see, but _heard_ his wood prison shatter. His spine sent shivers down his spine as he heard the voice.

" **Uzumaki, you're DEAD**!"

Naruto paled, turning as fast as he could to stop the lung of Gaara, the teen's body halfway covered in sand. The left side of his body was completely engulfed in sand, with a monstrous arm replacing his left arm, and features that looked similar to Shukaku's own. A long tail extended behind him.

Naruto paled.

Gaara instantly plowed through his defense, slamming him against a wall as sand began to cloak his body. Naruto cursed, wiggling, however he knew it. With him being as worn out as he was, he stood no chance of breaking free of the sand.

He then heard a voice.

" **Together** ," he heard, before he heard a rumbling as if a creature was standing. "I guess I don't have a choice," Naruto mumbled, before concentrating on the influx of chakra he felt.

" **TOGETHER**!" he roared, sending out a burst of chakra that sent Gaara and his sand flying. He landed on the ground, his crimson and slitted eyes glaring at Gaara. A shroud of crimson chakra slowly began to cloak him, covering his body from head to toe. He gained fox like features as two tails swung behind him.

Naruto was silent, his two tails releasing oppressive aura's before he looked at Gaara. " **I'm ready anytime you are…shit for brains**."

Gaara howled, rushing towards Naruto who crossed the distance also. They met halfway, their fists colliding, sending out a powerful shockwave. However, the sand Gaara had converted during the battle was still in play as it rushed towards Naruto, faster than ever before, however Naruto's tails suddenly grew as the cloak around his body shrank, before they blocked the sand. Gaara's eyes widened, his smile growing before he pushed harder, sending Naruto flying backwards as he overpowered him. He laughed, his sand rushing towards Naruto, murder clearly planned.

Naruto howled, before he built up chakra. **" Fuuton: Renkūdan (**Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet **)**!" The bullet of compressed air blasted from Naruto's mouth, impacting against Gaara's sand and exploding. The heat from the explosion revealed that the sand tsunami had been turned to glass, however Naruto smashed through it, before he disappeared. He reappeared behind Gaara, his last transportation seal disappearing on his scroll – rendering it useless in the process – before he launched his fist, however Gaara's sandy tail quickly wrapped around his arm, before flinging him towards the ceiling. Naruto easily caught himself before ricocheting off of it, chakra swelling in his right arm. He cried out as he launched it, a massive explosion taking place as he hit Gaara.

As the smoke cleared it revealed Naruto standing in a crater, Gaara directly in front of him. Gaara laughed, more sand circling around him as his form began to shift even more, before everything but his feet were covered in sand. Another monstrous arm appeared, taking the place of his right arm as he screamed in delight.

"I win Gaara."

Gaara's sand shot towards Naruto, forsaking his body. The sand slowly began to wrap around Naruto, attempting to contain the blast, yet Naruto refused to let it be contained, despite the fact he was exhausted. " **Fuuton: Renkūdan** (Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet)!"

Naruto opened his mouth just as sand wrapped around his entire body, the blast of wind rushing towards Gaara, however there was on thing Naruto forgot.

Gaara's gourd had reformed when the sand had forsaken him.

The gourd was made of sand.

The gourd exploded into sand, shoving Gaara away before it shot towards the blast of compressed air, impacting against it and causing a massive explosion. The sand itself rapped around the Suna Jinchuriki and formed a spherical shield harder than steel.

" **Fuuton: Daitoppa** (Wind Style: Great Breakthrough)!"

Naruto released a giant, gust of wind at the shield. The Uzumaki poured in as much chakra as he could to try and blow the sand down. His effort failed, however, and the shield didn't even budge one bit. The Uzumaki's eyes widened once again at the sight.

"How is that thing… so strong…" Naruto mumbled to himself as he stared to breathe a little heavier.

' ** _It's not that it's strong. It's that you're not using enough power_!'** The Kyūbi spoke within Naruto's head. **" _You're not using my power to the fullest extent that you could, which is a tail to be safe! If you want to take down this damn shield, YOU WILL USE MY POWER! Since I am within you, YOU'RE THE STRONGEST being on this planet_**!'

' _Alright, I see it your way furball. I need chakra.'_ Naruto admitted to the fox.

 _' **Good**._ _ **Use** **it well. I'm giving you one-tail's worth of chakra. This should be more than enough to destroy that damn**_ The Kyūbi informed him.

Naruto closed his eyes, trying to channel the fox's chakra and help the process go by faster. Immediately, he felt the chakra rush through him. His eyes started to become crimson with his pupils turning to slits and his teeth along with fingernails started to sharpen. The boy also was starting to be surrounded by a crimson chakra cloak.

 ** _'_** **the step from earlier with your clones when you got past the first sand shield. Only this time, focus on hitting on one central area. That should destroy a part of his shield and give you the opening you need.'** The Kyūbi advised

' _Understood.'_ Naruto nodded in response as he made a hand sign again. " **I'll use my newest jutsu to surprise everyone in the Arena!** " Naruto said aloud as he created a Kaze Kage Bunshin. The clone swirled chakra around Naruto's right palm, making a sphere of blue spinning chakra.

Everyone looked at the blonde with wide eyes. _'How does Naruto know THAT Jutsu? Did Jiraiya teach him?'_ Thought both the Hokage and 'Kazekage' simultaneously. The Genin looked in awe at the spectacle of what the jutsu is.

Slowly, red chakra crept into the Jutsu turning the sphere from water colored blue to a violent color. The jutsu then grew until it was the size of Naruto's palm, covering it in the jutsu. When the Jutsu was ready, the blondes clone dispelled and the Uzumaki zoomed towards the shield, giving out a roar cry any sensei would be proud of.

" **Rasengan** (Spiralling Sphere)!"

The Yondaime's jutsu made an apparent dent in the shield and grinded the shield away until it met flesh. The flesh of Gaara. The jutsu didn't stop there, it grinded on Gaara's shoulder to neck area, making him bleed profusely for the first time. Although the scab wasn't deep enough to kill him, it was deep enough to cause the Suna genin to bleed quite an amount.

Gaara's eyes widened immediately as intense pain coursed through his body: a feeling he had never experienced before. His eyes slowly lowered to Naruto's 'claw-like' fingernails and how they had managed to cut him deeply as well as his jutsu.

"Blood… That's… blood… that's…" Gaara mumbled to himself before he started to scream loudly. "THAT'S MY BLOOD!"

Before Gaara could do anything else, Naruto took no chances. He easily sped behind Gaara, then knocked him out with a solid chop the neck. Gaara dropped to the ground, the Shukaku part of him receding. It seemed as if Gaara would be out of commission for a good two hours, therefore the plan was ruined by Naruto.

 _'Curse that damn Jinchuriki! The plan won't work because Gaara is out, and it'll be a good deal of time before he recovers. Now we must wait until Gaara is back up, then start the plan. Damn you Naruto!'_ Orochimaru cursed in his mind.

A fake Anbu disguised as Kabuto looked at the 'Kazekage' and Orochimaru shook his head.

"Winner of this match, Naruto Uzumaki!" The crowd cheered at the performance, _cheered_ at Naruto. The blonde wasn't used to the attention and cheering of thousands, and accepted it with glee and excitement. He smiled at the crowd and gave out peace signs.

"No way...Gaara just lost." Kankuro stated, mesmerized.

Temari looked at him with just as much shock. "I thought Gaara was invincible in his Shukaku trance mode, but I guess not. We can't beat that Naruto guy, he's too strong." Kankuro nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'll be damned. Is this the same Naruto since the exams?" Ino asked.

"Yes, just more powerful. Great job Naruto!" Sakura answered while cheering for her teammate.

Hinata smiled at her crush, and hugged him as he came up the stairs. "Nice job out there, Naruto-kun."

"Thanks Hina-chan, I really appreciate it."

Neji jumped into the arena looking around for the Uchiha. "Seems he was too much of coward to show up, eh?"

The proctor noticed that Sasuke wasn't there and called out," If Uchiha Sasuke doesn't appear in 30 seconds, he will be disqualified!"

Suddenly, thunder could be heard from the arena. Everyone turned to look inside to see two figures covered in lightning. When the light dispersed, Sasuke and Kakashi appeared, back to back. The Uchiha had on a black shirt instead of his usual navy shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back of course. He also wore ebony shorts to match, with bandages rapping up both of his legs from his ninja shoes, and a Kanji on his left arm band saying 'Konoha's Raven'. The right arm had a mixture of black and white bandages on the forearm. The teenager also seemed in need of a hair cut, as his hair was more unkempt and longer than a month ago. His Sharingan had three tomoi in each eye and his frame was an inch and a half taller and he was more muscular than before.

"Um, are we late?" Kakashi asked with an eye smile.

"No, right on time for your match," Genma answered. Sasuke glared up at his sensei for being late. He then turned around to come face to face with his greatest rival.

"Teme, where were you? We feared you would miss your match. And you missed my match with Gaara, it was awesome!"

"Dobe, Kakashi made me late, simple as that. And I take it you've won your match as Gaara isn't present right now."

"Damn right I did, I even showed off my new jutsu against him. I hope you've improved because I'm coming for you!"

"Hn, you beat Gaara. That's quite impressive, but I will tell you right now that I could do the same. You'll see when I knock Neji around. Just watch me."

"You sound really confident, don't let it get to your head."

"Don't worry, I got this. Just stay back and enjoy the show."

Naruto complied and jumped to the stands where the other Genin were standing. Ino cheered for Sasuke but the Uchiha simply ignored her. Sakura flashed him a genuine smile and thumbs, letting him know that she was supporting him. Sasuke smiled back at her, before going back into 'Sasuke' mode.

Sasuke smirked and looked at his adversary, Neji.

"So it seems you showed up after all, Uchiha. Fate will not allow me to lose this match."

"Oh really? You're talking nonsense, I'll teach you a lesson about fate, fate _can_ be altered. Look at Naruto, he beat Gaara who is undoubtedly stronger than you."

There were a lot of excited murmurings about this fight; an _Uchiha_ fighting a _Hyuuga_ … a lot of big bets had been made. Both were top of their classes, although the Hyuuga had one more year of experience… the other was the last remaining _Uchiha_.

Finally, the murmurs quieted, and Genma turned to the two genin who were staring each other down.

"Ready?" Genma asked.

"Hn."

"Feh."

"Why am I not surprised?" Genma muttered, "Damn genius prodigies." In a louder voice, he announced to the crowd, "Hyuuga Neji vs. Uchiha Sasuke, begin!"

For a moment the two were still, eying each other down wordlessly. Neither was in a stance, but their postures were completely different. Sasuke's was loose, confident and uncaring, he looked like he could be heading off to bed, not a fight. Neji was tight and rigid, glaring at his opponent, a fellow genius, someone to take seriously.

"So," Sasuke spoke first, "I've kind of wanted to kick your ass for awhile, especially after that comment you made about my clan."

"I would like to see you try." Neji replied to the taunt.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't. Depends on how good you are."

"Maybe you should, or this will end badly for you."

"Alright then." The Uchiha shrugged nonchantly.

To untrained eyes, Sasuke seemed to disappear. Neji blinked, but his eyes were far from untrained.

A fist traveled to strike Neji in the side of the head; but he gracefully dodged by moving backwards. The Hyuuga smirked, "Lee moves faster than that."

Sasuke didn't respond, instead moving to kick at Neji. The boy danced around it, but not before he hit Sasuke's outstretched leg with a Jyuuken powered tap. Sasuke hissed and flipped backwards and desisted his attacks due to the pain in his leg. He glared at Neji and rubbed his leg absentmindedly, it seemed alright.

"I'm not at full speed you dumbass. I'm hardly trying against you at the moment."

"You're very stupid to attack a Jyuuken user with taijutsu." Neji snorted, "Did you base my skill level solely on the fight with your weak teammate and my loser cousin?"

Sasuke scowled, "You sure seem to insult a lot of people, but I haven't seen you back any of it up. So far, Lee seems much stronger than you. And for the record, I'm not using my Sharingan right now. Try me."

Neji replied by activating his Byakugan, "Let's test that statement."

"Alright." Sasuke agreed, activating the Sharingan, showing it was completely mastered with three tomoi in it. "Let's."

Neji rushed Sasuke this time, but now Sasuke had the Sharingan activated, he was able to easily predict Neji's movements, and thanks to his endurance and speed training, he was able to dodge out of the way as well.

Sasuke flipped around and sent a backhanded closed fist to Neji's midsection, the boy moved to dodge, and narrowly did so. Sasuke had still grazed the boy's side, however. Not stopping, Sasuke moved forward, dodging Neji's next strike and lashing out with a roundhouse kick, Neji moved backwards again to avoid.

"Dodge, dodge, dodge." Sasuke yawned, "That's all you do."

Neji scowled, "Come at me again and see what I can do."

"Gladly."

Sasuke obliged, but this time Neji was faster. The Hyuuga struck out at him, Sasuke was able to get away from most of the strikes, but a few hit his chest before he could dodge away.

"Dodge, dodge, dodge." Neji mocked.

"You were holding back?"

"Just a little." Neji smirked, "You should give up, you can't win."

"Hmph, why would I? You're only holding back a little while I'm holding back massively."

Sasuke ran through quick seals, "Dodge this, **Katon: Housenka no Jutsu** (Fire Release: Mythical Flame Flower)!"

The Uchiha aimed the spread balls of flame at Neji, and prepared to send the next ball in the direction that the Hyuuga dodged, but Neji didn't dodge, instead he smirked and began to… spin?

" **KAITEN** (Heavenly Spin)!" Neji shouted, making sure that Hiashi would hear him in the audience. The fireballs of Sasuke's attack peppered the dome of blue chakra that formed around the Hyuuga boy.

"That's…!" Hanabi gasped in amazement, recognizing her cousin's technique.

"Kaiten." Hiashi was equally amazed, although his face didn't show it, "For a Branch Member to know _that_ technique…"

Back down on the field, Sasuke scowled at Neji as he stopped spinning and the attack dissipated.

"It is your fate to lose. Nothing can pierce the Kaiten, its the ultimate defense."

"Fate." Sasuke snorted, "You sure talk about fate a lot. And lets put your statement to the test."

"We all have our fates." Neji said, "You, I, your little friends. At birth we are destined for a set, never changing, future."

"You really believe in something as stupid as fate?" Sasuke scoffed, "Some genius you are."

"Stop stalling for time." Neji ordered, "And accept your defeat. Long range will no longer work against me, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Are you sure about that, can your little shield stop lightning?"

Sasuke had tracked Neji's movements in performing the Kaiten, but replicating it even with the Sharingan probably wouldn't work, it didn't use handseals, so his control to push the chakra the way he wanted- it would need to be enormous. Plus, his Sharingan can't copy other Dojutsu techniques.

"I'll still beat you." Sasuke smirked, "So you and your little ideas about fate can take a hike."

"You dare mock me?" Neji snarled, "Do you know what I've gone through? The pain and suffering I've had to endure?"

"I'm sure you'll tell me." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Neji ignored the comment, instead going on to describe the seal the Main house of the Hyuuga placed on the Branch House members, what it could do, and how his father died in Hiashi's place, because Hiashi had killed a visiting Cloud nin because he tried kidnapping Hinata. Neji's father was used as a replacement for the body the Cloud village had demanded as penance, Hiashi's.

Neji then removed his headband, revealing the Caged Bird seal, "Look at it, this is what it means to be part of the _noble_ Hyuuga clan. The Branch house is treated like scum, while they serve and toil for their Main house brothers."

Sasuke was silent throughout the entire speech, and Neji glared at him, finished.

"Well?" Neji snapped, "What do you say now, Uchiha Sasuke?"

"What do you want me to say?" Sasuke snorted, "Sorry your dad was killed? You're a fucking ninja, get over it. You don't have the hardest life in this stadium. That right goes to me and Naruto"

Neji's face became furious, "Get _over_ it? This coming from a self proclaimed avenger."

"I'm not the one whining about fate." Sasuke pointed out, "You are. I'm working against it by getting stronger so I can one day defeat the person who took everything from me. Shut the fuck up and deal with your problems, instead of talking about how you can't fix them. You only had your father ripped from you and you blab on and on about fate and I lost my entire clan. Know the difference Hyuuga."

Neji scowled, "You obviously don't understand. I will have to beat it into you."

"Try it."

Neji dashed at him again, and Sasuke dodged away from the upcoming strikes, he was getting a feel for Neji's style, it was fast but it was predictable. The boy always attacked with his hands, and always using Jyuuken. The Hyuuga also used no jutsu, simply attacking the same way every time. He wasn't tricky at all either; Naruto had a much better head for strategy.

Sasuke quickly performed a few seals, and grabbed onto the arm of a very surprised Neji, who moved to strike with the other, but Sasuke didn't give him a chance, letting go of the chakra he had been holding for the attack.

" **Raiton: Joruto Shokku** (Lightning Release: Jolt Shock)!"

A current of chakra jolted into Neji, who let out a gasp of pain from the shock that traveled and spread through his body, before moving down his legs and entering the ground beneath him. Sasuke let go of the boy with a smirk, and the Hyuuga stumbled backwards in pain.

"Does it hurt?" Sasuke asked mockingly, "Did I injure your fate?"

"S-Shut up." Neji gritted his teeth in pain, but it was dissipating quickly.

"Watch out," Sasuke laughed, "You're starting to sound like Hinata, you know, a Main house member."

"SHUT UP!" Neji roared, attacking Sasuke again, the Uchiha began to dodge once more, sometimes shoving Neji's impending attacks with his arms hitting the Hyuuga's wrists. Still, Neji was fast enough to get in a few more solid hits, one in Sasuke's arm and one to the neck.

Neji finally slowed, panting from his own efforts. Sasuke barely felt winded, he barely used up any Chakra from his rather large reserves, though nothing compared to Naruto's abundance of reserves.

" **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu** (Fire Release: Fireball Technique)!"

"Kaiten!"

Once again, Neji used his ultimate defense, dispersing the large ball of fire. This time however, Sasuke didn't wait for Neji to regain his composure. Directly after the defense's end, Sasuke was in Neji's face, sending a punch to his stomach.

Neji moved to block, but was too slow while recovering from the spin. Sasuke hit struck him directly, sending him stumbling backwards. Then the Uchiha followed up with a swift roundhouse kick to Neji's cranium.

"Had enough?" Sasuke asked. "I can react to your moves before you even make them."

Neji glared.

"You know," Sasuke continued, "That Kaiten of yours… it takes a lot of chakra. Even more than my strongest fire or lightning jutsu. You've already used it twice, how many more times can you do it? The Sharingan isn't as good at seeing chakra reserves as the Byakugan, but you've wasted a fair deal."

"Don't pretend like you haven't." Neji spat back, "I can see your reserves as well."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Wow, you're even more of an asshole than me. Maybe you should lighten up. You know I barely used any of my reserves up."

"I am not an asshole!"

"That's not what everyone else thinks." Sasuke pointed out. "At least Sakura called me a nice guy underneath my bastard exterior, you're not."

Neji didn't respond, instead he went on another assault, but he was slowly wearing down. Sasuke trained with Naruto, who was a stamina freak… that meant keeping his Sharingan active for long periods of time, all the while keeping his speed up. Neji apparently didn't do the same training; he was wearing down way faster than Sasuke expected him to.

"KAITEN!"

The Hyuuga blocked another huge fireball with his spinning ultimate defense, Sasuke could tell it had taken a huge toll on him, he was breathing heavily. Sasuke barely put any effort into his attacks.

"I wonder if you'll be able to block again?" Sasuke said aloud, and Neji glared back, but didn't say anything, instead trying to catch his breath.

"Give up." Sasuke continued, prodding the Hyuuga, who was obviously standing on his last leg, "Its over."

"It is my destiny to win this fight!"

Neji attacked again, but it was child's play to dodge the strikes, they had slowed considerably from the boy's best. With a swift kick, Sasuke sent Neji flying backwards into the dirt. Neji rised back up and Sasuke shot another minor Katon Jutsu at him.

"KAITEN!" He roared one last time.

Sasuke already weaved through handseals though, and shot one of his weaker jutsu's to finish the match. It would be a huge blow to Neji's ego to have been defeated by a D to C-ranked jutsu. " **Raiton: Rakurai** (Lightning Release: Lightning Bolt)!" The minor scale version of the **Raiton: Shuurai** impacted Neji, knocking him to the ground with electric spasms occuring frequently.

"Okay, this is over." Sasuke shook his head, "Its just getting kind of pathetic now. Seriously, why do you talk about fate so much? It obviously doesn't mean anything."

"Perhaps… I wasn't meant to win," Neji panted, collapsing to his knees, "But I lost to a genius, like myself. Today it was your fate to beat me."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Shut the hell up already. If you don't like something, just change it. You think you're the only one who has to deal with a seal?"

Sasuke gestured to his shoulder where Orochimaru's hickey was located.

"That is a seal of power!" Neji protested, "It is meant to fuel you, and give you strength!"

"This _seal_ ," Sasuke spat out the word like it was poison, "It limits me, I cannot use it, and because of that I cannot train to my full potential or I'll activate it. Do you know how hard it is? To be unable to truly push yourself to your limits in fear of activating a stupid seal? Because if you activate it… you could end up killing everyone you care about?" Sasuke scowled, "No, you know nothing about that. I hope this taught you a lesson, fate _can_ be defied."

Sasuke turned to Genma in disgust, "This fight is over. Call it."

Genma glanced to Neji, who was still sitting in an awkward kneeling position, breathing heavily and bleeding, Byakugan deactivated.

"Alright." Genma agreed, "Winner, Uchiha Sasuke!"

The stadium erupted into wild cheers, and Naruto whined, "Man, they didn't cheer like that when I won!"

Lee agreed, "I cannot believe my rival Neji lost to Sasuke, my other rival!"

Sasuke hopped onto the stands in front of Naruto and the Genin. "Told you I had this in the bag easily."

"I didn't know you were that strong, you handled Neji without even releasing your seals. I can't wait to fight you." Naruto commented.

"Yosh, that was a splendid match! I hope to face you in combat as well."

"Same here, see either one of you in the finals."

"Hai!" They both said simultaneously.

"Nice match Sasuke-kun!" Ino beamed loudly. Sasuke blew her off with the casual, hn.

"Nice work handling my cousin, S-Sasuke-san." Hinata congratulated.

"Hn, he had it coming."

"Good match Sasuke-kun, I was worried at first because you were so casual."

"Its okay, I just knew that I would win so I showed off a bit. Good luck with your match against Shino right after this one." Sasuke said before walking off.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun."

With that, the Uchiha went back to 'Sasuke' mode and started brooding.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto seemed like pretty good prospects." Kotetsu pointed out, and Natsume had to agree with that. The Uchiha showed good control, and wore down his opponent instead of simply trying to outfight him. The Uzumaki had fought much like a Nara.

"I wonder who would win if those two fought in the finale? My votes with the Uchiha." Koketsu claimed.

"No way, I have a feeling Naruto will win this whole thing." Izumo declared, challenging his best friend.

"I think it might be a tie in the end." Natsume voiced her own opinion.

* * *

 _Oh shit, Orochimaru's plan is fucked isn't it. Yep, Naruto ruined it. Who do you think is going to be in the final match of the tournament and win? Tell me in a review and I'll see if any of you get cookies for being right. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and the next will be out tommorow or Sunday. Peace._


	14. Semi-Final Round

_Chapter 14: The Chunin Exams Proceed_

* * *

Shikamaru vs. Temari went the exact same way as cannon, except Shikamaru held out a bit longer and won the match. The fight was boring and uneventful to say the least. Now it was time for a more exciting match to uphold.

Shino and Sakura had made it down to the center of the arena, and were awaiting the okay from Genma to start their fight.

"Okay," Genma asked, "You guys ready?"

"Yeah," Sakura nodded seriously, "I've been waiting for this."

"I am also ready." Shino told Genma.

"Alright then. Haruno Sakura vs. Aburame Shino, begin!"

"Sakura has this, sorry Kurenai." Kakashi commented.

"No way!" Kurenai disagreed, "Kiba and Hinata may have lost, but they were up against a strategist or chakra abundant people."

"Sakura can't lose to Shino." Ino smiled, "Because Shino knows when to quit… and Sakura hardly quits nowadays."

Back down in the fighting arena, Sakura and Shino were staring off, Genma had moved off to the side.

"Are you going to give up Shino-san?" Sakura offered.

"No, I don't think I will, Sakura-san." Shino politely declined, "I suppose I will offer you the same chance?"

"Not a chance." Sakura replied calmly, "This is gonna be a good fight. But I know all about your kikachu bugs. All I have to do is stop them from touching me."

"Hmm." Shino pushed up his glasses, and then got in a stance, "Lets start this battle, shall we?"

Sakura got in her own stance, looking at Shino's strange posture, "Your stance is different, I can point out many flaws."

"Yes." Shino agreed, "It would seem like that, let me introduce you to Aburame taijutsu."

Shino was pretty fast, faster than she had thought he was. Definitely faster than her, but nowhere near the speed of Naruto or Sasuke. Sakura found that out quickly, as the boy descended upon him with his fist stretched outward. However, Sakura easily blocked it, and the kick that followed, pushing Shino away without much effort.

"My turn," Sakura announced, " **Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu** (Fire Release: Fireball Technique)!"

The flame roared over to Shino, and he did a Kawarimi, replacing himself with a log. Sakura whipped around to see bugs coming towards her. She then noticed the bugs were behind her as well. The kunoichi did one of her prized earth Jutsu.

" **Doton: Doryūheki** (Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall)!" The jutsu blocked the kikachu bugs, and gave Sakura enough time to escape freely.

Sakura grabbed a kunai in her right hand and he charged towards the Aburame prodigy.

Since the academy, the two ninjas barely interacted with one another, only as a means of an assignment of some sort. They don't know eachother's skill sets so they won't know eachother's weaknesses.

Sakura swung her kunai in an attempt to finish her opponent by slicing his neck but everyone knew that Shino would avoid it. Shino backed up and then sent a wave of bugs at Sakura. The kunoichi realized the kikaichu group heading her way and jumped in the air, launching a few shuriken at her opponent. Shino blocked them by throwing his own set of shurikens, creating sparks in the air.

Sakura landed on her feet and surveyed the situation analytically. _'So Shino likes to use his bugs as a distraction for himself or the bugs as a distraction of him. What if I can confuse the bugs by transforming into a copy of him.'_

With that thought in mind, the pinkette sprinted towards her adversary.

Shino blocked a fist aimed at his face. The bug user quickly grabbed Sakura's wrist with both hands and threw her away from him. Sakura knew what Shino was doing in an instant. The Aburame clan, though capable in fighting in hand-to-hand combat, were much more adept to long range battle with their bugs.

Shino quickly sends two more wave of bugs from his sleeve, all heading straight for Sakura. The kunoichi started running back but the bugs were quick. Just as the bugs were about to reach her, Sakura quickly jumped into the air and threw a kunai with an explosive tag on it. The explosion destroyed the wave of bugs in their path. However, the kunoichi forgot about Shino himself.

Shino was right behind the girl and delivered a hard kick to Sakura's ribs. The pinkette grunted in pain and quickly backed away from Shino but the Aburame would not allow it. He continued to pressure Sakura, delivering fists left and right. Sakura, having trained a bit with Sasuke, was able to avoid and block all of his attacks. Sakura knew she had to stop Shino's attacks before he connected with her. When Shino tried to hit Sakura in the face, the female ducked and threw a smoke bomb to the ground, covering the area.

This gave all the time Sakura needed to get away from Shino and hide behind a tree to plan her next move. Sakura had her back on the tree and looking at Shino from the corner of the tree. Shino seemed to not care that he lost sight of his opponent. He seemed rather calm actually.

"It's no use hiding, Sakura-san," Shino said confidently, looking at the tree where Sakura is hiding currently. "My bugs have already memorized your scent."

"Damnit. Well that throws the henge idea out the window." Sakura muttered.

She quickly jumped out of her hiding spot and on time actually as the tree was destroyed to pieces. Shino must have thrown a kunai with the exploding tag. Sakura landed on her feet right in front of Shino with just a few metres keeping them apart.

Shino raises both of his hands, ready to summon more bugs from his sleeve. Sakura quickly formed seals, five seals for her technique.

" **Katon: Rendan Boshide Qiuti** (Fire Release: Barrage Destructive Spheres)!"

The devastating fire jutsu's ravaged the bugs, frying them into crisp then ashes in an instant. Shino jumped in the air and recalled the bugs that survived the onslaught.

Sakura used her advantage and jumped to Shino, delivering a few blows. Or at least she tried to. Just as Sakura thought, Shino's Taijutsu level is quite impressive for a ninja that specializes in long-range combat. The kunoichi used her chakra control and involuntarily without even realizing it, gathered chakra in her right fist and smashed through Shino's guard, punching him hard in the chest.

Shino landed hard on the ground but recovered from his shock, backflipping away to plan his next move. Sakura also decided to stop her onslaught, knowing that the Aburame are good in planning their defense or attack. It would be reckless of the kunoichi to charge headstrong against the Aburame when Sakura has no plan to counter any attack that Shino might have in his head.

"Come on Sakura!" Naruto yelled, trying to support his friend. "You can beat that guy!"

"Stop being so noisy…" Shikamaru muttered, standing next to Naruto.

"Shikamaru's right ya know. You could distract her during her match dobe." Sasuke stated, looking intently at the match.

"Whatever teme..." Naruto snickered.

Everyone in the waiting room for the Chunin exams are all watching quietly, the only one making noise is Naruto.

Shikamaru can tell that Shino did not expect a change in Sakura's attacks. Shikamaru is quite impressed that Shino was quickly able to see how Sakura attacks and quickly uses that knowledge for his defense.

' _That Naruto is being too noisy for me to concentrate_ ,' Sakura thought angrily but then smiled weakly. ' _But that is all the support I need_.'

Shino was back to his relaxed pose. Although he did not do any research on Sakura in the one month time that was given by the Hokage, Shino thought he already knew everything he needed to know about Sakura by just watching him fight in the preliminaries. He already knew Sakura used fire and earth techniques and knew a few Genjutsu.

"You seem to be very confident." Sakura stated, indicating Shino's current pose.

"Ninjas have to be calm when faced in a difficult situation." Shino replied, which was actually true.

"Well then, let's continue. I'll give it everything I've got!" Sakura said, and immediately charged forward.

Shino, not moving an inch, summoned bugs not from his sleeve but from the bottom of his pants, coming out of his ninja sandals. Sakura was surprised to say the least, she always thought that the bugs can only come from the hands as that's where they came from the whole match thus far. It looks like he learned something new about the Aburame clan.

" **Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu**!"

Shino was waiting for that as he watched Sakura destroy to of his wave of bugs. Sacrifices have to be made to gain an advantage in the battle. With Sakura now concentrating on Shino, Shino used his index and middle finger to call back the first wave of bugs that Sakura avoided earlier. Sakura had a confused look on what Shino was doing and looked behind him in curiosity.

Sakura was too late to react as the wave of bugs smashed right on Sakura's back. The kunoichi never expected bugs to be so painful. Sakura fell to the dirt face-first, and she landed so hard that she actually bounced on the hard ground once, blood seeping out on the corner of her mouth. Shino did not hold any sympathy for Sakura. Even though Sakura is a comrade and a fellow ninja of Konoha, they were enemies at the time.

Shino commands the same wave of bugs to attack Sakura. With Sakura still struggling to get back to her feet, Shino knew that this was the perfect time to attack. The wave of bugs crashed into Sakura's chest, throwing her backwards. Sakura coughed out more blood and landed on her back, groaning in pain. Shino commanded the wave of bugs to continue to attack Sakure, giving Shino enough time to leak out a little chakra.

The bug that Shino is trying to summon out of his body is a female bug, and requires quite a large amount of chakra to summon it. When the one female bug is finally summoned, Shino looked at his opponent. The girl is finally back on her feet, running left and right whilst throwing projectiles at the wave of bugs. All her attempts however, were useless. The only way to stop the bugs are either to destroy them, or if Shino commands it back to him.

Sakura quickly threw a kunai wrapped with an exploding tag to the wave of bugs, successfully destroying them. The Haruno then concentrates on Shino, whom is just standing there and not doing anything.

Sakura felt a chakra substance and found a bug on her left palm. She then remembered that Shino beat his opponents with bugs and she also read somewhere that the Aburame clan has bugs that sucks out chakra. Sakura quickly picked the bug out of his left palm and crushed the bug, killing it gruesomely.

Shino's eyes twitched. Those female bugs are hard to find and Sakura just killed one of them. He only has about four of them left in his body and it's not everyday you can find that specific female bug. To Shino, this match is now personal.

Sakura can definitely feel the effects now. A decent chunk of her chakra has been sucked out, about 1/6 of it.

"You should give it up…" Shino said softly, hoping that the kunoichi will take his advice.

"Not a chance!" Sakura said defiantly, weaving through handseals.

" **Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu** (Demonic illusion: False surroundings technique)!"

Shino, thinking it was an offensive jutsu, called back his bugs. The last of the bugs came back to him but they did something unexpected. Instead of bugs, they were really senbon with a small dose of poison and they caught Shino off guard, hitting him.

Shino staggered back and Sakura took out a smoke bomb, throwing it at the ground near the bug tamer. With Shino blinded, Sakura decided to go in for the kill.

Taking out a long thread of ninja wire from her back pouch, Sakura threw it around Shino's waist and started running around Shino in circles. Shino felt something tying him up but since he could not see his surroundings, Shino didn't know what to do. The dust lasted for ten seconds when it finally settled down. Everyone was silent from the sight.

Shino was tied up tightly by the ninja wire that Sakura used and had about four explosive tags sticking his body courtesy of chakra. Sakura used up her remaining explosive tags to do this. But that is not all. With what was left of the ninja wire, Sakura moved a few meters away from Shino and had the end of the ninja wire in her mouth, and her hands in a seal.

"I have already completed the seals for a fire technique. Surrender or I'll fry you…" Sakura claimed.

Shino was silent at first, looking at Sakura in the eyes. The Aburame prodigy tried to release the wires but to no avail. Shino called back his bugs and then looked at the referee. Genma was looking at Shino, expecting his answer. Shino nodded, signifying his defeat.

Genma raised his right hand, "Winner, Haruno Sakura!"

The stadium was filled with cheers for the young kunoichi. Sakura sighed in relief, falling back on her butt and looking up into the stands. She saw Naruto smiling at her and giving her thumbs up while Sasuke just smirked while mock clapping.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So.." Started Natsume. "What do you think about this match?"

"I'd say she's a good candidate for promotion. She out smarted her opponent and tricked him with a Genjutsu. It was a very good maneuver, however she wasted all of her resources in the process. If there was another ninja, she would most likely die. We'll know for sure in her next match." Koketsu said with clarity.

"I agree. I don't know her full capabilities yet, so we'll have to see." Izumo commented.

"Indeed we shall." Natsume voiced.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Unaware of the argument between the teachers, Lee and Naruto faced each other, both looking determined and ready. Naruto knew Lee was faster than he was still so he immediately took a portion of his hosts power, making his nails sharpen, his pupils slit, and his fangs elongate. Both were failures in their years, both were ninjas that were dubbed to have no talent.

"You two ready?" Genma asked, and they both nodded. Genma smiled, this was going to be a good match. "Alright then, Uzumaki Naruto vs. Rock Lee, begin!"

There were disinterested mutters at first; the crowd wasn't really excited about this fight. There were no Uchiha or Hyuuga in it for one; also Uzumaki Naruto and Rock Lee were relative unknowns. A good portion of the audience were feudal lords, foreign nin, and wealthy merchants, they didn't know who Uzumaki Naruto was or what he held. Both ninja below were listed in the programs as bottom of their respective academy classes, nothing that special.

Naruto grinned at Lee, "I know better than to ask if _you_ want to give up, Lee."

Lee nodded, eyes burning. "I have anticipated this match, Naruto-san! I will fight you with all I have!"

Naruto smoothly entered his current fist Taijutsu stance, a defensive one that could switch into attacks easily if he chose. Lee watched his stance while entering his own preferred starting stance.

' _His form is impeccable.'_ Lee admired, _'And his confidence… most certainly a worthy opponent!'_

"Come Naruto-san! Let us display our burning flames of youth!"

With those words, Lee blurred and rushed at the blond who had been expecting as much. Naruto pumped chakra through his veins, filling himself up with energy. Lee was faster than himself with weights on, even if it wasn't by much. Sasuke was nearly as fast as Lee with seals on, making him a bit faster than Naruto.

But this was where his training against Jiraiya _really_ helped. Jiraiya was a Sannin; he moved at least three or four times as fast as Lee or Sasuke every time they fought. Naruto's body had no hope of keeping up yet. But his eyes… his eyes had learned to watch and keep pace with Jiraiya. They had watched the miniscule twitches of his muscles, shifts in posture, strained to see the blurs of red and white when the hermit moved…

The fist that was launched at Naruto's face was knocked away by the blond's elbow, and his own punch met the stomach of the very surprised Lee.

"Oof!" Lee cried, and he was sent stumbling backwards, but to his credit he recovered quickly, flipping back into a defensive position, albeit clutching his stomach.

"Very nice, Naruto-san." Lee admitted. "You are a most interesting person, Naruto!"

"I'm okay." Naruto replied modestly.

Lee's face became curious, "You are much more serious now; I have noticed that your usual attitude is loud and brash, yet now you are calm, calculating… not to mention your taijutsu style is flawless to my eyes, and I do not even recognize what style it _is_. Kabuto's earlier assessment of you was clearly flawed."

"Kabuto looked with his eyes," Naruto nodded. "But being ninja, we have to learn to look beyond the surface. We have to look underneath the underneath."

Genma stiffened, and his eyes quickly flashed to Naruto's face. That absolute calm, the blue eyes, the blonde hair…

 _Civilians look on the surface, while ninja see reasons underneath. But to be the best of ninja, we must look beyond even the Underneath..._

One of the Yondaime Hokage's favorite sayings. Something that had rung true in Genma the first and only time he had heard it. In that moment, it was like looking through a window to the past… it was not the whiskered Uzumaki Naruto standing there … it was the Yondaime Hokage in his long white cloak with red flames adorning the bottom, flickering behind him in the breeze.

That same steely look of absolute calm and certainty… it was the same, Genma knew that much. The idiotic act Naruto always put on… how much of that was a front? Genma had to wonder in his mind.

The fight continued, despite Genma's private musings, and Lee nodded furiously at the wisdom his opponent's words, "This is very true, Naruto-san! Truly there is more to you than meets the eye!"

Lee's eyes burned even brighter as he clenched his fist. "But the same can be said for me!"

The green clad ninja rushed at Naruto again, moving at his max speed and met the blond haired genin head on. Naruto blinked at this increase in speed, but blocked the blow that came easily enough. They continued to trade blows, and Naruto quickly fell into a rhythm of blocking and countering.

Naruto had spent part of the month sparring with Jiraiya, but Lee fought completely different than Jiraiya. Jiraiya reacted to what Naruto did. Lee attacked almost eagerly, he didn't wait for Naruto, he initiated the attacks and looked for ways to break through Naruto's guard, not get around it.

They both took blows, but they fought evenly, neither giving up ground or letting the other score a hit that was too crippling. Lee was slightly faster than Naruto, but with Naruto in his kyuubified state, he could easily parry and keep up with Lee, fighting on equal ground.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The audience watched in stunned silence as both boys reached speeds they had only previously seen in the fights between the Hyuuga and Uchiha geniuses and the Jinchuriki fight. Not to mention that both Lee and Naruto didn't stop to speak to each other again, fighting furiously without taunts or jutsu, something the other two fights had done constantly.

Hinata watched the fight in awe, and Sasuke smirked knowingly, Naruto wasn't holding back using Taijutsu at all… that would make him easier for Sasuke to beat in the finals. No matter who won this match, they would be worn out from it, and would have to face Sasuke in the final match, since there was a 90% he would get bye Sakura and Shikamaru.

The other genin and teachers were paying attention to the fight as well.

"N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered in awe.

She wasn't the only one, Ino knew Naruto could keep up with Lee, but watching him actually fight the older boy was something completely different. The way they fought… extraordinarily, but without the malice and taunts of Neji and Sasuke. They fought hard and to win, but showed complete respect for each other.

"Son of a bitch!" Kiba swore, and no one scolded him.

"My dead last is better than your dead last." Kakashi playfully taunted Gai, as Naruto scored a blow to Lee's shoulder.

However, Gai didn't sob this time; instead he stood up unexpectedly, grinning like a loon.

"LEE!" He bellowed, making everyone in the crowd that was watching in silence turn to him. Lee and Naruto slowed and stopped down below to stare up at the Jounin.

Gai's grin increased even more. He gave his student a nice guy pose, complete with a pinging smile.

"TAKE THEM OFF!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Orochimaru watched the fight between dead lasts with distaste. The Kazekage robe he had purloined from its now dead owner was stifling in the heat.

Instead, he was stuck watching two idiots try and outfight each other using only Taijutsu. Talented idiots, even the Snake Sannin couldn't deny that.

The fact that Uzumaki Naruto had improved so much in under a year and a few months was worrisome, he made a note to kill the boy. If the child could tap into the power of the tailed beast within… Orochimaru might not get another chance to end the child before he became too much even for him.

Next to the hidden Orochimaru sat the elder Hokage, who watched with veiled admiration as the boy he had come to think as a very loud and annoying grandson battled with Gai's prodigious hard worker. The only sign that he gave was a small smile, Naruto had developed beyond anything he could have expected, and despite the praises that had been sung from both Kakashi and Jiraiya, it was different actually watching for himself.

' _Naruto,'_ The Hokage thought fondly, _'You are growing up. You will be Hokage yet, of that I have no doubt.'_

The Hokage's eyes flicked for a moment to his veiled guest, his old student in disguise. Orochimaru didn't notice, his own eyes were fixed on the fight as well.

' _Unfortunately, I may not be there to hand you this hat.'_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"But Gai-sensei…!" Lee shouted back, confused, "I thought that was only if-"

"IT'S OKAY!" Gai's shiny smile could be seen even from the floor, "I WILL MAKE AN EXCEPTION!"

Lee's eyes shined furiously, and Naruto began to get a very, very, _very_ , bad feeling. Take them off? What could that mean other than-?

Lee leaped up into the air, flipped and pulled out from underneath his leg warmers the source of Naruto's growing worry. Weights. Lee dropped the weights to the ground, they fell and created large craters. _Heavy_ weights.

The Gai clone landed across from him, his smile even wider than before.

"Kai! Shit-!" Naruto had time to mutter that one word before Lee had crossed the gap between them in less than a second and buried his fist into Naruto's face.

The blond didn't cry out, but that was more from surprise and shock than anything else… he went flying backwards into the nearby stadium wall, actually breaking through it. While he was sent flying, he glowed bright white and felt much lighter once more.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Uh… Kotetsu?" Izumo asked, gaping.

"Yeah?"

"Can you move that fast?"

"No…"

"At least Jounin level speed!" Natsume whispered in awe.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Examiner." Lee announced confidently, "Naruto-san will not be-"

Lee was cut off by the sound of crashing movement; Naruto flew out from the rubble, flipped, and landed in front of his surprised opponent.

Naruto rubbed his jaw, "That really hurt, Lee." He chuckled, "You punch harder than even Sakura-chan when she's angry!"

Lee's gaping mouth closed, and he smiled as well. "Naruto-san, I should have known… such resilience! As expected from one of my rivals!"

Naruto laughed, "Heh, well you know, I was hoping to fight you with only Taijutsu, so we'd be on even ground… but you're a bit too strong to fight that way now."

"You honor me with your praise." Lee replied modestly.

"You deserve it." Naruto confirmed, and then grinned feral like. "Now let's see how fast you can _really_ move! **Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the stands, the Jounin and their students watched in awe as Naruto summoned over a hundred clones, which engaged Konoha's second Green Beast in earnest.

"This is just unreal!" Kiba muttered, "How the hell are they so strong?"

"So Kakashi." Gai grinned, "What were you saying about Lee and Naruto?"

Kakashi inwardly cursed his big mouth, now Gai would never let him forget this… best to ignore for now, "Hmm? What are you talking about, Gai?"

One of Gai's massive eyebrows twitched, and he turned and muttered to himself while clenching his fist furiously, "Damn you Kakashi and your hip responses!"

Sakura couldn't believe the level the two below were fighting at. She had assumed that she had become one of the stronger genin, after all she beat Ino and Shino, the latter of whom could fight Sasuke on equal groundfor awhile… yet Naruto and Lee seemed eons beyond that now.

Lee was so fast that she couldn't see even a green blur dashing through the field of Naruto's, destroying them without ever stopping or slowing.

Naruto wasn't faster than Lee, but his bunshin allowed him to hide and plan while they kept the boy busy with traps, wind attacks, and their well structured Taijutsu. And the blonde himself was no slouch either. He wasn't as fast as Lee or Sasuke for that matter, but he could keep up.

Right now it seemed to be a stalemate, Naruto continued to make clones while hidden, and Lee continued to blow through them. It looked like it would come down to who ran out of energy first.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Down below, Naruto was having very similar thoughts; he was wracking his brain on how he could defeat the seemingly indomitable Lee. He felt like he was fighting Jiraiya again, unbelievably fast and able to break through anything he sent at him. It was like trying to fight a force of nature, you just couldn't do it without being one yourself.

" **Fuuton: Daitoppa**!" Several clones yelled, attacking Lee with bullets of pressurized air, Lee actually _smacked_ the attacks away with well placed kicks and punches. Naruto had seen the same bullets rip large chunks of out trees, he couldn't help but be amazed by the amount of chakra Lee seemed to have, now that it wasn't focused at all on keeping his weights from weighing him down.

Once again, he thanked the gods for amazing reserves, that was the only reason Lee hadn't turned him into a bloody pulp. Naruto had to thank Jiraiya as well, he hated fighting the Sannin and getting destroyed each and every time, but the man's speedy Taijutsu was still faster than Lee's, even though he had been holding back and it wasn't by that much. Naruto's eyes could still track Lee, if barely. The green blur was much too fast for his body to keep up though, and he realized how Sasuke must feel when Kakashi knocked him around despite his Sharingan being active. It was frustrating to say the least.

Yet watching Lee destroy his Bunshin, and prodding them to think as well, he had noticed several things. Lee was fast, and probably would remain so for quite awhile. But unlike Jiraiya, Lee obviously wasn't used to moving at this kind of speed, the Taijutsu that had been immaculately perfect only minutes before was sloppy in comparison; it lacked the precise elegance that had been held by his opponent.

" **Fuuton: Renkuudan**!"

A mass of clones attacked Lee with Naruto's most powerful wind jutsu while the boy was still breaking out of a wire trap another group of clones had set up. The gale force winds slammed into Lee, forcing him into a gray wall. Lee calmly shoved off the wall and pushed _through_ the attack to fight off the clones, he had slowed considerably while doing so, but it didn't seem like anything could stop him.

Naruto shook his head in disbelief. Lee was nigh unstoppable at the moment, it seemed he might have to go all out.

Lee sped up again, and quickly punched through a multitude of clones, making them disappear, but didn't seem very surprised that it wasn't the real Naruto. The destruction of clones continued, and Naruto knew he had to come up with something soon, or Lee would beat him.

He saw only one route open. Naruto would have to damage him, badly.

Naruto waited for his moment, watching quietly as Lee decimated another attack squad of Bunshin, then leaping over another clone- that was his moment. The blonde haired Genin jumped out of the crowd of yellow, black and orange. Naruto then sped to his airborne and relatively immobile opponent.

If Lee's Taijutsu had grown clumsy on the ground it was worse in midair, much as Naruto expected. Lee tried an awkward chopping kick, and Naruto twisted to reduce damage and take it in the shoulder, he didn't disappear to Lee's increased dismay, this was his real opponent.

" **Fuuton:** **Kuki no Uzu**." A vortex of air sucked in the green clad Taijutsu Specialist, drawing him closer.

Naruto's hidden kunai flashed, and he grimaced as Lee cried out in pain, the blonde pushed away from Lee as the other boy tumbled to the ground landing on all fours, then moved to grasp his injured calf.

Naruto watched stonily as Lee checked the wound, it was deep, Naruto had made sure of it.

"I'm sorry." Naruto sighed, "I didn't know what else to do."

Lee grimaced as he held his palm tightly against the bleeding wound, "We do what we must, for we are ninja."

"You're right." Naruto started, silently making a Kaze Kage Bunshin clone. Said clone started swirling Chakra tendrils on the real blondes outstretched palm. "I'll do what it takes to get to the finale as well. I'm about to use my ultimate killer Jutsu! But seriously, this jutsu, though not perfected, could seriously harm you or kill you. Give up Lee, now's your last chance." Naruto threatened.

To Naruto's surprise and shock, Lee began to stand, although he was very shaky. The boy's wound now bled freely, and Lee made no attempt to ebb the flow.

"Like you, Naruto." Lee continued, squeezing his eyes shut, "I will do as I must to win!"

"You can't keep fighting like tha-" Naruto started, but was interrupted by the massive wave of chakra that Lee let off suddenly. Naruto watched in morbid fascination as the genin started expel huge excesses of chakra, at least close to as much as Naruto ever had released at once before.

" **Kaimon** …" Lee muttered, "Open!"

But it didn't stop there, Lee continued, and Naruto realized that this was far from over.

" **Kyumon** …" Lee's voice still fierce, "Open!"

"Oh shit! **Rasengan**!" Naruto ran at full speed thrusting his palm forward at great speeds. To his shock though, Lee simply grabbed his wrist and flanked the blonde to his left. Said blonde flipped over, crouching on all fours.

"Damn he's strong. I'll have to go all out!" Naruto growled in a fox like manner, his foxy features growing more apparent as well as a tail formed completely out of Chakra forming around his crimson Chakra shroud.

The audience was captivated as well; sitting at the edge of their seats. Genma was covering his face as the chakra rolled over him, only growing stronger. What the hell were these kids? On one hand there was a Jinchuriki using a portion of its hosts power and on the other is a user of the Celestial or known as the Hachimon gates.

" **Seimon**...! **OPEN**!" Lee's voice grew deeper, bulging veins appearing on his forehead, his eyes glowing eerily white.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Gai…" Kakashi was growing worried about his student now, "How many can he open! Why would you teach him something like this?"

Gai was silent. His face was serious, and his eyes never moving from the fight. "You're a hypocrite, Kakashi. I know what you've been teaching Sasuke. I can see the ability to use the Hachimon gates in his posture, build and speed when he dominated Neji."

Kakashi chose not the respond, knowing Gai was 100% correct.

" **Shomon** …!" Lee was screaming now, his face turning earth red, eyes completely white. " **OPEN**!"

Naruto knew he only had one option now. " **Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!" A multitude of clones joined him, all equally mesmerized by Lee's transformation.

Lee roared, the Chakra pulsed and he strained to speak now, " **Tomon**!" His voice was guttural, deep, and furious with power, " **OPEN** …!"

The chakra had exceeded palpable, it was _suffocating_. Naruto wasn't scared, because it wasn't Lee's intent to scare him. But every instinct and every fiber of his being told him there was only one option open to him.

Fight from the shadows like a ninja, or in other words, run and hide.

" **NAR-U-TO**!"

Lee stared out into the scores of frozen bunshin, his face tensed and then he vanished. The clones blinked, the merchants and feudal lords blinked, the Genin in the crowd blinked, as did the Chuunin, and the most of the Jounin blinked too.

Only the Hokage, Kakashi, Gai and his 'guest' followed Lee's movements to his next location, in the center of Naruto's clones with difficulty. Before the copies could even start to turn, Lee let out another roar, drawing everyone's attention and simply seemed to vanish again, and the clones began to vanish as well.

Lee decimated them all, there were no carefully laid traps, no Jutsu sent at the boy… there wasn't _time_. Most of the clones didn't have a chance to blink again before Lee was on top of them, and they were no more. There seemed to be no stopping the rampaging Genin from defeating his opponent. He had far exceeded anything that Naruto's eyes could follow.

Yet Naruto wasn't beaten. Clones kept appearing for Lee to destroy, every ten that went, twenty took their place. Over and over, cycling, and through the haze of power Lee realized he had made a very foolish mistake.

Naruto wasn't an idiot. He had seen the result of this trick in the Forest of Death, he had spoken with Kakashi and Jiraiya about it, what it could do… for a short amount of time. He hadn't known it could extend to _this_ level, but the technique for fighting it was the same. Buy time, stay hidden, keep forming Kage Bunshin.

Yes, Naruto liked fair fights; he loved to fight toe to toe with his opponents, testing his burgeoning skills against their own. But Naruto knew when he was beat, and Lee had him more than beat… the boy had him crushed. But it wasn't always the fastest or strongest that won, a lot of times it was the smartest. However, even Naruto had a finite amount of chakra and his chakra tail slowly but surely started to wan.

The Jinchuriki then completely lost his chakra tail, and reverted back to his kyuubified state prior. Lee wasn't finished, and jabbed Naruto in seconds, knocking him the air. The green ninja then prodded to knock Naruto around for a minute. Luckily for Naruto, his healing factor allowed him to sustain the blows. Though the blonde was battered, he wasn't too battered.

Naruto _was_ smart. So he won.

Lee slowed, his power faded, his wound began to ache again. The second Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha collapsed to his knees, panting heavily, pained greatly from his efforts. Naruto approached his downed opponent, who strained to lift his head to look up at him. Naruto kneeled down to his new friend's level and quietly asked him something.

"Are you okay?"

"I…" Lee coughed, "I am fine, Naruto."

"You're stronger than me, Lee," Naruto admitted. "I can't beat you in a straight fight yet, I'm sorry I had to beat you like this."

Lee grinned weakly, "Thank you… for the… compli…ment…"

The boy's eyelids won the fight against him, and he slipped into unconsciousness. Naruto paused for a moment, checked to see that Lee was still breathing, then stood and turned to face Genma.

"I win." Naruto said simply.

"Yeah." Genma agreed, still staring at Lee in amazement, "You did. Winner of this match: Naruto Uzumaki!"

The medics carried the sleeping Lee away, and Naruto wandered off silently to the stairs, a roughed up quite a bit, but relatively uninjured against his fight with the Green Beast at his best.

The audience was stone silent, it was the _Chuunin_ Exams… this was the first time many of them had ever seen a ninja use his power the way Lee did, Jounin exams were kept in the village and out of the public eye. Ninja at this level simply never had the capacity to fight the way Lee did, Naruto either for that matter, with his hordes of clones and Ninjutsu attacks. Or Sasuke, or even Gaara for that matter. It was a special crop of Genin indeed.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The three Chuunin judges were equally speechless; finally Izumo broke the silence, "Holy shit!"

"Izumo!" Natsume automatically scolded. "Watch your language."

"I have to agree." Kotetsu shook his head, "Wow… just wow."

"…Thoughts?" Izumo asked.

"…Holy shit?" Natsume offered.

"Okay," Kotetsu sighed. "That Lee kid is insane. Are we sure Gai didn't just clone himself?"

"Cloned himself then got the clone genetically enhanced is more likely." Natsume responded, "Five gates… a _G_ _enin_."

"So promote to Chuunin?" Izumo wondered.

Kotetsu frowned, "He didn't win."

"Uzumaki fought like a fox, cunning and fighting from the shadows." Natsume pointed out, "Lee would have won if Naruto didn't do so."

"No doubt about it, Rock Lee has the strength to maybe become a _Jounin_ … even without Ninjutsu or Genjutsu." Izumo said, "But he doesn't know how to use that power yet. Why did he open all of those gates? It was an all or nothing shot that he didn't need to take."

"Uzumaki had him injured." Kotetsu shrugged, "Maybe he thought it was his only choice."

"It wasn't," Natsume said, normal brain function returning. "Even with one injured leg, he could have tied it up in bandages and kept fighting, even injured."

"Maybe that's too much credit to his fighting abilities while wounded." Kotetsu shrugged, "But either way, Rock Lee lost to Uzumaki Naruto, and Naruto walked away a winner in a fight against a guy fighting at speeds higher than most Jounin can even track."

"He walked away," Natsume chuckled weakly, "He didn't even look that _injured_."

"He's smart, resourceful, calm in battle, with Taijutsu that's easily Chuunin level, Chakra reserves that I can't even rank which is beyond Hokage-sama, Ninjutsu that may be higher than Chuunin level, and the Yondaime's prized jutsu, the Rasengan." Kotetsu listed, "I'm immediately recommending Uzumaki Naruto for promotion."

"Agreed." Izumo nodded, making the mark on his clipboard, as did the others.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Up in the stands, Gai was crying, "Lee lost!"

"Naruto… won?" Kiba shook his head. "Against _that_?"

Kakashi was smiling in relief, he was extremely proud of his Genin.

That loud idiot in orange clothes was still loud, but now in a proper ninja styled black and orange outfit, and definitely anything but an idiot. He fought Lee and won, and every time the boy had been faced with more of Lee's strength, he simply found a new way to match it. He fought like a fox, or per say a ninja. Cunning, tactical, calm, collected and brilliant.

' _How much of it is an act?'_ Kakashi simply didn't know where the false façade Naruto put up ended and his real student began. Gai had left to follow Lee to the infirmary, leaving the other Jounin and Genin, as well as the rest of the audience still silent, but beginning to speak in hushed murmurs.

"He… beat… Lee…" Tenten had never seen Lee reach this kind of power, she hadn't even seen him ever take off his weights, and she wondered why Gai made Lee keep them on while fighting Neji, the boy could easily blow past his rival if he simply took them off without even touching the gates.

Five gates… she had only ever seen him open two. Did Lee even _realize_ how much stronger he was than Neji? All this time, going around and shouting that even though he was strong, he had never beaten his greatest rival Neji. It always completely diverted attention away from the green clad boy, making him look every bit of an idiot that his outfit encouraged.

People dismissed Lee, hell, _she_ dismissed Lee. Remembering the loud blond idiot that had entered her family shop, laughing like a fool… Naruto hadn't seemed different than Lee, only even weaker and a rookie to boot. Tenten remembered feeling sorry for the kid, as every eye turned to him and his equally noisy teammates and friends.

Naruto had been brash, loud, and stupid all the way through the exams.

The other Genin were having similar thoughts. Even Sakura and Hinata, who had probably seen more of Naruto's skill than anyone else present, hadn't known the true extent of his stamina… really they still didn't, Lee was the one out cold in a bed while Naruto walked away, albeit breathing heavily. Plus the crimson bubbling chakra surrounding Naruto, it had piked their interests as well. It only didn't phase Sakura and Sasuke because they already knew. Shikamaru also wasn't fazed, as he had already figured it out.

"Kiba would like everyone to know that he's glad he's out. I know I wouldn't last against either one of them, or Sauske or Gaara, or even Neji." Kiba joked weakly, and no one responded, not even Akamaru.

Hinata… was extremely proud of Naruto, who had exceeded everything even _she_ thought he could be. The fight had shell shocked her, now knowing that Naruto was high Chunin level material already on his own.

Naruto climbed the stairwell slowly, more out of shock from the previous fight than anything else. Naruto knew that he had a lot of chakra, yet the chakra Lee had pulled out seemed to be on par with even his monster reserves. Naruto knew Lee suffered great physical damage because of it, but that didn't take away from the feeling of being absolutely dominated. It didn't take away the fact that if he had tried to fight Lee head on, he would have gotten his face bashed in, and could have easily died. He was lucky that Lee ran out of steam before he could finish beating Naruto into a pulp. Lee didn't exactly seem stable in that state, and Naruto wasn't sure what would happen if Lee had struck him in the head as hard as he could've… could Kyuubi heal brain damage?

He had won, losing an abundance chakra, having one third of his chakra drained. He still had a good amount of Chakra left through, enough to still be ahead of everyone in the village in terms of chakra by a good margin.

Naruto had been dominated in fights before, Jiraiya had made him grown accustomed to the fact that he couldn't win by charging an opponent who was stronger than him head on. It just never ended up well for him, and he had stopped after the third harsh beating. The difference was that Jiraiya was one of the Sannin… Lee was a _genin_. But Lee had moved faster than Jiraiya had in their fights. Jiraiya wasn't moving his fastest, Naruto was sure of that… but still, it was just unreal.

It made Naruto doubt himself. Lee had a year of experience over him true… but he didn't have the Kyuubi healing him every time he trained, making him ready to go the very next day. Naruto knew how it felt to train hard without near instant healing, it hurt… a lot. Lee did that everyday, and it seemed like he trained even harder than Naruto. Even with above Kage level Chakra reserves, and above average on nearly all other skills, Lee would have destroyed him with pure Taijutsu. The boy could have _died_ , just to beat Naruto.

That kind of dedication… Naruto thought he was dedicated, that he trained hard… but Lee… a kid who had so much against him, holding him back, keeping him down… he _excelled_. More than that, he wasn't cocky like Neji, Sasuke, or even Naruto himself. He didn't think highly of himself, he praised others, and lived and fought with honor.

Naruto didn't fight with honor, he fought to win.

 _Run and fight from the Shadows._

No, he didn't even fight him head on, that was too much praise. He let Lee wear himself out and run himself down until Naruto's chakra started depleting. Then Naruto started getting beaten but Lee's fatigue caught up to him, making him lose. Naruto stepped out, hardly injured and the winner. It really shouldn't make him feel bad, he was a ninja, it wasn't about being the strongest. The Chuunin Exams were just another mission. Proving his worth as a ninja, not as a powerful fighter, would advance him.

The next fight was rather uneventful to say the least. Shikamaru knew he was beaten so after running out of Chakra, he forfeited the match, leaving Sasuke and Sakura to fight. The Uchiha was kept on his toes during the match with the Kunoichi. In the end though, they both knew who was going to win the bout. The Uchiha out maneuvered most of Sakura's moves, only being caught by the ones that took him off guard. The kunoichi even forced Sasuke to use his Sharingan and unseal his resistance. In the end though, Sasuke conserved his chakra, only letting out two fire jutsu's. He also made Sakura use up her chakra, therefore dubbing him the victor. As Sasuke had promised, since Sakura gave him a decent fight, he would take her on a date.

Now came the Grand Finale, Naruto vs. Sasuke. It had taken an hour and forty five minutes to get to the final event, and bets were already being made from the stands. The two rivals jumped into the arena, prepared to give it their all to see who was truly the better. They gave a heated stare at one another, releasing killer intent while smirking. The proctor gave a smile, he knew it would be quite the match. He had absolutely no clue who would win.

"Now, onto the finale. We have Naruto Uzumaki vs. Sasuke Uchiha!" Genma shouted.

"Just so you know teme, I'm gonna win this for sure!" Naruto claimed, kyuubifying his features and gaining crimson chakra.

"We'll see about that, dobe." Sasuke counterclaimed, his matured Sharingan coming to the surface.

"Ready?" Genma asked, getting firm nods from the two Genin. "You may begin!"

* * *

 _A/N: Sorry the update took much longer, my PC had thousands of issues that I had to get rid of. Now that its at a stable condition, updates will be more frequent. And since my PC kept losing the work on this chapter I've already made, I didn't feel like writing the Sasuke, Sakura and Shikamaru or Shikamaru and Temari fight as they weren't all that important. One you've already seen in Canon and the other you'd know the winner easily._

 **Fuuton: Daitoppa= Wind Release: Great Breakthrough**

 **Fuuton: Renkuudan= Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet**

 **Fuuton:** **Kuki no Uzu= Wind Release: Air Vortex**

 **Kaimon= Gate of Opening**

 **Kyumon= Gate of Healing**

 **Seimon= Gate of Life**

 **Shomon= Gate of Pain**

 **Tomon= Gate of Limit**

 **Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu= Multi-Shadow Clone Technique**

 **Rasengan= Spiraling Sphere**


	15. The Invasion Begins

_Chapter 15: The Invasion Begins_

* * *

"SASUKE!"

"NARUTO!"

The two rivals pulled out their respective projectiles and flung them at one another, making sparks fly. They then landed on the ground, proceeding to run parallel to each other in the large arena. More projectiles flew and they began closing the gap between them. The Uchiha launched a swift jab at his opponent, but the Jinchuriki grabbed his wrist just in time.

Naruto was forced to release the Uchiha as the power of the kick Sasuke sent at him shot him tumbling along the ground. Sasuke gave chase instantly. Somehow reorienting himself, Naruto turned his tumble into an exaggerated slide, spraying water as he went.

Guessing what Sasuke was going to do, Naruto threw a fast punch back the way he'd come without even being able to see properly. He guessed correctly as his fist collided with Sasuke's heel. Jumping apart, Naruto flashed through four handseals that had become permanently ingrained into his memory.

" **Fuuton:** **Kiryū**!" Naruto snapped out, swinging the deadly jutsu to where he sensed Sasuke trying to sneak up on him.

"Damn!" Sasuke growled as he was forced to retreat a step to avoid being slashed or blown away. Jumping high and far away before Naruto could locate him, Sasuke went through a series of hand seals that he cherished because his father had taught them to him. " **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu**!"

Blowing a raging ball of fire from his mouth, Sasuke smirked as he watched Naruto take the most obvious route to safety. The blonde jumped in the hole in the ground directly behind fireball exploded when it hit, throwing up spray that took most of its power away.

Landing easily on the grounds rigged surface, he waited patiently for the blonde to resurface. Sasuke knew he was giving Naruto time to plan out his next move, but that was alright. He always did enjoy a good challenge in his fights.

Fifty blondes surfaced rather than one. The blondes began a long series of hand seals. Sasuke watched as chakra began swirling in the mud under their feet, gathering into vague shapes.

" **Suiton: Tajuu Suiryuudan no Jutsu!** " all the Naruto yelled.

For each blonde, a mud water dragon sprouted from the river and lunged Sasuke. Nimbly dodging each dragon with a backwards leap, Sasuke found himself standing dangerously close to the Stadium walls. He was being backed up into a corner, where Naruto thought he had no way to escape. However, Suiton can be manipulated with some Raiton chakra.

Sasuke glanced back in time to see the extra blondes disappear in a small puffs of smoke. " **Suiton:** **Mizurappa**!" a single Naruto voice called out.

The water in the area, including the water in the atmosphere, formed a giant wave to come crash into Sasuke. The Uchiha smirked, and covered his hands with Raiton chakra. The elemental chakra electrocuted the large violent water wave, making the shocks return to Naruto.

The blonde jerked some, but kept a grin and level headed expression.

When Sasuke turned to his left and right, he realized he had been played. The clones on each side shouted the same Jutsu. " **Fuuton:** **Kiryū**." The air current made the water wave turn into solid ice, covering the Uchiha and making him stick to the wall. The Uchiha gritted his teeth in anger as his face also got covered with ice.

Chuckling, the Uzumaki turned to the proctor. "Um proctor-san, Sasuke won't be able to continue the ma-" was all Naruto got to say as a bullet like Katon Jutsu hurled towards him in fury.

"Not quite, dobe. I'm not down for the count," Sasuke announced. His Sharingan glared brightly and Naruto gulped.

He had used quite a bit of Chakra for that last Ice combo jutsu.

"I'm not even that hurt," Sasuke said, his red Sharingan staring down at Naruto's blue eyes. "and you're almost out of breath…Don't tell me that's all you can do. I was just starting to really enjoy myself."

Snorting at Sasuke's cocky attitude, Naruto growled, "Isn't that suppose to be _my_ line?"

"Maybe if you were in my position," Sasuke answered, his scowl growing.

Pushing himself to his feet, Naruto dropped into a defensive stance as he waited for Sasuke to move. But his opponent just continued to stare, his sneer turning into a knowing smirk.

"You shouldn't have done that jutsu combo," he observed. "Just makes my chances of winning higher."

"Yeah?" Naruto snapped, shifting to an offensive stance. "Well, you should know me well enough to know that I hate giving up."

"You're going to need a lot more than determination to win this!" Sasuke said, dashing forward and kicking Naruto powerfully in the chin. The sudden pain and unexpectedly fast attack had Naruto almost completely unable to defend himself as he sailed higher into the air.

Suddenly he sensed Sasuke below him. The Uchiha was poking him gently in the back, letting Naruto know he was there. Rhetorically speaking, Sasuke said, "You said I should make my own jutsu, didn't you? …Tell me what you think of this one!"

Then he struck, once again aiming for Naruto's blind spot. But this time Naruto was more prepared. He brought his arm up just in time to block the vicious kick to his side. Sasuke smirked underneath him. Using Naruto's shove to propel himself, Sasuke whirled around and slammed his fist into Naruto's throat.

Gagging as his air pipe collapsed momentarily, Naruto couldn't stop Sasuke as he spun around again and punched him in the chest. The blow was strong enough to knock any air in his lungs out, forcing his air pipe open. Rendered unable to move, Naruto could only watch as Sasuke performed the final ritual kick to his abdomen. The kick, coupled with Naruto's return to the ground, was almost powerful enough to crush his spine.

Catching himself before he fell to the ground and skidded away, Sasuke was able to spring lightly away. Looking up as soon as he came to a halt, Sasuke saw Naruto grasping his stomach and convulsing awkwardly with strangled cries of pain.

"I call it the **Shishi Rendan** ," he said blandly, pride welling up inside him. Where a few months ago he might have believed that his Rendan was unbeatable, he was now humble enough to admit that it only truly worked so well because Naruto hadn't expected it. If there was a second time, Naruto would be prepared to counter it. "Quite superior to your Uzumaki Naruto Rendan, isn't it?"

Naruto made no response. He only rolled over and awkwardly climbed to his knees, head bowed down and resting in the dirt.

"We'll see about that! **Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!" Hundreds of clones formed and they all converged on one being: Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke cursed his big mouth, and weaved through hand seals. He hated wasting chakra, especially against a chakra monster like Naruto who had reserves way beyond his own. " **Raiton: Jibashi**." The Uchiha slammed his palms amongst the ground, making several electrical flashes appear on the ground, obliterating 90% of Naruto's clones.

The rest of the clones took advantage, two sweeping the Uchiha off his feet. Sasuke had an ace in the hole though. The raven haired Genin whipped out the Kubikiribocho, slicing the other clones out of existence.

Then the blonde came from above, slamming his elbow on the Uchiha's head. Sasuke expected this and back flipped away from the blonde. Now the blonde was in his striking range, able to be hit by one of his favorite jutsu's.

Naruto had similar thoughts, though with a wind jutsu. The two weaved through hand seals, and the Uchiha finished his signs much quicker than his blonde haired best friend due to his Dojutsu. " **Raiton: Shuurai**!"

The almost lightning speed attack struck Naruto with the force of a truck, sending the Kyuubified blonde soaring through the air until he impacted the stadium walls, making a crater. Electric spasms fried plenty of nerves and they could've killed Naruto. The only reason the blonde hadn't died was the same reason Sasuke used such a lethal jutsu: The Kyuubi. That reason alone knew the jutsu wouldn't kill his best friend.

The blonde continued to shake vigorously until he opened his eyes. They were darkened and completely slit. A shroud of Chakra surrounded the Jinchuriki, making a tail out of complete chakra alone.

"You're gonna get it now, **Teme**. **Fuuton: Chou Renkuudan**!"

Caught by surprise, Sasuke was blown clear to the other side of the stadium. He made yet another crater into the rock wall upon impact. Pushing himself out of the crater, Sasuke forced himself to stand. But the wind was so powerful that it was like wading through a river. The Kyuubified version of the Drilling Air Bullet was even more powerful, making Sasuke struggle.

Shielding his eyes from the winds, he gazed at the sudden air bullets center. Naruto was slowly standing up, still clearly grasping his stomach but it seemed less of an injury now. Carried by the winds were furious, animalistic growls that resembled an angry dog.

The chakra washing off the blonde was enormous, but nowhere near as much as what he'd used in the invasion battle. But it was certainly more than powerful enough to be clearly visible to the naked eye. He watched as the flaming silhouette condensed down around his body.

When the winds suddenly vanished, Sasuke almost stumbled forward. But he paid it little mind as his eyes tracked Naruto's blurred form. The boy was sprinting across the ground so fast that he was leaving a trail of spray and mist behind him.

Ducking under the boy's initial lunge, he whirled around to plant a kick into Naruto's back. He missed as the blonde bounded up the cliff for a short ways. Abruptly turning around, Naruto dashed headlong into Sasuke's back. The powerful blow sent him plummeting into the ground below.

He had just enough time to push himself up onto his hands and knees when Naruto was beside him. The blonde threw a vicious kick that landed solidly into his stomach. The kick sent Sasuke flying through the air. Ignoring the pain, Sasuke rolled in midair to watch as the blonde sprinted across the ground underneath him.

Flashing through handseals, Sasuke launched a fast Goukakyuu at the running blonde. Obscured by his jutsu, he was unable to watch as Naruto flashed through his own handseals. Forming a tornado of wind around his body before, Naruto jumped powerfully up towards the Uchiha and the approaching fireball. Sasuke watched amazed as his Katon jutsu suddenly seemed to explode with overwhelming power as the fires met the winds.

" **Kaimon**!Open." Sasuke started. " **Kyumon**! Open!" The Uchiha refrained from using the third gate as it wasn't completely necessary.

Naruto was little more than a faint orange-black blur as he sped towards his opponent. Seeing the look in Naruto's eye, Sasuke knew he wasn't playing around this time. Utilizing all the speed and power then Juin Jutsu gave him, he leapt away from where he stood as Naruto reached it, arm already descending and the punch to the mud threw up more spray. Springing forward, Sasuke rushed him in a similar fashion.

Bouncing back and forth as they sought to hit the other while dodging attacks, the boys' bodies were lost from sight momentarily from all the smoke and mud they were kicking up in their lightning fast movements. Then Sasuke finally landed the first hit.

It sent Naruto sliding across the ground as he somehow was able to remain on his feet. Dashing up to him again, Sasuke proceeded to pummel his teammate relentlessly. Bringing up his arms to block as best he could, Naruto used the second's withdrawal of his hand to escape in a surge of speed. Even with his Sharingan tracking and predicting Naruto's every movement, the speed Naruto was traveling at rivaled his own. A speed that he wasn't used to countering against besides with Kakashi. That was how Naruto was able to land a strong kick to Sasuke's back when he reappeared.

The kick sent Sasuke spinning around to face his teammate involuntarily. As he spun, Sasuke threw out his fist in hopes to clobbering Naruto. Instead the elusive blonde ducked, planting his hands and shoulders firmly to the ground before swinging his feet up. He caught Sasuke in the stomach and sent him flying to the air. Launching himself off the river with just a simple pulse of chakra, Naruto connected his knee to Sasuke's gut.

Bending over almost unnaturally upon impact as his breath rushed out his lungs, Sasuke rendered completely unable to block the double hammer blow to his back that sent him plummeting down to the river. Recovering in time, Sasuke spared himself a rather painful impact with the water by catching himself. Taking several deep breaths, he glared up at Naruto before launching himself up at the blonde with the same method.

Two fists collided with enough force to cause the air to waver and send out considerable shockwaves. Ignoring the minor echoing sounds that was coming from the impacts of their fists, Sasuke rolled over Naruto's body as his own continued on its earlier path. As he passed behind him, he swung his legs back and hit Naruto solidly between the shoulders.

Naruto rolled backwards from the blow but regained his footing. The two oppositions had to smirk, the fight was very fun for both of them. "Yo teme, I think we should just fight normally without any enhancements or anything like that. Orochimaru could be plotting anywhere right now." The blonde whispered.

As much as Sasuke wanted to refute his statement, they both knew Orochimaru was somewhere doing something.

"Hn. You're right, either way I'll be the victor." Sasuke said with clarity, wiping blood coming from his lip off. Besides, using the Hachimon was very intoxicating as well as chakra draining. He now had 1/3 of his reserves left, which was low to mid-Genin level.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _It's time,_ Kabuto decided. _The Suna Jinchuriki is moving again._ The Genjutsu he was using was relatively simple, but with the area that he had to cover made it fairly difficult to utilize.

Only the hidden Oto, Suna, and Konoha-nins in the audience that were expecting such a thing were prepared for it. Everyone else, including most of the Rookie Nine, failed to realize what was happening to them. All they were aware of was their eyelids growing heavy and sleep consuming them. Only Shikamaru, Sakura, Shino, Temari and Kankuro and the two Genin in the arena noticed it.

Up in the Kage Booth, both of them immediately noticed the Genjutsu taking affect. Almost simultaneously both slowly turned to gaze at one another. He was sure of the other man's intentions. But Sarutobi still clung to a hope that the Kazekage wasn't a part of the attack.

But that small hope was crushed the second the man's bodyguards leaped to his side. With a sneering voice, he said, "Shall we…?" before a bomb erupted in the heart of the stand, making it crumble.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura watched in horror as the various Chuunins, Jounins, and ANBU from Konoha, Suna, and Oto all fought a vicious battle among the stands of the audience.

It was pure chaos. The Konoha-nins were outnumbered one to two because they had to fight both Suna and Oto-nins. If they were lucky enough to survive one battle, they would be immediately faced with another with no time to recover. Of course, the Oto-nin numbers were the only true advantage they had when compared to the quality of the Konoha and Suna shinobi.

At first, she'd felt herself lucky that she'd deflected the Genjutsu. But now she dearly wished that she'd let it consume her. That way she wouldn't have to face this madness later in her nightmares.

A rough hand descended on her, causing her to flinch. But she was relieved beyond coherent thought that the hand only belonged to her sensei. He had flecks of blood splayed out across his mask and uniform with his Sharingan eye exposed.

"Sakura," he said quietly, so as to not attract any of the combatants' attentions. "I have a mission for you. Naruto and Sasuke are going to chase after those Suna Genin. Take Shikamaru and Shino and follow them."

"Okay Kakashi-sensei, but what about you?" Asked Sakura. Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eye.

"I'm not an S-ranked Shinobi for nothing." Kakashi stated, whipping around and briefly flashing his upgraded Sharingan stage, warping multiple enemy nin out of existence with his eye. His eye then reverted back to the normal Sharingan. "Now go!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Teme."

"Dobe."

The two High-Chunin level Genin were about to engage again when white petals started falling. The two Genin quickly dispatched the Genjutsu without any effort. Then the explosion reached their ears. Inside the arena, they could feel various chakra signatures flaring to life as muffled shouts began drifting out. Even inside the village, they could hear sounds of fighting. There was even a gigantic crashing sound with the distinctive voices of giant snakes in the distance.

"What the hell? We're in war aren't we." Naruto stated, obviously.

"Yeah, we are. Naruto, Sasuke." Genma said, catching their attention. "This will be classified as an A-rank mission. I need you two to capture the Suna group. Kill them if you have to, consider this your first glance at Chunin war missions."

Genma then took out a red pill from his pouch. "Oh and what are your Chakra levels right now?"

"I have about a third of my Chakra reserves left." Sasuke muttered.

"I have half of my reserves left, but I have the furball and enough Chakra for two Kages still," Naruto stated.

Genma popped the pill to the Uchiha. "Here, eat up. This should replenish most of your chakra. Now go!"

Sasuke gave the Jounin an appreciative look before swallowing the pill, replenishing his chakra. The two Genin rushed after the Suna Genin in earnest, completely blowing past Baki in a burst of speed.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In just 10 minutes, they had actually gotten a surprisingly great amount of distance between them and Konoha. They had almost even began to believe that they had escaped. However, the black-clothed Uchiha and Orange Uzumaki from earlier whom arrived in front of them proved them wrong.

For a moment, the two sides just stared at one another. Then Kankuro handed the unconscious Gaara off to Temari. Removing his bandaged puppet from his back, he said, "Temari, take Gaara and go."

She didn't need any further prompting. But she did spare Kankuro one last glance before running off. Sasuke glanced at her but Kankuro quickly grabbed his attention as he continued in a resigned voice. "Guess there's no helping it…I'll be your opponent."

Before either side could even ready themselves, another voice spoke up. "No…! I'll be your opponent!"

Standing on the limb of another tree was Aburame Shino. Naruto was a little unnerved to realize that he hadn't been able to sense the boy's approach, though he didn't show it. Kankuro didn't such good control, so he couldn't help but to mutter in disgust.

"Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke," Shino said before Sasuke could question him. "You both should go after Gaara as I have a feeling he's going to be much to strong for me, the way his chakra is acting up."

"Stay safe, Shino." Naruto inquired respectively.

Without a word, Naruto and Sasuke leaped away instantly, leaving the two combatants to start their fight.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gaara didn't know how. But he knew they were here. He could feel them, like they were some sort of beacons that only he knew were there. They were approaching quickly, finally ready to start their true battle.

Inside him, Shukaku could also feel their presence and his container's excitement. It excited him as well. Finally there was a pair of enemies that could force its host to release it. Thus giving it the chance to bask once again in the sunlight and blood that it was determined to spill. If it was quick with them, maybe it could rush back to that Konohagakure and massacre the village as well.

Shukaku's bloody ambitions fueled its growing desire to escape quickly. Thrashing mercilessly against Gaara and his steadily weakening resolve, he could feel it beginning.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke dropped down to lower limb. As he landed, his face took on his usual unconcerned mask. These Suna-nins had something to do with the fighting back in the arena before they left. He needed to keep them from escaping, even if it meant killing them. Dead or alive, a shinobi was always useful to some degree. "Yo dobe, I call first dibs on Gaara since you already fought him." Sasuke announced.

"Fine, just don't die."

"Hn. Noted."

He watched as Gaara began clutching his head. Then his skin seemed to have begun cracking, like he was suddenly going through a growth spurt and his body could no longer contain it.

"You, that have companions…" Gaara said in a quiet voice that was somehow heard by everyone present. "You, that has an ambition…You, that is like me…" The cracks of his skin were quickly spreading around the right side of his face and body. "Once I kill you…I will be the one to have destroyed all of that…Only then can I survive…" His eyes began to glow a strange yellow color as a killer intent began to leak out. "Only then can I feel _**alive!**_ "

Everyone stared as he suddenly dropped to his knees. He right arm was twitching uncontrollably for a moment before it suddenly seemed to grow and contort. It was clear that it was only sand, but the sight of his arm seeming to mutate like that was…scary. And the effect reached up his shoulder and covered half of his face as well, forming some kind of animal. Needless to say that his already great chakra potential seemed to nearly triple in that instant.

 _Gaara…?_ Sasuke could help to question silently. _Looks like this battle won't end as quickly as I thought. He must be a Jinchuriki like Naruto…_ Then he spotted the yellow eye. It was the same one he'd seen when he'd broke through the Suna-nin's sand sphere. It sent shivers down his spine involuntarily.

Gaara lowered himself into a crouch that reminded him of the time Naruto had been using that red chakra in the forest. If that was true, then…

Before he could even finish that thought, Gaara had leapt up and was in his face with his mutated arm pulled back. Sasuke barely was able to dodge the strike and leap away. The swing also destroyed the tree trunk, causing it to topple over.

Hiding behind another tree, Sasuke held his shoulder gingerly. Somehow, in the time it had taken him to reach this safe spot, it had been clipped by a particularly heavy branch. The throbbing pain could only hint at the damage. With a silent growl of pain, he shoved the dislocated shoulder bones back into place.

" **Are you afraid of me!** " Gaara demanded. " **Uchiha Sasuke!** "

Trying not to fall into the boy's trap, he tried to think up a strategy quickly. If he didn't end this very quickly, that would mean that Gaara could and probably would overwhelm him. His chakra had not only increased in that instant, but also his speed. He was nearly as fast he used to be before the last month of training. How much more could it increase if he continued to mutate into that…creature?

But what Gaara said next broke his concentration.

" **Afraid of my existence?** "

Sasuke couldn't think. The only thing he could do was try to not let his rage build up. If what Kakashi-sensei said was true, then if he allowed himself to fight like that then that damned curse seal would activate and sap his strength. But Gaara reminded him of Itachi in a way.

" **Has your fear overtaken the hatred, the killing urge?** " Gaara continued. He knew what he was doing. It was just a matter of time. " **Is your reason for existence as puny as that?** "

Sasuke climbed to his feet as he made up his mind. If that was how Gaara wanted it, then he was going to get it! "Curse you... ITACHI!"

Flashing through his best techniques hands eals as his Sharingan flared to life, Sasuke finally stepped out from behind the tree. He and Gaara dove for each other, both with the clear intention of mutilating the other.

" **Raiton: Shunshin**." Sasuke vanished in a flicker of lightning, landing behind another tree, ready to strike. He finished his last seal and a white-bluish blade made of lightning appeared. However, the most noticeable thing was the sound. It sounded like 1000 birds chirping at once. The Uchiha growled, and he released the first gate of the forbidden Hachimon technique.

Sasuke saw Gaara landing on a branch and saw it was his chance to strike. Out maneuvering everything in his path, Sasuke charged Gaara in earnest as soon as he landed. " **CHIDORI**!" The raven haired Genin punctured through the other side of Gaara's shoulder; parallel to where Naruto's Rasengan hit. The pale skinned Genin's hand went straight through, leaving a gaping hole in the Jinchuriki's shoulder.

" **I see…** " he muttered. " **…so that was why…the reason why I'm so excited…I JUST GOT THE ANSWER!** "

Sasuke backed up and just watched the nin carefully as his red eyes returned to black. He was told to only use the Chidori four times a day, and only if he had all of his Chakra and he was at his maximum. Anymore and he could risk severe chakra depletion. Kakashi's warning had been very clear-cut.

" **It's the pain…** " Gaara all but whispered as the whole in Gaara's shoulder reformed itself. The look he shot Sasuke could only be considered that of murderous joy at finding such a powerful opponent. " **DEFEATING A MAN STRONG ENOUGH TO HURT ME AND UTTERLY DESTROYING HIM…THAT'S WHAT GIVES ME AN EVEN _GREATER_ SENSE OF EXISTENCE!**"

Despite himself, Sasuke couldn't help but to smirk. But Temari was on the verge of panic because she was sure that the _real_ monster was well on his way out.

And she was right.

" **More! I want MORE!** " Gaara yelled as a large, bulky tail sprouted from his spine. His chakra increased to nearly double what it had already been with the formation of that tail. Temari was staring in surprise and fear. Sasuke stared with surprise, intrigue and determination at Gaara. He wouldn't allow himself to show any fear. Itachi was a much bigger threat than Gaara, and he would be damned if he let Gaara capture his fear.

Hidden in a nearby tree, the newly arrived Naruto now had a thoughtful look on his face. He took in the battle in an instant and quickly realized who the inevitable victor would be unless Sasuke was still hiding more stuff. Even so, he could not help but to be surprised by Gaara's transformations.

The more he transformed, the more youki he could sense. He was certain it was youki, having used some of his own tenant's in the past. It was an enormous amount, but he could almost bet that there was still much more in hiding.

Crouching down in that animal pose again, Gaara cried out, " **Here I come!** "

With a burst of speed that now rivaled his own without usage of the gates, Gaara launched himself at Sasuke. Realizing that he wouldn't be able to dodge entirely, his Sharingan reactivated instinctively. It was entirely due to that that he only got a scratch from one of Gaara's claws on his arm. Attaching himself to the underside of a tree branch, he watched as the Suna-nin's arm contorted and stretched out. The claws caught on trees and stopped the boy's dive.

Then using his plunge and claws in conjunction, he once again launched himself back at the Uchiha. But this time, Sasuke was ready. The Uchiha ducked under Gaara's strike with his Sharingan's scary predictability and swept the Jinchuriki's knees from under him.

Tripping Gaara, Sasuke hopped into a tree about 10 yards worth of distance between him and Gaara. The Uchiha released the first gates and regained his breath. Though the first two gates only left him tired, anymore gates and the Uchiha would experience pain. The maximum he could do was three, the Gate of Life.

He couldn't do anything more than what he did as Gaara reached him.

Block.

The blow sent him flying. To his surprise, he hit a mass of orange and black that cushioned him as they hit the tree. The cushion didn't last, instead it disappeared in burst of smoke shortly after impact. Sliding away from the trunk, he watched as the real boy suddenly landed near him, cracking his neck experimentally.

"Having fun yet, Sasuke?" Naruto asked with a peculiar tone to his voice while his eyes never left Gaara. "Stand back and let the real Shinobi do the work."

Glaring at the boy for a moment, Sasuke's pride got the better of him. "I don't need your help, dobe!"

He glanced down at the Uchiha who was still lying on his stomach, looking up at him with disgust. "Really, and you're knocking down trees because this is boring? Or haven't you had your fill of fiber yet?"

Growling dangerously at the blonde, he finally nodded his consent, if reluctantly. "Fine, help me out here, dobe."

"My pleasure," he said, jumping away to a branch a little closer to Gaara.

" **You are not my prey at this time, Uzumaki,** " Gaara growled as a dangerous killer intent flared up. " **UCHIHA IS!** "

Before Naruto could react, Gaara had launched himself at Sasuke again. Seeing this, Sasuke merely rolled off the branch he was on. A smirk grew on his face as he watched Gaara destroy the branch while glaring furiously at him.

"Gotcha!" a familiar voice said as strong arms caught him. "…again."

As Naruto landed on another branch, Sasuke shoved him roughly away from him. "Stop saving me! I can take care of myself!"

"Naruto! Sasuke-kun!" a feminine voice cried from somewhere nearby.

"Sakura?" they said, both looking for her. What was she doing here?

Using their distraction to his advantage, Gaara rushed forward for a third time. This time, neither boy noticed. A feral grin crossed his face as he drew back his arm to take a killing swipe.

Then a flash of pink and red appeared in of them. A girl he vaguely recognized as their third teammate stood in front of them with hand signs ready. " **Doton: Doryuso**!" Spears of jagged rock rose from the ground, nicking Gaara in the chest and back with a slash. Gaara turned towards Sakura and the red head hit with his right Ichibied arm.

The impact with the tree was powerful enough to give her agonizing pain.

"Sakura!" Sasuke called out, worried for his teammate.

The raven haired placed a firm hand on his teammate's shoulder. It would be foolish to rush in there now, Gaara could easily kill her. Especially if Naruto did something rash again. But then again, he was having a tough time restraining himself as well.

Then they saw something change in Gaara's eyes. It wasn't the maddened look of the nin that they had just faced, but the eyes of a sad, isolated child. But that look quickly disappeared and was returned to what it had been.

" **What's the matter?** " he asked, sneering at them. " **Weren't you gonna fight me?** "

Turning his attention to Naruto, Gaara's gaze turned cold, very cold. " **What do they mean to you?** "

"What I feel about them is irrelevant!" he yelled. "Leave them alone or I'll kick your ass!"

Gaara scowled at that. A scowl that was very impressive due to his misshaped face. Then the extended arm that held Sakura suspended to the tree tightened its grip, making her scream even while being unconscious.

Naruto and Sasuke both flinched reflexively as deadly glares lit up their faces. Pakkun and Shikamaru, who had wisely stayed hidden, were the only ones to notice that something was different all of a sudden. Something in the tree canopy above them was moving…

" **Now what?** " Gaara asked. " **Aren't you gonna kick my ass?** "

"Of course!" Naruto yelled. But he didn't move, he didn't have to just yet.

" **Fuuton: Daitoppa**!" multiple voices cried out from above them. As Gaara, and Temari looked up in surprise at the dive-bombing Kage Bunshin blondes, Naruto and Sasuke jumped off to a tree branch above Gaara.

"Naruto, I need you to give me some of your Kyuubi chakra. I have a plan," Sasuke stated.

"And what plan might that be?" Naruto inquired.

"Glass is made from sand right? To make the glass from sand, sand is put under intense heat. And your Bijuu's element is fire, so I could glassify Gaara if I had enough Chakra to do so." Sasuke explained.

"Nice plan," Naruto said as he gathered a tails worth of Chakra once more. He gave Sasuke half of a tail of chakra, hoping it would be enough. The Uchiha felt invigorated, as if he were using the gates but much more resourceful with the Kyuubi's chakra.

"Hn." Sasuke muttered, weaving through hand signs. " **Katon: Chou Gouryuuka no Jutsu**!" The Kyuubified Dragon Flame Jutsu roared in its entirety, impacting with the Shukaku's vessel. Sand started succumbing to the heat and pressure of the jutsu, turning white before turning into Glass.

Naruto then shot at the glassed Gaara, cocking his fist back and breaking through the glass, reaching Gaara's face. The Suna nin rolled backwards, his face invigorated with pyschotic intent and rage. At that instant, the two rivals knew they were in for a long fight.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next five minutes introduced Naruto and Sasuke to just how outclassed they were. Gaara was nearly as resilient as Naruto was and his chakra levels were enormous. Though all the weight of the sand had prevented him from gaining any significant increase in speed, his control over his sand had increased. To the point that there particles floating throughout the air, trying to latch themselves on him and consume him in a coffin of death.

The only way he was able to keep the sand off of him was by keeping the **Fuuton: Daitoppa** activated constantly. Though he was feeding the jutsu just enough to keep the sand away, the toll was becoming a burden when compared to what he delivered to Gaara.

He'd unleashed over twenty Kage Bunshins who were leaping from one tree to another to confuse Gaara. The blondes would take passing stabs and slashes with the **Kaze Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**. But he was fast to realize that that just wouldn't work, the sand was either able to compact and become harder than steel or instantly repair any damage that had been dealt. He had to tear that armor off so he tried both the Naruto and Kyokudo Rendans, which was only another exercise is futility. Finally starting to feel exhausted and desperate, he employed a technique that he had always refused to use. He stuck a kunai tagged with an explosive note under the boy's tail. The result? Only a badly deformed Gaara-creature, nothing else.

Sasuke didn't have much luck either. Katon Jutsu's were out of the equation, and only Raiton Jutsu's seemed to be affecting him, but only somewhat. The Uchiha also tried to preserve his chakra, but he knew he couldn't dodge forever. He refrained from using the Hachimon for the past 5 minutes, but he knew if they wanted a chance he would have to use it.

 _Nothing's working!_ Naruto realized as he fought to come up with a new plan or more chakra, which ever came first Even Naruto's tailed cloak wasn't beating him as it ded before. _But how…? He's strong, I'll give him that…But…this is ridiculous!_ _I beat him before, but he wasn't in this form!_ Something _has to work on this guy!_

Finally dropping to his knees involuntarily, his earlier excessive use of chakra in the exam and against the Oto-nins had finally caught up to him. He could barely move. But he was positive that he had more than this! In fact he _knew_ he had much more. But there was something…stopping him. Something that was preventing him from being able to reach it. And as he tried to find out what that something was and get around it, his body suffered from its apparent lack of chakra. He could only guess that he was weaker than he was prior to the start of the exam!

Gaara wasn't in much better shape either. All those brutal blows to his body, regenerating his sand body back into it's original shape, and even from futilely trying to ensnare the boys in his sand had drained a large portion of his youki's reserves. If he didn't bring out his full power soon, these insignificant boys was going to beat him!

"Finally had enough, dobe?" Sasuke asked as he dropped down next to the blonde. "We need a plan or else we're all going perish."

"No," he groaned. He was sick of losing. He was sick of Sasuke always coming to his rescue, even if it was occasionally in his mind. He was sick of the Uchiha attaining the credit that he'd worked so hard to build so easily. It was time for him to battle and not be overridden by the boy. "I c-can…keep…g-going."

But his body was sending a completely different message. He was almost at his limit. It thought that it couldn't handle much more.

Snorting at the boy's attitude, Sasuke said, "Yeah, sure. And you're eating bark because you're hungry right?"

Naruto didn't bother to retort, just glare.

"Naruto," Sasuke said, his tone was different. Something had changed in it. Enough for the blonde to look at him curiously. "Take Sakura and run away. I can stall him for a while. After that, you watch after her…I don't want to see any of my precious people die. If I die, tell her that I like her back."

Friends…? Precious People...?

 _Do you have someone who is important to you?_ The question suddenly rose up inside his mind.

A memory of Iruka-sensei protecting him Mizuki's shuriken rose up. Then of Kakashi telling them that he'd protect them from Zabuza. His own great strength in protecting Sakura from the Oto-genin. Hinata's blush as she ducked behind the training field's post.

When a person has something important to protect, that's when they truly become strong.

Something inside him suddenly changed. It was then that he'd finally realized what it was that had prevented him from reaching his true potential. His own curiosity. He had wanted to test himself against Gaara to see where they stood in comparison to each other. The boy was stronger than the limits he'd unconsciously put on himself.

His ragged body didn't seem to hurt anymore. All he could feel now was an undying urge to protect everyone he loved or acknowledged. They were depending on him to do that. And he would!

Gaara, who'd finally been able to repair his body from the latest assault, was grinning broadly at Naruto. The boy was finally reaching his limits! So he was truly superior to the blonde after all. Now to finish the job.

He stopped from launching himself at the Uzumaki and Uchiha when he saw the blonde suddenly pull himself up to his feet. There was something different about his expression. It was one of pure determination…the same from the preliminaries.

Silently, Naruto removed the black jacket he wore and tossed it aside. Ignoring the Uchiha's widened eyes, Naruto brought his hands up to form the tori seal. No more playing around, no more holding back _at all_. He was going to protect everyone! _**NO MATTER WHAT!**_

"Hey, Gaara," Naruto called out as he focused his newly rediscovered chakra while distracting Gaara for a second. "I'm gonna take you DOWN!"

" **Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!" Hundreds of Kage Bunshins suddenly appeared in the trees surrounding the greatly surprised Gaara who was looking around in an almost worried gesture. The fact that each of the clones was surrounded by the Oboro was as surprising as it was unnerving.

As the blondes launched themselves in a circling attack pattern, Shikamaru tried to examine the boy's chances and what his strategy could be. With that many clones, it would be likely that he was planning on some kind of mass Rendan and not be too concerned with his other jutsus. There was simply no way he could have much in his reserves after unleashing all of these clones…right?

Sasuke stared at Naruto with true surprise. How come the blonde had seemingly endless chakra? Was there any limit to his amount?

Temari could only stare, trying to understand where all this brat's new found power had come from.

Gaara was too busy watching the stalking blondes in the treetops that he failed to notice the trio that were underneath him on the ground. That is until a sudden and extremely powerful wind lifted his massive form off the tree limb and into the air. He was only given a second to glance downward to see them running in a circle under him with large tornadoes surrounding them. The combined power of the three tornadoes lifted him clear of the tree and out into the open of the small clearing.

As one unit, several dozens of the clones launched themselves at Gaara. Among the mass of fists, feet, and even an occasional forehead, the blondes were calling the syllables of the Uzumaki Rendan.

The final blow, powered by three dozen blondes, sent the mostly mutated and mangled Suna-nin flying towards the ground. But he never touched down, instead his back was violently introduced to numerous fists. The power behind that sent him flying back into the mass of clones again.

This time he was semi-prepared for it. Spreading his arms, Gaara summoned a large amount of sand out of the earth. It rose up and covered him protectively for a second before it suddenly began twisting and spinning into a funnel.

" **Suna no Tatsumaki!** " was barely heard through the sand. The sand tornado kicked up large amounts of sand and debris, and sent powerful gusts of air out.

It was only thanks to his Sharingan that Sasuke could see that strange chakra that was also in the winds. He raced full speed back to Sakura. Picking her up, he had just barely enough time to clear the immediate area as the chakra-enhanced winds reached them. He had to get her away from here, it was too dangerous. It was with great reluctance that he ran from the battle with the girl in his arms.

Pakkun, smelling the youki in the air, was fast to retreat to a safer distance with Shikamaru only a second behind.

The winds were so strong that they tore trees apart, even right out of the ground. It went without saying that nearly all the shadow clones were destroyed instantly. The small clearing that had previously been there was now greatly enlarged to nearly a two hundred meter diameter.

As the sands retreated back to the earth, Gaara emerged, his mutilated form repaired once again. He was breathing heavily as he felt his tenant's youki slipping away quickly. That sand tornado took far too much youki and he only used it as last resort of desperation. He couldn't keep this up for very much longer. If he didn't take his final form soon, Uzumaki would almost definitely beat him!

He just happened to look up in time to see a mop of blonde hair crash face first into the ground, kicking up a small dust cloud. Gaara couldn't help but smirk as he watched Naruto stiffly pull himself to his feet, whining like a baby.

"Jeez, Gaara," Naruto whined. "You could warn a person before you do something like that! That was a rock I landed on!" And indeed, there was an exposed boulder under him that looked like it had just been hit by a sledgehammer.

Gaara only smirked wider. Whatever had fueled Naruto to suddenly gain so much chakra, it had also increased his resilience incredibly. It hadn't escaped his notice that the blonde was complaining about hitting a rock with his face, rather than what had caused him to. That would mean that Naruto was somewhere close to his own level, if not higher, to simply shrug off an attack that would've knocked another unconscious upon impact.

" **You wanna play, Uzumaki?** " he asked snidely. " **Fine, then. Let's play!** "

Crossing his arms across his chest, he formed shuriken out of the sands of his arms. Naruto couldn't exactly see what he was doing, but he did notice the slight indentions that appeared on the boy's arms. Before he could react, Gaara whipped his arms apart and launched almost countless shurikens.

" **Suna Shuriken!** " he cried, as the speeding weapons hit Naruto.

The force behind them was enough to pick Naruto clear off the ground and send him flying backwards. Speeding up to the boy, Gaara gave a mighty swing that further sent the boy careening into and through trees. Rather than follow, the Suna-nin stayed in the open where he had easy access to the ground and sand.

 _Ow…ow…ow…ow…ouch!_ Naruto cried out mentally as he destroyed one tree after another. After flying nearly forty meters skyward and through five trees, he came to a stop. Dropping out of the deep imprint that he left in its bark, he fell a short distance to another limb under him.

He just lay there for a moment to catch his breath. The searing pain in his back was considerable. But thankfully, the pain began to lessen and quickly started to heal. It would take a little while, but enough.

As his breath finally came back under control, he sat up and slowly pulled himself to his feet. Hanging in tatters around his waist was his shredded white undershirt. Now he was truly grateful for removing his sweater. It had cost a bundle and he didn't want to ruin it during his first time wearing it.

Looking back in the direction he'd just come from, he could feel Gaara still there, waiting patiently. That boy just didn't seem to have any limits! How could he beat him? And he had a feeling that if he didn't do it quickly, the Suna-nin would only draw on even more power. Well, if he had any left in his reserves after all that he'd just used.

But what could he do that could even stand up to the boy? None of his fuuton jutsus seemed to be working. Water was probably a good idea in this scenario, but there was none in sight. And he doubted that there was a spring underneath them. His Rendans, while excellent at disfiguring Gaara, just weren't cutting it. What else could he use?

 _I guess there's no choice now_ , he realized. But he needed a way to make sure that he could get close enough to the Suna-nin for it to make contact. _Hm_ … Then inspiration hit him.

"Well I'll be…" Pakkun muttered as he watched Naruto climb back onto his feet after being sent flying through nearly a half-mile of woodlands. The boy merely glanced down at his ruined shirt before absentmindedly tearing the remains off his chest. "That boy is as tough as rubber."

"Where is he getting that kind of strength to stand up again?" the Nara boy near him wondered aloud.

"Naruto," Pakkun said as the boy suddenly looked up towards where he came from. "Is much more than what we thought, it would seem."

"Gaara," the boy called out. "You're really starting to tick me off!"

He launched himself forward with an ease that was surprising. As though he'd not just been sent crashing through the very trees he was jumping over.

" **Back for more?** " Gaara called as he watched the blonde approaching. Crossing his arms again, he formed his sand shuriken. " **Suna Shuriken!** "

As the weapons were approaching him, twenty Narutos suddenly appeared. They flashed through three hand seals and then a wall of wind erupted around them. The wind was just strong enough to deflect the sand weapons.

Snorting at them, Gaara drew back, ready to attack. But rather than attack, as they approached, the blondes starting running in circles around him with their tornadoes still spinning. Gaara only realized what they were doing after the winds increased in power, lifting him off the ground.

" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!" was shouted as a dozen clones appeared around him.

"U!" was shouted as several feet connected to his stomach, sending him farther upward. "Zu!" his back was once again introduced to several fists. The blow sent him flying forward, into several pairs of feet. "Ma!" He tried swinging his tail around his body, but proved to be a mistake. While he destroyed his most recent attackers, he left his back open. "Ki!" the kicks sent him higher still.

Over in the trees, Sasuke, who had returned quickly after leaving Sakura almost five hundred meters away, watched as on the ground a small group of blondes began sending several more flying high into the air. What were they up to? Didn't they know that those Rendans, no matter how many Kage Bunshins he used, just didn't work? He must have some other kind of plan.

It was because he was watching the group on the ground that he saw it. One of the numerous blondes had been sent flying up even higher than the others.

"Rendan!" the final blow didn't send Gaara crashing to the ground like he'd expected but in the opposite direction.

Because his jaw had been used to fling him up, he was able to spot the single blonde above him. He was holding some kind of bright blue ball. That didn't surprise or scare him in the least. It was the amount of chakra he could sense that was gathered inside the ball. It must be some kind of bomb to hold that much chakra! Sasuke decided that the moment may just be the finisher. He quickly opened the first two gates and then made another Chidori in his right hand this time.

With a roar, Gaara swung his arm up to hit the boy away. Naruto, in response, brought the sphere down to intercept the blow. When the two hit, there was a loud explosion of sound as the highly spinning ball of chakra winds met the chakra-enhanced sand fist. Both boys were trying to force the other's attack away while trying to get at their opponent. But it was a complete stalemate.

Then glowing cracks began to make their way slowly down Gaara's arm. Despite the fact that sand was charged with his and Shukaku's energies and nerves, he didn't feel any pain from the invading chakra. That is until the cracks under the sphere finally gave way and the ball entered.

With a horrible sensation of cutting, ripping, and shredding tearing its way down his arm, Gaara screamed as his sand arm literally exploded. He was too caught up in the pain and shock that he didn't notice Naruto until it was too late. The blonde was in his face again, holding another sphere in the other hand.

He was too late to stop the boy from thrusting the sphere. All Gaara could do was reflexively compact the sand covering his chest with as much chakra and youki as he could while hardening it.

The sphere hit his chest. With a funnel of wind and a loud explosion, he was sent flying to the ground, impacting with punishing force. But ringing in his ears was Naruto's voice, " ** _RASENGAN!_** "

"What the!" three voices said at the same time. Two of them were awed beyond comprehension at what the boy had just done. The last was of shock and amazement, having recognized the jutsu instantly.

Dropping to the ground near Gaara, Naruto collapsed down to his knees, panting. All those Kaze Tates, Kage Bunshins, and two Rasengan sure took a lot out of him. If Gaara could still get up after that then he was screwed. Yet, he couldn't stop the large foxy grin from growing on his face.

He'd finally used the Rasengan, and it worked beautifully! Not only had it been able to destroy Gaara's sand arm, but it sent him to the ground with enough force to create a three-meter wide crater. Now that was a powerful jutsu!

" **You!** " came a voice of pure bloodlust and anger. Naruto glanced over at Gaara who was slowly climbing to his feet. " **You're dead!** "

" _ **CHIDORI!**_ " Sasuke's hand pierced straight through Gaara's torso, leaving another big puncture hole. The lightning nulified the sand, making some of it wither away. Then he struck, aiming for Gaara's blind spot. Using a shove to propel himself, Sasuke whirled around and slammed his fist into Gaara's throat.

Gagging as his air pipe collapsed momentarily, Gaara couldn't stop Sasuke as he spun around again and punched him in the chest. The blow was strong enough to knock any air in his lungs out, forcing his air pipe open. Rendered unable to move, Gaara could only watch as Sasuke performed the final ritual kick to his abdomen. The kick, coupled with Gaara's return to the ground, was almost powerful enough to crush his spine.

" **Shishi Rendan.** "

Catching himself before he fell to the ground and skidded away, Sasuke was able to spring lightly away. Looking up as soon as he came to a halt, Sasuke saw Gaara grasping his stomach and convulsing awkwardly with strangled cries of pain.

With a primal roar of pain-induced fury, sand exploded from the ground they stood. It engulfed Gaara completely and rose very high into the air. But the same sand also sent Naruto tumbling away as the true form of Shukaku emerged. This time, the amount of Chakra and killer intent coming from Shukaku scared Sasuke. The Uchiha backed away in fear of the Bijuu before him.

Shukaku had returned at last.

* * *

 **Fuuton:** **Kiryū= Wind Release: Air Current**

 **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu=Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique**

 **Suiton: Tajuu Suiryuudan no Jutsu= Water Release: Multi-Water Dragon Technique**

 **Suiton:** **Mizurappa= Water Release: Violent Water Wave**

 **Shishi Rendan= Lions Barrage**

 **Raiton: Jibashi= Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder**

 **Raiton: Shuurai= Lightning Release: Lightning Strike**

 **Fuuton: Chou Renkuudan= Wind Release: Super Drilling Air Bullet**

 **Raiton: Shunshin= Lightning Release: Body Flicker**

 **Chidori= One Thousand Birds**

 **Doton: Doryuso= Earth Release: Rising Stone Spears**

 **Fuuton: Daitoppa= Wind Release: Great Breakthrough**

 **Katon: Chou Gouryuuka no Jutsu= Fire Release: Super Dragon Flame Technique**

 **Kaze Kage Bunshin no Jutsu= Wind Shadow Clone Technique**

 **Uzumaki Rendan= Uzumaki Barrage**

 **Rasengan= Spiraling Sphere**


End file.
